Un Bebé Inesperado
by Nanaccs
Summary: Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.
1. Capítulo 1: Volver

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**PROLOGO**

Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que Naraku fue derrotado por Inuyasha y sus amigos. Aome Higurashi ahora es la encargarda de proteger la perla de Chikon, como alguna vez lo hizo Kikyo. Aome se encuentra a punto de terminar la preparatoria, sí que fue un año duro para ella casi no tuvo tiempo de ir a visitar a sus amigos en la época feudal, pero las pocas veces que lo hizo fue muy feliz de poder verlos nuevamente, Sango estaba casada con el monje Miroku que ya no era tan mañoso como antes, sobretodo ahora que acaban de tener a su primer hijo Kohaku; Shipo seguía igual que siempre sólo que ahora era más grande como el mismo decía, era muy feliz viviendo con la anciana Kaede que seguía igual y era ayudada por Shipo a curar a los enfermos de la aldea. Aunque una tristeza siempre empañaba la felicidad de poder estar con ellos (NA: Ya podrán imaginarse la razón), Inuyasha había decidido quedarse con Kikyo, eso le dolió, pero decidió no intervenir después de todo ella sabía que eso sería así. La última vez que visito la época feudal, ni Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban, eso ya hace unos seis meses, pero ocurrió algo que la ha motivado a no dejarse llevar por su dolor. Ahora podía decir con seguridad que ya no le duele tanto verlos juntos.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**VOLVER **

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

- RING RINGGGG

Aome escucha el despertador y se levanta suavemente y lo apaga.

- AH, hoy por fin volveré a ver a mis amigos después de tanto tiempo.

Al terminar de decir esto, se levanta se ducha y se viste rápidamente. Baja las escaleras y se encuentra con un adormilado Sota.

- Buenos días Sota.

- Buenos días hermana, hoy irás a visitar la era feudal no?

- Si esa es mi intención, hace tiempo que no veo a los muchachos, tengo muchas ganas de ir.

Caminaron juntos hacia la mesa para tomar sus desayunos.

-Buenos días, hijos. Como amanecieron?

- Estamos bien mamá- responde Sota.

-Aome hija, prepare algo para que les lleves a tus amigos, hace tiempo que no los vez.

- Gracias mamá, por cierto donde esta el abuelo?

- Esta en el templo, realizando un ritual de purificación.

- nnU Mamá a veces pienso que el abuelo se pasa un poco con los rituales. "Más bien que sólo los hace para entretenerse".

- No sé hija, tu sabes lo terco que es. Aquí tienen- dice la madre mientras coloca delante de sus hijos sus desayunos- Buen provecho.

- Gracias por la comida -dicen Sota y Aome.

Después de desayunar Aome se despide de su madre y su hermano, toma su mochila que ya había arreglado la noche anterior y se dirige directamente al pozo. Al llegar a este, muchos recuerdos vienen a su cabeza.

_**Flashback.**_

_- Muévete Aome no tenemos todo el día- decía un muy enojado Inuyasha._

_- Ya, no te aceleres Inuyasha ni que el pozo se fuera ir de su lugar._

_- Como quieres que me calme, entra rápido, a veces te comportas como si tuvieras 5 años._

_- ¿QUE DIJISTE?_

_- LO QUE OISTE._

_- ABAJO_

_PLOM_

_Inuyasha se encuentra de cara con el piso._

_- Eres una…_

_- TE lo merecías, ya deja de jugar y vamonos._

_- Ja, ahora yo soy el que juega._

_**Fin de flashback.**_

Aome ríe ante el recuerdo: - Esos eran buenos tiempos- y sin decir nada más se lanza al pozo. Cuando sale de este se encuentra en medio de un inmenso bosque, donde no se escuchaba el sonido de autos ni de personas yendo rápidamente a sus trabajos, era todo lo contrario, en su lugar se escuchaba el sonido del aire y los cantos de los pájaros. Aome aspiro, llenando sus pulmones de aire puro.

- Ahhh, que bien se siente volver- al decir esto tomo el camino que la llevaría a la aldea.

Mientras Aome se dirigía a la aldea algo entre los árboles la observaba atentamente.

- Es la indicada, estoy seguro- dice la figura en un susurro.

----------

En la aldea, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Shipo y la anciana Kaede se encontraban en la casa de esta última.

- Hace tiempo que no se aparecían por aquí, hermana- dice Kaede.

- Si hace como cuatro meses que no venían - dice Shipo.

- Estábamos ocupados, o es que acaso te molesta que hayamos vuelto- dice Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a Shipo.

- No te enojes Inuyasha, sabes que Shipo no lo decía por eso- dice Miroku.

- Arg fdsa- pronuncia Inuyasha enojado.

- No te pongas así, sólo queremos saber a que vinieron porque no creo que sea sólo para visitarnos o si?- dice Sango que llevaba a su pequeño hijo Kohaku en regazo.

- La verdad hemos venido siguiendo el rastro de un mounstro- dice Kikyo.

- Ya veo, ¿de qué mounstro se trata?- pregunta Miroku.

- Es un mounstro que esta raptando a las chicas de la región, unas aparecen pero no recuerdan nada y otras no lo hacen- dice Kikyo.

- Es terriblemente bueno para esconderse el desgraciado, no le hemos visto un pelo- dice Inuyasa molesto.

- Es extraño, en los alrededores no ha habido ninguna desaparición- dice Kaede- Están seguros que se encuentra por esta parte.

- Mi olfato nunca me engaña, no lo habré visto, pero deja su olor en sus victimas y por eso hemos podido seguir su rastro.

- El problema es que no sabemos de que mounstro se trata, sobretodo porque las chicas no recuerdan nada- dice Kikyo.

- Vaya, han estado ocupados, en lo que podamos les ayudaremos.

- No es necesario Miroku, ustedes tienen que atender al pequeño Kohaku, nosotros nos encargaremos- dice Inuyasha.

- Pero no es molestía, lo haremos con gusto- dice Sango.

- Gracias- dice Kikyo "en verdad son muy amables en ayudarnos incluso cuando yo no les simpatizo, lo digo por la forma en que ese pequeño zorro lleva viéndome desde que llegue"

Y efectivamente Shipo no estaba mirando de muy buena forma a Kikyo, lo único que le venía a la cabeza era: "porque Inuyasha la ha preferido a ella y no a Aome, la habían hecho sufrir, parece que ni siquiera se acuerda de ella, pero yo me voy a encargar de recordárselas, como que me llamo Shipo".

- Sango, no sabes cuando vienen Aome- dice Shipo con la sola mención del nombre las orejas de Inuyasha se alzaron- Hace tiempo que no viene.

- Shipo, sabes tan bien como yo que no sé cuando vendrá.

- Yo quiero que venga.

- Hace cuando no viene- todos se sorprendieron incluso Inuyasha, porque quien realizo la pregunta fue Kikyo.

- No hemos sabido nada de ella desde hace 6 meses- responde Sango.

- Tanto tiempo- dice kikyo mientras Inuyasha la mira significativamente y piensa "Porque le interesa tanto a Kikyo saber de Aome".

- Si, la última vez nos dijo que estaba muy ocupada con sus estudios, que no vendría tan seguido como siempre, pero es que no ha venido desde hace tanto tiempo. La extraño. - dice Shipo.

Mientras su amigos hablaban Aome acababa de llegar a la aldea, había decidido tomarse su tiempo para llegar y así disfrutar del bosque. Con paso firme pero feliz se dirigió a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Volviendo al interior de la casa. Ya todos sólo hablaban de que habían hecho mientras no se habían visto. Shipo veía fijamente la puerta, como si esperara que alguien entrará de repente, y es que esa era una de las costumbres de Shipo desde que esta viviendo en la casa de la anciana Kaede. Cuando iba retirar la mirada vio una figura familiar en la puerta.

-AOME!- grita Shipo mientras señala la puerta.

- Ay Shipo porque gritas ya te dijeron que no saben cuando viene- dice un muy enojado Inuyasha, pero luego escucha a sus amigos llamarla también

- Aome- dice Sango, y sale corriendo a recibirla.

Cuando por fin Shipo reacciono y se dirigió a la puerta corriendo, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y la vio ahí, ahí en la puerta abrazada por Sango y Shipo se encontraba Aome. Kikyo también veía a Aome y no supo porque pero la sintió diferente. La anciana Kaede sonreía y Miroku sostenía en sus brazos a su hijo.

**NA: **Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto publicaré el segundo capítulo, nos vemos luego.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sorpresa Sigamos

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPITULO 2**

**"SORPRESA - SIGAMOS AL MOUNSTRO"**

Inuyasha aún no salía de su asombro cuando los demás empezaron a hablar con Aome.

-Aome, Aome- lloriqueaba Shipo- Como no has venido a visitarnos antes, te extrañe mucho.

- Shipo discúlpame, pero de verdad no he podido venir antes.

- Ya eso no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí- dice Sango con lágrimas en los ojos- No es así Miroku.

- Es cierto, es bueno ver que te encuentras bien- decía mientras que el bebé de unos siete meses veía muy interesado a la recién llegada.

- Hola pequeño Kohaku- dice Aome sonriendo- Que bebé tan hermoso eres.

En ese mismo instante cuando Aome se dispone a saludar a la anciana Kaede, se da cuenta que al lado de ella se encuentran Kikyo e Inuyasha. En su rostro se expreso una gran sorpresa OoO. Mientras los demás estaban muy atentos a lo que pudiera pasar. Quien rompió el silencio fue la anciana Kaede:

-Aome hija, tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Si verrdad- fue lo único que atino a decir Aome "Están aquí, vaya, que voy a hacer... que nervios... se ve que están bien, pero no pudieron escoger otro día... apsh ya ya Aome tranquilízate, recuérdalo" - He estado muy ocupada con mis estudios- dijo reponiéndose de la impresión, volviendo a sonreír nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado "Bien ya logré tranquilizarme y ahora que lo pienso, no me afecto tanto verlos" (NA:¬¬ si eso es no estar tan afectada, se imaginaran como es cuando esta afectada)- Hola Inuyasha Kikyo, como han estado- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro "En cierta forma me alegra verlos... verlos juntos"

Los demás veían asombrados a Aome, esperaban cualquier reacción menos esa, que era lo que pasaba. Sango estaba muy confundida (NA: o La verdad yo también estaría súper confundida si una de mis amigas se porta de esa forma con la que se podría decir le robo el amor de Inuyasha), estaba convencida que al verlos la alegría de Aome se desvanecería como siempre lo hacía cada vez que los veía juntos, aunque Aome había cambiado mucho en su visita anterior.

- Estamos bien- dice Inuyasha muy confundido por la actitud de Aome, no sabía porque pero le disgustaba.

- Que bueno, y ¿qué hacen por los alrededores?- pregunto animadamente.

- Es que acaso a todos les molesta que hayamos venido- dice Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que Aome pudiera contestar, Kikyo hablo:

- Por qué te lo tomas así, ella sólo preguntaba- esta respuesta hizo que Inuyasha se confundiera más- Estamos persiguiendo a un mounstro.

- Ya veo, en lo que pueda les ayudaré.

Con esta respuesta no sólo Inuyasha estaba confundido el resto también (NA: Incluyéndome o)

- Gracias.

El momento de confusión (NA: Por llamarlo de alguna forma) fue interrumpido por Shipo:

- Que extraño.

- Qué, ¿qué es extraño? - dice Sango

- Pues no que Inuyasha tiene un excelente olfato y ni siquiera se percato del olor de Aome cuando llego, si no estoy mal el siempre sabia que ella estaba aquí desde que salía del pozo.

- Es cierto- dice Sango, mientras todos miran a Inuyasha, incluso Aome.

- Es extraño- dice Miroku

- O tal vez el olfato de Inuyasha no sea tan bueno- dice Shipo, mientras una vena gigante aparece en la frente de Inuyasha ¬¬x

- QUE DIJISTE ENANO- grita inuyasha mientras persigue a Shipo por toda la casa- DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE Y VERAS.

- Tonto Inuyasha- dice Shipo sacando su lengua :P- No que eras tan buen rastreador, de seguro que ni siguiera tienes el rastro de ese mounstro que buscan.

Cuando por fin Inuyasha lo atrapo - Pequeño bribón, como puedes... -pero fue interrumpido por Sango.

- Inuyasha no le prestes atención- Inuyasha suelta de mala gana a Shipo mientras a todos les salen goticas en las cabezas --U- Inuyasha es que no sentiste el olor de Aome.

- No es eso- dice mirando a otro sitio, Aome lo veía fijamente y pensó "Será que olvido mi olor"- Lo que pasa es que su olor es diferente.

- Que mi olor cambio- dice Aome- Estas seguro.

- Si, hueles diferente.

Shipo se acerca a Aome y la olfatea y dice:

-Pues a mi me huele igual que la vez pasada.

- ¬¬ Tu que sabes de eso, ENANO- dice Inuyasha, mirando a Aome "Por que olerá diferente, tal vez..." mira fijamente a Aome.

- Que pasa porque me miras así.

- Tú no eres Aome- dice Inuyasha.

- Como que no soy Aome- dice mientras una vena empieza a salirle en la frente.

- Pues eso TU no eres Aome, eres una farsante.

- Como que soy una farsante ¬¬x- dice mientras la vena en su frente empieza a palpitar, los demás veían la escena como si fuera un partido de tenis, miraban a Aome y Inuyasha respectivamente.

- FARSANTE, Donde esta Aome

- Con que no soy Aome, pues te lo voy a demostrar.

- Como si pudieras, FARSANTE

- Ya veras ¡¡¡¡¡¡ABAJO!

PLOM

Fue lo que se escucho, y desde el piso Inuyasha dijo levemente:

- Es... cof cof... la verdadera.

Los demás se partían (NA: o morían) de la risa. JAJAJAJA

- Si que eres tonto, jajajaja- dice Shipo

Cuando todos acabaron de reírse, Kikyo que tenía una duda que no salía de su cabeza desde que vio entrar a Aome a la casa, le preguntó:

- Aome, ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Ehh, pues tengo 17 años el próximo año cumplo 18- "Por que querrá saber mi edad".

- "Eso lo explica todo" (NA: Explica que ¿, no entiendo) No es nada sólo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo debes estudiar.

- "Ah era eso" Dentro de dos semanas terminó la preparatoria.

- Entonces ya no tienes que estudiar más- dice Inuyasha.

- No, de hecho aún debo ir a la Universidad- dice Aome nn.

- Tienes que estudiar más, que flojera, no sé porque debes estudiar tanto, ni que eso sirviera de algo- dice Inuyasha con desdén.

- Inuyasha si que eres tonto, estudiar es importante no Aome.

- Si Shipo, estudiar es muy importante sobretodo en mi época.

- Pero para que ya no llevas bastante tiempo estudiando, yo digo que es suficiente- dice Inuyasha.

- La verdad Inuyasha, es que apenas voy a terminar mis estudios básicos.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritan todos.

- Como así Aome, si tu llevas bastante estudiando ¿no?- dice Sango.

- Si, pero se podría decir que son estudios base para los estudios superiores, que son los que van a determinar mi futuro.

- Ah ya veo, y ¿cuánto duran esos estudios?- pregunta Kikyo

- Otros 5 años más- dice Aome sonriendo- Incluso pueden llegar a ser más.

- Vaya – dice Kikyo "Vivir en esa época es algo exigente"

- QUE FLOJERA – grita Inuyasha.

- Por qué no vamos a fuera, Aome tengo que mostrarte mi casa en el árbol- dice Shipo- Vamos todos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SIII! – dice entusiasmada Aome- Ya la terminaste.

- Si vamos- así todos salen detrás de Shipo y Aome, Inuyasha ve que Kikyo no sale y vuelve a la casa.

- Kikyo, no vienes.

- No, ve tu, yo voy a ayudar a Kaede con algunas cosas.

- Ah, bueno nos vemos luego- y sale corriendo detrás de los demás.

En la casa Kikyo y Kaede veían como todos se alejaban.

- Ya tiene la edad- dice Kikyo- Por eso la noto diferente, pero no sólo es espiritual el cambio, también es físico.

- Si, ahora es más fuerte, debemos mantenerla al margen de todo- dice Kaede

- Crees que debamos decirle.

- No creo que haga falta, pero debemos protegerla, tú sabes lo peligroso de la situación, los mounstros se sentirán atraídos hacia ella (NA: Aclaro que es en un sentido más bien como que los mounstros quieren comérsela porque está a buen punto como diría un chef).

- Lo sé.

-------------------------

Aome y Shipo corrían velozmente, mientras los otros trataban de alcanzarlos.

- A dónde demonios van- dice Inuyasha, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es un proyecto de Shipo, tú no lo sabías, es una casa en el árbol, no ha dejado entrar a nadie – dice Miroku.

- ¿Por qué?

- Él le prometió a Aome que ella sería la primera en entrar- dice Sango con una sonrisa y su hijo en su espalda, en una especie de bolso (NA: No se como le dicen a esos bolsos, o como se llamen, creo que es canguro, algo así, es para llevar a los bebés, era muy usado antes de que los cochecitos hubieran sido inventados).

- Qué tonterías, ese enano esta loco- dice mientras trata de encontrarlos.

Cuando por fin lograron alcanzarlos, Shipo se encontraba mirando hacia arriba de un gran árbol que tenía una pequeña casa entre sus ramas.

- Que haces aquí abajo Shipo, y Aome- dice Sango.

- Esta arriba, inspeccionando la casa, ahora que salga podrán entrar- dice Shipo muy orgulloso.

- ¿La hiciste tu solo enano?- pregunta Inuyasha

- Si, por que perro tonto.

- No se ve muy segura que digamos- dice Inuyasha más con el animo de molestarlo, que porque en realidad fuera cierto, porque Shipo puede que fuera un niño pero se notaba que la construcción de la casita estaba bien hecha.

- Claro que es segura, yo mismo la probé, tonto ¬¬.

- No le prestes atención, Shipo, tu casa se ve muy bien.

- Gracias Miroku.

Aome sale de la casita y mira hacia abajo con una gran sonrisa, que provoco que tanto Shipo como Inuyasha se sonrojarán.

- Esta preciosa Shipo, eres un excelente artesano- Aome bajo por la escalera que daba al suelo, ya frente de sus amigos se agacho a la altura de Shipo lo abrazo y le dio un beso en su frente- Esta muy bonita, gracias por mostrármela- Shipo se sonrojo aún más e Inuyasha miro hacia otro lado.

- Hump, veamos si es cierto- dice Inuyasha, mientras da un gran salto que lo lleva de una vez a la puerta de la casita, Sango y Miroku lo siguieron por las escaleras.

- Por qué no vas y se las muestras Shipo- dice Aome.

- Es que no quiero dejarte sola.

- No importa, yo esperaré aquí abajo, ve- le dijo mientras tomaba afectuosamente su mejilla derecha, con esto el pequeño zorro subió por las escaleras a toda prisa.

Aome se quedo sola, pero lo que no sabía era que algo entre los árboles la observaba atentamente, y se acercaba poco a poco, "Es el momento preciso, esta sola" pensó la criatura, pero justo en el momento en que se disponía a atacar Kikyo apareció y se acerco a Aome, "demonios es esa sacerdotisa entrometida" pensó mientras se quedo en su lugar sin mover ni un músculo.

- Kikyo.

- ¡¡¡¡Aome, ¿dónde están los demás?- dice un poco ¿asustada?- ¿por qué te dejaron sola?- esto último lo dijo recobrando un poco la compostura.

Aome se percato de su comportamiento, "Vaya parece algo asustada, estará preocupada por mí, naf que va, debe ser sólo mi imaginación, debe ser la agitación por venir corriendo hacia acá", lo que no sabía Aome es que Kikyo realmente se preocupo al verla sola.

- Están allá arriba- dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia arriba del árbol.

- Ah ya veo- dijo Kikyo que ya había recuperado su habitual semblante frío, aunque ya no era tan frío como antes- Aún así no debieron dejarte sola

- No te preocupes, yo sé defenderme sola- dice Aome un tanto ofendida, por la actitud protectora de Kikyo- Ahora soy más fuerte, ni que fuera fácil para un mounstro atraparme y comerme.

- Eso lo sé muy bien, siento que tu poder ha crecido, pero no tienes tu arco y flechas en estos momentos, te sería muy difícil defenderte ¿no crees?- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ah, ya entendí tienes razón nnU- dice Aome mientras se ríe y pone una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza- Además no hay ningún mounstro por aquí (NA: Que equivocada estás, digo mientras cierro mis ojos, niego con la cabeza y me pego en la frente con la palma de mi mano).

- Tal vez eso sea cierto, jajajaja- dice Kikyo riendo ante la expresión de Aome al contestarle.

- Jajajaja – Aome también la acompaño con su risa.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por un grito de Inuyasha:

- GARRAS DE ACERO

Inuyasha acababa de destrozar a un mounstro que se dirigía a toda velocidad a atacar a Aome y Kikyo. Ambas mujeres vieron asombradas los trozos del mounstro.

- Qué les pasa, acaso no se percataron de su presencia, CASI SE LAS COME- grita un histérico Inuyasha. Este había saltado de la casita al ver que el mounstro se acercaba rápidamente a las mujeres.

- Aome, Kikyo ¿están bien?- pregunta Sango, que se acercaba corriendo hacia las dos mujeres, las cuales sólo se miraron a las caras y se rieron

- JAJAJAJA

- Ahora que les pasa- dice Inuyasha

- Están locas jajajaja- dice Shipo empezando a reír el también.

- No… nos pasa… nada- dice Aome con lágrimas en sus ojos- jajaja.

- Están locas- dice Inuyasha, viéndolas desaprobatoriamente.

---------------------------------

Entre los árboles algo observaba la escena.

- Maldita sea, por culpa de esa estúpida sacerdotisa no pude….. demonios, para la próxima no me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero esa joven será mía.

------------------------------------

De nuevo en la aldea Inuyasha y el grupo disponían todo para salir a buscar al mounstro.

- Sango estas segura de venir, pero el bebé….- dice Inuyasha, siendo interrumpido por ella.

- Claro, además la anciana Kaede va a cuidar a Kohaku, no pasa nada.

- Bueno, tu tampoco deberías venir Aome- Kikyo mira a Aome y esta completamente de acuerdo con Inuyasha "En estos momentos sería mejor que ella se quedará aquí, aunque tal vez estaría desprotegida" pensó.

- Aff ya te dije que voy, y nada de peros porque voy y punto- dice Aome.

En ese momento una gran explosión se escucha a las afueras de la aldea, Inuyasha olfatea.

- ES ÉL- grita – Esta por allá- dice señalando el norte

- Vamos- dice Aome, pero una mano la detiene.

- No, TÚ te quedas aquí- dice Inuyasha.

- Pero…

- Aome es lo mejor- dice Kikyo "Aquí estarás más segura"- Nosotros nos encargaremos.

- Si, quédate con Kaede y Shipo para proteger la aldea- dice Inuyasha y así él, Kikyo, Sango y Miroku se dirigen rápidamente hacia el lugar de la explosión, Kikyo en la espalda de Inuyasha y, Sango y Miroku sobre Kirara.

- Pero… INUYASHA – grita Aome.

- Es mejor que te quedes aquí- dice Kaede, "aquí estarás segura" pensó; aunque lo que no sabía es que estaba totalmente equivocada.

**Continuará…..**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo: **Que peligros le esperan a Aome, que es eso que ocultan Kaede y Kikyo.

**NA: **Vaya, ha sido un capítulo bastante largo comparado al anterior, y si que se me ocurrieron cosas locas. Jajajaja Que cosas se me ocurren, Kikyo preocupada por Aome, jijijiji.

Ah y cuando ira a aparecer mi querido Sesshomaru, a las fans muy pronto lo hará, QUE VIVA SESSHOMARU.

Ahora a responder mi primer review:

**Hidari Kiyota:** Mil gracias por tu review, estoy feliz de recibirlo, y claro que voy a responder tu pregunta, pero a la vez creo que no lo haré, lo único que te puedo decir es que Aome no termina ni con Inuyasha ni con Koga, creo que con esto te lo dije todo, ya te darás cuenta más adelante, nn. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y claro que te guste, me encantaría recibir tu opinión de este capítulo. Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tu opinión, la tendré muy en cuenta. Ahhh y también estoy abierta a sugerencias ; ).


	3. Capítulo 3: Una trampa, un secuestro

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y dejen Reviews me gustaría saber su opinión.

**CAPÌTULO 3**

"**UNA TRAMPA, UN SECUESTRO"**

Aome volteó su cara disgustada al ver que el grupo se alejaba hacia donde se encontraba el mounstro. "Por qué me protegen tanto, yo sé cuidarme sola, he practicado con el arco y flecha, he aprendido muchas cosas, argf me molesta que me saquen así, yo QUIERO AYUDAR".

La anciana Kaede y Shipo veían la expresión molesta de Aome, Shipo le habló:

- No te molestes Aome, si?- le dice con mirada suplicante.

Aome lo mira – Está bien, pero es que me molesta que no me dejen ayudar, ME subestiman- dice aún molesta.

- No es que te subestimen Aome, es que no desean que te involucres nuevamente en eso- dice Shipo

- YO puedo ayudar, no sólo me la he pasado estudiando, he practicado mucho con mi arco y flechas, incluso he hecho los tontos rituales de mi abuelo, he trabajado duro en el templo.

Kaede estaba sorprendida:

- Aome no sabía que estabas tan dispuesta a convertirte en sacerdotisa- dice la anciana.

Aome ahora más calmada la miró fijamente y le dijo:

- Es mi destino.

Shipo se sorprendió mucho OoO ante sus palabras. – Pero Aome, yo sé que debes proteger la perla, pero no nos habías dicho que en tu época no habían mounstros?

- Los hay – dice seria – No sé por qué no habían aparecido antes, pero no son como los que hay aquí, en mi época a veces las personas llegan a ser verdaderos mounstros o peores.

- Quieres decir que en tu época han aparecido mounstros- dice Kaede.

- No, no han aparecido, pero los he sentido.

- "No lo puedo creer, además su poder es ahora muy superior, los siente, pero porque no se acercan"- Aome, pero como estas tan segura no dices que no los has visto- dice la anciana- Me imagino que deben buscar la perla de Shikon, tu siempre la llevas contigo?

- No sé por qué no lo hacen, y si siempre la llevo conmigo- dice sacando un collar de su ropa y les muestra la perla colgando de el.

- Deben tenerte miedo, si eso es, son unos mounstros debiluchos- dice Shipo alegremente- No querrán arriesgarse a que los mates.

- Si Aome debe ser eso- dice la anciana "Si debe ser eso, o algo realmente extraño ocurre en la época de Aome"

- Tal vez- dice Aome sonriendo nuevamente- Los que se han acercado por la perla han sido más bien humanos, pero muy pocos y no han tenido muy buenas intenciones.

- ¿Humanos, pero ¿cómo saben que tienes la perla?- pregunta Kaede.

- No lo saben, lo que pasa es que llegan a preguntarle a mi abuelo o a mí por ella.

- Y tu les dices que la tienes- quiso saber Shipo.

- No, lo que pasa es que mi abuelo habla mucho de la perla, incluso nuestros amuletos son mini perlas de Shikon- n.nU - Entonces eso atrae a muchas personas, sobretodo desde que entre a ayudar a mi abuelo.

- ¿Y eso?- Pregunta Shipo

- Bueno…- más gotas se agregan a la cabeza de Aome n.nUUUUU – el abuelo cuenta la historia de la perla y dice que somos los encargados desde hace muchas generaciones de cuidarla, hasta dijo que yo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo.

- Vaya – dice Kaede- pero no has mostrado la perla.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Aome tu abuelo esta loco- dice Shipo con goticas en su cabeza -.-UUUU.

- Si lo sé – dice Aome mientras mueve su mano de arriba abajo, como tratando de calmar la situación.

Mientras hablaban algo se ocultaba y los veía fijamente, "Ya eres mía", pensó la criatura mientras muy sigilosamente se disponía detrás de Aome.

-------------------------------

El grupo se dirigía rápidamente al lugar de la explosión.

- Ahora si que atraparemos a ese maldito mounstro- dice Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha no crees que fuiste muy injusto al no dejar venir a Aome- dice Sango.

- Claro que NO, ella sólo vino de visita, además debe estar débil después de tanto estudiar.

- Yo no creo que sea así- dice Miroku- Yo siento que ahora es más fuerte que antes.

- Ideas tuyas- dice Inuyasha.

- No, es cierto- dice Kikyo- Aome es ahora más fuerte- Inuyasha se sorprendió ante su comentario, pero no se detuvo.

- Si, el cambio lo he sentido sobretodo en su última visita hace seis meses – dice Miroku.

- No ha cambiado sólo en eso, su carácter también, ha madurado – dice Sango.

- ¬¬ Entonces porque no se opusieron cuando no la deje venir- dice Inuyasha molesto.

- Es mejor que se mantenga alejada de todo esto- dice Kikyo "Sobretodo en estos momentos". Sango y Miroku asintieron.

En ese momento llegaron al lugar de la explosión, vieron un carruaje completamente destrozado (NA: Hecho carbón), y a unas chicas inconcientes al lado de este.

- Sango atiéndelas- dice Inuyasha, Sango asintió, baja de Kirara y corre hacia las chicas para ayudarlas, mientras las revisaba otra explosión se escucho.

- ES POR ALLÁ- grita Inuyasha, mientras sale corriendo siendo seguido por Kikyo.

- Miroku, que esperas ve- dice Sango, pero este la miraba significativamente- No te preocupes estaré bien- sonríe- Yo los alcanzo luego.

- Esta bien- Miroku sale corriendo hacia el lugar de la explosión.

Los tres llegaron al lugar de la explosión, siendo recibidos por una enorme nube de humo.

- ¿Quien eres, maldito?- dice Inuyasha.

- No creo necesario contestarle a un híbrido- dice una voz tenebrosa que provenía de la pantalla de humo.

- COMO TE ATREVES…- grita Inuyasha enojado.

- ¿Qué buscas?- dice Kikyo interrumpiendo a Inuyasha.

- Ah…. Pero a quien tenemos aquí- dice la voz irónicamente- Una sacerdotisa, JA si tanto deseas saberlo puede que te lo diga, pero no ahora- dice esto mientras una especie de látigo sale de la pantalla de humo e impacta directamente en Inuyasha, Kikyo y Miroku

Todos caen al suelo, - MALDITO- grita Inuyasha, sacando a Colmillo de Acero de su funda, viendo como sus dos acompañantes estaban inconcientes- VIENTO CORTANTE- la técnica logra despejar la humareda, pero no había nada del otro lado.

- Pero que lento….- dice la voz detrás de Inuyasha, el mounstro le propino a este un tremendo golpe en la espalda tirándolo hacia donde se encontraban Kikyo y Miroku, que acababan de recuperar la conciencia.

- JAJAJAJA (NA: La verdad tenía pensado ponerle MUAJAJAJA, pero se los dejo a ustedes, escojan el que más les guste)- ríe el mounstro malvadamente, los tres miraban sorprendidos al mounstro, que tenía una complexión fuerte, una tez blanquísima, como la leche, unos ojos rojos que los miraban llenos de odio, su boca no tenía labios dejando ver así unos enormes colmillos, una cabellera negra con rayos verdes, vestía de color negro de pies a cabeza y los dedos de sus manos tenían unas enormes garras de color marrón.

- Pero si es…..- dice Kikyo

- Un Greisko- termina Miroku.

--------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo que se daba la pelea entre Inuyasha, Kikyo y Miroku con el greisko. Aome, Shipo y la anciana Kaede esperaban que la situación se solucionara rápidamente. Sin embargo, no se percataban que una sombra se encontraba detrás de Aome dispuesta a atacar.

El mounstro se acerco mucho más a ella, Aome sintió algo extraño pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una mano con garras se encontraban en su cuello y boca, mientras la otra mano estaba en su cintura acercándola al torso de su captor.

- Humps- fue lo único que Aome alcanzo a murmurar al estar aprisionada por el extraño ser. La anciana y Shipo lo escucharon y al voltear se encuentran ante una vista nada agradable. Aome se encontraba totalmente aprisionada por un mounstro de cabellos negros con rayos verdes, con piel blanquísima, ojos rojos y con sus garras en el cuello de la chica.

- ¡AOME! SUELTALA – grita la anciana, realmente sorprendida al darse cuenta de la situación de Aome y sobretodo de quien era su captor.

- Jamás- dice el mounstro mientras pasa su lengua por la mejilla derecha de Aome y esta lo veía asqueada – Es mía.

- SUELTALA O TE ARREPENTIRAS – grita el pequeño Shipo, sacando uno de sus juguetes mágicos dispuesto a atacar, la anciana también apuntaba al mounstro con su arco y flecha.

- Yo por ustedes no lo haría – dice el mounstro con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro- O desean que la chica muera – Amplia más su sonrisa al ver a los dos dudar.

El terror de Aome aumentaba al sentir el aliento del mounstro en su cuello, "como no me he dado cuenta que estaba ahí" pensó.

- SUELTALA – volvió a gritar la anciana desesperadamente – O NO RESPONDO- dijo mientras apuntaba de nuevo a la criatura.

- No creo que desees lastimar a tu amiga- dice la criatura mientras dos de sus garras se clavan suavemente en el cuello de Aome y dos líneas de sangre salen de este, Aome comenzó a sentirse algo somnolienta. Shipo miraba aterrorizado la escena.

- SUELTALA – grita la anciana, lanzando una de sus flechas que fue rechazada por un campo de fuerza.

- JAJAJA Es inútil – dijo mientras sentía la respiración de Aome disminuir "El somnífero de mis garras ha comenzado a afectarla".

Aome se sentía pesada, sus ojos le pesaban, pronto y sin darse cuenta estaba dormida. Al ver que su amiga cerrar los ojos Shipo la llama:

- ¡AOME! ¡AOME! – grita desesperadamente el pequeño zorro - ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?

El mounstro mira con desprecio a los dos – Nada que te importe – dice mientras toma a Aome con una de sus manos. La anciana y Shipo se disponen a atacar de nuevo, pero antes de que siquiera sus técnicas alcanzaran su objetivo fueron golpeados fuertemente por un látigo formado por las garras de la criatura.

- Aome – murmuro Shipo antes de quedar inconciente.

- ¿Qué le harás? – dice débilmente la anciana.

El mounstro la mira con desprecio – No es de tu incumbencia – la anciana toma su pierna dispuesta a no dejarlo ir.

- No permitiré que te la lleves, greisko.

El mounstro le propina una patada a la anciana que la deja inconciente – Anciana estúpida, nadie podrá arruinar mis planes- dice mientras toma la cara de Aome y besa sus labios – Nadie lo hará- el mounstro carga a Aome en sus brazos, camina lentamente hacia el bosque y se desvanece.

--------------------------------

- Pero, pero…. Están extintos- dice Inuyasha.

- Al parecer no….- dice Miroku serio.

- Claro que no, que pensaban estúpidos somos una de las estirpes más antiguas de mounstros, además ya ese problema se solucionará- dice con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

- Maldito, que le haces a las chicas- dice Inuyasha.

- No te importa.

Inuyasha se levanta tomando fuertemente su espada, y le lanza una ráfaga de viento, el greisko la evita y ataca a Inuyasha lanzándole unas raras rosas de color negro violeta, estas no alcanzar a tocar a Inuyasha gracias a la oportuna intervención de una de las flechas de Kikyo que se clava en la mano del greisko haciéndola desaparecer.

- Maldita…. Pero eso no servirá de nada, jajaja- dice mientras que de su muñeca sale un tentáculo marrón que se transforma en mano.

- Pero, como demonios….- dice Inuyasha, mientras recibe un puñetazo en su estómago por parte del greisko.

Miroku, veía perplejo la escena, "Pero por qué…. No será."- INUYASHA ES UNA MARIONETA.

- ¿Qué?- dice Kikyo.

- Vaya, el monje es listo… pero ya es tarde – dice el greisko.

Miroku y Kikyo se acercan a Inuyasha que se encontraba con su mano derecha sobre su estómago.

- Tarde ¿para qué? - pregunta Kikyo.

- Ya es MIA- dice sonriendo malévolamente.

- De qué… cof cof… hablas- dice Inuyasha.

Pero la única que capto lo que sus palabras quisieron decir fue Kikyo.

Un látigo marrón, que resulto ser las garras del greisko alargadas, los ataco nuevamente, pero los tres fueron protegidos por Colmillo de Acero.

- Oh no, Aome… - dice mientras pone una de sus manos sobre su boca "Maldición, no debí dejarla sola"- Esto es una trampa.

- ¿Una trampa?- pregunta Inuyasha.

- Al parecer la única de ustedes con cerebro es esta "mujer"- dijo esta última palabra en un tono sarcástico.

- Nos atrajo hacia aquí con esta marioneta, para que dejáramos sola a Aome – dice Kikyo.

- ¡AOME, no te acerques a ella- le advierte Inuyasha al greisko.

- Ya es tarde, JAJAJAJAJA, ya es MIA.

PLAZZZ

El cetro de Miroku se encontraba en el pecho de la marioneta, la cual antes de explotar dijo:

- ES MIA.

Inuyasha veía con desprecio los restos de la marioneta en el piso.

- Vamos tenemos que ir a ver que paso- dice Miroku- Tal vez Aome este bien- lo dijo no muy seguro.

"Estoy segura de que no mentía…. ¡Maldición, por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora"- piensa Kikyo.

Así los tres se dirigen hacia donde se encontraba Sango, esperándolos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunta Sango.

- Te explico en el camino- dice Miroku mientras toma de la mano a su esposa y suben sobre Kirara.

Ahora el grupo se dirige rápidamente hacia la aldea. Cuando llegan todo esta igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al llegar a la casa de la anciana Kaede encuentra a Shipo y a la anciana en el suelo mal heridos e inconcientes, y sin rastro de Aome por ninguna parte.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! No debimos dejarlos solos – dice Inuyasha apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Sango veía triste la situación, aunque se alegraba que su bebé estuviera sano y salvo, Miroku y Kikyo se encontraban reanimando a los dos heridos para saber exactamente lo que paso. Cuando ambos despertaron, les contaron a los demás lo que le sucedió a Aome.

- Era una maldita trampa – dice Inuyasha – Pero ¿para qué quiere a Aome?

Kikyo y Kaede se miraron de reojo pero no dijeron nada, sólo algo tenían en sus mentes "No hay que perder el tiempo".

- Inuyasha rastrea el olor de Aome y vamos a buscarla inmediatamente- dice Kikyo, Inuyasha asiente y empieza a olfatear.

- Todos debemos rescatar a Aome – dice Shipo.

- No, tu y Kaede se quedaran aquí- dice Kikyo.

- NO QUIERO, yo voy a rescatar a Aome.

- No Shipo será mejor que nos quedemos, así encontraran más rápido a Aome- dice la anciana.

- Ya lo encontré – dice Inuyasha y sale corriendo seguido por Kikyo, Sango y Miroku.

-------------------------------------------

Aome abre sus ojos, se encontraba en medio de un bosque, la luz era ya escasa "donde estoy" pensó, cuando sintió un dolor en su cuello.

- Ya despertaste, querida- dice una voz.

Aome voltea, a unos dos metros de ella se encontraba un mounstro de tez blanca y cabello negro con rayos verdes.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta desafiante.

- Ja, la pregunta sería es que has hecho por mi- dice sonriendo malévolamente, acercándose un poco a ella.

- ¿Quién eres, ¿Qué me haz hecho?- pregunta Aome, viendo más claramente que se encontraba en medio de un círculo formado por alguna velas y piedras; a su alrededor habían unos jarros que emitían un olor desagradable y en frente de ella uno con un extraño líquido color violeta.

- Soy Katpas, y eso es lo único que te diré, querida- dice mientras se acercaba más, Aome intenta correr pero algo invisible se lo impide – Jajaja no podrás escapar de mí – ahora en frente de ella riendo malvadamente.

Cuando Katpas iba a poner una de sus manos en el rostro de Aome, algo lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho alejándolo de ella.

Aome estaba sorprendida, frente a ella se encontraba una figura que no esperaba ver en esos momentos…..

**Continuará…..**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Quien es el ser misterioso que ayuda a Aome, una pelea y un regreso.

**NA: **Espero que les haya gustado, ah estoy feliz por fin termine el capítulo, si que me demore esta vez, pero creo que el resultado es bueno. Disfruten el capítulo y si quieren entretenerse en algo traten de adivinar quien es la misteriosa figura que ayuda a Aome. -.n. Ah y por fiss dejen review…

Las cosas se van a poner más difíciles y divertidas a partir de ahora n.n

Ahora a contestar los reviews, pero antes muchas gracias por dejarlos.

**Kat basted: **¡Hey! Gracias, debo confesar que yo también estoy impresionada conmigo misma, n.n, ya que es mi primer fic, además porque es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Ah te garantizo que pronto aparecerá mi querido y adorado Sesshomaru, no te parece lindo n.n. De nuevo te doy las gracias por tu review, ah me encantaría leer tu opinión sobre el capítulo. Nos vemos. Besos

**Hitomi-Vero: **Que buenísimo que te haya encantado, n.n, yo también soy nueva en esto y me alienta mucho que te haya gustado el fic, ah y si creo que voy a necesitar ayuda en unas ideas que tengo más adelante, pero eso será luego y es una pequeña cosita que estoy planeando. De nuevo muchas muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que me dejes mas n.n. Besos


	4. Capítulo 4: Tú

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"**TÚ"**

Aome estaba sorprendida, frente a ella se encontraba una figura que no esperaba ver en esos momentos. Sesshomaru se encontraba viéndola fijamente, él había golpeado a Katpas con su látigo (NA: el amarillo, lo usaba mucho al principio antes de tener a tokiyin) alejándolo así de ella.

- Sesshomaru…. – susurro Aome sorprendida, pero feliz de verlo frente a ella. (NA: la verdad yo también estaría feliz de verlo, y no sólo por lo lindo que es, sino porque me esta salvando el pellejo)

Antes de que ella pudiera agregar algo más Katpas la interrumpio - ¿Quién eres? Aléjate de ella ME PERTENECE.

Sesshomaru lo vio fríamente, pero no le dijo nada, luego vio a Aome que negaba con su cabeza.

- ALEJATE, o te arrepentirás – dice Katpas recobrando el tono normal de su voz, la cara de Sesshomaru no expresaba ninguna expresión, cosa que exaspero a Katpas - Vete o te eliminaré.

- No – contestó Sesshomaru.

Ante su respuesta Katpas le lanzó su ataque de rosas negras, pero Sesshomaru lo esquivo fácilmente; rápidamente Sesshomaru ataca a Katpas de frente con sus garras venenosas, el cual pudo esquivar a duras pena el ataque.

- ¡MALDITO! – le grita Katpas a Sesshomaru, atacándolo con su látigo, pero nuevamente Sesshomaru esquiva el ataque gracias a su velocidad, de lo que no se percatan es que el ataque impacto muy cerca de Aome.

- AHHH – grita Aome, ambos voltean y ven que ella recibió algo de daño por el ataque.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – grita Katpas dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Aome, que no había logrado esquivar el ataque ya que no se podía mover de donde se encontraba.

Katpas se detuvo a mitad de camino ya que Sesshomaru ya se encontraba frente a ella.

- Muévete – le dice.

- No puedo – ella le responde.

- ALEJATE – grita Katpas, corriendo para separarlos.

Sesshomaru lo ataca nuevamente con su látigo lanzándolo fuertemente contra unos árboles dejando a Katpas inconciente por unos momentos, luego toma a Aome por su brazo, la levanta y la saca del círculo. Al ver esto último Katpas grita:

- ¡NOOOO! MALDITO COMO TE ATREVISTE – corriendo hacia ellos y atacando nuevamente a Sesshomaru pero esta vez con sus garras – LO ARRUINASTE – Katpas trata de herir a Sesshomaru pero este es mucho más rápido y le clava sus garras envenenadas en el estómago.

Katpas cae al suelo de rodillas tratando de cubrir la herida con sus manos – AHHH, maldito – dice mientras escupe sangre y siente su cuerpo pesado debido al veneno, Sesshomaru lo mira con desdén.

- Eres débil - le dice a Katpas - ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta a Aome con el mismo tono neutro que el suele usar.

Ella se sorprendió ante su pregunta OoO – Si "Será que se preocupo, bueno después de todo se podría decir que nuestra relación (NA: nada que ver con lo romántico, ella se refiere al trato entre los dos) ha cambiado" pensó Aome y un recuerdo de una noche hace seis meses como aquella que en esos momentos acababa de caer (NA: en otras palabras en ese instante acababa de anochecer) llego a su mente.

_**Flashback **_

_Él se encontraba detrás de ella, mientras una lágrima corría por el rostro de ella._

_- Olvídalo – le dice él a ella._

_- Si, debo hacerlo por mí – dice ella._

_**Fin Flashbak**_

Aome le sonrió, pero Sesshomaru ni se inmuto, el silencio entre los dos sólo era interrumpido por los lamentos de Katpas.

- Gracias…. Y no sólo…. – dice Aome mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru a los ojos, pero es interrumpida por un grito.

- ¡AOME! ¡AOME! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? – en ese instante entre los árboles aparece Inuyasha corriendo - ¡AOME! – dice viéndola asombrado "Aff esta bien, pero que…" pensó mientras se da cuenta que al lado de Aome se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru - ¿Qué haces aquí? De seguro estás detrás de todo esto – le dice a su hermano señalándolo acusatoriamente.

Sesshomaru no se molesto en responder, la que lo hizo fue una muy enojada Aome – COMO SE TE OCURRE ESO – le grita a Inuyasha – ÉL ME SALVO DE ESTE – señalando hacia donde se suponía que estaba Katpas, quien aprovecho la llegada de Inuyasha para escapar – Pero ¿adónde ha ido?

- Aome, no te dejes engañar, puede ser un truco de este – dice señalando a Sesshomaru quien veía a Aome.

- Deja de decir estupideces…- antes de poder continuar, vio a Sesshomaru dar media vuelta e irse – Sesshomaru – le llama y el voltea – gracias por todo – lanzándole una mirada que le hizo entender a este que no era solamente por que la acababa de salvar – espero… - ella no siguió al ver que el asentía – gracias – le dice mientras Sesshomaru se desvanece en el bosque.

Inuyasha miraba incómodo la situación, ya que no entendía nada - ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué le das tanto las gracias? Ni que hubiera hecho gran cosa.

Aome lo mira con el ceño fruncido ¬¬ - Eso NO es de tu incumbencia.

- Claro que lo es, tú sabes que él es muy despiadado.

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ABAJO

PLOM

Justo cuando Inuyasha cayo de cara contra el piso llegaron Kikyo, Sango y Miroku, que al ver la escena les salieron gotas en sus cabezas -.-UUUUUUU.

- Pero que ha pasado – quiso saber Sango, y al ver a Aome algo lastimada – Estás bien Aome.

- Estoy bien, y no ha pasado nada – dice Aome desviando la mirada.

- Mentira – dice Inuyasha mientras se levanta del suelo – la encontré con Sesshomaru.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

- Si – dice Aome – él me ha salvado de Katpas.

- ¿Katpas? – dice Miroku intrigado.

- Si el mounstro que me tenía cautiva.

- Ese nombre me suena – dice Miroku.

- Aome ¿qué es todo esto? – pregunta Kikyo señalando al lugar donde estaba el círculo de piedras, que ahora estaba destrozado a causa de que Katpas cayo en el al ser herido por Sesshomaru, las vasijas que tenía a sus alrededores estaban rotas y Kikyo las examinaba.

- No sé, cuando desperté estaba dentro del círculo y no podía moverme.

- Te hizo algo ese greisko – pregunta Sango.

- ¿Greisko?

- Bueno, Katpas.

- No que yo sepa.

- Y ¿esas heridas? – pregunta Kikyo, al ver a Aome con algunos rasguños y su ropa sucia.

- Es que cuando Katpas y Sesshomaru peleaban uno de los ataques impacto cerca de mi.

- Ahhh ya veo – dice Kikyo.

- ¿Qué querría ese mounstro hacer contigo? – pregunta Miroku, mientras Kikyo piensa aliviada "No ha pasado nada…. gracias a la aparición de Sesshomaru, de seguro ese mounstro quería…. si era eso…. Ahora no debemos dejar a Aome sola, hoy se ha salvado, pero…. será mejor que regrese a su época. Si es lo mejor"

- Humps, no tengo ni idea, no dijo nada – responde Aome, levantando sus hombros – tal vez quería comerme o sacrificarme, que se yo (NA: ESO SOLO LO SE YO, MUAJAJAJA).

- Tal vez…. – dice Sango.

- Vayámonos no creo que este sea el lugar para hablar de ello – dice Kikyo.

- Si – dice Miroku – Aome debe descansar.

- Inuyasha llévala – le pide Kikyo.

- Esta bien – dice Inuyasha acercándose a Aome.

- No – todos se sorprendieron ante su negativa - yo preferiría ser llevada por Kirara – dice Aome al ver las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos - si no hay problema. "De verdad deseo poder pensar…estar algo sola"

- Bien, pero Sango irá contigo – dice Kikyo, Sango asiente.

Así el asunto se da por terminado, y todos toman el camino para volver a la aldea, de lo único que no se percatan es que en los trozos de la vasija que tenía un líquido violeta ahora se veía el rastro de un color rojo intenso.

---------------------------------

Inuyasha estaba realmente molesto, mientras regresaban a la aldea por tierra.

- ¿Por qué no quiso que la llevará? Aome es una tonta.

- Tal vez aún esta resentida contigo – dice Kikyo – y conmigo.

- No lo creo así – dice Miroku

- Es cierto, ella no te tiene ningún tipo de resentimiento, a veces parecen hasta las mejores amigas – dice Inuyasha.

- Eso no es cierto – dice Kikyo.

- Yo creo que ella sólo quiere estar un rato con ella misma, es todo – dice Miroku.

- Si tal vez sea eso – dice Kikyo.

- A mi me parece una estupidez – dice Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------

En el aire.

- Aome ¿por qué no quisiste ir con Inuyasha, no me digas que….- dice Sango

- No, no es por lo que piensas, la verdad solo quería estar un rato sin que me estuviera preguntando detalles…. "En realidad ahora sólo deseo llegar a la aldea y estar sola, para luego… si luego iré, espero que vaya"

- Estás segura que es sólo eso.

- Si – dice Aome sonriéndole a su amiga.

-------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru caminaba a través del bosque con la intención de reunirse con Yaken y Rin. Algo lo intrigaba "Qué querría ese Katpas con ella, parecía una especie de ritual, lo más extraño es que es un greisko…" Sesshomaru se detuvo de repente.

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

- Siempre tan frío no cariño – dice una voz proveniente de una esbelta figura femenina de cabellos rojos, ojos del mismo color, nariz recta y labios rojos (NA: mejor dicho todo rojo) con un vestido negro con un gran escote y unas aberturas en ambos lados de la falda hasta la parte más alta de su muslo (NA: mejor dicho se le veía todo, no dejaba nada a la imaginación), Sesshomaru sólo vio fríamente a la recién llegada – Es que no me piensas saludar – dice la mujer acercándose provocativamente hacia él.

- No lo estimo necesario – dice él mientras ella pasa por detrás de él y pone sus brazos en sus hombros (NA: los hombros de Sesshomaru), él sólo le lanza una mirada fría.

- Así es como saludas a una vieja amiga – le dice tratando de poner una de sus manos sobre la mejilla izquierda de Sesshomaru, pero él la detiene con su mano.

- No tengo nada que ver contigo Shesta – al decir esto se deshizo de la "mujer" y siguió su camino.

Shesta lo miraba furiosa "Algún día serás MIO"

------------------------------------------------

En la aldea, Aome ya les había contado todo a sus amigos con lujo de detalles. Kaede y Kikyo se lanzaron una que otra mirada, pero no dijeron nada.

- Haz tenido mucha suerte Aome – dice Shipo.

- Si, si Sesshomaru no llega quien sabe que me habría hecho ese mounstro – dice Aome.

- Yo te habría rescatado – dice Inuyasha, mirando a Aome con el ceño fruncido ¬¬

- Tonto tu no hubieras llegado a tiempo ¬¬ - le dice Shipo mirándolo con cara de este si que es tonto.

- Eso no es cierto ENANO.

- SI LO ES, TONTO.

- PEQUEÑO…- pero antes de que Inuyasha siquiera intentará atrapar a Shipo, la anciana Kaede hablo:

- Creo que será mejor que descansemos.

- Si es lo mejor – dice Sango – ¿Aome te quedarás en nuestra casa?

- Claro – dice sonriendo y dirigiéndose a los demás – nos vemos mañana.

Así Sango, Miroku y Aome se dirigen a la casa de los dos primeros a descansar.

- Ah yo quería dormir con Aome – dice Shipo

- Ya estas grande para eso ¬¬ - le dice Inuyasha.

- Ustedes usan cualquier pretexto para pelear no? – dice Kikyo con una gota en su cabeza n.nU

- Vamos a dormir – dice la anciana.

- Pero…-dice Shipo.

- Pero nada, Shipo a dormir.

---------------------------------------------------

Aome se movía de un lado a otro en su saco de dormir, y veía como Sango y Miroku ya estaban dormidos. Llevaba más de dos horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, "Afff, no he logrado dormir nada, ya es media noche…. Y si salgo a caminar un rato, tal vez…. Me sirva para relajarme un poco" con este pensamiento se levanto con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y sale de la casa a caminar un poco.

Era una noche fresca, lo que la animo a no sólo caminar por el pueblo, sino dirigirse al bosque (NA: esta niña no tiene remedio, hace unas horas la ataco un mounstro y anda saliendo sola a media noche), más específicamente a un claro muy bello que el bosque tenía con una excelente vista a las estrellas.

Al llegar al claro se sentó y vio hacia el cielo.

- Ahhh, igual a aquella noche – dice mientras un recuerdo llega nuevamente a su cabeza.

_**Flashback**_

_Esa noche Aome se sentía triste, a pesar de que estaba muy feliz de ver nuevamente a sus amigos, pero aún le afectaba el hecho de que Inuyasha y Kikyo estuvieran juntos. Aún le dolía._

_- ¿Por qué aún me afecta? Hace más de seis meses están juntos, no debería afectarme en nada - dice Aome en voz alta, sentada en el suelo viendo las estrellas._

_Un ruido la sorprendió, al voltear se encontró con Sesshomaru viéndola._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, otra vez?_

_Aome volvió a mirar las estrellas y le respondió – Lo mismo que la última vez – él tampoco se movió de su lugar._

_- Es peligroso – le dice mientras mira la espalda de la chica._

_- Lo sé, pero necesitaba salir. Sabes aún me afecta verlos juntos – él no dijo nada y ella siguió – Debes pensar que soy una tonta, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero es que…- una lágrima corría por su rostro._

_- Olvídalo – le dice él a ella._

_- Si, debo hacerlo por mí – dice ella._

_Él no dijo nada más, sólo levanto su mirada hacia las estrellas. Pasaron unos minutos y se fue, Aome volteo y él ya no se encontraba detrás de ella y sólo logro susurrar – Gracias…_

_**Fin Flashbak**_

Tal como aquella noche, un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos. No tuvo que voltear ella sabía que era él.

Miro las estrellas y sólo le dijo – Gracias – mientras él también dirige su mirada a las estrellas.

**Continuará……..**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **La preparatoria, enfermedades y algunos descubrimientos.

**NA: **Bueno, era Sesshomaru, por fin apareció, estoy orgullosa de este capítulo, me ha encantado, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Debo aclarar que Sesshomaru NO TIENEN NADA, lo digo para que no malinterpreten los encuentros que han tenido, porque han sido más de uno.

Ah, este capítulo lo he actualizado pronto porque posiblemente, no pueda actualizar la próxima semana, PERO no se alarmen para compensarlos, trataré que el capítulo 5 este actualizado como máximo dentro de cuatro días, es decir a más tardar el 10 de estará el capítulo 5, luego dentro de una semana estará el capítulo 6 eso espero, o tal vez antes si algo extraordinario ocurre y tengo tiempo para escribir : P.

Bueno a contestar los reviews:

**Kat basted: **Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capí, la verdad no sé si Kikyo entre en esos estados o períodos, lo único que puedo decirte es que pronto sabrás el porque de la sobreprotección. Y en cuanto a lo otro, pues se verá más adelante. Voy a ponerme las pilas para escribir el próximo capi, y se enteren de más cosas.

AH te doy las gracias por decirme lo de los reviews anónimos, porque no tenía ni idea de eso, yo creo que ya están activados, la verdad no estoy segura.

Bueno te mando un besote, por el apoyo que me has dado con mi fic, y espero que te guste el capi. n.n

**INUKAN: **Gracias por tu opinión, con este capi ya conteste la duda que tenías : ), y procuraré actualizar pronto. Ojala te guste este capitulo, estaré feliz de leer tu opinión. Besos

**Hidari Kiyota: **¡Hey! Estabas desaparecida, pero como tu muy bien lo dijiste más vale tarde que nunca ; ), me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Ah y por fin ya te puedo contestar tu pregunta, si es SessKag, aunque su relación no será muy normal que digamos, más adelante te darás cuenta del por qué; creo que con este capítulo dejo bien claro que los personajes centrales del fic son ellos dos.

También te doy las gracias por decirme lo de los reviews anónimos, la verdad no tenía ni idea de eso, creo que ya están activos, no estoy segura. Espero que me des tu opinión sobre este capi. Nos vemos. Besos

**Tsugumi: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, creo que ahora ya sabes quien ayudo a Aome, te garantizo que ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes. Ahora me despido muy feliz de mi nueva fan. Te mando un besote y un trillón de gracias.


	5. Capítulo 5: Arcos, flechas y molestias

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"**ARCO, FLECHAS Y ALGUNAS MOLESTIAS"**

Katpas en un último esfuerzo y agobiado por el dolor, había escapado de Sesshomaru gracias a su velocidad, ahora se encontraba en medio del bosque tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse, la herida estaba infectada y tenía un desagradable color verde.

- Ahh, ese maldito... lo arruino- dice mientras pone una de sus manos sobre la herida de la cual brota un líquido amarillento- Ahhhh-se queja - ya... veremos si... logra... cof cof- logra decir Katpas, escupiendo sangre - manejarlo. Me... las pagará - al terminar Katpas cae inconciente.

------------------

Aome se levanta, mira a su alrededor y sus amigos no estaban por ninguna parte.

- Ahhh, que bien dormí realmente me sirvió el paseo nocturno - sonrió al recordar haber pasado una hora entera observando las estrellas, que ya no eran visibles en Tokio, en compañía de Sesshomaru, ella había vuelto sola a la aldea y al acostarse en su bolsa de dormir había caído profundamente dormida - ¿qué hora será? - se pregunto mientras buscaba su reloj entre sus cosas y se sorprendió mucho al ver la hora - LAS 10, vaya que he dormido.

Afuera de la casa Sango escucha el grito de Aome y se apresura a ver que le ha pasado.

- Aome ¿qué te pasa estás bien? - le pregunta Sango entrando rápidamente en su casa y acercándose a la chica.

- No no - responde Aome negando también con su cabeza- lo que pasa es que me sorprendí por la hora que es, ¿por qué no me despertaron?

- Bueno es que te veías tan complacida que decidimos dejarte dormir, además no nos habías dicho que por tus estudios no has dormido mucho - dice Sango sonriéndole a su amiga.

- Gracias, la verdad he dormido muy bien. ¿Donde esta Kohaku? - pregunta Aome mirando a todas partes buscando al bebé.

- Esta con Miroku, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que no lo sentí en toda la noche, además quería pasar un tiempo con él antes de irme.

- Entonces, ¿cuando te vas?

- Me iré después del almuerzo.

- Ya veo entonces mientras tu te cambias yo te lo traigo, ¿si?

- Esta bien.

Aome pasó un buen rato con el bebé, mostrándole los juguetes que le había traído. Luego fue a ayudar a Sango y Kaede con el almuerzo.

- ¿ES CIERTO QUE TE VAS AHORA, AMOE? - llego gritando Inuyasha a la casa de la anciana Kaede (NA: En ella estaban preparando el almuerzo)

- Si Inuyasha - le dice Aome pacientemente.

- Pero si has venido ayer.

- Es que mañana es lunes y debo volver a la escuela.

- Antes te quedabas más tiempo.

- Inuyasha, no te desesperes, lo que pasa es que la situación es diferente ahora ¿no es cierto Aome? - dice Sango.

- Así es, prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible.

- De verdad Aome- dice Shipo hablando por primera vez y con voz triste.

Aome camina hacia a él, se agacha hasta alcanzar la altura del pequeño zorro - Claro que sí - le dice poniendo su mano en la mejilla derecha de Shipo.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si Shipo lo prometo - le dice mientras lo abraza.

El momento es interrumpido por Inuyasha:

- Que cursi - Aome le lanza una mirada furiosa -- -de seguro y vuelves dentro de otros seis meses - dice irónicamente.

Ahora una vena aparece en la frente de Aome y empieza a palpitar - CLARO QUE NO, como máximo no vendré en un mes, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos ¬¬.

- Siii, claroo - dice Inuyasha,.

Aome le iba a responder pero en ese instante aparecieron Kaede y Kikyo. - Ya podemos comer - dice Kaede, todos se disponen para comer, Aome le lanza una mirada furiosa a Inuyasha ¬¬.

----------------

Después de almorzar Aome disponía todo para su regreso.

- Aome - la chica voltea para ver quien le llamaba.

- Kikyo... ¿pasa algo?

- No, sólo debo decirte algo.

- Ahh ya veo...

- No lo has sentido.

- Sentir...

- Si, no has sentido algo extraño cerca o dentro de ti - Kikyo la veía fijamente como si ansiará saber su respuesta.

- La verdad, no sé si algo dentro de mi sea extraño, tal vez lo que pasa es que he crecido; pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- No sé si son imaginaciones mías pero algo en mi época... siento que esta mal, es tan sólo un presentimiento.

- Ha pasado algo malo, la atmósfera ha cambiado.

- No, eso es lo extraño todo sigue igual, es como si aún faltará tiempo para que ocurra.

- Ya veo, es extraño pero debes estar alerta, debes confiar en tu instinto.

- Si - dice Aome asintiendo con su cabeza.

- Tal vez algo malo se acerca, incluso este cerca, y todo dependerá de ti.

- Si, en mi época a lo mejor yo soy la única que lo siente.

- No sé como sea tu época pero tal vez no estés sola.

- ... Es que es muy difícil encontrar a alguien como yo... uno no puede preguntarle a todo el mundo ¿eres sacerdotisa o tienes algún don en particular? porque yo también tengo uno - dice Aome irónicamente.

- Ya veo, pero... yo no te lo digo por asustarte, sólo quiero que te prepares.

- Y después de todo como lo supiste.

Kikyo sonríe- Digamos que me lo dijo mi instinto, además no se te olvide que soy sacerdotisa.

- Cierto - dice Aome sonriendo también - Algo más que quieras decirme.

- Pues...- "se lo digo, no no, tal vez solo logre preocuparla más" piensa Kikyo - la verdad no, bueno dejaré que termines, te esperaré con los demás.

- Esta bien, dentro de un momento voy - Aome vio a Kikyo alejarse "No sé porque pero no me molesta hablar con ella, y tal vez debería..." (NA: no sé ustedes pero yo pienso que debe ser así, después de todo si Aome odiará a Kikyo sería en cierto modo odiarse a ella misma)

Aome termino de recoger sus cosas, salio de la casa de Sango y Miroku, se encontró con sus amigos en el templo, y juntos dirigirse hacia el pozo.

- Ya era hora, te demoras un siglo en arreglar tus cosas, ni que trajeras muchas - le dice Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido y despectivamente ¬¬, mientras caminaban por el bosque para llegar al pozo.

- Eres un inmaduro lo sabías ¬¬- le dice Aome.

- CALLATE

- TONTO

Los demás los veían resignados y gotas sobre sus cabezas ññUUUUU.

- Estos dos no cambian - dice Shipo sonriendo - bueno Aome no le hagas caso a ese perro tonto - dice para molestar a Inuyasha.

- ENANO - grita Inuyasha, comenzando a perseguir a Shipo por todas partes.

Aome los veía nnU - Están locos.

- Aome, espero verte pronto - dice Sango abrazando a su amiga.

- Que le vaya bien - dice Miroku.

- Cuídate mucho hija - dice Kaede tomando la mano de Aome.

- No se preocupen y les prometo volver pronto - dice sonriendo, acercándose al pozo - ADIOS SHIPO, INUYASHA - grita moviendo su mano.

- ADIOS - grita Shipo.

Aome sonríe y se introduce dentro del pozo. Un instante después se encontraba del otro lado del pozo.

Cuando sale del cobertizo del pozo encuentra a su hermano Sota jugando fútbol (NA: soccer).

- Sota, ¿cómo estás?

- Ah, hermana ya regresaste, estoy muy bien.

- ¿Me ha llamado alguien?

- Si, las chicas te llamaron, mamá les dijo lo que le dijiste.

- Bueno iré a recostarme un rato para luego ayudar al abuelo con el templo.

- Yo también los ayudaré - Aome le sonríe a su hermano y se dirige a la casa

Esa tarde Aome ayudo a su abuelo como había planeado, se puso un traje de sacerdotisa (NA: igual al de Kikyo) que su abuelo le había dado, ya era de noche y estaba realmente agotada, el templo había estado completamente lleno, y había pasado una que otra vergüenza gracias a su abuelo.

_**Flashback **_

_Aome se encontraba dentro del templo preparándose para salir, hace algún tiempo que le ayudaba a su abuelo, y por lo tanto tenía bastante conocimiento sobre los rituales que debía realizar y de cómo debía tratar a los visitantes del templo que la mayoría de las veces eran tan viejos como su abuelo. Lo que ella no sabía era la pequeña sorpresa que le esperaba. Aome abre la puerta del templo y se sorprende al ver una multitud de personas que la miraban directamente, se sonrojó terriblemente porque todos la veían con un tremendo interés; en ese momento escucho la voz de su abuelo el cual tenía un micrófono en la mano:_

_- DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LES PRESENTO A LA PODEROSA SACERDOTISA DE NUESTRO TEMPLO, ¡AOME! – dijo mientras extendía sus manos y señalaba a su nieta._

_Aome se sonrojo mucho más, porque si antes todas las miradas no estaban fijas en ella ahora si que lo estaban, estaba a punto de gritarle a su abuelo cuando vio a Sota acercarse con su arco y flecha._

_Su abuelo siguió con su discurso – AHORA AOME NOS DEMOSTRARÁ DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACER CON SU ARCO Y FLECHA, ASI PODRÁN VER LOS RESULTADOS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO SECRETO QUE HA PASADO DE GENERACIÓN EN GENERACIÓN EN NUESTRA FAMILIA, PARA LUEGO DE LA DEMOSTRACIÓN PROCEDER A LA PURIFICACIÓN DE LOS AMULETOS – al terminar de decir esto la gente grito emocionada._

_Aome no cabía en sí del asombro OoO, como se había atrevido su abuelo a hacer semejante locura, hacerle eso a ella, lo iba matar eso era seguro, Aome caminaba decidida con una gran vena palpitante en su frente ¬¬# hacía su abuelo para decirle unas cuantas cosas, cuando sintió un tirón de la manga de su túnica, volvió la cabeza, era Sota:_

_- Aome, por favor no lo hagas…._

_- Como me puedes pedir eso, el abuelo… esta loco… como pudo…- dice Aome enojada pero sin gritar._

_- Aome, el sólo lo hace por el templo._

_- Eso no lo justifica… voy a quedar en ridículo… voy a detener esta locura ¡ya!_

_Antes de que pudiera seguir Sota volvió a jalar su túnica y se abrazo a su hermana._

_- Por favor hermana – dice con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz temblorosa a causa de las ganas de llorar – no lo hagas, tu sabes que el templo no está muy bien, pero desde que tu ayudas al abuelo las cosas mejoraron… por favor – una lágrima corrió una de las mejillas del niño._

_- Yo lo sé, pero… es que…_

_- No harás el ridículo, tu eres increíble Aome – dice el niño viéndola ilusionado, Aome se sorprendió ante la mirada de su hermano, ella no pensaba que él la viera de esa forma._

_Aome sonrío y asintió con su cabeza – Esta bien, pero sólo porque me lo pides y el bienestar del templo._

_- ¡Yupi!- Sota no pudo evitar alegrarse – Yo seré tu ayudante._

_Aome le sonrió a su hermano y desordeno sus cabellos cariñosamente – Entonces tendré un excelente ayudante – le dice y el niño le sonríe- Claro esto no va a evitar que le diga unas cuantas cosas al abuelo._

_Aome volvió a escuchar la voz de su abuelo – AHORA TODOS DIRIJAMONOS AL LUGAR DE LA DEMOSTRACIÓN – la demostración sería hecha muy cerca del árbol sagrado, ya que ese lugar tenía una plaza bastante amplía. _

_Mientras todos se dirigían al lugar de la demostración, Aome era guiada por Sota por entre la multitud que se hacía a un lado para que pudiera pasar, Aome estaba sonrojada y enojada a la vez por los comentarios que lograba escuchar mientras caminaba. _

_- Será posible que esa niña haga lo que dice el viejo._

_- Vahh de seguro son puras patrañas - Aome vio a los dos hombres y se dijo "Ya verán"_

_Otros comentarios fueron mejores:_

_- Vaya que chica más guapa, será tan poderosa como dice el anciano – Aome se sonrojo al escuchar al chico._

_- Mami, mami, la chica es fuerte – decía una niña a su madre._

_Y otros comentarios más._

_Entre la multitud había gente muy interesada, sobretodo un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros que veía fijamente a Aome – Veamos de lo que eres capaz, Higurashi – dice sonriendo misteriosamente. (NA: Este comentario no lo escucho Aome)._

_Aome se encontraba en posición a unos diez metros de unos blancos que su abuelo había puesto, algunos estaban fijos mientras otros se movían de un lado a otro, estos últimos tenía forma de pequeños demonios._

_- EMPECEMOS CON LOS BLANCOS FIJOS – dice muy animado el abuelo de Aome._

_Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio mientras Sota le daba a Aome su arco y flecha, ella los toma decididamente apunta con su arco y flecha hacia el primer blanco, todos la veían fijamente, incluyendo al joven de cabellos oscuros, pero aunque Aome se veía tranquila realmente no lo estaba las miradas de todas esas personas pesaban en su ser, sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente y una gota de sudor fría rodó por su frente, disparó y la flecha sólo se elevo unos metros y fue a caer en medio del recorrido. Antes de que alguien reaccionara Aome sólo dijo:_

_- Jejeje ehh…. Lo siento me he puesto nerviosa – mientras se soba la cabeza con su mano derecha, todos los del público cayeron de espalda, incluyendo a Sota y al abuelo. Después todos empezaron a reír alegremente junto con Aome._

_- JAJAJA….BUENO DESPUÉS DE ESTE PEQUEÑO FALLO PROCEDAMOS A INICIAR NUEVAMENTE – dice el abuelo por el micrófono._

_Un muchacho del público le grito a Aome- VAMOS MUÑECA TU PUEDES._

_Aome sonrío al muchacho, el cual se sonrojo, y volvió a apuntar su arco y flecha, esta vez la flecha salió disparada con una increíble velocidad y dio justo en el centro del blanco._

_- WOW – se escucho decir entre el público._

_Lo mismo pasó con todos los demás blancos fijos, el público estaba realmente impresionado. Sigue así preciosa y así se hace, gritaban algunos de los espectadores de la demostración._

_-AHORA PROCEDAMOS A LOS BLANCOS MÓVILES – dice el abuelo de Aome alegremente, mientras Sota disponía los blancos y los hacia funcionar- TOMAREMOS EL TIEMPO ASI QUE AJUSTEN SUS RELOJES, ¡INICIEMOS!_

_Los móviles eran realmente rápidos, Aome los veía fijamente y pensaba "realmente no son nada, he tenido que atacar mounstros más rápidos", apunto el arco y flechas y con una velocidad increíble comenzó a lanzar una tras otra flecha, cuando Aome se detuvo Sota detuvo los móviles, todos veían realmente asombrados OoO el resultado mientras el abuelo decía alegremente el resultado:_

_- DOCE MÓVILES EN 30 SEGUNDOS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS- todos veían asombrados que justo en medio de cada uno de los móviles se encontraba una de las flechas de Aome – NO HA FALLADO_

_Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear a Aome – WOW HA SIDO INCREÍBLE, QUE VIVA LA SACERDOTISA AOME._

_- PARA CONTINUAR VEREMOS COMO LA SACERDOTISA AOME PURIFICA LOS AMULETOS – dice alegremente el abuelo de Aome por el micrófono._

_Aome iba a negarse pero al ver lo emocionada que estaban las personas no quiso decepcionarlas, así que camino hacia el lugar donde se realizan las ofrendas, que es lugar donde deben ser purificados los amuletos (NA: Esto es un invento mío, porque la verdad no tengo ni idea de donde harán eso), todas las personas la seguían muy interesadas en ver lo que Aome haría._

_Todo transcurrió normalmente en la purificación, como le había sido enseñado Aome se dirigió a la vasija que se encontraba al lado del lugar de las ofrendas, donde ya se encontraban los amuletos, para lavar sus manos. Después se puso frente al mesa donde se encontraban los amuletos cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos delante de su pecho, estrechando sus dedos susurrando levemente para decir – Energía que riges el universo, transmite un poco de ti a estos amuletos – al terminar levanto sus dedos pulgares e índices uniéndolos uno con otro – te lo pido- muy pocas de las personas que se encontraban al frente de la multitud se percataron que las manos de Aome emanaban un color violeta muy claro (NA: ustedes saben es el color que tienen las flechas de energía de Aome, no sé exactamente el nombre del color)._

_Después de realizar la purificación de los amuletos, se procedió con la venta de ellos, cabe decir que se vendieron como pan caliente, todos querían uno y además querían que fuera Aome quien los vendiera, claro fueron muy pocos los que lograron comprarle. _

_**Fin Flashback**_

Aome estaba realmente cansada así que decidió dejar de pensar en lo que había tenido que hacer en la tarde y dedicarse a dormir.

--------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Aome fue despertada por el despertador, se levanto pesadamente de su cama.

- Ahh – bosteza - hoy tengo que ir a la escuela- dice estirándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Aome se encontraba desayunando con su familia.

- El encuentro fue todo un éxito – dice el abuelo felizmente refiriéndose a lo ocurrido el día anterior.

- Si realmente lo fue, no pensé que fuera a venir tanta gente – dice la madre de Aome.

- Es cierto, estuvo genial sobretodo Aome – dice Sota.

- No fue para tanto Sota, además no pienso volver a hacerlo – dice Aome.

- Pero Aome es bueno para el templo – dice el abuelo.

- Abuelo… es que es muy vergonzoso.

- A mi no me parece, además has estado muy bien – dice la madre de la chica.

- Bueno hablaremos luego de eso, ahora tengo que ir a la escuela – dice Aome levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Espérame hermana – dice Sota y va tras Aome, y así juntos se dirigen a sus escuelas.

**Continuará…..**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **La escuela, la fama y algunos contratiempos.

**NA: **Ufff, VOLVÍ, mejor dicho REVIVÍ después de más de dos semanas de ausencia, y de verdad lo siento pero fue por causa mayor. Mejor dicho a causa de exámenes, échenles la culpa a ellos y no a mí, bueno lo importante es que volví y con capítulo nuevo, y realmente espero actualizar el sexto capítulo pronto.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, realmente me demoré haciéndolo así que disfrútenlo. Ahhhh y díganme que tal esta. Besos

A contestar reviews se dijo:

**Yinlia: **Gracias por el cumplido n/n, haces que me sonroje. Ya está el nuevo capí con baaassstaaaannnntttteeee tardanza, pero como dicen por ahí es mejor tarde que nunca, espero que te guste y me des tu opinión. Esta vez no te pude complacer con una escena romántica, pero tal vez en el sexto halla una o algo parecido. Nos vemos y de nuevo gracias por tu review. Besos.

**Tsugumi: **Hola de nuevo nn, es bueno saber que te ha gustado el fic. Respondiendo tu pregunta, este es un fic de Aome y Sesshomaru, la verdad a mi también me encanta esta pareja. Me alegra mucho también que te guste la relación de Aome y Kikyo, en este capí veras que hablan más como "amigas" o algo así, la verdad hice su relación así porque es algo como ilógico que se odien, además en la serie siempre hablaban y todo, claro con esto no quiero decir que vayan a ser las mejores amigas del mundo, es como tu dices son amigas indirectamente ; ). Bueno me despido de una fan. Te mando un besote.


	6. NOTA

**NOTA**

AHHHH perdón por la tardanza pero es que no me ha sido posible actualizar el capi del fic, mil disculpas por eso, pero ahora si es de verdad máximo en tres días el siguiente capi estará actualizado, lo que pasa es que he tenido una tonelada de trabajo y no me ha quedado tiempo para escribir, además que no he estado lo suficiente inspirada como para escribir algo bueno, pero ya pronto voy a actualizar.

DE VERDAD LES PROMETO QUE MAXIMO EN TRES DIAS, SE LOS GARANTIZO. Ahora estoy escribiendo el sexto capítulo, así que pronto estará actualizado, voy a tratar de subirlo antes de los tres días solo pido un poco de paciencia, NO OLVIDEN QUE ROMA NO SE CONSTRUYO EN DOS DÍAS.

Además deseo agradecer por los reviews que han dejado.

Gracias

Besos

n.n Nanaccs


	7. Capítulo 6: Graduación y enfermedades

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"**GRADUACIÓN Y ENFERMEDADES"**

Aome llega a la escuela y se percata que todos la observan muy intrigados y respetuosos, pero de un momento a otro, montones de alumnos se dirigían hacia ella. Chicas del club de arquería le recriminaban que no se hubiera unido al equipo, algunos muchachos le pedían citas y por último estaban quienes comenzaron a pedirle consejos. Todos la azoraban y ella no sabía que hacer, cuando sintió que era jalada de su mano derecha hacia fuera del grupo, Aome levanto su vista para conocer a su salvadora, Eri la veía entre divertida y furiosa con los estudiantes, Aome sonríe a su amiga y esta dirige su mirada al montón de chicos.

- QUE NO CONOCEN ALGO LLAMADO RESPETO - les grita furiosa, todos los chicos la miran sorprendidos y antes de que alguno le pudiera contestar, Eri siguió su discurso - No pueden abordar a alguien así, ustedes - dice dirigiéndose a las integrantes del club de arquería - Tal vez Aome no se unió al equipo porque no podía... Ustedes - dice ahora dirigiéndose a los chicos que le pedían citas a Aome - Me parece que Aome no esta interesada en salir con ustedes y ustedes busquen otro momento o vayan a un psicólogo.

- PERO... - dijeron todos al unísono no pudieron continuar porque fueron interrumpidos.

- Ah... - dice Aome poniendo su mano derecha en su nuca y una gota en su frente n.nU - lo que pasa es que ahora... - todos la veían muy interesados, pero antes de que pudiera continuar la campana sonó indicándoles a todos que debían entrar a clase.

Antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta Aome estaba siendo arrastrada por sus tres amigas, Eri, Ayumi y Yucca.

Durante las clases sus compañeros la veían de reojo incluso el profesor, eso sólo hizo que la chica se sonrojara:

"Hay... por esto no quería hacer esa exhibición, todos me miran extraño, hayyyyy quee ppeennaa" piensa Aome con dos goticas en su cabeza n//nUU.

Cuando las clases se terminaron para dar paso al descanso Aome se disponía a desaparecer de la vista de todos cuando tres pares de brazos la tomaron firmemente y la arrastraron hacia la azotea de la escuela.

- Puedes decirnos que es lo que esta pasando - dice Yucca.

- Si, como es que nos enteramos de que eres una sacerdotisa por otras personas - dice Eri recriminatoriamente.

- Tranquila chicas, Aome debe tener una buena razón - dice Ayumi - además no parece nada descabellado que sea la sacerdotisa del templo después de todo ella vive allí no? (NA: Totalmente de acuerdo con Ayumi, es obvio que lo sea no creen)

- Bueno si pero... de todas formas no nos dijo nada - dice Yucca.

Ahora todas miraban a Aome como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

- Ehhhh... - dice Aome "Ahhhh ahora que les digo... piensa Aome piensa… ahhhhh ya sé" - bueno lo que pasa es que no lo consideré importante.

- No lo consideraste importante?? Si todos dicen que eres súper buena sacerdotisa - dice Eri

- Nos enteramos por otras personas, ni siquiera nos dijiste lo de tu presentación - dice Yucca.

"Así que era eso, están enojadas porque no les dije lo de ayer, pero como les iba a decir SI YO MISMA NO LO SABIA" pensaba Aome, mientras fruncía un poco su ceño.

- Vamos chicas, tal vez no pudo avisarnos eso es todo, ya ven que estaba viajando - dice Ayumi conciliadoramente.

- Eso es otra cosa Aome porque no nos invitaste, hump de seguro estabas con algún chico - dice Eri.

- ESO NO ES CIERTO - grito una sonrojadísima Aome o//o - no les avise lo de ayer porque yo tampoco sabía que mi abuelo lo había organizado - sus amigas la vieron con una expresión de duda en sus rostros - es en serio, ustedes creen que yo me prestaría para algo así.

- Bueno pues no pero... - dice Yucca.

- La verdad lo hice porque el templo no esta muy bien, sino no lo hubiera hecho.

- Entonces si eres una sacerdotisa - dice Eri.

- Sip - dice Aome

- Wow, entonces es cierto que eres la reencarnación de una poderosísima sacerdotisa de la era feudal - dice Yucca

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Aome n.nU - Pues... esas son exageraciones del abuelo.

- Ahhh ya veo pero lo de la perla de Shikon es cierto.

- Bueno, eso fue hace tiempo- Aome mintió

- Ahhh… vaya Aome la historia de tu familia al parecer es muy interesante – dice Ayumi.

- Pues si… todo esta bien ahora no?

- No, aún queda el asunto del chico con el que saliste el fin de semana y del cual no nos dijiste nada – dice Eri totalmente segura de sus palabras (NA: Mejor dicho segura de las barbaridades que dice, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez no esta tan lejos de la verdad)

- ¿De que chico hablan? – pregunta Aome sonrojada n//n.

- Pues con el que saliste el fin de semana – dice Yucca.

- De donde sacan semejante locura.

- Pues de lo reservada que fuiste con este viaje, si mal no recuerdo así mismo te ponías con el otro chico – dice Eri.

- ¿Quien Inuyasha?, creen que salgo con él

- No, estamos totalmente seguras que sales con otro chico – dice Yucca.

- Si es cierto, es otro chico porque ahora te ves más tranquila con su relación – dice Ayumi.

- Pero, si yo no estoy saliendo con nadie.

- Crees que te vamos a creer, vamos Aome dinos quien es – dice Eri.

- Yo no salí el fin de semana con ningún chico, yo viaje a arreglar unos asuntos del templo y… asunto acabado – dice Aome enojada y caminando hacia la puerta de la azotea.

- Aome espera no te pongas así – dice Eri.

- Es que no me creen, y la verdad yo no estoy saliendo con NADIE.

- Esta bien Aome cuando estés lista nos dirás quien es – dice Yucca, mientras Aome le dirige una mirada asesina ¬¬ y piensa "Ahhh que tercas, porque no me creen".

Después de esa conversación con sus amigas, la vida de Aome en la escuela se puede decir que fue relativamente normal, quitándole los constantes acosos de chicos y chicas para pedir consejo, citas y cualquier otro tipo de ayuda. Después de la demostración las cosas en el templo se mejoraron mucho, más personas asistían (NA: los admiradores de Aome ; P ). Así pasaron las dos semanas y las clases se terminaron, Aome y sus amigas estaban muy entusiasmadas porque dentro de una semana sería su graduación.

- Ahhh por fin nos graduaremos – dice Eri muy contenta.

- Sip, ahora empezaremos la universidad y todo será distinto – dice Ayumi.

- Es cierto ya debemos comenzar a pensar lo que haremos – dice Aome.

- Siiiii, y también conoceremos chicos universitarios – dice Yucca emocionada, mientras sus ojos brillan de la emoción.

- La verdad, yo estoy más interesada en otras cosas que en chicos – dice Aome, mientras sus amigas la miran con expresión de duda – Por ahora lo único que quiero es una rebanada gigante de pastel de chocolate – ante este comentario las chicas se cayeron de espalda con gotas en sus cabezas nnU.

- Aome no crees que estás pensando mucho en comida los últimos días- dice Eri.

- ¿De verdad? – dice Aome – Bueno la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.

- Nos hemos dado cuenta, vas a engordar si sigues así – dice Yucca.

- Eso no es cierto – dice Aome enojada – Además no estoy comiendo demasiado, solamente me provoca comer algo a veces.

- Si claro – dice Yucca con una de sus cejas levantadas en señal de duda.

- Bueno ahora lo que importa es preparar todo para la graduación – dice Ayumi – es dentro de una semana y hay que tener todo listo.

- ES CIERTO – gritan entusiasmadas las chicas.

----------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la época feudal, Inuyasha y sus amigos se encontraban todos reunidos en la casa de la anciana Kaede.

- Ahhhh, hace tiempo que Aome no viene, ya quiero que vuelva – dice Shipo tristemente – me hace mucha falta

- Bafff, ya cállate enano ella dijo que iba a volver así que no andes quejándote todo el tiempo – dice Inuyasha enojado.

- Inuyasha, deberías ir a su época y decirle que venga – dice Shipo.

- Estás loco, yo no me voy a ganar un "abajo" por eso.

- Cobarde – le dice Shipo a Inuyasha con el fin de provocarlo ¬¬.

- Piensa lo que quieras enano – dice Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya ya, dejen de discutir – dice Sango – Y Shipo creo que Inuyasha tiene razón, además no deberías desesperarte porque Aome dijo que volvería además solo faltan dos semanas.

- Si, además si la Señorita Aome no ha vuelto es porque debe estar ocupada con sus estudios – dice Miroku.

En otra parte Sesshomaru y sus acompañantes caminaban sin un rumbo definido como siempre.

- Ehhhhh que bonito esta todo esto señor Sesshomaru – Dice Lin, corriendo alrededor de Sesshomaru con sus brazos extendidos, mientras ve como poco a poco los árboles empiezan a prepararse para la llegada del invierno.

- Ya niña, deja de molestar al Señor Sesshomaru – dice Jaken de mal humor.

Pero Sesshomaru no decía nada, en realidad no le interesaba, ni le molestaba que la pequeña niña le hablará, a veces hasta su constante habladera evitaba que el se internará en un silencio molesto y que podía ser eterno.

- Lin Jaken, quédense aquí – dice Sesshomaru sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlos, mientras se interna en el bosque.

Sesshomaru camino a través del bosque, no sabía porque pero sólo quería caminar, además ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Inspiro pero sabía muy bien que ella no se encontraba:

- Esa mujer es extraña – dice en voz baja, mientras piensa "Aparece y desaparece inesperadamente, a pesar de todo es diferente, no es común". Después de ese pensamiento se encamino mucho más adentro del bosque.

--------------------------------

Durante la semana previa a la graduación, Aome estuvo muy ocupada con el templo y los preparativos de la graduación, además que comenzaba a sentirse mal de vez en cuando se mareaba y se cansaba con facilidad, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia.

Todos estaban alistándose para ir a la escuela, donde sería la graduación, Aome estaba esplendida, llevaba una toga de color verde oscuro con una estola color verde y su birrete; estaba muy emocionada, al igual que su familia, cuando iban saliendo de la casa Aome tuvo que sostenerse del umbral de la puerta a causa de un mareo:

- Aome hija ¿te encuentras bien? – dice su madre muy preocupada.

- No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien solo ha sido un mareo.

- Aome tienes muy seguido esos mareos, creo que deberías ir al médico.

- No mamá debe ser el cansancio o algún virus por ahí, no es de importancia, además ya se me ha quitado, vamos o llegaremos tarde – dice sonriendo la joven.

Su familia la veían preocupados pero decidieron hacerle caso después de todo tal vez ella tuviera razón y solo fuera un virus.

Así todos bajaron a la calle, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la escuela, Aome estaba algo pálida pero no le dio importancia "Es la emoción… que más podría ser, además de todo el cansancio acumulado que tengo… si es eso, además no puedo fallar a mi propia graduación" piensa la chica, al ver por la ventanilla del taxi se dio cuenta que ya se encontraban en la escuela. Todos bajaron del taxi, a lo lejos Aome vio a sus amigas que les hacían señas para que se acercarán:

- Aome, está pálida ¿que te pasa? – dice Ayumi.

- No es nada chicas, son los nervios, uno no se gradúa todos los días – dice Aome sonriéndole a sus amigas.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero ¿donde esta él? – dice Yucca.

- ¿Él? – pregunta Aome confundida – me podrían decir de que me están hablando.

- Pues de tu novio, Aome, acaso no va a venir a tu graduación.

Aome estaba furiosa, "todavía siguen con esa tontería" pensó, una gran vena empezó a formarse en su frente ¬¬# - Cuantas veces tengo que decirles QUE NO TENGO NOVIO – dice la chica furiosa.

- Hay Aome no puedes ocultarlo, se te nota a leguas (NA: o Kilómetros, como ustedes prefieran) que estás profundamente enamorada – dice Eri.

La vena en la frente de Aome estaba a punto de explotar "de donde demonios sacan esas ideas, maldición llevo días diciéndoles que NO TENGO NADA CON NADIE y no me creen, realmente me desesperan" piensa la chica furibunda. – ¿De donde sacas eso? – dice Aome tratando de controlarse y no decirle unas cuantas cosas a Eri.

- Pues, tus ojos brillan más, estás más alegre y te ves más bonita – dice Eri.

- ESO no quiere decir que tenga NOVIO – dice Aome viendo furiosamente a su amiga ¬¬.

- Claro que sí, son los síntomas normales del enamoramiento- dice Eri sonriendo, Aome estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular de su amiga cuando su madre intermedió.

- Chicas Aome les dice la verdad, ella no esta saliendo con nadie, les aseguro que a ella no le queda tiempo para eso – dice sonriente la madre de Aome.

- Si chicas ya dejen en paz a Aome – dice Ayumi – hoy es nuestra graduación y no debemos pelearnos.

Aome ve agradecida a su madre y a Ayumi.

- Bueno otro día será – dice Yucca – estoy segura que pronto conoceremos al novio de Aome – ante este comentario en la cabeza de todos los Higurashi grandes gotas surgieron ññUUUUUUUU.

En ese momento anunciaron que podían pasar al salón de reuniones para proceder con la graduación, esta transcurrió normalmente, se entregaron los respectivos diplomas, todos los estudiantes estaban muy felices porque iban a empezar una nueva etapa en sus vidas y obviamente se dio el tradicional lanzamiento de birretes. Al salir todos estaban emocionados abrazándose y deseándose lo mejor.

- Ehhhh por fin terminamos – dice Eri – no saben cuanto he esperado este momento.

- Es cierto, por fin iniciaremos una nueva etapa, y conoceremos cosas nuevas – dice Yucca.

- Claro chicas no hay que olvidar que ahora debemos ser más responsables y que debemos poner mucho empeño en nuestros estudios – dice (NA: Adivinen quien…) Ayumi.

- Hay Ayumi no seas aguafiestas, mira que pensar en estudiar en estos momentos – dice Eri.

- No seas así Eri, Ayumi tiene razón, hay que pensar en nuestro futuro – dice Aome sonriendo.

- ¿Aome ya no te sientes mal? – pregunta Yucca.

- Para nada, eran los nervios.

- Que bueno, entonces ¿vamos a salir el próximo viernes como lo teníamos planeado? – pregunta Yucca.

- Claro que vamos a salir, debemos visitar esa nueva cafetería del centro comercial, me han dicho que es muy buena – dice Eri.

- Si además debemos seguir juntas – dice Aome.

- Entonces nos encontraremos el viernes en la entrada del centro comercial – dice Ayumi.

- CLARO – dicen todas.

- Bueno chicas me despido mis padres me están esperando y tengo que saber cual es la famosa sorpresa que me tiene preparada mi papá – dice Yucca – Nos vemos el viernes – la chica corre hacia donde se encuentran sus padres.

- Nosotras también nos vamos Aome, nos vemos el viernes – dice Eri, caminando junto con Ayumi hacia sus respectivas familias.

- HASTA LUEGO – grita Aome, dirigiéndose ella también hacia donde su familia la esperaba sonriente.

----------------------------

Pasaron los días y Aome seguía teniendo algunos malestares, pero no les dio importancia, siguió ayudando en el templo y estudiando mucho para los exámenes que realizaría dentro de dos semanas para ingresar a la universidad. Esperaba con ansias a que llegará el viernes para reunirse con sus amigas para el día siguiente poder ir a visitar a sus amigos en la época feudal, estaba feliz porque esta vez si se podría quedar con ellos por varios días.

La mañana del viernes, Aome se levanto temprano para ayudar a su madre con lo quehaceres de la casa, junto con los del templo para poder reunirse sin preocupaciones con sus amigas en la tarde.

Antes de salir su madre le encargo que trajera de regreso algunas cosas para la cena y esta asintió, al salir Aome se sentía feliz, pronto vería de nuevo a sus amigos, cuando llego a la entrada del centro comercial ya la estaban esperando sus amigas.

- Aome siempre llegando tarde – dice Yucca.

- Si, de seguro andaba por ahí con su novio misterioso – dice Eri.

Antes de que Aome pudiera contestar Ayumi intervino – Ya chicas dejen a Aome en paz, tal vez solo se le hizo tarde.

- Gracias Ayumi por tu apoyo, por lo que veo tu eres mi única amiga – dice Aome.

- Vamos Aome no exageres – dice Eri.

- Porque mejor no vamos a la cafetería me muero de ganas por conocerla, además me han dicho que a ella suelen ir chicos guapos – dice Yucca, a sus amigas le salen unas cuantas goticas en sus cabezas n.nUUUUUU.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la cafetería Aome comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal, todo le daba vueltas, lo último que supo fue que todo estaba oscuro. Aome se había desmayado en medio del centro comercial, sus amigas estaban con ella tratando de reanimarla.

Yucca toma en sus brazos a Aome y comienza a llamarla – Aome, vamos despierta, Aome.

- ¿Que hacemos?, ¿esta bien?, ¿que tiene?- pregunta Eri desesperada sin saber que hacer, mientras la gente comenzaba a amontonarse alrededor de ellas.

- Ayumi que haces – dice Yucca mientras ve a la pobre chica lívida, para en frente de ella – que esperas PIDE AYUDA – ante lo dicho por Yucca, Ayumi despierta y sale corriendo lo más rápido posible para llamar una ambulancia.

En menos de cinco minutos unos paramédicos corrían en medio del centro comercial, llegaron hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, suben a Aome a una camilla.

- ¿Le ha pasado esto antes?- pregunta uno de los paramédicos a Yucca.

- No, ella estaba bien – dice Yucca mientras lágrimas ruedan sobre sus mejillas.

- Será mejor que llamen a su familia – dice el otro paramédico.

- Si, Yucca Ayumi llamen a la señora Higurashi, yo iré con Aome – dice Eri.

Los paramédicos y Eri se dirigen rápidamente a la ambulancia. Al llegar al hospital Aome es atendida inmediatamente por los médicos, Eri esperaba en la recepción a que llegarán sus amigas y la familia de Aome, al cabo de media hora todos llegaron muy asustados.

- ¿Qué tiene mi hija? – pregunta la madre de Aome, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

- No sé, los médicos no salen no me han dicho nada.

En ese momento un médico sale:

- Algún familiar de la señorita Higurashi.

- Si, si doctor yo soy su madre.

- Bueno, señora Higurashi, su hija tuvo una baja de presión, pero ya se encuentra bien, le realizamos unos exámenes, pronto llegaran los resultados y sabremos lo que tiene – la madre de Aome respiro aliviada – Ella se encuentra estable, si lo desean pueden pasar a verla, dentro de unos minutos yo iré con los resultados de los exámenes.

- Gracias doctor.

Todos se dirigen rápidamente a la habitación donde Aome se encontraba, al abrir la puerta vieron a la chica recostada en una cama con algunos medicamentos por vía endovenosa.

- Aome hija ¿te sientes bien?

- Si mamá ya me siento mejor.

- Aome - dice Yucca con lágrimas en los ojos – nos diste un susto de muerte.

- Perdónenme chicas, pero la verdad desmayarme no estaba entre mis planes – dice en sonriendo.

- Hermana que bueno que estés bien – dice el niño abrazando a su hermana

- Gracias Sota – dice Aome devolviendo el abrazo de su hermano y al mismo tiempo regando los cabellos del niño con su mano.

- Aome eso te paso por no aplicarte los conjuros de protección – dice el abuelo.

- Abuelo…

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera continuar el médico entró, al verlo la madre de la chica notó que estaba algo tenso.

- Bueno ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes.

- Y bien doctor que tiene mi nieta.

Todos miraban fijamente al doctor.

- La señorita Higurashi sufrió este desmayo debido a que… esta embarazada.

- EMBARAZADA – todos gritaron.

Aome estaba estatica "NO ESTO NO PUEDE SER YO NO… NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA" pensó la chica mientras nuevamente se desmaya.

**Continuará………**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Como es imposible, que pasa, no puede ser, pero quien es el padre.

**NA: **Ufff que tal, les gusta a mi me ha dejado satisfecha el resultado, y QUE CONSTE QUE LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, logré terminar el fic y antes del tiempo previsto, al parecer Roma si se puede construir en dos días ; P. Que pasará de ahora en adelante con Aome…. Bueno eso SOLO YO lo sé, jajajaja, pero muy pronto ustedes también lo sabrán.

Otra vez les pido mil disculpas por no haber seguido el fic antes pero de verdad que no he contado con el tiempo y nuevamente es culpa de los exámenes y los trabajos, pero al final espero que les guste el fic. Ahhh espero lograr actualizar para esta misma semana, les garantizo que el próximo capítulo será interesante.

Ahora a responder reviews:

**Azul: **Muchas muchísimas gracias por tu review, realmente me animo a ponerme las pilas para terminar la historia, espero que te guste el capítulo, además voy a procurar terminar la historia en estas vacaciones para no dejarla incompleta, por lo tanto voy a tratar de subir por lo menos un capítulo por semana, espero que este capítulo te guste y estaré encantada de recibir tu opinión y como he dicho antes estoy abierta a sugerencias también ; P, así que muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir contando con él, muchas gracias otra vez porque te ha gustado la historia.

Besos n.n


	8. Capítulo 7: Embarazada

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

"**EMBARAZADA"**

Aome despertó lentamente debido a las sales que le aplico una de las enfermeras, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró de frente con su madre y que no había nadie más en la habitación, ya que en ese preciso momento la enfermera sale de allí.

- ¿Es cierto?… - murmura la chica viendo como su madre asiente prosigue – pero… pero…

- Lo sé, hija, pero es totalmente seguro el doctor nos ha dicho que los exámenes son certeros.

- Pero…. pero… no es posible, yo no…

- ¿Estas segura? – dice la madre con expresión seria.

Esa pregunta llego a la mente de la chica como un rayo – Si, yo no he estado nunca con nadie mamá…. Debes creerme por favor – dice la chica mientras las lágrimas corrían suavemente por sus mejillas.

- Te creo… pero como es esto posible, a mi me consta que no has salido con nadie desde lo de Inuyasha.

Aome estaba sorprendida por la confianza de su madre – Gracias mamá, gracias por creerme, esto… - dice mientras pone una de sus manos en su vientre – esto no sé como ha sucedido, es imposible – en ese momento una idea terrible llega a su cabeza "Y si ese mounstro me… no no NO".

- Aome hija ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta la madre al ver el desconcierto de su hija.

- Mamá recuerdas que te dije que fui secuestrada en la época feudal – dice la chica casi con miedo.

- Lo recuerdo – dice la madre aún sin entender – me dijiste que un mounstro que tus amigos dijeron que debía estar extinto te secuestro y te llevo a un lugar extraño y fuiste salvada por el hermano de Inuyasha – la madre ahora entrevió lo que su hija le quería decir – no me digas que…. – dice mientras se tapa su boca con sus manos.

- No sé, y si me hizo algo mamá… pero es que fue muy poco tiempo.

- Además tu lo sabrías, ¿estas segura de que no te hizo nada?

- No sé, es que fue muy poco tiempo, para llevarme a ese lugar se debió demorar lo supe porque al regresar nos demoramos en volver a la aldea.

- Tú me dijiste que te tenía en un lugar raro y si te hizo esto de otra forma, al ser mounstro tal vez no se necesite de eso.

- NO SÉ – dice la chica llorando a mares – mamá porque a mi – dice tomando su rostro con sus manos, su madre se acerca a ella y la abraza.

- Yo estaré contigo, pero debes regresar a la época feudal y averiguar como esto ha sucedido.

- Mamá… - dice suavemente tocando su vientre con ambas manos – si eso es lo que paso mi bebé será un mitad bestia – dice llorando, mientras su madre sigue el abrazo y acaricia sus cabellos.

- Tal vez… eso significa que no podrás tenerlo aquí – dice tristemente la madre.

- Si…. Pero que haré, mis estudios… mis amigas qué les voy a decir – dice la chica amargamente mientras el llanto sigue fluyendo.

- Luego veremos que hacemos – dice su madre suavemente a su hija como si fuera un arrullo – ahora lo importante es que tu y ese bebé estén bien.

No dijeron nada más y se quedaron así abrazadas hasta que Aome, muerta de cansancio (NA: Por las emociones recibidas) se duerme en brazos de su madre, esta la acomoda suavemente en la cama y sale un rato a hablar con su familia.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? – el primero en preguntar fue Sota.

- Esta mejor no te preocupes.

- Señora… - Yucca no sabía que decir descubrir de repente que una de sus amigas estaba embarazada la había dejado sin habla.

- Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas Yucca, pero no creo ser la persona adecuada para responderlas.

- Disculpe – dice la chica.

- Yucca, Eri creo que deberíamos irnos – dice Ayumi – no creo que este sea el momento para hablar, cuando Aome se halla recuperado nos lo contará. (NA: Sabia decisión pero pobre Aome… que tendrá que inventarse)

- Esta bien – dice Eri – señora le estaremos muy agradecidas si nos informa sobre el estado de Aome.

- Esta bien.

- Adiós – dicen las tres chicas levemente mientras se van.

Cuando las tres chicas se hubieron ido, la madre de Aome les contó lo sucedido a su padre e hijo, ambos estaban muy asombrados, sobretodo por el hecho de que Aome no ha tenido nada que ver con nadie.

- Pero como haremos para saber que esa cosa no la…. – el abuelo de la chica no pudo continuar.

- Podríamos hablar con el doctor para que le realice una prueba – dice la madre – Así estaremos seguros de que no fue… - no podía decir ni una palabra.

- Mamá, pero si no le hizo nada como explicar que mi hermana este embarazada – dice Sota que estaba pálido por los acontecimientos.

- Es cierto – dice la madre.

- Podríamos llevarla a otro doctor y decir… - dice el abuelo "que podrá ser… Dios no se me ocurre nada y eso que soy bueno inventando enfermedades… ahhhhhhh ya sé" – decir que ha sido inseminación artificial.

Sota y su hija la veían asombrados – Es buena idea – dice Sota

- Puede funcionar así sabremos si Aome no fue…

- Si, pero hoy no será – dice el abuelo – mucha presión para mi pobre nieta, además ella debe de estar de acuerdo.

- Es cierto, y sé que estará de acuerdo.

----------------------------

Aome entró muy pálida a su cuarto, acababan de volver visitar al médico para comprobar si efectivamente había sido ultrajada por el mounstro, todo paso muy rápido para ella ya que al salir del hospital inmediatamente se dirigieron para comprobar sus sospechas (NA: Entre más rápido mejor); lo que más la desconcertaba es que la prueba mostraba claramente que ella aún conservaba su virginidad (NA: Bueno eso es bueno no? O tal vez no). Un toque en su puerta la sorprendió:

- Aome hija, ¿puedo pasar?

- Si, adelante mamá.

La madre de la chica entró – Aome ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálida – le dice muy preocupada.

- No, me siento mareada – dice la joven tocando su cabeza.

- Debes descansar – dice la madre de la chica ayudándola a recostarse en la cama.

- Mamá, no entiendo porque me esta pasando esto.

- Lo sé, pero ya veras que pronto encontrarás la respuesta, debes descansar mañana regresarás a la época feudal.

- Tienes razón.

- Aome no… - se detuvo dudosa, sabía que lo que iba a decir era duro, aunque quizás ya sabía la respuesta de su hija – ¿has pensado en no tenerlo?

Aome se sorprendió muchísimo por la pregunta de su madre "No tenerlo podría ser una solución, pero…. es mi hijo a pesar de todo, yo… no podría por mucho que su padre fuera ese mounstro" – Mamá, yo no podría, a pesar de todo es… mi hijo – dice tocando su vientre suavemente.

- Ya sabía que me responderías eso – le dice la mujer sonriendo a su hija – yo te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes, y si esta es la que haz tomado te garantizo que querré mucho a mi nieto.

- Mamá, muchas muchísimas gracias – dice la joven abrazando a su madre.

- Esta bien hija dejaré que descanses – con esto la mujer se levanta y abandona la habitación de su hija.

"Gracias mamá… yo sé que es duro para ti también, no sé si es por mi estado pero yo jamás podría deshacerme de él – piensa mientras acaricia suavemente su vientre – es mi hijo a pesar de todo" con este pensamiento la joven cierra sus ojos para dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños por Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Aome se despertó temprano, tenía pensado ayudar a su madre, pero Sota ya se le había adelantado.

- No debes esforzarte hermana – dice el niño acercándose a su hermana para abrazarla – debes descansar.

- Gracias Sota, eres un amor.

- Ya he preparado tu mochila – dice la madre de Aome.

- No debiste molestarte – dice Aome.

- No es molestia, tu eres mi hija lo he hecho con gusto. Aquí tienes tu desayuno – dice poniendo en la mesa el plato.

- Gracias mamá – dice la chica sentándose en la mesa para comer.

Después de desayunar Aome se despide de su familia y se dirige al pozo, "Dios como se los diré… y lo mejor es que Inuyasha se va a poner como una fiera… bueno eso no importa, debo preguntarles si un mounstro puede embarazar a alguien sin… ese requisito indispensable – dice dudosa incluso mentalmente de llamarlo por su nombre – y si no saben…. No Aome no seas negativa…. Pero… ya sé se lo preguntaré a él, estoy segura que irá" piensa la chica, esa última opción no sabía porque pero la tranquilizaba, ya se encontraba frente al pozo y se lanzo dentro de él.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y sus amigos (NA: es decir todos) estaban ayudando a la anciana Kaede con los deberes del templo (NA: limpiarlo y lo que sea que hagan allí). Inuyasha se detiene de repente:

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Kikyo.

- Aome acaba de llegar – dice Inuyasha.

- DE VERDAD – grita Shipo – YUPIIIIII.

- Hay que ir a su encuentro – dice Sango feliz.

- SI VAMOS – grita Shipo.

Shipo, Sango con su hijo en brazos y Miroku salen corriendo a buscar a Aome. Más Inuyasha se queda en su lugar quieto, Kikyo y Kaede lo observan extrañadas (NA: Ya que él hubiera sido uno de los primeros en ir en su busca).

- ¿Por qué no has ido a recibirla? – pregunta Kikyo.

- Es que… me ha parecido extraño, aunque tal vez solo fue mi imaginación – dice Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Kaede.

- Su olor ha cambiado nuevamente, pero muy levemente.

- Ah ya veo – dice Kikyo, viendo de reojo a Kaede, quien asintió levemente con su cabeza (NA: Bueno pero que es lo que se traen estas dos??) "Aún sigue el proceso" pensó la sacerdotisa – Vamos recibirla también.

- Esta bien – dice Inuyasha y los tres se encaminan al encuentro con la joven.

Shipo, Sango y Miroku encontraron a Aome a medio camino hacia la aldea, Aome se percato inmediatamente de las presencias de sus amigos mucho antes de que hubieran llegado cerca de ella.

- AOME AOME HAZ VUELTO – grita alegre Shipo, lanzándose a los brazos de la chica – QUE FELICIDAD.

- Aome, amiga que bueno que hallas venido – dice Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Que gusto verla señorita Aome – dice Miroku haciendo una leve inclinación con su cabeza.

- Hola amigos – dice Aome sin mucho ánimo, pero sonriendo a sus amigos, estos se dieron cuenta inmediatamente del ánimo de la chica.

- Aome te pasa algo malo – pregunta Sango.

- No, no estoy bien – dice la chica, pero Sango y Miroku no los ven muy convencidos, Shipo se tranquilizo con su respuesta y sonrió nuevamente – e Inuyasha? – pregunta Aome tratando de desviar la conversación.

- Debe estar por llegar – dice Miroku.

- Pues vamos a su encuentro – dice Aome sonriendo, caminando hacia a la aldea con Shipo caminando a su lado.

Miroku y Sango la vieron extrañados pero decidieron no decir nada y seguir a su amiga. Cuando iban llegando a la aldea se encontraron con Inuyasha y las demás.

- Hola Aome hija ¿como estás? – dice la anciana.

- Hola Aome, te demoraste – dice Inuyasha.

- Si.

Inmediatamente las sacerdotisas e Inuyasha se percataron de que Aome no estaba con sus mismos ánimos.

- Aome ¿te pasa algo? – pregunta Kikyo, viendo fijamente a la chica.

La joven no responde, parecía que estaba en un lugar lejos de allí, y lo estaba "Dios como se los diré".

- ¡AOME! – grita Inuyasha al no ver reacción por parte de la chica – AOME – por fin ella parecía escucharlo - ¿qué te pasa?

Aome dudó, pero tenía que hablar con ellos – Podríamos ir a otro lugar – dijo casi como un susurro.

- Claro hija, vamos a mi casa – dice la anciana acercándose a la joven.

- Gracias – en el momento en que iba a seguir el camino hacia la casa de la anciana, un mareo llegó de la nada y Aome casi cae si no es sostenida por Inuyasha.

- Aome, ¿Qué tienes no estas bien? – dice Inuyasha.

- No es nada, vamos a la casa – dice la chica mientras pone su mano en su boca para tratar de soportar las náuseas que tenía.

Todos la ven preocupados, pero deciden hacerle caso y llevarla rápidamente a la casa de la anciana Kaede. Inuyasha la cargo y la llevo en sus brazos hasta la casa, al entrar la pone suavemente en el suelo, y se sienta a su lado, los demás también se sientan y la miran en silencio.

- Nos vas a decir que es lo que tienes o no – dice Inuyasha molesto.

- Vamos Aome, dinos que te pasa – dice Sango – preocupada.

- Lo que pasa es que… - dice Aome dudosa.

- Que, ya dinos – dice Inuyasha molestandose más – no tenemos todo el día – todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, incluida Kikyo.

- No la presiones, debe ser algo difícil para ella – dice Kikyo.

- Fehhh Aome dilo y ya – dice Inuyasha, Sango estaba por decir algo pero Aome siguió.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada – dice finalmente Aome.

- ¡¡EMBARAZADA!! –gritan todos shockeados (NA: o sorprendidos, pero es que me gusta más shockeados ; P) OoO.

- Aome, déjate de bromas de mal gusto – dice Inuyasha

- No es broma, es cierto – dice Aome cabizbaja.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunta Sango.

- Pues de ESA MANERA – dice Inuyasha – CON QUIEN ANDAS AOME? VOY A PARTIRLO EN MIL PEDACITOS – grita muy enojado Inuyasha

- Inuyasha cálmate deja que te explique – dice Aome.

- YA MISMO ME DICES QUIEN ES – exige Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha hazme caso.

- NO LO DEFIENDAS.

- ESCUCHAME – grita Aome y todos se le quedan viendo e Inuyasha se queda paralizado – No defiendo a nadie, escúchenme realmente necesito que lo hagan, necesito su ayuda – dice casi como un susurro.

- Puedes contar con nosotros – dice Sango y los demás asienten.

- Gracias.

Aome respiro profundamente e inicio su relato, con cada palabra que decía sus amigos estaban cada vez más asombrados, cuando llego a la parte de que tal vez el mounstro la pudo haber ultrajado, sus amigos casi tuvieron que tirársele encima a Inuyasha para que no saliera corriendo a buscarlo, Aome fue quien lo retuvo y les contó el resto de la historia, que fue lo que realmente los sorprendió.

- Pero eso no es posible – dioe Sango – Aome no crees que esas pruebas que te hicieron están mal.

- No están mal, los exámenes de ese tipo en mi época son 100 seguros.

- Pero es imposible los mounstros no pueden hacer eso – dice Miroku.

- No podemos asegurarlo – dice Kikyo – lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar a ese mounstro y averiguar que fue lo que hizo – dice seriamente "Ese mounstro que hizo, tal vez por lo que esta viviendo pudo, pero esto es imposible" piensa.

- ESE MALDITO BASTARDO CUANDO LO AGARRE LO VOY A… - grita Inuyasha, pero es interrumpido por Kikyo.

- No te precipites… no puedes matarlo, debemos saber que le hizo a Aome – dice Kikyo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana – dice la anciana – lo mejor es buscar a ese mounstro y hacerlo hablar, aunque eso tal vez no cambie el estado de Aome.

- MÁS RAZON PARA MATARLO – grita Inuyasha.

- No te preocupes Inuyasha yo creo que eso es lo que hay que hacer – dice Aome –además yo cuidaré de mi hijo – todos se sorprendieron por sus palabras.

- Aome… - de Inuyasha.

- Mejor es que empecemos el viaje mañana – dice Miroku – me imagino que la señorita Aome no se siente muy bien.

- Si gracias – dice Aome.

- Entonces mañana partiremos – dice Kikyo.

- Si, yo me encargaré de encontrar a ese maldito – dice Inuyasha.

Después de esa conversación, todos salieron de la casa y dejaron a Aome dentro para que descansará, pero en la mente de Aome solo un pensamiento rondaba "Debo ir, debo verlo, tal vez el me diga lo que necesito saber, si, espero que vaya".

-----------------------------

En medio de un enorme bosque un mounstro de hermosos cabellos plateados caminaba hacia una dirección concreta, sabía que debía ir, algo le incitaba ir.

- Necesito verla – dice en voz muy baja y sigue caminando, mientras ve el velo oscuro de la noche posarse sobre el cielo.

-------------------------------

Aome se levanto sigilosamente de su cama, vio hacia un lado, allí se encontraban Miroku y Sango dormidos, sonrió levemente y sin hacer el menor ruido salió de la casa. Camino a través de la aldea y se dirigió hacia un lugar ya conocido y apreciado por ella.

- Espero que vaya – dice mientras se abraza con sus manos a causa del frío de la noche que le indico a su vez que el invierno se acercaba.

**Continuará……**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Una reunión interrumpida, la búsqueda empieza y tal vez una gran sorpresa.

**NA: **Que les ha parecido, espero que les guste. Cumpliendo lo que dije, este es el capítulo de la semana. Esto se esta poniendo cada vez más bueno, así que opinen o sugieran lo que prefieran, tal vez en el próximo capi o en el que le sigue a ese les voy a dar una sorpresita jijijiji la cual espero que les guste.

Agradezco muchos los reviews que he recibido y de verdad espero recibir más por fisss dejen reviews de verdad me gustaría saber que piensan.

Bueno a contestar Reviews.

**Estrella Syriana: **La verdad yo también estoy muy contenta por haber seguido la historia, y me alegra muchísimo seguir contando con tu apoyo, me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, y si la historia cada vez se va a poner mejor y tal vez aumente un poco la intriga y pasen cosas muy divertidas, jajajaja pero eso ya lo verás, gracias por tu apoyo.

Besos n-n

**Azul: **Que bueno que te guste la historia eso me pone realmente feliz, y como había prometido aquí esta el capi de la semana, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, no sabes lo mucho que me animan tus opiniones y no sabes lo que te agradezco que me hayas puesto las pilas para seguir, ahora hasta publique una nueva historia, muchas muchísimas gracias. Besos n-n.


	9. Capítulo 8: Un encuentro, vamos por Katp

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

"**UN ENCUENTRO, VAMOS POR KATPAS"**

Aome caminaba en medio del bosque completamente oscuro, había recorrido tantas veces ese camino que no necesitaba de más luz que la luna, mientras caminaba pensaba "Que venga, que venga… necesito que venga, necesito hablarle… tal vez él tenga la respuesta", siguió caminando hasta que llego a ese hermoso claro donde las estrellas parecían brillar más que en cualquier otro lugar. Sin decir nada se sentó sobre la hierba y dirigió su mirada a las estrellas.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar cercano de allí, una figura se movía rápidamente, esta tenía una hermosa cabellera plateada que relucía increíblemente gracias a la luz de la luna, mientras corría un aroma muy dulce llego a su nariz "Esta ahí, debo apresurarme" pensó acelerando más su paso.

Aome se encontraba un poco más tranquila, por eso le encantaba ese lugar la tranquilizaba "Ahhh, que paz – pensó mientras tocó levemente su vientre – se me esta haciendo costumbre venir aquí". Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que una figura estaba justo detrás de ella contemplándola fijamente, fascinado por la tonalidad que su piel tomaba por la luz de la luna "Hermosa… pero que estoy pensando" pensó Sesshomaru, en ese instante este noto un leve cambio en su olor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Sesshomaru, aunque en realidad no le importaba la respuesta, porque el también deseaba que estuviera ahí, la contemplo fascinado aunque su rostro no lo demostraba.

Aome volteo lentamente y su corazón dio un brinco cuando lo vio ahí observándola fijamente, mientras la luz de la luna bañaba todo su ser y lo hacía resplandecer "Llegó… se ve muy bien – piensa mientras se sonroja levemente y sus ojos brillan – no, se ve súper bien, ahhhh pero que estoy pensando". Él se percato del brillo de sus ojos y fijo su vista en ellos. – Te esperaba – dice la chica.

Sesshomaru se sorprende ante su respuesta pero una vez más su rostro no mostró ni una sola emoción - ¿Qué quieres? – le dice, pero su voz era suave y agradable (NA: Es decir no era fría pero tampoco llena de alegría, era un tono diferente pero bueno).

Aome se sonroja nuevamente, se levanta de su lugar lentamente para ponerse frente a él – Necesito preguntarte algo – Aome baja su mirada.

Sesshomaru se disgusta por no ver su rostro – Mírame – le dice pero la chica no le obedece, él alarga su mano toma el mentón de ella y hace que lo mire fijamente - ¿Qué deseas saber? – le dice suavemente sin alejar su mano de su mentón.

- Es que… ha pasado algo – dice dudosa, él la mira fijamente y nota tristeza en su mirada, pero no dice nada – Es que… es que – "ahhh es más difícil decírselo a él que a mis amigos" piensa y lo mira fijamente – estoy embarazada – dice finalmente.

La sorpresa esta vez si se reflejo en el rostro de Sesshomaru, pero no dijo nada "QUE" fue lo único que estaba en su mente en esos momentos. Aome prosiguió – Ese mounstro… - al escuchar eso Sesshomaru comprendió todo de golpe, la ira comenzó a llenar todo su cuerpo "ESE MALDITO" pensó furioso, mientras veía resbalar una lágrima por los ojos de la chica y por primera vez se sintió impotente, "LO MATARÉ" pensó – Yo quería… - dice Aome viéndolo fijamente, Sesshomaru también la veía fijamente y aún conservaba su mano en su mentón, pero antes de que la chica pudiera seguir ambos sintieron como alguien se acercaba (NA: Aome sintió la presencia del que se acercaba y Sesshomaru el olor) – Debes irte – dice la chica.

- No – dice Sesshomaru.

- Debes hacerlo, por favor – le dice Aome con mirada suplicante y otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla, Sesshomaru aparto la mano de su mentón para limpiar suavemente la lágrima que acababa de rodar, dejo su mano en la mejilla de la chica, ella pone su mano sobre la de él, lo mira fijamente – por favor… - Sesshomaru asiente.

- Estaré allí si me necesitas – le dice suavemente – Eleva un poco tu poder espiritual y allí estaré.

- Si – dice Aome soltando la mano de él, este la mira fijamente y retira su mano también y con un rápido movimiento desaparece de su vista.

- AOME – se escucha un grito a lo lejos, Aome se sienta nuevamente en la hierba y dirige su mirada a las estrellas "No le pude decir nada… pero ahora sé que cuento con su apoyo" piensa sonriendo levemente – AOME – se vuelve a escuchar, pero esta vez más cerca.(NA: Apsss tenía que llegar alguien y arruinar el momento, que mala soy, MUAJAJAJAJA)

- Aquí estoy Sango – dice Aome.

En ese momento llega Sango muy agitada al lado de su amiga – Aome pero que haces aquí sola, no sabes el susto que me has dado al no verte en la casa.

- Lo siento Sango, pero es que no podía dormir así que decidí caminar un rato.

- Me hubieras despertado y te hubiera acompañado.

- No quería molestarte.

- Aome no es molestia, no debes salir sola sobretodo en tu estado.

- No habrás despertado a los demás – dice Aome muy preocupada porque Inuyasha se hubiera percatado inmediatamente de la presencia de cierto mounstro de cabellos plateados.

- No, no le dije ni a Miroku, él aún duerme, decidí buscarte sola, además no llevas mucho tiempo afuera.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo que pasa es que tu saco de dormir estaba aún calientito cuando lo revise hace como 10 minutos.

- Ahhh ya veo "Ahhh no se dio cuenta ni aviso a los demás, me ha regresado el alma al cuerpo no quería darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos Inuyasha" porque no regresamos.

- Claro debemos dormir, mañana partiremos.

- Sip – dice Aome levantándose de la hierba, Sango se encamina hacia la aldea, antes de partir Aome dirige su mirada al lugar donde Sesshomaru había desaparecido hace tan solo unos minutos, luego corre hacia donde estaba Sango y juntas regresan a la aldea.

-------------------------

Sesshomaru corría a través del bosque velozmente, su mente era todo un desorden, llega a un lago y se detiene, allí estaban Lin y Jalen ambos dormían placidamente apoyados en el lomo de Ahun.

"Como se atrevió a tocarla, lo pagará, le haré pagar y con creces – piensa mientras empuña furiosamente su única mano – prometo que lo encontraré y lo mataré despacio y dolorosamente – sus ojos se estaban poniendo rojos y las líneas púrpuras de su rostro se hacían más gruesas – pero porque… - se sorprendió por su reacción, lo cual hizo que volviera a su apariencia normal – no importa" piensa levantando su mirada al cielo.

- No lo puedo evitar – dice en voz muy baja – no sé porque "Debe ser culpa de la influencia de Lin, no puedo soportar que este así igual que cuando el imbécil de Inuyasha… no sé que pasa" – Que demonios me pasa.

-----------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente el grupo (NA: el grupo de antes más Kikyo) salió muy temprano de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, dejando al cuidado de esta a Kohaku, para ir en busca de Katpas. Sin embargo, los días pasaban, la nieve ya se había hecho presente y no tenían rastro del mounstro.

- Y si esta muerto por el veneno de Sesshomaru – dice Aome, mientras caminaban a través de un sendero que los llevaba a las aldeas del norte.

- Naff, eso no pudo pasar si estuviera muerto no hubiera podido largarse ese día (NA: El día en que Sesshomaru rescata a Aome) – dice Inuyasha.

- Es cierto Aome recuerda que el veneno de Sesshomaru es muy fuerte – dice Sango.

- No esta muerto porque ese veneno lo hubiera matado al instante – dice Inuyasha.

- Lo seguro es que debió quedar muy mal herido – dice Kikyo interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

- Es cierto, además no podemos encontrarlo porque no ha vuelto a atacar – dice Miroku.

- Ese maldito es fuerte, pero me las pagará, si el veneno de Sesshomaru no lo mató, juró que yo lo haré – dice Inuyasha empuñando sus manos.

- Si Aome no te preocupes, si para algo sirve el tonto de Inuyasha es para rastrear – dice Shipo.

- QUE DIJISTE ENANO – grita Inuyasha, corriendo tras Shipo mientras Miroku y Sango corren tras ellos para tranquilizarlos.

Cuando se alejaron un poco Aome dirige su mirada a Kikyo – Crees que el presentimiento por el que aquella vez me preguntaste fuera esto (NA: A lo que ella se refiere fue a una conversación que tuvo con Kikyo en el capítulo 5).

- ¿Tu lo crees así?

Aome alza una ceja "Otra pregunta no contesta lo que pregunte, pero…" piensa Aome frunciendo un poco su ceño – La verdad no sé.

- Entonces ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

- Es algo extraño, pero aún tengo ese sentimiento – Kikyo la vio fijamente – no sé si es por mi estado pero… - acaricia su vientre – para mi estar embarazada no es una amenaza en cierta forma estoy feliz.

- Pero algo te inquieta no?

- Si, algo que no sé descifrar pero…

- Sólo te puedo decir que ese presentimiento que tienes no creo que tenga relación con tu embarazo, si es como dices debe ser algo más – Aome asintió.

No pudieron decir nada más porque los demás volvían bastante agitados por la persecución.

- Aome Aome – dice Shipo lanzándose a los brazos de la chica – Inuyasha me pego – Aome mira a Inuyasha de mala forma ¬¬, pero no le dice nada.

- Hay Shipo – dice abrazándolo – no le prestes atención.

- JA – dice por lo bajo Inuyasha.

Los días pasaban, ya hacía un mes que todos habían partido de la aldea y cada vez hacía mucho más frío, de hecho Aome había estado muy triste por no haber pasado las fiestas con su familia (NA: Navidad).

- Snif snif snif, no he podido ir a mi casa – dice triste Aome.

- No te aflijas Aome – dice Sango abrazándola.

- Es que yo quería festejar con mi familia.

- Feh no le veo el caso a esa famosa navidad – dice Inuyasha despectivamente, Aome le dirige una mirada fulminante ¬¬.

- Pues a mi me gustaría mucho saber como es – dice Shipo con la ilusión pintada en sus bellos ojitos esmeraldas.

- Es una celebración algo extraña – dice Kikyo

- Bueno según nos dice la señorita Aome es una festividad occidental – dice Miroku.

- Feh ya dejen de decir tantas… - pero Inuyasha no continua porque su olfato ha percibido algo – Es ESE MALDITO – grita y empieza a correr en busca del dueño del olor, los demás lo ven asombrados pero enseguida lo siguen corriendo.

Inuyasha corría como un loco a través del bosque "Esta cerca… ya verá ese estúpido", sus amigos lo seguían con alguna dificultad sobretodo porque sabían que si no lo hacían Inuyasha mataría al mounstro y no lo averiguarían nada. Inuyasha siguó su camino hasta un gran matorral lo destrozo con sus garras y hay se encontraba su objetivo.

- TÚ – le grita furioso, Katpas lo mira algo asombrado pero luego ríe malévolamente.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí – dice burlonamente.

- COMO TE ATREVISTE HACERLE ESO A AOME – grita furioso Aome.

- No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un sucio híbrido

Inuyasha se enfurece y ataca a Katpas – GARRAS DE ACERO.

- No eres más que un estúpido – dice Katpas mientras evade fácilmente el ataque de Inuyasha, atacándolo también con sus garras, Inuyasha logra evadir el ataque.

En esos momentos unos gritos y pasos apresurados se escuchaban – INUYASHA – gritaban todos corriendo por el bosque atravesando el matorral que Inuyasha había destrozado.

- ES ÉL – grita Shipo.

Aome quedo estupefacta en cuanto lo vio allí peleando con Inuyasha, con el grito de Shipo se dio a conocer la presencia de los demás, Katpas dirige su mirada hacia ellos fijándola en Aome.

- Pero a quien tenemos aquí, a la futura mamá – dice con una sonrisa.

- CALLATE – grita Inuyasha atacando a Katpas, este esquiva el ataque y aparece justo en frente de Aome.

------------------------------------

En un lugar no muy lejano (NA: Es decir el lugar estaba lejos pero no tan lejos ; p) de donde se encontraban Aome y los demás, cuatro figuras caminaban tranquilamente, pero de un momento a otro una de ellas se detiene y se da la vuelta.

- Pasa algo Seños Sesshomaru – pregunta la pequeña Lin al ver la reacción de este, Jaken también miraba muy interesado a su amo.

- Lin Jaken esperen aquí – simplemente respondió Sesshomaru y sin decir nada más se alejo del lugar rápidamente.

Sesshomaru corría velozmente "Es ese maldito, y al parecer esta con el estúpido de Inuyasha" con este pensamiento aumento la velocidad.

------------------------------------

Katpas tomó el mentón de Aome y dirigió su rostro directo al de la chica, esta estaba petrificada, en tanto el mounstro acercaba más su rostro.

- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA – grita Inuyasha, lanzando a Katpas lejos de Aome, de un puñetazo.

Katpas se levanta sobando su mejilla – JAJAJA y crees que yo haré eso – dice burlonamente, Sango y Kikyo se acercan a Aome rápidamente para que algo así no se fuera a repetir.

Katpas ataca nuevamente a Inuyasha con su látigo, pero Inuyasha desenfunda rápidamente a Colmillo de Acero y devuelve el ataque, Katpas reacciona y ataque a Inuyasha con su ataque de rosas negras, Inuyasha no logra evadirlas.

- AHHHHH – grita Inuyasha.

- UN HÍBRIDO COMO TU JAMÁS PODRÁ VENCERME – grita Katpas, en ese instante un flecha sagrada da justo en el hombro de Katpas – maldita – le grita a Kikyo quien lanzó la flecha, se disponía a atacarla cuando Inuyasha lo ataca con un viento cortante dejándolo muy mal herido en el suelo – MALDICIÓN – grita Katpas, Kikyo y Miroku corren rápidamente hacia el mounstro y con un conjuro lo encierran en una especie de campo de fuerza.

Inuyasha se acerca estaba por levantar a colmillo de acero y asestarle el golpe final, cuando Kikyo lo detiene.

- No lo hagas – dice agarrando fuertemente la mano con la cual Inuyasha sostenía su espada.

- Como puedes pedirme eso… este maldito.

- Debemos saber que le ha hecho a Aome.

- Inuyasha, Kikyo tiene razón – dice Aome.

- Fehh – es lo único que pronuncia Inuyasha bajando su espada.

- JA y piensan que yo les diré algo – dice Katpas burlonamente.

- Tal vez no voluntariamente – dice Kikyo con mirada fría – pero tal vez… - sonrió triunfante haciendo un movimiento con sus manos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grita de dolor Katpas mientras dentro del campo que lo mantenía cautivo comenzaba a iniciarse una fuerte tormenta y rayos de energía espiritual comenzaban a lacerar todo su cuerpo.

- Creo que con esto cooperarás – dice Kikyo.

- Maldita – los demás están asombrados, incluido Inuyasha por el método de interrogatorio que estaba aplicando Kikyo OoO.

----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru corría velozmente ya se encontraba cerca y sonrió al sentir el olor de la sangre de Katpas, "Al parecer Inuyasha no es tan inútil".

----------------------------------------

Kikyo veía fijamente a Katpas - ¿Qué le haz hecho a Aome?

- Acaso no es obvio – dice Katpas en señal de burla, lamentable error porque en ese instante otra descarga de energía espiritual recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- Ahhh ahhh.

- Responde – dice Kikyo.

- Un… hechizo…

- ¿Cómo lo retiramos?

Katpas sonríe perversamente – Es imposible – todos veían a Aome, esta permanecía en silencio.

- MALDITO – grita Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Aome casi como un susurro.

- Descendencia, necesito descendencia pero todo no sale como uno lo planea.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Kikyo.

Katpas no responde la mira con sus ojos rojos inyectados de odio.

- RESPONDE – grita Kikyo, el cuerpo de Katpas recibe nuevamente una descarga de energía.

- AHHHH

**Continuará….**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Apariciones, noticias extrañas y el odio que se escapa.

**NA: **Que les ha parecido, me ha gustado mucho este capítulo, y por fin me vemos algo entre Aome y Sesshomaru, ya era hora, y sobretodo vemos a una Kikyo experta en tortura jajajajaja, aunque ese Katpas se lo tiene bien merecido SI SEÑOR. Tenía tantas cosas que decir sobre este capí y ahora no sé que decir, affff.

Ahhhhhh estoy realmente feliz por el apoyo que me han brindado, el capí anterior ha sido el que más reviews ha tenido, eso me ha puesto muy contenta, gracias gracias de verdad muchísimas gracias por el apoyo GRACIAS.

Ah también ese un pequeño homenaje a la navidad por las fechas en que estamos, aunque no son precisamente unas navidades muy felices en el fic, pero el detalle es lo que cuenta.

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS.

Bueno a contestar Reviews:

**Estrella Syriana: **Tienes razón ese mounstro es un bastardo repugnante mira que hacerle eso a la pobre Aome. Ahhh no sabes lo que me ha gustado ese "encuentro" de Aome y espero que a ti también : ), y no comas ansias en el próximo capí se aclaran MUCHAS COSAS así que ten paciencia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Te mando un besote y Feliz Navidad.

n.n

**Bbkid: **Bueno quien sabe de quien sea el bebé, bueno eso lo sé yo jijiji, pero bueno eso lo sabrás en el próximo capí, me da mucho gusto que te guste el fic, estaré encantada de recibir tu opinión de este capí y todo lo que me tengas que decir, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Besos y Feliz Navidad

n.n

**Danyseren: **Me siento halagadísima porque haz leído el fic y estoy refeliz porque te ha gustado. Ten por seguro que Aome le pasarán muchas más cosas y POR SUPUESTO que los encuentros con mi querido Sesshomaru seguirán, cosa que va a molestar mucho a Inuyasha que cada vez se pondrá más y MAS sobreprotector, jajaja pero ya no digo nada más. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero recibir tu opinión.

Besos y Feliz Navidad

n.n

**Azul: **Que felicidad seguir contando contigo, sabes yo también quiero que Aome termine con mi adorado Sesshomaru ojala se pueda, ehhh espera un momento yo si puedo jajajaja, la verdad como ya he dicho con anterioridad este fic es SesshxKag así que no te preocupes ; p.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Te mando un besote y Feliz Navidad.

n.n

**Nairelena: **Que bueno que te guste la historia me alegra mucho, en el próximo capi sabrás quien es el padre. Estoy contenta de recibir tu opinión y espero volver a tener tu opinión de este capi.

Gracias por tu apoyo.

Besos y Feliz Navidad

n.n

**Denis: **Hola si recibí los dos reviews, con relación a lo Inuyasha la verdad con él nunca se sabe es un indeciso, pero no hay que dudar que el quiere a Aome, y siiii es realmente loco lo del embarazo, pero ya sabrás TODOS los detalles en el próximo capi. Ahhhh gracias por tu apoyo de verdad la valoro mucho y ya vas a ver quien es el padre ; p y las reacciones de los personajes.

Gracias por tu apoyo y espero recibir tu opinión.

Besos y Feliz Navidad

n.n

**Agos: **Me alegra que te guste el fic, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y también te deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Espero tu opinión.

Besos

n.n


	10. Capítulo 9: El padre

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

"**EL PADRE"**

Katpas se retorcía de dolor en el campo, Inuyasha lo veía con odio y le dijo:

- Es porque será mitad bestia, no es así miserable.

Katpas lo mira con desdén y dice – Crees que me tomaría todo ese esfuerzo por un sucio híbrido – viéndolo burlonamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Aome "Será… no, no eso es imposible" pensó mientras veía fijamente al mounstro de cabellos negros.

- JA de verdad deseas saberlo – dice Katpas con malicia y fijando su vista en Aome – Yo pertenezco a uno de las razas más antigua de mounstros, soy el último que queda, no puedo dejar que mi estirpe se pierda. Crees que YO tendría un híbrido, JAMÁS, si así fuera no habría impuesto el hechizo.

Kikyo estaba sorprendida – Eso quiere decir que… el bebe es un mounstro – todos la vieron asombrados OoO – NO eso es imposible.

- No lo es, ella tendrá un hermoso mounstro, – dice Katpas burlonamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro viendo a Aome, Inuyasha se indigno y trato de golpearlo pero Kikyo lo detuvo – aunque tendrá una parte humana.

- Eso no tiene sentido, si lo que dices es cierto y el bebe es un mounstro – dice Kikyo.

- Lo será, solamente que su verdadera forma será humanoide es decir que no tendrá forma bestia (NA: Quiere decir que tendrá la apariencia que tienen los mounstros en su forma humana) – todos estaban realmente sorprendidos, sobretodo Aome – su poder será el de un mounstro.

- Si es así, ¿por qué dices que tu plan no ha funcionado? – pregunta Miroku muy intrigado.

Katpas no respondió solamente los vio a todos con odio.

- RESPONDE – grita Kikyo, mientras otra descarga de energía laceraba el cuerpo del mounstro.

- ESE MALDITO LO ARRUINO – grito Katpas – ¡NO ES MIO!

-------------------------------------

Sesshomaru estaba cada vez más cerca, sintió como el olor de la sangre del mounstro aumentaba "Debo apresurarme, seré YO quien lo maté, aunque al parecer ella no se encuentra allí" piensa.

---------------------------------

Todos quedaron como piedras ante el grito de Katpas:

- ¿CÓMO ASÍ QUE NO ES TUYO? – grita Inuyasha hecho una fiera, todos miraban al mounstro con sumo interés esperando su respuesta.

- ESE MALDITO LA TOCO – grito Katpas, todos a excepción de Aome se encontraban sin entender, Aome recordó el día en que fue salvada por Sesshomaru.

_**Flash back**_

_- ¡MALDICIÓN! – grita Katpas dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Aome, que no había logrado esquivar el ataque ya que no se podía mover de donde se encontraba. _

_Katpas se detuvo a mitad de camino ya que Sesshomaru ya se encontraba frente a ella._

_- Muévete – le dice._

_- No puedo – ella le responde._

_- ALEJATE – grita Katpas, corriendo para separarlos._

_Sesshomaru lo ataca nuevamente con su látigo lanzándolo fuertemente contra unos árboles dejando a Katpas inconciente por unos momentos, luego toma a Aome por su brazo, la levanta y la saca del círculo. Al ver esto último Katpas grita:_

_- ¡NOOOO! MALDITO COMO TE ATREVISTE – corriendo hacia ellos y atacando nuevamente a Sesshomaru pero esta vez con sus garras – LO ARRUINASTE_

_**Fin Flash back**_

Aome se quedo estática ante el recuerdo, "No puede ser… si lo que creo es cierto – dirigió su mirada hacia su vientre y lo acaricio suavemente – tu padre es…"

- COMO QUE LA TOCO ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS? – grita Inuyasha a Katpas desesperado porque no entendía nada.

- Él no completo el hechizo – dice Aome, todos voltean a verla intrigados.

- Como que no lo completo, ¡ENTONCES COMO DEMONIOS ESTAS EMBARAZADA! – grita nuevamente Inuyasha.

- No me digas que…. – dice Kikyo que dirige su mirada hacia Aome, esta asiente – dime en que consiste ese hechizo? – le dice a Katpas – habla.

- Yo dispuse todo para el hechizo, forme el círculo con los ingredientes, puse el recipiente principal, el hechizo había sido formulado solo faltaba el último paso, pero ese miserable llegó… - dice Katpas

- DE QUE RAYOS HABLAN – grita Inuyasha – NO ENTIENDO NADA (NA: Ahí Dios este si que es bruto).

- ¿Cuál era ese último paso?- pregunta sospechando cual posiblemente era el paso (NA: Me imagino que ustedes también lo sospechan ; p o tal vez no jajajaja).

- Cualquier tipo de contacto – dice Katpas casi como un susurro.

- Eso significa…– dice Sango conmocionada –

- Si el padre de mi hijo es Sesshomaru – dice Aome.

- ¡¡QUE!! – grita estupefacto Inuyasha – ESO NO PUEDE SER

- Si lo es, ese estúpido impidió que yo la tocará a ella – dice Katpas señalando a Aome – y luego ese miserable la tocó.

- Él me salvaba de ti – dice Aome con voz firme – además él no sabía nada de eso al igual que yo… además todo esto fue tu culpa.

- LO ARRUINO – grito Katpas histérico – JUSTO CUANDO FUNCIONA.

- Por eso secuestrabas a la jóvenes – dice Kikyo acusatoriamente – eres un miserable.

- Con ninguna de esas estúpidas funcionaba el hechizo, tenía que ser una mujer joven, luego pensé que tal vez con una sacerdotisa si funcionaría – dice Katpas con desprecio – pero ahora casi no hay o todas están viejas o muertas… hasta que te vi – dirige su mirada hacia Aome.

Inuyasha permanecía callado, perplejo, digiriendo la información que se agolpaba en su cerebro como caballos desbocados, no entendía o mejor dicho no quería entender "No… NO, NO PUEDE SER… UN HIJO DE… SESSHOMARU" pensó al fin comprendiendo todo.

- NO, TIENE QUE HABER UNA FORMA DE QUITAR ESE HECHIZO – grita Inuyasha acercándose al campo de energía con el fin de coger el cuello de Katpas, pero el campo lo rechaza de golpe, todos lo veían inquietos sobretodo Kikyo que se dirigió hacia a él y trato de calmarlo – TIENE QUE HABER UNA FORMA.

- No la hay – dice Katpas en señal de burla – jajaja si intentan romper el hechizo o que ELLA no tenga al "BEBE" – dice poniendo especial énfasis en esta última palabra – AMBOS MORIRÁN, ELLA Y SU "BEBE" (NA: bebe esta en comillas porque el esta diciendo en burla así como el escucha que llaman al niño) – todos quedaron aterrados ante la noticia – Ahhh se me olvidaba, tendrás todos los síntomas de una preñez normal de humano, pero adquirirás el olor de tu pareja como las bestias – prosigue Katpas malévolamente - ¿Qué harás ahora, querida? – le pregunta a Aome.

- Tendré a mi BEBE – dice Aome con decisión.

Inuyasha la veía pasmado, una furia recorría su cuerpo "Porque todo esto le tiene que pasar a Aome, MALDICIÓN, ahora entiendo porque su olor a cambiado y me era familiar" piensa, luego se acerca peligrosamente al campo, tenía que hacer algo como matar a ese maldito, estaba por sacar a Colmillo de Acero cuando las preguntas de Miroku lo detuvieron:

- Si ya ha hecho el hechizo antes, ¿por qué no había funcionado? Y ¿cómo sabes realizar ese hechizo? – pregunta a Katpas.

- No sé porque no funcionaba antes, yo mismo estaba comenzando a pensar que ese estúpido papel que le robé a ese monje en el monte Kiroyu no servía para nada.

- Así que tú irrumpiste en el monte Kiroyu y mataste al monje con razón me sonó tu nombre – dice Miroku.

- Entonces danos el pergamino tal vez así… - dice Sango, pero no puede continuar porque el mounstro la interrumpe.

- Ese papel fue el que me salvo de que ese maldito me matará – todos comprendieron que hablaba de Sesshomaru – recibió casi todo el veneno.

- Tal vez el hechizo no funciono con anterioridad porque las chicas no eran sacerdotisas y no se encontraban en la etapa de _renovación_ – dice Kikyo, todos incluso Katpas la veían intrigados.

- ¿Etapa de renovación? – pregunta Shipo que se había mantenido todo el tiempo en silencio hasta ahora.

- Si es una etapa que pasa una sola vez en la vida de una sacerdotisa es un renacer espiritual, y se esta muy vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

Antes de continuar con su conversación un ruido a sus espaldas los sobresalta a todos, voltean y no caben en sí del asombro al ver a quien acababa de llegar OoO, Sesshomaru se encontraba ahí delante de ellos mirando fijamente a Katpas con una expresión de odio (NA: como ya dije en ese instante acaba de llegar ósea no escucho nada de nada).

- Sesshomaru…. – murmura Aome, este dirige su vista hacia ella "Esta aquí, pero porque no sentí su aroma" piensa el mounstro al verla.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar ante la llegada de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha había saltado sobre él atacándolo con su espada, Sesshomaru eludió el ataque rápidamente, Inuyasha a penas vio a Sesshomaru perdió el control ahora que su ataque no había dado en el blanco estaba furioso:

- TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA – grita Inuyasha atacando una y otra vez a Sesshomaru, este último solo esquivaba sus ataques, todos estaban estupefactos por el comportamiento de Inuyasha – POR TU CULPA AOME ESTA ASÍ – grita nuevamente Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru le dirige una mirada de profundo odio a su hermano "Ahhh Inuyasha eres un tonto si crees que es mi culpa que ella no se este arrastrando ante ti" – piensa Sesshomaru atacando por primera vez a Inuyasha con su látigo y lanzándolo lejos, suponiendo que al gritarle Inuyasha se refería al comportamiento que Aome estaba teniendo hacia él – No es mi culpa que los pensamientos cambien – Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de decir sentimientos pero decidió cambiar su palabra para no sonar cursi (NA: Bueno el considera que eso es cursi).

Estas palabras enfurecieron más a Inuyasha, quien consideraba culpable a su hermano de la situación de su amiga, dio un gran salto sosteniendo firmemente a Colmillo de Acero estaba a punto de agitar su espada y mandarle a su hermano un viento cortante, cuando de pronto una voz y un terrible golpe se escucha en todo el bosque.

- ¡¡ABAJO!! – grito muy fuerte Aome.

Al estar Inuyasha en el aire por haber saltado el collar lo llevó con una fuerza increíble directamente al suelo.

PLOM

El golpe fue tan fuerte que la silueta de Inuyasha quedo marcada en el suelo con unos 15 centímetros de profundidad.

Sesshomaru y los demás veían asombrados a Aome quien esta envuelta en una bola de fuego a causa de su ira y tenía una mirada que asustaba hasta al gran Sesshomaru ¬¬ (NA: Ustedes saben como en el anime, cuando ella esta realmente furiosa). Aome pasa al lado de Inuyasha, que aún estaba en el suelo, y le dice:

- Eres un tonto.

- Pero coff coff Aome – dice Inuyasha levantando un poco la cabeza, Aome le lanza otra mirada fulminante ¬¬, pero aún así Inuyasha decidió continuar – eeelll ess el culpablle de lloo que te pasaa.

- Eso no es cierto Y LO SABES MUY BIEN – dice Aome, todos los contemplaban en silencio.

- COMO QUE NO ES EL CULPABLE ENTONCES COMO ES QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE ÉL – grita Inuyasha mientras señala a su hermano, quien mostro una cara de total desconcierto y asombro.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que atino a decir Sesshomaru por la impresión.

- Anda díselo – dice Katpas con sorna a Aome.

- Sesshomaru… - Aome mira fijamente al hermano de Inuyasha – yoo…

- Eso no puede ser – dice Sesshomaru recuperando su semblante inexpresivo.

- Acaso no sientes como ella esta empezando a apestar a ti – dice Katpas maliciosamente – Sesshomaru lo mira con odio, pero se dio cuenta que lo que decía era cierto.

- No es posible – dice Sesshomaru.

- Si lo es TU IMBÉCIL ARRUINASTE MI HECHIZO – grita Katpas, Sesshomaru se acerca peligrosamente al campo de energía dispuesto a matar a Katpas, mientras Inuyasha ya se encontraba de pie y dispuesto a atacarlo nuevamente cuando….

- Es cierto Sesshomaru – dice Aome viendo fijamente al mounstro – ven conmigo yo te lo explicaré – la chica empezó a caminar hacia un lugar lejos de los demás.

Inuyasha rápidamente toma su mano y la detiene – COMO SE TE OCURRE, NO TE DEJAREMOS SOLA CON ÉL – grita, Aome lo mira furiosa.

- Suéltame Inuyasha o atente a las consecuencias – le dice con voz firme y furiosa, Inuyasha dudo pero no la soltó – SUELTAME – le grita y se deshace del agarre del joven.

- PERO…. AOME.

- No te me acerques Inuyasha y ni te atrevas a espiarnos porque te garantizo que te haré conocer el centro de la tierra – le dice con una mirada furiosa ¬¬.

Inuyasha dudo pero tuvo que acceder, sabía que ella cumpliría su palabra y que si el se llegaba a acercar de seguro la cumplía (NA: Recuerden que Aome siente las presencias por eso sabría si Inuyasha se acerca o no), pero no dijo nada.

- Vamos – le dice la chica a Sesshomaru, los demás veían la escena asombrados – ya regreso – le dice Aome a los demás.

La chica emprende su camino nuevamente, Sesshomaru la iba siguiendo de cerca completamente consternado con la noticia , los demás no sabían como reaccionar estaban de acuerdo con Inuyasha de que no debía ir sola pero también sabían que ella ya había tomado una decisión.

- No te preocupes ella se ha llevado su arco y flechas – dice Kikyo a Inuyasha, cuando las siluetas de Aome y Sesshomaru ya no se encontraban a la vista.

----------------------------------------------

Aome caminaba lentamente no sabía exactamente a donde pero sabía que ella debía decírselo, pero no quería que todos la escucharán, sólo él. Sesshomaru la seguía en silencio contemplando su espalda y sintiendo su aroma, que ahora tenía una mezcla extraña ella olía a él, es como si ella ya fuera su pareja, "si es cierto lo del cachorro, en cierta forma será mi…. Pareja" piensa el mounstro.

Ya llevaban como 15 minutos de estar caminando, el mounstro ve como la chica se detiene junto a un gran árbol que debido al invierno no tenía ni una sola hoja, vio como ella se quitaba la funda de las flechas y su arco y los apoyaba en el árbol, se da la vuelta mirándolo fijamente.

- Aquí podremos hablar con tranquilidad – dice acercándose hasta él deteniéndose solo a un metro de distancia entre ambos – lo que dijeron es cierto vamos a ser papás.

**Continuará…..**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Nuevas alternativas que no se tenían previstas, una visita extraña, una vigilancia forzada.

**NA: **Quienes pensaron que el padre del bebe era Sessh TENÍAN RAZÓN ; p y lo mejor de todo es que será un mounstro o NO tal vez eso sea malo, Dios que indecisión bueno eso se verá más adelante. Bueno Sessh se entera en este capi, ya veremos su reacción en el próximo, como creen que sea, los reto a que la adivinen. Además quien sabe si el hechizo tenga otros efectos…

Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que este es un capítulo relevante y TENIA que hacerlo BIEN por no decir excelente. La verdad creo que el fic esta muy bien, ojala les guste a mi si me gusta ; p, ejemm como que como no va a gustarme jajajaja.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus opiniones la verdad me animan mucho, con este capi espero solucionar algunas de las dudas que tengan, más adelante haré una explicación más extensa no se preocupen sino entienden algo o déjenlo a la imaginación de pronto aciertan. GRACIAS NUAVEMENTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSSSS

AHHHH FELIZ AÑO 2007

Bueno a contestar reviews:

**Azul: **Muchísimas gracias por tu saludos, yo también espero que tengas un año nuevo muy próspero y lleno de felicidad. Ten por seguro que seguiré con mis historias, aunque debo admitir que estoy algo atrasadita con las demás que tengo pero no importa ya me pondré al corriente, y trataré de seguir haciéndolas interesantes : ). Espero que te guste el capi, me gustaría, no ME ENCANTARÍA recibir tu opinión.

Te mando un besote y Feliz año 2007.

n-n

**LadyDila: **Si tienes razón a veces puedo llegar a ser realmente mala MUAJAJAJA. Solo tengo una cosa que decirte TENÍAS RAZÓN el bebe es de mi querido Sesshomaru ; p, ahora solo falta ver como se lo toma jijiji, ahora esta un poco aturdido por la noticia pero quien sabe como vaya a reaccionar después. Me encantará saber tu opinión sobre el capi.

Besos y Feliz año 2007

n-n

**Hikari no Hoshi: **Si AL FIN se encontraron, y tienes razón el pobre Sessh esta confundido jejeje pero bueno esa es la idea ; p, en este capi ya me imagino que conteste muchas de las preguntas que tal vez tenías, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, espero conocer tu opinión del capi.

Te mando un besote y Feliz año 2007.

n-n

**Danyseren: **Gracias por tu opinión sobre como llevo la historia, haces que me sonroje n//n, me alienta mucho tu opinión, en este capi Aome no estuvo tanto en peligro, pero tuvo grandes impresiones y Inu ya se esta poniendo cansoncito, vamos a ver como se pone cuando vuelva Aome de hablar con Sessh : D. Lo del hechizo ya esta algo aclarado espero que te guste el capi, espero tu opinión del capi con ansias.

Te mando un besote y Feliz año 2007.

n-n

**Nairelena: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, me ha encantado saber nuevamente tu opinión, bueno con este capi ya sabes quien es el PADRE del bebe, espero que te guste, gracias por tu apoyo y me encantará saber tu opinión.

Te mando un besote y Feliz año 2007.

n-n

**Agos: **Que felicidad saber tu opinión, ahora ya sabes quien es el padre espero te guste, tienes razón pobre Aome aunque con ese papá su hijo(a) será muy bonito(a). En cuanto a lo de lo de un hijo no es nada malo estamos totalmente de acuerdo, el niño no debe sufrir las consecuencias el no es culpable. Gracias por escribir y espero saber de ti nuevamente.

Te mando un besote y Feliz año 2007.

n-n

**InuAome: **Que mala soy MUAJAJA como los dejo a todos en ascuas, pero esta vez no lo hice con intención, es que realmente quería que el capi quedara muy BIEN. : D Ahora ya sabes que pasa ; p. Espero que te guste el capi y conocer tu opinión.

Besos y Feliz año 2007

n-n

**Erini: **Estamos de acuerdo yo también me uno, hay que desaparecer al bicho aunque de que forma lo harías… tal vez muy dolorosa y lentamente… o rápida sin sufrimiento bueno ya lo veremos en el próximo capi. Me gustará mucho saber de ti nuevamente.

Besos y Feliz año 2007

n-n

**Mire: **Bueno el bebe no es del mounstro (Katpas), aunque sigue siendo hijo de un mounstro pero es de Sessh, lamentablemente no se puede romper el hechizo eso le costaría la vida a Aome. Pero tengo la esperanza de que te guste así.

Besos y Feliz año 2007

n-n

**Sara-chan: **Que bueno que te guste el fic, ahh y perdón por la tardanza pero es que tenía mis motivos : ). El bebe es de Sessh y no te preocupes porque es un SesshxKag, y el bebe tiene que nacer o sino la vida de Aome se terminará. Espero saber tu opinión.

Besos y Feliz año 2007

n-n


	11. Capítulo 10: Vas a ser padre

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

"**VAS A SER PAPÁ"**

Sesshomaru se encontraba en silencio viendo a Aome, mientras el aroma de la chica inundaba sus sentidos. Ella lo veía fijamente y con determinación.

- No piensas decir nada – le dice suavemente Aome – creo que tienes derecho a gritarme, a enojarte – dice tranquilamente.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, no sabía como reaccionar, ella se encontraba allí hablándole como siempre que se encontraban, con una confianza y naturalidad espontánea a la cual no sabía responder.

- Estas sorprendido – dice Aome con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego empezar a reír suavemente – jajaja – Sesshomaru frunció el ceño – no te enfades – le dice la chica aún entre risas – pero es que nunca pensé que algo te sorprendiera, jajaja.

Sesshomaru estaba asombrado aunque no lo pareciera "como sabe lo que estoy sintiendo si no se lo he dicho, no no lo sabe tal vez lo supuso" piensa, mientras en su rostro se refleja una total indiferencia y frialdad.

- No lo estoy – dice firmemente aunque en realidad eso no era cierto.

- Lo estás, te conozco – le dice la chica con una hermosa sonrisa – y también sé que estás molesto por esto – dice mientras la sonrisa de su rostro se desvanecía y una expresión triste ocupa su lugar – eso también lo entiendo, sé que no debe ser agradable para ti.

Sesshomaru permanecía en silencio, sin saber que decir, "Si estoy molesto pero aún no logro saber porque… o tal vez sí… no eso no… - Aome dirige su mirada hacia él esperando una respuesta – no me agrada que este así" – Sesshomaru dirige su mirada hacia ella – No es posible, además y que si estoy molesto – le dice fríamente.

Aome sintió como si una parte de su corazón se rompiera no entendía porque, pero le dolía su frialdad, por eso decidió no seguir con el tema de la molestia que a él le causaba la noticia - Lo es, todo es por un hechizo, recuerdas cuando me recataste de Katpas – dice tratando de mostrar una tranquilidad que no sentía, Sesshomaru asintió – él se puso como un loco cuando me sacaste del círculo, es porque ese era el último paso del hechizo y él no logró terminar.

- Eso que tiene que ver conmigo – dice fríamente Sesshomaru.

- El hechizo hace que pues… la mujer en cuestión quede embarazada, pero el requisito fundamental de este es cualquier tipo de contacto, contacto que Katpas no tuvo conmigo.

- Ósea…

- Si, esa es la razón por la que el hijo que espero es tuyo.

- Yo no… - Sesshomaru frunció su ceño y Aome lo notó.

- Lo sé, estás molesto por tener un hijo sin quererlo con una simple humana "Es lógico que no le agrade después de todo soy solo una..."– Sesshomaru trato de decir algo pero ella no lo dejo – pero no te preocupes porque no será mitad bestia – le dice dolida y con la voz algo quebrada

- No puede ser – dice él sorprendido (NA: Quien no).

- Katpas nos lo dijo, para que se tomaría el la molestia de tener un híbrido siendo el último de su especie (NA: Obvio, no tendría lógica que se hiciera un hechizo para embarazar a una humana siendo mounstro para tener un híbrido, simplemente tendría que… bueno ustedes ya saben).

- Es decir que será un mounstro.

- Si… sólo que no tendrá forma bestia.

- Tendrá apariencia humana, que desperdicio – dice fríamente.

- Katpas dijo que tendría apariencia humanoide, pienso que será algo así como tu apariencia de ahora después de todo será un mounstro, además dijo que tendría los síntomas de un embarazo humano – dice Aome casi como un susurro.

- Entonces será un mounstro, no sabía que esto se pudiera presentar – dice Sesshomaru mostrándose indiferente, Aome fija su mirada en él, una mirada que reflejaba dolor, Sesshomaru desvía su vista "No soporto que me mire así, pero no debo dejar que esto me afecte… pero es que ella… MALDICIÓN QUE ME PASA" piensa el mounstro.

- Katpas lo encontró en un pergamino por esto había estado secuestrando a otras chicas pero no había funcionado… - dice Aome afligida.

-¿Entonces porque ha funcionado contigo? – pregunta Sesshomaru con una de sus cejas levantadas en señal de duda.

- Porque soy una sacerdotisa, además Kikyo me ha dicho que tal vez se deba a que estoy pasando por… como fue que dijo… ahhh si una etapa de _renovación _espiritual por la que una sacerdotisa pasa una vez en su vida, eso me hace vulnerable. También dijo que tomaré el olor de mi … - iba a decir pareja pero se arrepintió – del padre mi hijo como pasa con los mounstros hembras de seguro ya lo habrás notado.

- Lo noté – dice fríamente Sesshomaru – Además si no deseas tenerlo no me interesa – mirándola con una mirada como el hielo.

- Si no lo tengo moriré – susurra Aome, para luego ver decir con voz firme – pero eso no me importa, YO tendré a mi hijo, no porque pueda morir sino porque QUIERO.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, Aome le da la espalda y se dirige al gran árbol para recoger su arco y flechas, mientras las tomaba le dijo – Es todo lo que te puedo decir – Sesshomaru observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, nuevamente Aome se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, Aome se detiene después de pasar de largo a Sesshomaru, quien veía su espalda, y le dice – Yo me encargaré de él, si lo deseas lo podrás ver cuando quieras.

Aome iba a seguir caminando cuando la mano de Sesshomaru la detiene, para luego voltearla hacia él dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos – Yo me encargaré de él y de ti – le dice fríamente pero con un brillo en sus ojos que la chica no supo descifrar.

- ¿Por qué lo harás? – le pregunta.

- Es mi deber, además no es mi culpa ni la tuya, no te dejaré cargar con esto sola – dice el mounstro implasible.

- No – le dice Aome tratando de soltarse, pero sin mucho éxito – no me importa el deber hazlo porque quieres… suéltame – Aome sigue forcejeando con Sesshomaru. – suéltame.

Pero Sesshomaru no la soltó, al contrario la jaló mucho más fuerte hasta dejarla apoyada en su pecho, rodeando su cintura con su único brazo, Aome estaba sorprendida, alza su mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con los bellos ojos ámbar del mounstro, la chica se sonroja al ver como poco a poco el rostro de Sesshomaru empieza a acercarse al suyo.

-------------------------------

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado. Kikyo y los demás habían seguido haciéndole algunas preguntas a Katpas.

- ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? - dice cansado de esperar.

- Inuyasha debes comprender que eso no es algo fácil de decir - dice Miroku tratando de calmar a su amigo.

- Es cierto además no se han demorado tanto, tal vez Aome ya viene en camino - dice Sango, Shipo que se encontraba en el hombro derecho de ella asiente dándole la razón.

- No aún esta con él - dice Inuyasha - puedo olerlos.

- Por lo mismo debes saber que no le ha pasado nada a Aome - dice Kikyo - ten por seguro que si estuviera en peligro lo sabríamos.

- No me gusta nada que este con ese miserable.

- No podemos hacer nada, él tiene derecho a saber Inuyasha - dice Kikyo seriamente.

- Fehh - se queja Inuyasha mientras mantiene su mirada en el camino que tomó Aome.

------------------------------

Sesshomaru mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos de la chica mientras se acercaba más al rostro de ella, Aome estaba cada vez más sonrojada, el rostro del hombre ya se encontraba a milímetros del de ella pero él se detiene, su alientos se combinaban debido a la cercanía. Sesshomaru aprieta más a la chica, mira los labios de esta, se acerca girando su cabeza para rozar su mejilla contra la de ella y sumergir su rostro en su cabello azabache, ante el contacto Aome se estremece, corresponde al abrazo posando sus brazos en la fuerte espalda de él y apoya su rostro en uno de sus hombros.

Así permanecieron abrazados sintiendo el aroma y calor del otro, - Yo estaré contigo - le susurra al oído Sesshomaru a Aome con un tono de voz neutral (NA: El que siempre usa al hablar), para después separarse poco a poco de ella, darse la vuelta e irse dejando a la chica muy confundida pero en las nubes (NA: Quien no quedaría en las nubes con un abrazo de Sessh, abrázame a mi).

------------------------------

- Por fin se ha largado ese miserable - dice Inuyasha preparándose para ir a buscar a Aome.

- No vayas, deja que regrese ella sola - dice Kikyo.

- No, voy a buscarla para que me explique que fue todo eso.

- No creo que sea el momento Inuyasha, ella ya nos lo dirá cuando llegué, creo querrá tiempo para pensar.

- Que tonterías dices Kikyo.

- Inuyasha yo creo que la señorita Kikyo tiene razón - dice Miroku.

- Pero...

- Tal vez necesite tiempo para pensar, entiéndela Inuyasha ella no tardará en llegar y nos contará que paso - dice Sango.

- Vamos perro tonto, no vayas a molestar a Aome - dice Shipo.

- Feh esas son puras estupideces - dice Inuyasha, sentándose en el suelo con brazos y piernas cruzados - esta bien la esperaré pero si le pasa algo a esa tonta no me haré responsable.

------------------------------

Aome se encontraba viendo el lugar donde hace unos segundos Sesshomaru había desaparecido, sonrojada ante el recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder.

- Que ha pasado - dice Aome en voz baja, aún sonrojada - me he sentido tan bien... Sesshomaru... – suspira.

Sin decir nada más la chica se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia donde sus amigos la esperan.

------------------------------

Sesshomaru corría (NA: yo digo que corría, es eso que el hace cuando va solo y es como si volara y va muy rápido, ustedes saben) a través del bosque, su mente era un caos "Porque demonios me comporto así…porque le dije que estaría con ella, a mí no tiene porque interesarme esa humana… pero el cachorro… no importa… debo cerciorarme de que esto es cierto" con este pensamiento aumento la velocidad para llegar a donde sus acompañantes lo esperaban (NA: No sé de que se queja ni que se hubiera comportado cariñosamente ¬¬, tal vez un poquitico al final pero ni tanto).

------------------------------

Aome caminaba por el bosque pensativa "que le diré a los muchachos cuando me pregunten... será raro para ellos enterarse que Sesshomaru se hará cargo de mi y el bebe - Aome dirige su mirada hacia su vientre - ni que decir del alboroto que formará Inuyasha... y ahora que lo pienso Inuyasha va a ser tío - piensa mientras ríe suavemente - quiero ver su cara cuando se lo diga". Aome estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que ya se encontraba enfrente de sus amigos.

- Por fin has vuelto Aome, ¿qué te ha dicho el imbécil de Sesshomaru? - pregunta Inuyasha viéndola con el ceño fruncido, Aome aún continuaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, al no recibir respuesta de ella Inuyasha se molesta y le grita - ¡AOME! A-O-M-E.

Por fin la chica reacciona frotándose sus orejas por el grito que le lanzó Inuyasha - Que te pasa Inuyasha porque me gritas.

- Es que no me respondías, niña tonta.

- QUE DIJISTE ¬¬

- Señorita Aome no le preste atención a Inuyasha, él al igual que todos queremos saber como le fue con el señor Sesshomaru - dice Miroku, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

- Si Aome dinos que paso - dice Shipo.

- Pues... - Aome duda.

- No me lo digas, ya sé que dijo - Inuyasha se para derecho pone una expresión seria en su rostro e imitando la voz de Sesshomaru prosiguió - A mi no me interesa tener nada que ver con estúpidos humanos y menos tener un hijo con una sucia humana como tu - Shipo se rió con la imitación de Inuyasha.

Aome observaba con semblante serio a Inuyasha - Eso no es lo que paso - dice algo furiosa - "Pero porque me molesta que hablen así de él... debe ser porque sé que él no es así" - Ha sido todo lo contrario, me ha dicho que se encargará del bebe - "mejor no les digo que también dijo que se encargaría de mi, porque después quien se aguanta a Inuyasha" (NA: Aome tiene razón en ocultarlo ya que Inuyasha puede llegar a ser un intenso, para los que no sepan un intenso es alguien REALMENTE molesto).

-¡¡QUE!! - gritan todos al tiempo.

- Estas segura Aome - dice Kikyo, sorprendida del comportamiento de su cuñadito.

- Aome tal vez escuchaste mal - dice Shipo.

- No lo escuche mal, es cierto que esta molesto por la situación pero me dijo que es su deber.

- Hay que reconocer que Sesshomaru tiene honor – dice admirado Miroku.

Inuyasha estaba de piedra, "Sesshomaru ha aceptado cuidar del niño... esto es imposible un ser como él no merece el honor de tener un hijo y mucho menos con Aome" - Aome debes de estar loca si aceptas que mi _querido hermano_ vea al cachorro.

- No lo estoy Inuyasha, él es su padre y tiene todo el derecho del mundo de verlo cuando quiera… ahh se me olvidaba también es tu sobrino.

- So... ¿sobrino? - dice Inuyasha perplejo OoO, con una expresión cómica en su rostro, ya que no había pensado en eso.

- Es cierto Inuyasha vas a ser tío, jajaja - dice Shipo emocionado riendo ante la cara que puso Inuyasha.

- Pu... pu... pues con mas razón no dejaré que se le acerque - le dice Inuyasha a Aome tratando de sonar firme ya que realmente él no se esperaba lo noticia de ser tío, pero ahora que lo sabía no la desaprovecharía.

- Eso NO LO DECIDES TU – grita Aome – EL PODRÁ VERLO CADA VEZ QUE QUIERA PORQUE ASÍ LO DIGO YO.

- PERO ACASO ESTÁS LOCA –grita furioso Inuyasha – QUIEN SABE QUE LE HARÍA O ENSEÑARÍA.

Aome estaba a punto de responderle a Inuyasha con un grito cuando Miroku los interrumpe:

- Chicos chicos, no creo que este sea el lugar ni el momento esta por anochecer, además hay que decidir que haremos con él – dice señalando a Katpas.

Antes que ninguno de los integrantes del grupo logrará reaccionar, cinco figuras rodearon a Katpas y una gran explosión junto con un grito desgarrador se escucharon:

BOOM

- AHHHHHHHHHHH

La explosión provoco un gran resplandor y un humo negro que cubría todo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Aome cubriéndose el rostro.

- Han eliminado a Katpas – dice Sango.

- CORRAN, ESCAPAN – grita Inuyasha.

- Eso no será necesario – dice Kikyo, mientras acumula una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos y forma un poderoso campo de fuerza – ya no podrán huir salgan de donde quiera que estén – dice calmadamente.

El humo comenzó a disiparse y en efecto en el lugar donde había estado Katpas ahora solo quedaba un enorme punto negro en el suelo. A unos tres metros de la marca se encontraban de pie las cinco figuras, pero el grupo quedo totalmente sorprendido al ver de quienes se trataban OoO.

----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru diviso a lo lejos a sus acompañantes y como siempre apareció de la nada delante de ellos.

- Señor Sesshomaru que bueno que haya vuelto – dice Lin feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sesshomaru no le contesta solamente le dirige una mirada cerciorándose de que se encontraba bien.

- ¡Amo bonito! – dice Jaken acercándose corriendo hasta Sesshomaru – donde ha estado?

Sesshomaru le lanza una mirada fría ¬¬ (NA: Era una mirada de a ti que te importa enano) y el sirviente se queda estático muerto de miedo – Jaken quiero que vayas a la aldea donde vive el inútil de Inuyasha

- Pero Amo bonito… - Jaken no prosigue ante la mirada fulminante que le dirige su amo.

- Deberás – prosigue Sesshomaru – vigilar y mantener a salvo a la mujer que acompaña a Inuyasha – dice seriamente.

- Que vigile a la muerta señor…

- No – lo mira furibundo ¬¬.

- A la señorita Aome, ¿no es así Señor Sesshomaru? – dice Lin

- Si – dice secamente Sesshomaru.

- Pero Amo bonito por que he de vigilar a esa estúpida humana.

- Porque es la madre de mi hijo – ante las palabras de Sesshomaru a el mounstro sapo se le abrieron los ojos como platos y la boca le llego al suelo.

Lin saltaba de felicidad, mientras gritaba – EL SEÑOR SESSHOMARU VA A SER PAPÁ.

Jaken estaba sin palabras – te irás en la mañana, Ahuny Lin irán contigo – dice Sesshomaru indiferente – Ahora prepara todo para el campamento.

- Amo que hará usted.

- Eso no es tu incumbencia, yo los mandaré llamar cuando los necesite.

Lin seguía saltando de felicidad y gritando – EL SEÑOR SESSHOMARU VA A SER PAPÁ, mientras en la mente del mounstro sapo solo una frase se repetía "EL AMO TENDRÁ UN HIJO CON UNA HUMANA"

**Continuará….**

**Avance del próximo capítulo:** Que hace él aquí, en busca de respuestas.

**NA: **Bueno que tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Este capi se lo voy a dedicar a todos aquellos que me han brindado su apoyo, es decir a todos ustedes, MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y EL APOYO, estoy muy emocionada.

Sigan dejando reviews yo estaré feliz de leerlos y responderlos

Besos a todos

Ahora a responder reviews:

**Azul: **Bueno la idea era sorprender a todos ; P y lo he logrado jajaja, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo con respecto a Sessh, espero que te guste el fic y como dije antes este fic esta dedicado a todos los seguidores muy especialmente a ti por ponerme a escribir nuevamente ; P.

Te mando un besote

n.n

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU:** SI que pusiste a Inu en su lugar JAJAJA. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Besos

n.n

**Hikari no Hoshi: **Jajaja si le di un giro inesperado, bueno ya vez a Sessh frio pero acepto la responsabilidad. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Te mando un besote

n.n

**Agos: **Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado, y ya vez como se esta poniendo Inu y se va a poner peor. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Te mando un besote

n.n

**Marta Kou:** Hey!!! Que bueno que te gusto, porque la verdad tu fic me ENCANTO. . Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Besos

n.n

**Seishime: **Jajaja acertaste, me da mucho gusto que estemos en contacto y como ya te dije me GUSTO MUCHO tu fic, espero que hablemos pronto. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Te mando un besote

n.n

**InuAome: **Jajaja te sorprendí, la verdad me encanta Sessh y Kag se ven bien juntos. Pues ahora sabes como reacciono Sessh, algo frío pero así es él. Y SI SESSH Y KAG terminan juntos. . Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Te mando un besote

n.n

**Miriam: **Que alegría que te guste. Me encantará seguir con tu apoyo y saber tu opinión. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Besos

n.n

**Ks:** Me encanta que te guste, y sobretodo que el bebe sea de Sessh. Buen Sessh se hará cargo, pero quien sabe que irá a hacer de ahora en adelante. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Besos

n.n

**LadyDila:** No te preocupes cuando Sessh da su palabra la CUMPLE, y no te preocupes por el pergamino en el próximo se sabra más sobre él. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Te mando un besote

n.n

**Nairelena:** Jaja eres muy perceptiva, que bueno que te guste me halaga mucho que sea el primer SesshKag que leas y además que te haya gustado. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Te mando un besote

n.n

**Minogaki TenTen: **Que bueno que te guste. Me gustara saber tu opinión del capi. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Besos

n.n

**Tsugumi: **Hey!!! Que bueno saber de ti, jajaja realmente pasaron muchas cosas, pero lo bueno es que te gustan. La verdad ahora estoy actualizando cada semana, durante las vacaciones, espero saber tu opinión del capi. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Te mando un besote

n.n

**Valerya Lisseth:** Me alegro que te guste, espero que te guste el capi. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Besos

n.n

**Bbkid: **Jajaja a muchos Kikyo les cae mal yo era una de ellos, pero no sé algo me hizo cambiar de opinión, aunque no es que la adore solo que ahora ya la tolero, ahhhh que bueno que te guste el fic. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Besos

n.n

**Danyseren: **Gracias por la opinión, que bueno que te guste, y si jajajaja aquí Inu ya se esta poniendo celosito y te aseguro que empeorará. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Te mando un besote

n.n

**Nikkys: **Que bueno que te guste y ten por seguro que tendré MUY en cuenta tu recomendación, espero saber de ti nuevamente. Este te lo dedico fic de todo corazón.

Besos

n.n

ESTE FIC TAMBIÉN LO DEDICO A LOS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO ANTES, A LOS QUE AHORA LO LEEN Y A LOS QUE LO LEERÁN.


	12. Capítulo 11: Desacuerdos Acuerdos

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

"**DESACUERDOS… ACUERDOS…"**

Todo había pasado tan rápido que le parecía increíble que ahora se encontrará nuevamente en su época. Aome estaba recostada en su cama mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación, habían pasado dos días desde que se entero de todo. Su familia si que se había sorprendido bastante ante la noticia del padre del futuro miembro de la familia.

- Sesshomaru… - suspira la chica – primero él y luego esos cinco monjes, esto no parece real – sus palabras la llevan a recordar lo ocurrido esa noche.

_**Flashback**_

_El humo comenzó a disiparse y en efecto en el lugar donde había estado Katpas ahora solo quedaba un enorme punto negro en el suelo. A unos tres metros de la marca se encontraban de pie las cinco figuras, pero el grupo quedo totalmente sorprendido al ver de quienes se trataban OoO._

_Delante de ellos se encontraban cinco monjes, para ser más precisos los monjes que habían visto hace unos dos años cuando aún estaban en la búsqueda de Naraku, eran los monjes que ayudaron a una aldea en la que los niños habían sido secuestrados, (NA: Son los monjes que trataron de eliminar a Sessh en el capítulo 162 del anime, donde Lin es secuestrada creo que el título del capi era "Por siempre con el Señor Sesshomaru" o algo así, no estoy segura ñ.ñ)._

_- Son ustedes ¿Qué demonios hacen? – pregunta Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, al no recibir ningún tipo de contestación grita – CONTESTEN – los integrantes del anterior grupo de búsqueda de los fragmentos estaban realmente sorprendidos por la presencia de los monjes OoO._

_- Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer – dice uno de los monjes, el que parecía ser el líder del grupo._

_- No tiene que darles explicaciones Seiku (NA: No me sé los nombres de esos monjes así que me los voy a inventar; p, así que si no coinciden pues es porque no me acuerdo de los nombres de ellos, pero ya saben quienes son n.n) – quien dice estás palabras era el más joven de los monjes._

_- Silencio, acaso no te das cuenta en frente de quien estás Aratou – dice Seiku señalando con su cabeza hacia Aome, mientras Aratou la mira los demás monjes bajaban respetuosamente la cabeza. _

_Al reconocerla el monje se sorprende y baja la cabeza rápidamente – Disculpe – aunque los integrantes del grupo de Inuyasha no sabían si se refería a Aome o al tal Seiku._

_- Disculpe su excelencia, ¿podría decirnos porque han eliminado a ese mounstro? – pregunta Kikyo con voz seria dirigiéndose a Seiku, pero el monje sólo la mira de arriba hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido y no le responde, al ver la expresión del monje hacia Kikyo Inuyasha estuvo a punto de tirársele encima, pero una voz lo detuvo…_

_- Excelencia de verdad agradeceríamos una explicación – dice Aome acercándose al monje, algo le decía que no le pasaría nada._

_Seiku le sonríe a la chica y asiente – Es un gran honor para mi estar frente la protectora de la preciada perla de Shikon – Aome se sonroja, mientras los demás perplejos ven el cambio de actitud del monje – Eliminamos a ese mounstro por haber asesinado a nuestro maestro Shogo, monje y guardián del monte Kiroyu._

_- Que ha dicho MONTE KIROYU, esto si que es una coincidencia (NA: No, no, no las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable, es decir, lo que yo quiera jajajaja) – dice Miroku exaltado – es decir, que su maestro era el guardián del pergamino que tenía Katpas…_

_- ¿Cómo sabe del pergamino? – interrumpe Aratou, pero antes de que cualquiera de los integrantes del grupo contestará Seiku tomo la palabra._

_- Nuestro maestro era el guardián de dicho pergamino, ese mounstro lo robó y nuestro deber era devolverlo para que no perjudique a nadie._

_- Pues ha llegado tarde – dice Inuyasha irónicamente._

_- Acaso lo ha utilizado… eso es imposible, su contenido podría acabar con todos nosotros – dice Aratou, quien salto hacia el frente del grupo de monjes._

_- Por lo que veo, ustedes no tienen NI IDEA de lo que contenía ese pergamino – dice burlonamente Inuyasha._

_- CÁLLATE – grita Aratou._

_- SILENCIO – esta vez quien grita es Seiku – es cierto… no sabemos que contiene el pergamino, pero suponemos que debe ser algo de sumo cuidado – dice fijando su vista en Aome._

_- Lo que pasa es que el pergamino no contenía lo que ustedes creían…_

_Con estas palabras Aome procede a relatarles la historia de su relación con el mounstro claro que recordando su relación con los mounstros omitió su contacto con el verdadero padre del bebe, los monjes estaban desconcertados ante la noticia, ahora se encontraban frente al cálido fuego de la hoguera, ya que la noche cubría todo a su paso._

_- Eso es una abominación – dice Aratou._

_- Lo peor es que usted ha sido victima de eso – dice Seiku viendo a Aome y al grupo – esto es motivo suficiente para destruir ese pergamino cuanto antes…_

_- Eso ya no será necesario – dice Miroku – este ya ha sido destruido._

_- Tal vez pero queda eso – dice Aratou señalando el vientre de Aome – deben deshacerse de él – Aome lo mira horrorizada mientras instintivamente cubría su vientre con las manos._

_- COMO SE LE OCURRE – grita furioso Inuyasha – EL CACHORRO NO TIENE NINGUNA CULPA._

_- ES UN MOUNSTRO, DEBE SER EXTERMINADO – grita Aratou enérgicamente, Seiku observaba a Aome._

_Sango, Miroku, Shippo e incluso Kikyo intervinieron en la discusión, claro a favor de Aome._

_- YA BASTA – grita Aome – USTEDES NO TIENEN NADA QUE DECIDIR AQUÍ, ES MI HIJO Y LO TENDRÉ CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE._

_Aratou veía horrorizado a Aome – Esto debe ser parte del hechizo, su excelencia Aome._

_Aome estaba por contestarle cuando la voz pausada de Seiku se lo impidió:_

_- Eso es algo que tú Aratou no sabes, además no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho en intervenir…_

_- Pero excelencia…_

_- Silencio, esto es algo que solo su excelencia Aome debe decidir, a lo cual estoy seguro será la decisión correcta – dice Seiku sonriéndole a Aome._

_- Pe…pero… - trata de apelar Aratou, más cesa en su intenso debido a la mirada no sólo de su superior sino de los demás monjes._

_- Gracias – dice Aome, dedicándoles la mejor de sus sonrisas a los monjes._

_- Creo que ya todo esta solucionado, pueden irse cuando lo crean conveniente – dice seria Kikyo._

_- Si… debemos irnos…_

_- No se vayan ya es tarde, si lo desean pueden quedarse – dice Sango, mientras Miroku, Aome y Shippo asentían._

_- No muchas gracias debemos regresar – dice Seiku._

_- De acuerdo…_

_Con esas palabras los cinco monjes desaparecieron, dejando al grupo silencioso, después de comer algo, todos se fueron a dormir para regresar en la mañana a la aldea. Pero la llegada de la mañana para el grupo no fue nada agradable, más bien todo lo contrario, ya iban camino a la aldea, pero ese no era un viaje tranquilo, era un campo de batalla, donde Miroku, Sango, Kikyo y Shippo eran simples espectadores. _

_- NO, NO Y MIL VECES NO – grita Aome furiosa con una gran vena latiendo en su frente a punto de explotar ¬¬#._

_- NO SEAS TERCA… LO HAGO POR TU BIEN Y EL DEL CACHORRO – grita Inuyasha furibundo._

_- CUANTAS VECES TE VOY A TENER QUE DECIR QUE NO, PARA QUE TE LO METAS EN ESA CABEZOTA QUE AL PARECER NO TE SIRVE PARA NADA._

_- QUE DIJISTE NIÑA TONTA._

_- LO QUE ESCUCHASTE._

_- SI CREES QUE PERMITIRÉ QUE EL SE LE ACERQUE ESTÁS LOCA._

_- TU NO EVITARÁS NADA – grita Aome mientras le da la espalda a Inuyasha y se dirigía hacia sus amigos, más Inuyasha la retiene tomándola por uno de sus brazos – SUELTAME._

_- NO HASTA QUE COMPRENDAS._

_- Ehhhhh muchachos no creen que se están pasando un poco – dice Shippo, algo inseguro._

_- ¡NO! – gritan Inuyasha y Aome al tiempo._

_- Deberían calmarse – dice Miroku, con varias gotas en su cabeza nnUUUU._

_Ambos lo miran furiosos y Miroku decide mejor no seguir interviniendo._

_- Suéltame – dice Aome con mirada asesina ¬¬ y con un tono suave, pero en el que se notaba su furia._

_- NOOO – le grita Inuyasha._

_- ABAJOOOOOOOO – grita completamente enojada Aome, haciendo que Inuyasha quedará completamente enterrado en el suelo, y sin ni siquiera voltearse a mirarlo se dirige hacia Sango – ¿Sango me podrías prestar a Kirara?_

_- Cla…claro._

_- Me iré a mi casa – dice secamente Aome, inmediatamente Kirara se transforma y se Aome se va._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ahora se encontraba allí en su época, recostada en su habitación algo disgustada por la última parte de su recuerdo.

- Inuyasha eres un tonto, yo jamás lo separaré de él – dice quedamente, pero una duda la asalto de momento "¿O tal vez la que no desea apartarse sea yo?"

-----------------------------------------

En la época feudal, un mounstro sapo junto a un dragón de dos cabezas y a una pequeña niña humana, se encontraban en las inmediaciones de una aldea donde un pozo de huesos transportaba a otra época, el primero caminaba de un lado a otro bastante enojado.

- Todo esto no tiene ningún sentido – dice Jaken enojado.

- Pues a mi me tiene muy contenta que el señor Sesshomaru vaya a ser papá – dice Lin emocionada.

- Tu que puedes saber de eso… y lo peor es tener que estar al lado de esa humana, sobretodo con las especificaciones que el amo me dio – dice el mounstro, pero en esos momentos Lin no le escuchaba estaba concentrada en jugar con Ahun, de todas formas a la mente de Jaken vinieron explícitamente las órdenes que su amo le dio el día anterior.

_**Flashback**_

_Era de mañana, para Jaken todo era confuso después del pavoroso descubrimiento, la noche anterior no había podido dormir todo lo inquietaba, eso era imposible su amo tener un hijo con una humana, se encontraba recogiendo los restos de la fogata cuando la voz de su amo lo llamó:_

_- Jaken._

_- Dígame amo – dice el sapo acercándose a Sesshomaru._

_- Ahora mismo irás a la aldea de Inuyasha a cumplir con lo que ayer te ordene._

_- Pe… pero… - no continúo ante la mirada de Sesshomaru – si como usted desee amo._

_- Lin y Ahun irán contigo, deberás mantenerla vigilada y a salvo, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia ella deberá enterarse de su presencia, yo los llamaré cuando los necesite._

_- Si amo._

_- Si algo llega a pasarle tú serás quien pague las consecuencias, además ella no estará todo el tiempo en la aldea ya que viaja a otro tiempo por el pozo que se encuentra cerca de allí, debes vigilarlo._

_- ¿Para qué vigilar un pozo? – pero con la mirada de su amo Jaken realmente se arrepintió de su pregunta._

_- Ya lo he dicho. Ahora que esperas lárgate._

_Jaken rápidamente toma a Lin y al dragón para emprender el viaje y no enfrentar la ira de su amo, estuvieron casi todo el día viajando, hasta que al fin llegaron al famoso pozo. Jaken veía de frente el pozo, oculto a través de la vegetación y piensa "realmente el amo parece conocer a esa mujer… apss que estupideces digo si va a tener un hijo con ella obviamente la conoce y muy bien… ahhhh porque me pasa esto a mi". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente por la figura que acaba de llegar al pozo, era la sacerdotisa, ahora compañera de su amo, montada sobre un gran felino._

_- AHHHH ES UN TORPE, INUYASHA ERES UN ESTUPIDO – le oye decir, parecía realmente molesta – NUNCA VA A ENTENDER – Aome pone sus manos sobre el pozo, se da la vuelta y encara a Kirara – ahhhh lo siento Kirara pero es que me desespera, perdón porque te has soportado mi mal humor – ante el comentario un pensamiento cruza la mente del mounstro sapo "porque se disculpa ella es la ama puede hacer lo que quiera"- ahora me iré a mi época, volveré en una semana – dice mientras acaricia suave y dulcemente la cabeza del animal – regresa con los demás y gracias – diciendo esto se lanza por el pozo y el felino emprende vuelo para encontrarse con los demás._

_Jaken se acerca corriendo al pozo y se asoma, no había ni rastro de la chica._

_- Con qué a esto se refería el amo, bueno ella vendrá en una semana así que la esperaremos._

_- Yupi – dice Lin alegre, caminando hacia el mounstro junto con el dragón – el señor Sesshomaru no pudo escoger mejor mamá para su bebe(NA: Totalmente de acuerdo con Lin) – Jaken la mira con mirada desaprobatoria ¬¬._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Apsss porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi – dice el mounstro tirándose al suelo con la vista hacia las nubes.

En ese instante un ruido lo saca de sus cavilaciones, parecían pasos "Será el amo Sesshomaru… no no el no vendría tan pronto" con este pensamiento le hace una seña a Lin y a Ahun para que se acerquen, y evitar ser vistos. Ya todos juntos ven llegar al grupo de Inuyasha al pozo.

- ESA AOME ES UNA TONTA – grita Inuyasha.

- Ya deberías de dejar ese mal humor perro tonto – dice Shippo.

- ENANO…

- Es cierto Inuyasha, deja ya de estar gritando, nos vas a volver locos – dice Sango.

- Es que me choca lo que hace esa niña, y ahora con Sesshomaru encima – dice Inuyasha recuperando el control.

- Eso es un asunto que a ti no te atañe – dice Kikyo – estoy completamente de acuerdo con Aome no debes intervenir, es el hijo de ambos.

- Fehh, yo hago lo que quiera.

- Ja claro, si sigues así vas a terminar bajo tierra – le dice Shippo burlonamente a Inuyasha.

- Es cierto deja de intervenir, porque no sólo te irá mal con la señorita Aome sino también con el padre de la criatura.

- Fehhh como si el imbécil de Sesshomaru pudiera conmigo.

- No cantes victoria antes de tiempo Inuyasha – dice Kikyo.

- Ahora hasta tu estás en mi contra – dice Inuyasha acercándose a Kikyo rodeándola con sus brazos.

Kikyo se sonroja un poco – No estoy en tu contra, sólo que creo que Aome tiene derecho… - Inuyasha la mira no muy convencido.

- Ehhhh muchachos porque mejor no vamos a la aldea – propone Miroku.

- Si vamos – dice Kikyo y todos se dirigen a la aldea.

Mientras tanto Jaken estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

- Así que Inuyasha no acepta al cachorro.

-----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru caminaba a través de un bosque (NA: Como cosa rara en este fic ; P) hacia una dirección fija, su semblante era calmado aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de sus pensamientos, los cuales llevaban dos días hechos un caos completo, todo a causa de una hermosa sacerdotisa de cabello azabache y una criaturita que aún no nacía.

"Argg porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella" – Demonios – dice quedamente Sesshomaru – Afortunadamente todas mis dudas serán resultas - no terminaba de decirlo cuando ya se encontraba ante un gran y hermoso árbol – Despierta Árbol Sabio.

Un leve estremecimiento por parte del árbol, hace que un rostro aparezca en la parte más alta de su tronco – Ahhhh con que eras tu Sesshomaru – dice el árbol con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- Debo hacerte una consulta acerca de un hechizo – y sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta por parte el árbol relato todo lo que había descubierto tan sólo dos días atrás.

- Vaya, no pensé volver a saber de un caso así, y mucho menos que algo así te pasará.

- ¿Quieres decir que esto ha pasado antes? – ignorando el último comentario del árbol

- Si, mucho antes incluso de que tu o tu padre nacieran – Sesshomaru mantenía su vista sobre el rostro del árbol – pero yo pensé que ese pergamino ya debía de estar destruído.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es una historia muy larga…

- Estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

- Eso ya lo sé – dice el árbol sonriendo a Sesshomaru – Bueno, pues hace mucho tiempo cuando la tierra aún era joven, hubo un momento en que la existencia de lo mounstro se veía amenazada, por alguna extraña circunstancia las hembras morían inexplicablemente dejando en a muchas razas a punto de extinguirse, esto llevo a que se tomarán medidas drásticas… un mounstro lobo ideo la forma perfecta para lograr evitar la extinción de todos, ya que las hembras humanas no parecían ser afectadas por ese extraño incidente tras años de investigación logro lo imposible que una humana logrará tener un hijo mounstro – en este punto el árbol interrumpe su relato por un momento – esto ciertamente evito la desaparición de los mounstros, pero llevó a una tremenda guerra entre humanos y mounstros, sobretodo por ciertas condiciones y efectos del hechizo. Al final se realizo un convenio entre mounstros y humanos, el hechizo fue sellado en un pergamino y destinado al olvido, humanos elegidos por sus poderes espirituales fueron los encargados de esconder y borrar toda evidencia del pergamino. Así todo el asunto fue mandado al olvido, bueno hasta ahora que vas a ser padre – le dice sonriendo.

Sesshomaru frunce el ceño ante el comentario del árbol y le pregunta – Ya Aome me dijo las condiciones pero ¿Cuáles son los efectos?

- La has llamado por su nombre – dice el árbol sonriendo – así que conoces a tu pareja.

- ¡No es mi pareja!

- Claro que lo es, su olor lo indicará así, además tendrá a tu hijo.

- Eso…

- Bueno eso lo discutiremos después, ciertamente las condiciones que se requieren para que el hechizo funcione ya las sabes, una sacerdotisa joven que se encuentre en su etapa de _renovación _espiritual, pero por lo que veo ese mounstro no estaba bien informado sobre los efectos o tal vez el pergamino estuviera incompleto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es cierto que la mujer morirá si no tiene al cachorro, pero eso no indica que durante su estado no corra peligro de morir, se requiere de un gran poder espiritual para tener a un cachorro mounstro, muchas veces aunque lo tuvieran las madres morían.

- Ese no es problema ella es fuerte, es la protectora de la perla de Shikon.

- Vaya – dice el árbol sorprendido – eso demuestra que es fuerte, tienes suerte – dice sonriéndole a Sesshomaru como felicitándolo por su elección – pero de todas formas se debe tener cuidado. Algo que olvide decirte es que los mounstros de esa época conservaban a sus parejas humanas.

- ¿Por qué lo harían si ya cumplieron su cometido?

- Pues en eso no estamos de acuerdo, y al parecer el mounstro lobo lo pensó así ya que hizo que el hechizo hiciera que la mujer después de tener al cachorro, y al ser la pareja del padre de este, pues que los demás hijos que el mounstro tuviera con la mujer, al estar con ella carnalmente (NA: Uff no se de donde se me vino esa palabra jajajaja), estos también fueran mounstros.

- ¡QUE! – grita sorprendido Sesshomaru.

- Si, la madre de tu hijo, TU PAREJA – enfatizo el árbol – si se relaciona contigo, solo contigo, tendrá hijos que serán mounstros.

Sesshomaru estaba shockeado no dijo ni una palabra "Más hijos con ella" pensó mientras una diminuta sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro.

- Además te aseguro que tu cachorro será realmente fuerte, si logra nacer

- Nacerá – le dice firmemente.

- Como digas, será fuerte porque podrá usar la energía espiritual, es decir que no puede ser eliminado por ese tipo de energía, sobretodo si la madre es realmente fuerte.

- Ya veo, será fuerte – dice Sesshomaru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Al parecer te agrada la idea, pero ¿qué harás con la madre?

- Ella ha decidido quedarse con él.

- ¿Y lo permitirás? – pregunta el árbol con un intensión tras fondo.

- Si, yo me encargaré de ambos, como has dicho ella es MI pareja – dice viendo fijamente al árbol – ella permanecerá a mi lado, con mi protección.

- O tal vez por algo más – dice el árbol seriamente – la verdad ojala sea por esta última razón.

- ¡¡¡Que dices!!!

- No importa y sabes a que me refiero. Bueno debes traerla ante mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Me traerás a tu pareja a aquí, debo conocerla y cerciorarme si es capaz o no.

- Lo es – dice Sesshomaru totalmente seguro.

"Y dice que no la ama, eso no se lo cree ni él mismo" piensa el árbol – Tu padre estaría orgullo, entonces ¿la traerás?

- Si.

- Tráela en exactamente un mes, debo preparar algunas cosas – Sesshomaru quiso interrumpirlo para saber que era pero el árbol no lo dejo – ya lo sabrás – con estas palabras el rostro desaparece del árbol.

Sesshomaru se da la vuelta y desaparece.

**Continuará…..**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Encuentros inesperados, rescates y visitas extrañas.

**NA: **Ehhhhhh esta vez realmente si me demoré en actualizar, les pido disculpas por eso pero es que he estado incapacitada por unos días, problemas físicos y de salud, pero ya estoy mejor : ).

Este es el capi más largo que he escrito espero que les guste, sobretodo porque hay más información sobre el hechizo y de una fuente confiable ; p.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lo que REALMENTE ME TIENE CONTETISIMA es que el capi anterior fue el que más reviews ha recibido, 22 reviews yo casi ni me lo creo… GRACIAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS besos y besitos para todos, ahh y abrazos también.

Bueno a contestar reviews, aunque creo que me voy a llevar en longitud casi lo mismo que la historia ; p pero no importa, estoy feliz de contestarles a todos.

**InuAome: **Ahhhh a mi realmente me encanto el capi pasado y si es relindo que Sessh se encargue del cachorro, estoy de acuerdo contigo cachorro suena lindo jijiji para serte franca por eso fue que lo escribí suena tierno. Y con relación al beso ya veremos aunque no dudes que habrá unos en el futuro ; p.

Te mando un abrazo y un besote.

n.n

**Seishime: **Gracias a mi también me gusta muchísimo tu fic. No pude actualizar pronto porque estuve enferma unos días pero ya estoy mejor, ahh me tienes con ganas de leer más sobre tu fic : ).

Besitos y abracitos

n.n

**Hikari no Hoshi: ** Para serte franca a mi también me encanto, mi Sessh es tan lindo aunque frió nnUU pero así es el, pero de todas formas así me gusta. Y claro que no la iba a dejar sola, Sessh es un "hombre" de honor, aunque el no tuvo la culpa no puede así nada más dar la espalda y ya.

Y la verdad es un momento MEMORABLE, ha sido lindo.

Te mando un abrazo y un besote.

n.n

**Naome09-sesshxkag: **SI SESHH ES SUPER, lo adoro y Aome y Sessh si van a tener algo el fic el SesshxKag, es mi pareja favorita. Muchas gracias por el cumplido, me halaga mucho, gracias porque de verdad espero tener buenas dotes de escritora : ).

Te mando un besote, cuidate.

n.n

**Cla-chan: **Jejeje esta vez si que me demoré, pero como ya dije es que estuve enferma nnUU, pero espero actualizar pronto.

Besos, nos vemos

n.n

**Tsugumi: **Jajaja mi intención no es hacerlos sufrir, lo que pasa es que Sessh es así no lo puedo cambiar porque dejaría de ser él. No fue nada decirte lo de la actualización, después de todo es mi deber informarte ya que no lo sabías, además de que te aprecio y aprecio mucho tu opinión. Y tranquila por lo del camping yo te comprendo, yo también estuve alejada por unos días de la humanidad la semana pasada jajaja que coincidencia aunque sea en semanas distintas.

Te mando un besote y un abrazo de oso gigante.

n.n

**Ks: **Sessh siempre es serio pero es lindo, y tal vez más adelante muestre más sentimientos, se podría decir que él es nuevo en eso de los sentimientos pero de seguro se acostumbra ; p. Pues ya sabes quienes son las figuras misteriosas. Jajaja si las historias son mejores cuando hay bebes de por medio.

Besitos y abracitos.

n.n

**Sakdren:** Que bueno que te guste, y si ojala Sessh se haga caso personalmente, entonces aquí entre nos te recomiendo el próximo capi pero no le digas a nadie ; p.

Besos

n.n

**Minogaki TenTen: **Si es sorprendente su comportamiento, como ya lo he dicho Sessh es un hombre de honor, claro que es él quien debería estar con Aome y no Jaken pero el tenía algunas cosas que hacer pero LO BUENO es que el se encargará de Aome y el bebe.

En cuanto al nacimiento ya veremos que pasa con Inu, ya me imagino como se pondrá jajaja.

Abrazo de oso y besos

n.n

**Nikkys-higurashi: **Sessh es tierno pero a su modo jajaja, me encanta que te guste, y contrario a la vez pasada esta vez actualice tarde pero estuve enferma así que no me fue posible.

Te mando un besote y un abrazote

n.n

**Marta Kou: **Jejeje los que aparecieron son monjes, y siento no haber actualizado antes pero es que no pude problemas de salud. Ahhhh realmente me encanto la actualización de tu fic.

Nos vemos, besos

n.n

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU: **JAJAJAJA yo también te acompaño a la hora de preparar a Jaken en la cazuela, y tienes razón a él le conviene quedar bien con Aome, pero quien sabe ese sapo es un entrometido enojón, pero YA ESTA ADVERTIDO. JAJAJA

Te mando un beso y un abrazo

n.n

**Lady Dila: **Jajaja si Sessh interiormente esta hecho un caos, pero no se exterioriza sus sentimientos porque el no esta acostumbrado, pero igual así se ve lindo.

Tienes razón tengo montones de besos que dar jijiji, muchas gracias por el cumplido me halagas, haces que me sonroje n//n.

Perdón por no actualizar pronto pero no pude.

Te mando un abrazo de oso y más besos.

n.n

**Agos: **Ese Inu usa cualquier cosa para conseguir su objetivo, pero esta vez la tendrá BIEN difícil de eso me encargo YO, jajaja. Ahhhh no te preocupes por la historia tal vez me demoré en actualizar sobretodo ahora que entré a clase pero eso será en un mes, pero así me demoré ten por seguro que terminaré la historia no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas.

Te mando muchos besos.

n.n

**Nairelena: **Jijiji si se hará cargo, en cuanto a lo del sexo del bebe por ahora no te puedo decir dejémoslo como sorpresa ; ). Perdón por la tardanza.

Besos

n.n

**Azul: **Solo digo la verdad ; p, te cuento que yo también sueño todo el tiempo con el fic, hasta despierta, ahhh y realmente te pido disculpas por hacerte esperar pero es que estuve enferma y no pude escribir sino hasta ahora. Espero que te guste el capi y sobretodo que te vaya bien en la escuela.

Te mando un abrazo de oso gigantesco y un besote también.

n.n

**Erini: **Siii que mala soy MUAJAJAJA pobre Sessh, pero lo bueno es que se hará cargo del bebe, el es un hombre de honor.

Besos

n.n

**Bbkid: **Ahhhhh casi me da un soponcio (desmayo) con lo que me dices de Kikyo, como se atrevió (Nanaccs esta con un ataque de tos) debe ser eso lo que me enferno, no mentiras, pero te cuento que eso no lo sabia… de todas formas a mi Kikyo no es que me caiga bien solo la toleró, no soy fan de ella ni mucho menos más bien me da lástima, y pienso que tal vez es así por resentida, aunque en mi fic no ; p.

Besos y abrazos

n.n

**Danyseren: **Jejeje si es sorprendente pero Sessh es responsable y sobretodo es alguien honorable y lo ha demostrado muchas veces. Siiiii Inu se va a poner más y más celoso, jijiji quien lo entiende.

Un besote y un abrazote.

n.n

**Ayann: **Jejeje ya sabes como serán las próximos posibles hijos, también serán mounstros, ese es un regalito especial para mi Sessh. Pues con Inu el esta un poco tocadito, pero también puede que lo haga porque se preocupa, pero es que se sobrepasa. En cuanto a la historia no sé, fue una idea loca que una vez se me ocurrió, aunque cabe que lo haya escuchado antes quien sabe ; p.

Besos

n.n

**Sol10: **Jejeje lo tendré muy en cuenta, y que bueno que te guste la historia.

Te mando un abrazo y un beso

n.n

**Izumi-san: **Me alegra muchísimo, espero siga así.

Te mando un besote

n.n


	13. Capítulo 12: Vigilada

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

"**VIGILADA"**

- Ah pero que estoy pensando – dice en voz baja Aome – no, no esa no es la razón por la que lo dejaré ver a mi bebe, aunque… Sesshomaru – termina suspirando.

El ruido de la puerta la aleja de sus pensamientos.

- Aome hija.

- Dime mamá.

- Yucca y las demás vinieron a visitarte, ¿las recibirás aquí arriba o abajo?

Aome quedo hecha piedra "DIOS AHORA QUE LES DIRE".

- Aome hija ¿estás bien? – ante el silencio de la chica su madre le pregunta preocupada.

- No es nada mamá, las atenderé abajo.

- Bien.

Aome escucha los pasos de su madre alejarse de su habitación "Ahhhhhh sólo me faltaba esto… de seguro no se irán hasta que les diga lo que quieren… pero que les diré" con este pensamiento la chica se dirigió a la sala para enfrentar a sus amigas.

- ¡AOME! ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte así por todo un mes? – pregunta Yucca hecha una furia.

- Ehhhh – responde Aome con tres goticas en su cabeza nnUUU sin saber que decir – Pues…

- Dinos Aome, tu madre nos dijo que fuiste a buscar al papá del bebe – dice Eri.

Aome mientras tanto se puso roja de vergüenza "Ahhhhhh mamá si es indiscreta… aunque bueno de seguro ellas me iban a preguntar por él" – Si – dijo casi como un susurro.

- ¿y? se hará responsable porque SINO – dice Yucca con fuego rodeándola, un puño levantado en posición de pelea.

- Si – dice Aome con tres goticas en su cabeza nnUUU – Él es alguien muy responsable – dice Aome sonrojándose un poco, y obviamente sus amigas lo notaron.

- Aja y a todas estas ¿como se llama el padre? – pregunta Eri, con una mirada pícara.

- Anda Aome no seas mala dinos, ¿si? – insiste Ayumi, haciendo un puchero.

- uuUUU Esta bien – dice resignada Aome – Su nombre es Sesshomaru.

- Vaya ese nombre me suena – dice Yucca.

- Es cierto, ¡hey! Ese no es el hermano del tipo violento – dice Eri, Aome sudo frió en esos momentos.

- Si, tú una vez nos dijiste que ambos eran como perros y gatos ¿no? – dice Yucca.

- Ehhhh "Se podría decir que son más como perros rabiosos uuUU" si.

- Y ¿es guapo? – pregunta Yucca visiblemente emocionada.

- Si – dice Aome sonrojada n//n.

- ¿También es extranjero como Inuyasha? – pregunta Ayumi.

- Si – aún más sonrojada (NA: Pobre chica no sale de monosílabos jajajajaja, que mala soy).

- Ahhhhhh y si se parece a Inuyasha de seguro es muy guapo – dice Eri, imaginándolo, este comentario hizo que la pobre Aome la mirara con sorpresa O//O con su sonrojo aún presente en el rostro.

- ¿Oye no será más guapo? Mira que Aome se fijo en él – dice Yucca.

- Si tal vez, me alegro mucho por Aome – dice Ayumi.

- Si pero eso no justifica que no nos lo haya presentado – dice Eri, así las tres chicas comenzaron a hablar como si Aome no se encontrará presente, quien tenía un montón de goticas sobre su cabeza -o-UUUUUUUU.

- Es cierto, no era que se lo fuéramos a quitar o algo – dice Yucca.

- Chicas – trata de interrumpirlas Aome.

- Si, y mira que enterarnos de que tiene novio porque esta embarazada – dice Eri.

- Chicas – dice Aome un poco más alto tratando de llamar la atención de sus _amigas._

- Chicas tal vez solo están exagerando – dice Ayumi.

- ¡CHICAS! – las tres jóvenes dirigen sus miradas hacia sus amigas y le sonríen un tanto asustadas por la forma en que Aome las observaba, ¬¬.

- Ehhhh jejeje – ríe nerviosa Yucca - ¿Cuándo… lo… conoceremos? – pregunta insegura.

- No creo que sea posible – dice Aome seria.

- Anda Aome – dice Ayumi.

- Eso no pasará por ahora, esta muy ocupado en… - Aome dudo no sabía que decir – su trabajo "Fiuuuuu menos mal se me ocurrió eso".

- Ahhhh, oye y ¿cómo van las cosas en el templo? Porque tu abuelo le contó a todos sobre tu embarazo.

- Ahhhhh ni me lo recuerdes – dice Aome con una expresión de pesadumbre en su rostro – no saben el día que pase ayer y lo que me espera dentro de unos – mira su reloj – 20 minutos.

- Ya nos lo imaginamos, sobretodo por el cuento que le dijo a todos tu abuelo – muchas gototas aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Aome nnUUUUUUU

- Si, todos ya saben que estas embarazada gracias a esa historia – dice Ayumi – Aome tu abuelo si que tiene una imaginación terrible, mira que decir que tu hijo es el elegido para realizar un gran bien en la tierra, y que será muy poderoso.

Aome les sonrió a sus amigas "No sé si mi bebe hará un gran bien en la tierra, pero no dudo que será realmente poderoso" piensa mientras acaricia su vientre.

- Me imagino que tu hijo será especial por ser hijo tuyo, porque como eres sacerdotisa – dice Eri – pero llegar hasta el punto de salvar al mundo, francamente no lo creo.

- Jajajaja si tienes razón "o tal vez no", chicas porque no me esperan mientras me preparo para ir a recibir a los visitantes del templo.

- Ok Aome no te demores – dice Yucca sonriendo.

Con estas palabras Aome se dirige a su habitación, ya que debía prepararse para atender a todos los creyentes del templo, es decir tenía que ponerse su traje de sacerdotisa, mientras sus amigas siguen conversando.

-----------------------------------

En una de las ramas del árbol sagrado, un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros observaba la casa de los Higurashi con mucha atención, casi como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes.

- No hay duda, todo ha cambiado, pero eso no significa que el destino siga su curso – dice en voz baja con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro – Estaré contigo siempre – dice mientras veía fijamente hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Aome – nadie podrá interferir NADIE.

------------------------------------

Una fuerte brisa corrió por el templo, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Aome, quien volteo rápidamente hacia su ventana acercándose a ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el árbol sagrado, pero no había nada.

- Este presentimiento aún persiste – dice Aome mientras une sus manos y las coloca sobre su pecho – algo se aproxima.

Aome permaneció en esa posición frente a su ventana, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su letargo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición.

- Aome ya debes bajar al templo las chicas te esperan – le escucho decir a su abuelo del otro lado de la puerta.

- Si, en un momento estaré con ustedes – dice Aome, dándose cuenta de que aún no tenía puesta su ropa de sacerdotisa.

- No te demores, saldré a atender a los visitantes – la chica escucha los pasos del anciano alejarse.

Cinco minutos después, Aome entraba en el templo después de vestirse en tiempo record, justo en el momento en que entro, una multitud de personas la rodeo.

- Sacerdotisa ¿es cierto lo de su embarazo? – dice una mujer mayor.

- Que buena fortuna tenerla aquí y a su hijo también – dice un anciano.

- Seguro el nacimiento es una señal de las estrellas, la buena fortuna – dice una chica.

Así transcurrió la tarde, mientras Aome les explicaba a todos que tenía dos meses y era felicitada una y otra vez.

- Higurashi, tanto tiempo sin verte – Aome volteo sorprendida al ver quien le hablaba, era Hoyo que venía acompañado con un amigo.

- Hoyo, ¿cómo estas?

- Bien – dice sonriendo – mira te presento a Ken estaba en el mismo salón que yo – el joven le sonrió mientras estira su mano para saludarla, Aome lo veía fijamente era muy guapo, tenía el cabello negro, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran negros con destellos grises.

- Mucho gusto – dice Aome tomando la mano del chico correspondiendo su saludo.

- El gusto es mío Higurashi, Hoyo me ha hablado mucho de ti – dice el joven sonriendo, Aome se sonrojo con esto último.

- Higurashi ¿es cierto lo de tu embarazo? – pregunta Hoyo.

- Si – dice Aome sonriendo – tengo dos meses.

- Vaya te felicito – dice Ken.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y quien es el afortunado? – pregunta Hoyo.

- Él no se encuentra en Tokio en estos momentos – dice Aome con una sonrisa algo forzada, pero los chicos no se percataron de eso.

- Que lastima me hubiera gustado conocerlo – dice Hoyo.

- Ehhh si, ¿Hoyo como te va con Arashi?

- Muy bien – dice el joven sonrojado.

- Me alegra.

- Ja si los vieras a los dos tortolitos – dice Ken sonriendo – nunca se separan, jajaja.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – dice Hoyo sonrojado n//n.

- Jajajajaja – ríen Ken y Aome, luego Hoyo se les unió.

- Bueno fue grato verte Higurashi, nos vemos después – dice Hoyo.

- Me encanto conocerte – dice Ken.

- Que les vaya bien chicos – dice Aome sonriéndoles, mientras se alejan Aome se despide de ellos con su mano.

Cuando los chicos ya no se encontraban a su vista, nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Aome, esta instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol sagrado, pero otra vez no había nada.

-------------------------

Había pasado una semana, Jaken vigilaba atentamente el pozo de huesos.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá? Estoy harto de esperar – dice el mounstro enojado – arg no se por que me toca cuidar a tontas humanas.

- Vamos señor Jaken aún es temprano ya verá que la señorita Aome ya vendrá – dice Lin.

En ese instante un ruido proveniente del pozo los hizo ocultarse rápidamente, Aome subía con algo de dificultad, cuando estuvo arriba miro el bosque como siempre lo hacía.

- Ahhhhhh es tan agradable respirar aire fresco – dirige su mirada al interior del pozo – Dios cada vez se me hará más difícil subir el pozo, bueno la próxima vez traeré una escalerilla (NA: Ustedes saben como la que tiene el pozo en su época).

Con estas palabras recogió su pequeña mochila y se encamino a la aldea, sin percatarse de que era seguida muy de cerca. Al llegar a la aldea se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

- Aome, hija que bueno que has regresado – le dice la anciana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- A mi también me alegra estar aquí, ¿dónde se encuentran los demás?

- Pues mi hermana e Inuyasha salieron de viaje por unos rumores sobre un mounstro que anda rondando algunas aldeas y, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Shipo están en la casa del árbol.

- Ya veo, pero ¿que hacen en la casa del árbol Sango y Miroku? – pregunta Aome con curiosidad.

- Lo que pasa es que están ayudando a Shipo a arreglar el interior de la casita, él quiere que te quedes con él allí, te ha esperado impaciente – dice sonriente.

- Shipo es un amor – dice sonriendo la chica – Iré a encontrarme con ellos – con estas palabras abandono la casa de la anciana y se encamino a la casita de Shipo.

Jaken y su grupo la observaba de cerca, Aome caminaba tranquila en medio del bosque hacia la casita de Shipo, "pero que piensa esa humana caminando sola por el bosque en su estado" piensa molesto Jaken. Aome se detiene y levanta su vista, Jaken y su grupo hacen lo mismo y ven la hermosa casita, Lin se emociono mucho – que bonita – dijo muy quedito.

- Muchachos – llamó a Aome a sus amigos, estos inmediatamente salieron de la casita y la vieron.

-¡AOME! – grita Shipo emocionado bajando rápidamente del árbol y lanzándose a sus brazos – volviste – dice con una enorme sonrisa.

- Claro que sí Shipo, ahhh y ¿qué hacían allá arriba? – pregunta Aome haciéndose la que no sabía nada.

- Preparábamos todo para tu llegada – dice Shipo con sus ojos brillantes de la emoción – Aome QUEDATE AQUÍ CONMIGO ¿SI? – le pide con ojitos de corderito degollado.

- Claro que me quedaré contigo – dice la chica abrazando fuertemente al niño y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Aparte escondidos entre la maleza Jaken y Lin los observaban.

- Ahhh como me gustaría estar con Aome – dice Lin haciendo un puchero.

- Ya Lin no vinimos a que socialices, lo sabes bien – dice Jaken.

- Si, pero… es que me da un poco de envidia ese niño – dice señalando a Shipo.

Esa noche Aome se quedo con Shipo en la casa del árbol pasaron un buen momento, lo único que incomodo un poco a Aome era la sensación de estar siendo observada pero compró varias veces que no había nadie fuera de la casa.

---------------------------------------

Aome continuo viniendo todos los días a la época feudal durante una semana, aunque siempre procuraba venir en las mañanas y regresaba por la tarde a su época y poder cumplir con las labores que tenía en el templo como sacerdotisa. Aome estaba muy contenta por poder visitar a sus amigos todos los días y también porque sucesos importantes estaban pasándole en su época (NA: Eso se los cuento luego), lo único que la mantenía inquieta era la sensación permanente de estar siendo observada. Aome se encontraba en su habitación preparando todo para pasar el fin de semana con sus amigos en la época feudal, y había tenido un gran trabajo para convencer a sus amigas de que no la acompañaran. Y lo peor de todo era que necesitaba verlo, "Apsss no sé que me pasa, antes no nos veíamos seguido… pero es que ahora es diferente… apsss pero que estoy pensando el no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo… ahhhhh ya veré que hago… pero es que me tiene inquieta esa sensación" piensa, toma sus cosas sale de su habitación se despide de su familia y se dirige rápidamente al pozo.

Después de subir rápidamente la escalerilla ya se encontraba ante un hermoso atardecer en la época feudal, decidió apresurarse para llegar a la aldea y quedarse en casa de la anciana Kaede por esa noche.

Cuando ya la noche estaba muy avanzada y todos dormían en la aldea, una sola persona se encontraba caminando silenciosamente entre las casas de madera, Aome caminaba silenciosamente y daba gracias por llevar ropa de invierno esa noche era especialmente fría, se dirigía al claro del bosque "espero que vaya, o por lo menos poder poner mis pensamientos en orden" piensa, ya se encontraba por entrar en el bosque cuando escucho un grito:

- ¡AYUDENME! ¡AUXILIO!

Aome corría rápidamente a través del bosque, tratando de llegar hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Su corazón casi se detiene al ver quien gritaba, en el suelo a punto de ser atacada por un ogro se encontraba una pequeña niña para ser más exactos Lin la pequeña acompañante de Sesshomaru, sin ni siquiera pensarlo Aome corrió directamente hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña interponiéndose justo en el momento en que el ogro estaba a punto de atacarla.

- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA – grito Aome.

- CREES QUE PODRÁS EVITARLO SUCIA HUMANA – grita el ogro.

El ogro se lanza sobre Aome, en ese momento Jaken aparece gracias a que escucho los gritos de Lin, para ver horrorizado como Lin y la pareja de su amo estaban a punto de ser tragadas por ese ogro, inmediatamente corrió para socorrerlas, pero sabía que no lograría llegar a tiempo "MALDICIÓN, EL AMO ME MATA SI ALGO LES PASA" pensó el mounstro sapo.

Aome veía al ogro acercarse, "esta demasiado cerca pero debo arriesgarme, no dejaré que le haga daño a Lin" piensa la chica mientras une sus manos entrelazando sus dedos dejando sus dedos corazón, índice y pulgar unidos entre si, un resplandor cálido de color lila la rodeo, Aome dirige su mira hacia el mounstro.

- LUZ – grita Aome.

Una gran explosión se escucho por todo el bosque, Jaken vio horrorizado como un gran resplandor lo alejo del lugar de la explosión.

- DEMONIOS – grito el mounstro corriendo hacia el lugar de la explosión mirando hacia todos los lados buscando a sus dos protegidas.- ¿DONDE ESTAN? LIN

- SEÑOR JAKEN – escucho gritar a Lin – LA SEÑORITA – esto último hizo que se le helara la sangre.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la niña pasando encima de los pocos restos que quedaron del ogro algo asombrado de lo que acababa de suceder. En ese momento vio a la pequeña tratando de despertar inútilmente a la sacerdotisa que se encontraba inconciente en el suelo con algunas pocas heridas, la niña estaba intacta sin un solo rasguño.

- Lin ¿que paso? – pregunta el sapo.

- Ella me protegió – dice la niña mientras lloraba silenciosamente – ella esta bien… tiene que estar bien – dice la niña acercando hacia su rostro una de las manos de la chica.

Jaken veía asombrado a Lin, nunca la había visto así, se acerco a Aome toco su frente y puso su cabeza en el pecho, su corazón aún latía.

- Esta bien, solo esta inconciente – le dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la pequeña.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – pregunta la niña con ilusión en sus ojitos, Jaken asiente y ve como en la carita de la pequeña se forma una sonrisa lacrimógena.

- Dejemos que descanse, cuídala mientras hago una fogata y traigo las cosas – dice Jaken.

- Si así lo haré señor Jaken.

Jaken salió corriendo a buscar a Ahun, Lin permaneció con Aome acariciando sus cabellos.

- Gracias – susurro.

Unos minutos después Jaken llegó con el dragón y las cosas del campamento, Lin cubrió a Aome con una cobija mientras Jaken encendía el fuego. Ahun permaneció cerca de Lin y de Aome.

- Lin ¿qué fue lo que paso? – pregunta Jaken.

- No estoy segura, lo único que vi fue que un gran resplandor rodeo a la Señorita, ella dijo la palabra_ Luz_ y fue como si algo saliera de ella y se estrellará contra ese ogro. Luego ella me abrazó, escuche una gran explosión, cuando abrí mis ojos ella estaba sobre mi y no me contestaba.

Jaken estaba sorprendido "Esta mujer es fuerte, con razón es la protectora de la perla de Shikon" – Ya veo, ella te protegió, bueno será mejor que duermas, ya verás que mañana estará bien y podrás hablar con ella.

- Si, que duerma bien señor Jaken – dice la niña acurrucándose al lado de Aome, cubriéndose con la cobija y abrazándose a la chica.

Jaken se tumbo al lado de la fogata, muy confundido por lo que había ocurrido "¿qué hacía ella en el bosque en esos momentos? ¿por qué protegió a Lin?" pensó, y así con un montón de preguntas en su cabeza se quedo dormido.

-----------------------------

Sesshomaru se encontraba en frente de un hermoso lago mirando al horizonte, "dentro de una semana iré por ella" piensa con cierta inquietud, un olor conocido llega a su nariz.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dice fríamente, sin voltear a ver al recién llegado.

- Siempre tan grosero, y yo que vengo para que tengamos un buen momento juntos – dice provocativamente una mujer de cabellos y ojos rojos con un vestido negro.

- No me interesa nada que provenga de ti – le espetó Sesshomaru.

- Tu sabes que yo soy la única que puede darte lo que deseas – dice la _mujer_ acercándose a Sesshomaru hasta estar al frente de él.

- Yo no lo creo – dice con una mirada fría el mounstro.

- Yo sí – le dice la _mujer_, estirando su mano para tocar el rostro de Sesshomaru.

- No me toques – dice agarrándole fuerte la mano, ella sintió como el veneno de Sesshomaru comenzaba a consumir su mano.

- MALDITO – grito, Sesshomaru la tiro al suelo.

- No te me vuelvas a acercar Shesta (NA: Shesta es la mounstra que aparece en el capitulo 4 del fic) – dice dando la vuelta, convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz dorada para luego desaparecer en el cielo.

- SERÁS SOLO MIO, LO QUIERAS O NO – grita la _mujer_ desde el suelo con una expresión de ira en su rostro.

**Continuará….**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Despierta, sorpresas, convivencia, enfrentamientos y un perdedor.

**NA: **Esta vez si que me he demorado, al parecer el capi lo escribí a la velocidad del caracol, pero que se puede hacer cuando sufres un ataque de falta de INSPIRACIÓN TT, no saben cuantas horas pase en frente del pc sin escribir más que un párrafo, fue realmente frustrante, solo en estos últimos tres días regreso mi estimada inspiración, por lo que puedo decir que el capi esta bueno, aunque eso lo deciden ustedes . La verdad es que lamento mucho el retardo, pero bueno ustedes saben como es no tener la inspiración en on ; ).

Ahhh hay algo que les tengo que decir pero que tal vez no les guste… ESTOY POR ENTRAR A CLASES TT, lo que significa que no me será posible actualizar rápido en algunas ocasiones, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN eso no significa que vaya a dejar botada la historia, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

AHORA LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS, voy actualizar el próximo capi dentro de 4 días así que estén pendientes ; p, va estar bueno.

Ahora a contestar reviews, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJARLOS ME ENCANTA LEERLOS Y CLARO CONTESTARLOS TAMBIEN.

**Ayann: **Me alegra que te gustará el capi, y la verdad nnU es del mismo largo que los demás, tal vez un poco más largo, es extraño que parezca corto, pero eso no importa jajaja, lo importante es que ya todos sabemos mejor en que consiste el hechizo. Jejeje si ese Sessh es el único que no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero ya se dará cuenta DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO jajaja. Espero que te guste el capi, creo que es bueno. Nos vemos después.

Besos, abrazos y los mejores deseos.

**Minogaki TenTen: **Jejeje si eso no se lo cree ni el mismo, pero es que es muy terco y no da su brazo a torcer, pero ya veremos más adelante ; p. Que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior eso me pone muy feliz, en cuanto a que vayan a tener más bebes ya veremos, la verdad es que la idea me suena bastante, pero aún no es el momento, aunque no dudo que en el futuro tendrán más hijos .

Mis mejores deseos y un abrazo gigante.

**Sakdren: **Gracias, la verdad es que hace bastante tiempo no me enfermaba pero ya estoy MUY bien, esta vez me demoré, pero por falta de inspiración, pero aquí esta el capi . Me alegra que te guste el capi y espero que este también.

Sessh por supuesto que quedo encantado con la idea, aunque el no lo admita esta perdidamente enamorado de Aome ; p, en cuanto a lo que ella opina si ella lo quiere no creo que se oponga.

Besos y abrazos.

**Seishime:** Hola, que bueno que te guste el fic, como ya te he dicho a mi también me gusta muchísimo el tuyo y espero que actualices pronto. Ahhh estuve unos días sin una gota de inspiración fue trágico, incluso peor que estar enferma pero bueno por fin pude subir el capi y creo que quedo bien.

Besos, abrazos y los mejores deseos.

**Azul: **Muchísimas gracias, como siempre haces que me sonroje n//n, lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar pero es que la verdad no se me ocurría que escribir o lo que escribía simplemente no me convencía. En cuanto a lo de hacer otros fics, te cuento que tengo algunas ideas nn, pero he decidido no escribir otro fic hasta que termine este, de hecho tengo olvidado un fic que publique hace algún tiempo nnUUU, y CLARO que el próximo fic será un SesshxKag de eso no tengas la menor duda. Nos vemos luego.

Besos, montones de abrazos y mis mejores deseos para ti.

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU: **Jajaja tal vez tengas razón, si sigue así a Inuyasha le va a ir MUY MAL y no sólo con su sobrino sino con el padre de este, ahhhh y por supuesto no olvidemos a la madre que es una de la que más le da su merecido a ese perro TONTO.

Mis mejores deseos y un abrazo gigante.

**Nairelena: **Jejeje esta vez también me demoré, lo siento mucho pero es que no me tenía muy convencida lo que escribía y pues no tuve el capi a tiempo, pero esta vez si que actualizaré rápido en 4 días estará el nuevo capi, sobretodo porque ya voy a entrar a clases y debo aprovechar el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y espero que este también te guste.

Mis mejores deseos y un abrazo gigante.

**Kagome the sanpe: **Estoy feliz de que te guste la historia. Jejeje con relación al árbol ya verás como se las arregla ; p, no hay que olvidar que es un ser que podríamos decir que es mágico o algo así, o tal vez solo necesita esperar el tiempo preciso para hacer algo : ).

Besos y abrazos.

**Tsugumi: **No te preocupes, la que se debe disculpar soy yo por actualizar TAN TARDE y hacerte esperar demasiado, la verdad es que Sessh esta y estará cada vez más interesado, ya lo verás en el siguiente capi, en cuanto al Inu si que se llevo su merecido y si sigue así se lo seguirán dando. Espero que te hayas divertido bastante estando alejada del mundo, esas experiencias son buenas.

Me despido de mi fan, un abrazo gigante y muchos besos.

**Sol10: **Jejeje como ya te dije todo lo tengo calculado, ya sabes como están las cosas con Hoyo y la persona misteriosa volvió a aparecer, en cuanto a los estudios eso lo sabrás en el próximo capi ; p. Espero que te guste el capi y si tienes alguna duda, pues no dudes en preguntar.

Besos y abrazos.

**Hikari no Hoshi: **Me alegra que sepas todo lo del hechizo, es una muy buena información y de una fuente confiable. La verdad a mi también me encanta que Sessh sea así , es muy responsable y sobretodo tiene honor. Que bueno que te guste el capi espero que este también te guste.

Nos vemos, te mando muchos besos y mis mejores deseos.

**Mosha: **Estoy feliz de que te guste el capi, espero que este también te guste. Fue bueno que mi enfermedad no pasará a mayores pero como ya dije esta vez también me demoré pero por la enfermedad de los escritores la falta de inspiración. La verdad a mi también me encanta la pareja que hacen Sessh y Aome se ven lindos juntos.

Besos, abrazos y los mejores deseos.

**Faith-san: ** que bueno que te guste, y no te preocupes por lo de los review yo también en un principio no acostumbraba a mandar reviews : ), espero que este capi te guste y me encantará saber tu opinión. Siento mucho no actualizar antes pero la verdad, no supe que escribir por unos días y cuando escribía no me gustaba mucho el resultado por eso me he demorado, pero espero que la espera valga la pena.

Nos vemos, te mando muchos besos y mis mejores deseos.

**Nikkys-higurashi:** Si que bueno que me mejore así no te enfermaste tu también ; p, jejeje esta vez también me demoré pero por motivos distintos pero de todas formas espero que la espera haya valido la pena. La verdad me halaga mucho que te guste la personalidad de Sessh en el fic, solo trato de mantener su encanto original ; ), aunque ahora si que esta demostrando un poquito sus sentimientos, mira que le gusto la idea de más hijos y como tu dices de la manera tradicional.

No te preocupes procuraré no enfermarme en mucho tiempo.

Besos, y montones de abrazos.

**Erini: **Jejeje Sessh ya se muestra interesado AL FIN ya era hora ; p. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero esta vez si es seguro que lo haré rápido, tengo un montón de ideas agolpándose en mi cabeza.

Nos vemos, te mando muchos besos y mis mejores deseos.

**Merian Li: **Que felicidad que te guste, y muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review, no te preocupes por no haber dejado antes no hay problema, a mi lo que realmente me importa es recibir el apoyo de todos ustedes, y muchas muchísimas gracias por brindarme el tuyo.

Besos, montones de abrazos y mis mejores deseos para ti.

**Naome09-sesshkag: **Me alegra que te guste, a mi me encanta la idea de tenerte como fan y espero que te guste mucho este capi lo hice de todo corazón aunque me demoré ñ-ñ.

Besos, y montones de abrazos.

**InuAome: **Jejeje por supuesto que voy a seguir, si Sessh con Aome es de lo mejor ella no pudo encontrar a nadie mejor que él, en cuanto al Inu que se aguante, y el cachorro por supuesto que será bello, hermoso y guapo como su padre.

Besos, abrazos y los mejores deseos.

**Marta Kou:** Jejeje muchas gracias, lamento haberme demorado, pero para el próximo lo haré más rápido, espero que actualices pronto tu fic me tienes ansiosa por leerlo.

Besos y abrazos.

**Danyseren: **Muchas gracias por que te gusto el capi, me halaga mucho que te guste. En cuanto a Sessh a mi también me encanta verlo preocupado y empezando un cambio de actitud hacia Aome, si jejeje tal vez ella también cambie a Sessh. Jejeje si al parecer esta satisfecho con lo del hechizo y le gusta la idea eso es bueno.

Besos, montones de abrazos y mis mejores deseos para ti.

**Tusolmary: **Me halaga mucho que te guste la historia, trato de hacerla lo mejor posible, y estoy refeliz de que te guste la historia.

Besos y abrazos.

**Aledith: **Jajajaja me ha pasado muchas veces a mi también con otras historias. A mi también me encanta Sessh -, es divino aunque algo frío, en cuanto a los celos me acabas de dar una gran idea MUAJAJAJA, y claro que tendré muy en cuenta tu sugerencia.

Nos vemos, te mando muchos besos y mis mejores deseos.

**Mitsuki Himura: **Claro que por supuestísimo que SÍ. Ellos son la pareja que más me gusta.

Besos y abrazos.

**Joice: **Me alegra que te guste el capi, a mi también me encanta la pareja que hacen Sessh y Aome, no me canso de decirlo se ven lindos juntos, que bueno que se hayn resulto las dudas que tenías, espero que te guste el capi.

Nos vemos, suerte y muchos besos.

**Sailor Sun Forever: **Me encanta que te guste y por supuesto que voy a continuar aunque esta vez me demoré ññUUU, pero voy a actualizar rápido esta vez nn.

Besos y abrazos.

**Jennifer-sesshoumaru:** Te comprendo totalmente sobretodo ahora que yo también entraré a clases TT, es horripilante no queda tiempo para casi nada, esta vez actualizaré pronto y espero que te vaya bien en tus exámenes.

Nos vemos, te mando muchos besos y mis mejores deseos.


	14. Capítulo 13: Encuentros y ¿convivencia?

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 13**

"**ENCUENTROS, Y ¿CONVIVENCIA?"**

Los primeros rayos del sol llegaron a sus ojos haciendo que poco a poco fuera despertando del suave arrullo de Morfeo, Aome sintió un leve movimiento a su lado, dirige su mirada y encuentra a Lin profundamente dormida, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, "se ve tan linda mientras duerme" pensó mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la pequeña. Tratando de no moverse demasiado, levanto un poco su cabeza, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un pequeño campamento, abrigada y con el fuego encendido con todo dispuesto para preparar el desayuno. Todo estaba tranquilo, no parecía que hubiera nadie más en el campamento, más antes de que pudiera volver su mirada hacia la pequeña Lin un ruido en unos arbustos la sobresalto, escuchaba pisadas que se acercaban, el pánico empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo eliminar a ese ogro la había dejado débil "No dejaré que le pase nada a Lin" pensó mientras veía fijamente los arbustos. Se levanto dispuesta a defender a la pequeña, justo en el momento en que ante ella aparecía un dragón de dos cabezas. El movimiento que realizó despertó a Lin.

- No se preocupe Señorita es Ahun – dice Lin somnolienta, Aome se detuvo en seco.

- No me di cuenta – admitió avergonzada n//n – discúlpame – le dice al dragón, el cual asintió, mientras se acercaba a la chica colocándose justo a su lado rozando una de sus cabezas contra ella.

- Ahun quiere que lo toque – le dice Lin a Aome con una gran sonrisa – le has simpatizado.

- De verdad – dice Aome sonriendo mientras extiende una de sus manos para tocar la cabeza derecha del dragón que se mostró muy a gusto ante la caricia – Eres un dragón muy hermoso.

- Señorita Aome yo quería…

- Dime Aome – dice Aome con una gran sonrisa interrumpiendo a la pequeña – Así yo también te llamaré por tu nombre – Lin asiente dando brinquitos de felicidad.

- Aome ¿es cierto que va a tener un bebe con el señor Sesshomaru? – pregunta la niña con ilusión en sus ojos.

- Si es cierto.

- ¡EHHHH VIVA! – grita emocionada la niña - ¿y podré cargarlo?

- Claro que sí Lin.

- ¡VIVA! ¡VIVA! – grita feliz Lin mientras corre alrededor de Aome, que la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lin para de correr y se lanza a los brazos de Aome, quien al sentir a la pequeña la abraza fuertemente – Eres una buena niña – le dice al oído.

- Gracias – dice Lin separándose un poco de la chica, Aome acaricia los cabellos de la niña.

Un ruido las hace voltear, era Jaken que venía con un cesto lleno de pescados para el desayuno, al ver la escena frunce el ceño.

- ¡Lin! Deja de molestar a la señora.

- Pe…pero – trata de discutir Lin.

- Nada de peros, haz lo que te digo – dice enojado.

- No hay problema, no me molesta que ella este conmigo – dice Aome abrazando a la niña que aún seguía en su regazo.

- Como desee señora – dice Jaken serio y algo enojado por ser contradicho.

- ¿Señora? – dice Aome con una ceja levantada en señal de duda - ¿por qué me llamas así?

- Porque es la pareja del amo – dice serio, mientras la chica estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza – será mejor que prepare el desayuno.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru? – pregunta Aome aún sonrojada sobretodo por la última pregunta.

- No le puedo decir – dice Jaken tomando las cosas para hacer el desayuno.

- Es que el señor Sesshomaru nos dijo que no le dijéramos que tenemos que cuidarla (NA: Esta niña si que es indiscreta ; p) – dice Lin con una gran sonrisa, Jaken la vio con una mirada fulminante ¬¬, Aome los veía con goticas en su cabeza nnUUU.

- NIÑA SE SUPONE QUE NO DEBÍAS DECIR NADA – grita Jaken furioso – porque me toca estar con esta niña – suspira mientras se golpea la frente con una de sus manos.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – dice Aome que por dentro saltaba de la emoción sin saber porque.

- Si – dice secamente Jaken – aunque SE SUPONE que usted no debería saberlo.

- Ya veo – dice Aome con una gran gota sobre su cabeza nnU.

- El amo Sesshomaru me dio estrictas órdenes, y la más importante era que usted señora no supiera que la vigilábamos.

- No me digas señora – dice Aome – llámame por mi nombre – le dice sonriendo.

- No, como mujer del amo me es imposible faltarle el respeto "sino quiero salir muerto" – dice Jaken.

- Pe…pero si yo no soy su mujer – dice Aome sonrojadísima.

Jaken la mira con duda – Entonces como explica que esté esperando a su cachorro.

Aome suspira – Es una larga historia – Jaken no pregunto nada acerca del tema no era su asunto.

- ¿Qué hacía en el bosque anoche? – pregunta el mounstro – es peligroso.

- Sé defenderme – dice Aome enojada como si fuera una niña pequeña, Jaken entorna los ojos – solo quería caminar un poco – mintió.

- Es peligroso – volvió a decir Jaken – si algo le hubiera pasado el amo me mata.

- ¿Entonces que hacía Lin sola a esas horas? – pregunta Aome con una ceja levantada.

- Ehh ehhh ella se escapo – trata de justificarse el mounstro.

- Y si le hubiera pasado algo – dice Aome seria – es más peligroso que ella este afuera, ten por seguro que a Sesshomaru no estaría muy contento si algo le pasa.

Jaken tembló de miedo el sabía que lo que ella había dicho era cierto, pero no dijo nada se limito a servirle el desayuno a ambas. Lin comenzó a hablar animadamente con Aome, Jaken solo las observaba y comía despacio.

-------------------------------------------

En la aldea, la anciana Kaede se levanta pesadamente "ahhhh sin duda cada vez me hago más vieja" piensa, mira el interior de la casa y no ve a Aome por ninguna parte, pero al ver que todo estaba en orden no se preocupa.

- De seguro ha ido a ver a Sango, o tal vez se este dando un baño.

La anciana prepara el desayuno y sale con cuidado de la casa para buscar a Aome.

------------------------------------------

- Deben quedarse en la aldea – dice Aome con voz firme.

- NO – dice rotundamente Jaken.

- Lo harán no puedo dejar que se queden aquí en medio del bosque.

- Por favor señor Jaken, yo quiero estar con Aome – dice Lin suplicante.

- El amo no lo permitiría – dice el sapo.

- Vamos yo me encargaré de Sesshomaru – dice Aome sonriente – además así podrán vigilarme todo lo que quieren – dice guiñando su ojo derecho.

- Esas no fueron las órdenes del amo – trataba de excusarse el mounstro.

- YA se van conmigo a la aldea y PUNTO FINAL – dice Aome muy enfáticamente.

- Pero…

- No acepto peros – dice la chica tomando en una de sus manos a Lin y en la otra la rienda de Ahun – verán que nos la pasaremos bien – les dice feliz.

Así todos se dirigen a la aldea, mientras Jaken murmuraba por lo bajo, pero Aome no le prestaba atención, no sabía porque pero le agradaba tener a ese extraño grupo junto a ella.

--------------------------------------------

La anciana Kaede llegó a la casa de Sango y Miroku, Shipo se encontraba jugando con Kohaku.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días – le contestan todos.

- ¿Muchachos han visto a Aome? – pregunta la anciana.

- No la hemos visto – dice Miroku.

- Ahh lo que pasa es que no estaba cuando me levante y supuse que vino a visitarlos, entonces de seguro debe estar dándose un baño.

- Eso es imposible yo he estado en el lago desde que me levante hasta hace poco y no la vi – dice Sango.

- ¿QUÉ? – grita la anciana.

- No se pudo haber ido a su época en la mitad de la noche – dice Sango preocupada.

- No lo creo todas sus cosas están en la casa – dice la anciana preocupada.

- No, no Aome que no te pase nada – lloriquea Shipo.

- Lo mejor será ir a buscarla – propone Miroku.

- Si vamos rápido – dice Sango, tomando a su hijo en brazos saliendo rápidamente junto con los demás para empezar la búsqueda de su amiga.

Después de revisar la aldea completamente y no encontrar a la joven, el grupo se encuentra frente a frente con Inuyasha y Kikyo cuando corrían hacía los límites del bosque.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Ni siquiera nos saludan – dice Inuyasha con desdén.

- ¿Porque tienen esas caras? – pregunta Kikyo.

- No encontramos a Aome por ninguna parte – dice Sango preocupada.

- COMO QUE NO ENCUENTRAN A AOME – grita Inuyasha.

- La hemos buscado por toda la aldea y no esta, íbamos al bosque para ver si estaba allí – dice Miroku.

- Como la dejan salir en su estado – dice Inuyasha furioso.

- NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA – grita Shipo.

- CLARO QUE SI ENANO – grita Inuyasha.

- SUFICIENTE, no es momento de discusiones debemos encontrar a Aome, Inuyasha sigue su rastro – dice Kikyo.

- Si – dice Inuyasha comenzando a olfatear el suelo.

- Muchachos ¿me podrían decir que están haciendo?

Todos voltean hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se sorprendieron mucho al ver que quien les hablaba era Aome, pero lo que los sorprendió aún más fue ver quienes la acompañaban.

- ¡AOME! – grita Shipo corriendo hacia la chica y lanzándose en sus brazos – ESTAS BIEN – dice llorando.

- Claro que estoy bien – dice sonriendo - ¿pero que hacían?

- Íbamos a buscarte Aome, no te encontrábamos por ningún lado – dice Sango exaltada.

- ¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS? Y ¿QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ? – grita Inuyasha histérico.

- Es una larga historia – dice Aome tranquilamente – Vamos Lin, Ahun, Jaken.

- UN MOMENTO AOME NO HAS RESPONDIDO MIS PREGUNTAS.

- Te escucho no tienes porque gritar.

- COMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE SI TRAES A LOS ACOMPAÑANTES DEL MISERABLE DE SESSHOMARU.

- CALLATE – grita enojada Aome, Jaken veía sorprendido como Aome había reaccionado, Lin solo tomo nuevamente la mano de Aome y se abrazo a ella – No tengo porque explicarte nada A TI – dice Aome enfatizando las dos últimas palabras, mientras empieza a caminar con Lin hacia la aldea, Jaken y Ahun las seguían – No te asustes Lin, Inuyasha es solo un tonto – le dice sonriendo a lo cual la niña asiente y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

- COMO ME LLAMASTE NIÑA TONTA – grita Inuyasha enojado corriendo hacia Aome, pero antes de que se le pudiera acercar…

- ABAJO.

PLOM

Inuyasha se encontraba estampado en el suelo, Jaken lo ve con una sonrisa maliciosa "Se lo tenía bien merecido por meterse con la señora" piensa, mientras mira con algo de miedo a Aome y corre hacia ella.

Los demás veían la escena con gotas en sus cabezas, se acercan a Inuyasha para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

- Hay Inuyasha eres un tonto – dice Shipo, Inuyasha intento decirle algo, pero Miroku lo interrumpió.

- No debiste actuar de esa manera.

- Pero que hace ella trayendo a esos aquí – dice Inuyasha enojado.

- Ya nos lo explicará en la aldea – dice Kikyo.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea Aome jugaba con Lin mientras Jaken y Ahun las observaba atentamente. Al verlos llegar Aome les dice a todos que se sienten y les cuenta lo que paso la noche anterior, claro obviando el verdadero motivo por el cual había ido al bosque.

- No puedo dejar que se queden en el bosque – dice Aome.

- Tienes razón – dice Sango – lo mejor es que se queden aquí.

- NO – grita Inuyasha Aome le lanza una mirada fulminante, lo cual hace que Inuyasha no siga gritando pero no evita que siga protestando – no es nuestro problema.

Aome lo ignora totalmente – Anciana Kaede les permitiría quedarse aquí, no me gusta que Lin este durmiendo en el bosque.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema, la pequeña se puede quedar en mi casa – dice sonriéndole a la niña

-¿El señor Jaken también se podrá quedar en la casa? – pregunta Lin.

- Si pequeña el también – dice la anciana.

- Muchas gracias – dice Lin feliz abrazando a la anciana.

- Bueno todo solucionado – dice feliz Aome.

Inuyasha se acerca a Jaken y le dice – No confió en ti sapo, te estaré vigilando.

Ese día para Aome no fue precisamente tranquilo, parecía más un campo de batalla, Inuyasha estaba cada vez más molesto no la dejaba en paz.

- Ahora manda espías a vigilarte, esto es insoportable – decía Inuyasha por n-ésima (NA: como en las mates) vez.

- Ya Inuyasha me tienes harta con la misma cancioncita – dice Aome molesta – no me has dejado hablar.

- Fehhh no veo que puedas decir que sea importante – dice Inuyasha con desdén, Aome estaba por contestarle furiosa pero Sango intervino.

- Vamos Aome no le hagas caso, cuéntanos eso tan importante que dijiste que nos ibas a contar-

- Pues… - dice mientras su rostro se iluminaba y todos veían gustosos el cambio – ME HE GANADO UNA BECA – todos los presentes tenían millones de signos de interrogación en sus cabezas.

- ¿Be..ca? – pregunta Miroku con duda.

- Si y no les importa mi estado – dice Aome rebosando alegría, mientras sus amigos no sabían si debían alegrarse por ella.

- Aome pero ¿que significa beca? – pregunta Shipo.

- Si que significa – lo segunda Lin.

- Ahhhhh – dice Aome dándose cuenta del porque sus amigos tenían esas caras de desconcierto – Es cierto ustedes no saben que es una beca – dice sonriendo colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza – Una beca es algo que me va a ayudar mucho en mis estudios.

- Otra vez con los benditos estudios – dice Inuyasha fastidiado.

- Pero Aome tu nos dijiste que ahora tenías que ir a la uni… uni – dice Sango sin poder decir la última palabra, ya que la desconocía (NA: No la culpen solo la ha escuchado una vez en su vida ; p).

- Universidad – completo Aome – si eso es cierto en ese lugar es donde voy a realizar mis estudios, lo que pasa es que las universidades son algo caras – dice mientras nuevamente veía la expresión de desconcierto de sus amigos.

- ¿Quieres decir que tienes que comprar la universidad? – pregunta Shipo.

- No no "esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé" – dice Aome – para poder estudiar en la universidad debo pagar.

- Ahhhhh – dijeron todos menos Lin y Jaken.

- Y al ganarme una beca no tengo que pagar nada – dice sonriente – porque alguien ha decidido patrocinar o encargarse de mis estudios como es mi caso – dice sonriente – claro que también puedes ganar una beca por tus buenas calificaciones.

- Ahhhhh – volvieron a repetir todos, menos Lin y Jaken como la vez anterior.

- Pero, Aome ¿que son estudios? – pregunta Lin.

- Bueno ññU – dice Aome no sabía como explicarle – estudios son una preparación que se debe hacer en mi época para poder saber muchas cosas y para que puedas vivir bien – dice tratando de explicarlo de manera sencilla.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunta Lin sonriente, Aome asiente – yo también quiero hacer esos estudios.

- Claro que sí Lin yo te enseñaré – dice Aome sonriente – después de todo esa es la carrera que he escogido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Kikyo interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

- Que seré maestra (NA: No saben lo que duré escogiendo esa profesión, iba hacer que fuera médica o algo así pero y el BEBE, no no y otra es el templo, ya saben es sacerdotisa, por eso escogí esa profesión le da tiempo ; p, además a Aome le gustan los niños) – dice sonriente – le enseñaré a los niños.

- Que bien – dice Sango feliz.

- Fehhh no sé que tanta importancia le dan a eso – dice Inuyasha – es perder el tiempo.

- NO ES PERDER EL TIEMPO – le grita Aome enojada.

- NO LE VEO EL CASO A ESTUDIAR NI A NADA DE ESO.

- ME TIENES HARTA.

- INUYASHA DEJA DE MOLESTAR A AOME – grita Sango enojada, todos la vieron sorprendidos ella casi nunca intervenía en sus discusiones.

- NO LA MOLESTO ELLA ES LA QUE SE COMPLICA LA VIDA, ADEMÁS DE LOS ESTUDIOS HAY QUE AGREGAR AL IMBECIL DE SESSHOMARU.

- CALLATE – grita Aome furiosa – NO TE SOPORTO – Aome sale corriendo del lugar, Lin la siguió.

- ¡AOME! – la llamaba Lin, pero Aome no se detuvo siguió corriendo hacia un lugar específico para ella, Lin la seguía tratando de alcanzarla.

Jaken veía desconcertado el giro que había tomado la conversación "Ese híbrido es un miserable" piensa mientras se levanta y trata de alcanzar a sus dos protegidas, una mano lo detiene.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas sapo miserable? – le pregunta Inuyasha furioso.

- No es obvio HÍBRIDO – le espeta Jaken.

- QUE DIJISTE – grita Inuyasha, golpeando a Jaken en su cabeza lanzándolo lejos de él, iba a seguir su ataque para desquitarse cuando sus amigos lo retienen.

- Inuyasha tranquilízate – le dice la anciana Kaede.

- Ese miserable…

- Tu tienes la culpa de que esto pase – le dice Sango furiosa también, acercándose a Jaken – ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunta, el sapo sorprendido por la pregunta asiente – anda busca a Aome – Jaken se levanta y se va junto con Ahun.

- Porque lo dejas ir con ella – dice Inuyasha molesto.

- Mejor él que tu – le dice Sango.

Kikyo se acerca a Inuyasha, lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva del lugar.

--------------------------------------

Aome estaba en el claro del bosque, no lloraba pero tenía unos deseos tremendos de hacerlo "porque tiene que ser así… tiene que arruinarme todos los momentos" piensa. Un ruido a su espalda la hace voltear, Lin la veía con expresión triste.

- ¡Lin! – la niña se limito a lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarla, Aome hizo lo mismo y así permanecieron un buen rato.

---------------------------------------

Al día siguiente el día paso rápidamente mientras Aome ignoraba a Inuyasha, claro que eso no evito que pasará un buen momento con sus amigos, Inuyasha estaba realmente molesto con su actitud (NA: No SÉ DE QUE SE ENOJA SI EL ES EL CULPABLE). Antes del atardecer Aome se despide de sus amigos.

- Tal vez no venga mucho en esta semana, debo concretar algunas cosas para lo de la beca, entró a clases dentro de un mes (NA: ósea entra en febrero) y debo dejar todo listo.

- Comprendemos Aome – dice Shipo sonriente – ojala nos visites pronto.

- Venga pronto – dice Lin sonriendo.

- Trataré de volver pronto, espero que la pases bien, Jaken, Shipo cuídenla mucho.

- Si – responden ambos.

Aome se acerca a Inuyasha – Más te vale que no los molestes – le dice seria, se voltea y se dirige al pozo. – Adiós – dice lanzándose.

---------------------------------------

Aome estuvo muy ocupada en su época no sólo arreglando todo lo relacionado con sus estudios, sino también con las actividades del templo, lo que provocó que solo pudiera regresar a la época feudal el viernes en la tarde. Subía por el pozo tranquilamente al llegar a fuera, su sorpresa fue grande al ver quien estaba en frente de ella esperándola.

- Sesshomaru – murmuró asombrada, el sólo se limito a acercarse a ella.

- Te esperaba – le dice, esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Aome n//n.

- Si – atino a decir Aome embelezada, Sesshomaru estiro su mano y toco la mejilla derecha de la chica.

- Ven conmigo – le dice suavemente.

- Si – dice Aome acercándose a él apoyándose en su pecho (NA: en el de Sesshomaru), viéndolo fijamente sonrojada, la mano de Sesshomaru se posa en su cintura, aforrándola a él para luego elevarse del suelo y perderse juntos en el atardecer.

**Continuará…..**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Un encuentro, la luna y una persecución.

**NA: **Holas espero que les guste el capi, saben se me ocurrió una idea grandiosa como voy a entrar a clases y tal vez no actualice rápido, voy a dejar activo mi correo en mi profile así cuando consideren que me he demorado en actualizar me podrán escribir y QUEJARSE ; p, claro que por eso no dejen de dejar reviews lo del correo es por si me demoró, claro que es si me demoró BASTANTE jejeje por ejemplo más de un mes. O bueno si quieren comentarme algo o simplemente hablar conmigo también me pueden escribir yo les contestaré con gusto. PERO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS

Como lo prometí aquí esta el capi, espero les guste, personalmente me encanta el final .. He decidido dedicarle este capi a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capi pasado, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero les guste.

Bueno ahora a contestar Reviews:

**Seishime: **Me encanta que te guste, y muchas gracias. Jejeje bueno aquí esta el capi en el cuarto día exacto, en cuanto a lo de la inspiración te comprendo totalmente me paso en el capi anterior, simplemente es frustrante así que tomate el tiempo necesario yo te estaré apoyando n.n.

Un millón de besos y gracias por el apoyo.

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU: ** Ahora si que tienes que aplicarle métodos de "persuasión femenina" a ese Inu para que aprenda a respetar. En cuanto a el sapo más le vale que se siga comportando porque YA esta advertido ; p. Espero que te guste el capi.

Un millón de besos y gracias por el apoyo.

**Merian Li: **Estoy feliz de que te guste, he puesto todo mi empeño en el capi. Esta vez si actualice pronto y espero poder hacerlo la semana que viene.

Un millón de besos y gracias por el apoyo.

**Sol10: **Jejeje gracias por el cumplido, en cuanto a si el muchacho es hijo de Sessh y Aome quien sabe tal vez si tal vez no ; p. En cuanto a Shesta aparentemente no conoce el significado de la palabra NO, es una insoportable. Espero que te guste el capi.

Un millón de besos y gracias por el apoyo.

**Nikkys-higurashi: **Si realmente me tarde nnUUU, pero me alegra que te haya gustado. Bueno al fin del capi se encuentran así que en el próximo es casi todo Sessh y Aome ; ) .. Y tal como prometí aquí esta el capi.

Un millón de besos y gracias por el apoyo.

**Sakdren: **Me alegro que te guste, Sessh por ahora esta con Aome . pero si Shesta vuelve a aparecer ten por seguro que la va a pasar muy mal, en cuanto a Jaken más le valía que las cuidará jejeje. Aome si que es de suerte mira que encontrarte con semejante sorpresa tan agradable como tener a Sessh frente a frente. Espero que te guste el capi.

Un millón de besos y gracias por el apoyo.

**InuAome: **Sip dos mesesitos, ahora se va a empezar a ver más bonita sobretodo cuando el embarazo se note jejeje, y por fin apareció Sessh aunque al final T.T pero lo bueno es que si que va a aparecer en el próximo capi. En cuanto a Shesta ¬¬ totalmente de acuerdo contigo QUE SE PUDRA.

Un millón de besos y gracias por el apoyo.

**Danyseren: **Que bueno que te guste y muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión, es realmente duro eso de andar sin inspiración ñ.ñ. Ojala y te guste el capi, no hubo mucho SesshxKag solo hasta el final pero me encanta esa parte son tan LINDOS . y ahora si que el próximo capi es casi todo de ellos dos, estoy ansiosa por escribirlo. En cuanto al espia que esta en la época actual no te puedo decir mucho de él n.nU, pero ya sabrás quien es más adelante.

Un millón de besos y gracias por el apoyo.

**Azul: **No yo te doy a ti las gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado, y sobretodo porque te gusta la historia, trataré de actualizar pronto y como dije antes si me demoró mándame un mail yo lo responderé y me apuraré con la historia ; p y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Ten por seguro que voy a terminar la historia.

Un millón de besos y gracias por el apoyo.

**Hikari no Hoshi: **Jejeje no te preocupes yo comprendo, me alegra que te guste el capi y que lo consideres bueno. Pues con el final del capi pasado hizo de nuevo su aparición Shesta hay que ver que hará de ahora en adelante y sobretodo cuando se enteré de lo del bebé.

Un millón de besos y gracias por el apoyo.

**ESTE FIC SE LOS DEDICO A USTEDES ESPECIALMENTE.**

**BESOS**


	15. Capítulo 14: ¿Huída? Persecución

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

"**¿HUÍDA? PERSECUCIÓN"**

- ¡MALDICIÓN! ESE MISERABLE SE LA HA LLEVADO – grita Inuyasha, levantándose rápidamente del lugar donde todos se encontraban reunidos esperando a Aome.

Todos vieron sorprendidos a Inuyasha:

- ¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando? – pregunta Sango.

- Sesshomaru se ha llevado a Aome, tengo que ir buscarla.

- ¡Que!

- Ese estúpido la esperaba, maldición porque no sentí su olor.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Inuyasha? – pregunta Kikyo.

- No he sentido su olor hasta que llegó Aome, se la ha llevado con él, tenemos que ir a buscarla YA.

- SI – dijeron todos, saliendo rápidamente de la casa, donde dejaron a la anciana Kaede al pequeño Kohaku, a Lin, Jaken y Ahun.

---------------------------------------

La luna se cernía en el cielo esplendorosa iluminando todo a su paso, pero a pesar de ser una hermosa noche algunas criaturas estaban tan embelezadas una hacia la otra que no se percataban de lo hermoso de la noche.

Aome no pregunto nada, se encontraba allí en los brazos de Sesshomaru totalmente sonrojada y tranquila. El calor que él despedía la tranquilizaba, se sorprendió así misma observándolo embelezada, Sesshomaru mantenía su vista al frente, se acurrucó más en su pecho y sintió como él la estrechaba suavemente más cerca de su pecho.

"Es tan cálido, su olor, todo de Sesshomaru me reconforta, siento que estoy segura que nada me lastimará… Sesshomaru" – pensó Aome mientras una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirla hasta dejarla profundamente dormida.

Sesshomaru seguía cruzando el cielo rápidamente, pero cada uno de sus sentidos estaban absortos en el ser que se encontraba dormido en su pecho, su aroma lo inundaba, cada uno de sus movimientos eran seguidos por él, la estrechó para tenerla más cerca y vio como poco a poco se quedó dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Es tan hermosa, tan suave... demonios en que pienso – se dijo mientras trataba de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente – su olor es muy agradable" pensó Sesshomaru.

El momento fue arruinado por un olor muy conocido para él.

- Demonios – susurro para no despertar a Aome – ese imbécil nos sigue, aunque esta muy lejos – Sesshomaru estaba furioso porque sin darse cuenta había disminuido su velocidad - No permitiré que nos alcance.

Con estas palabras su brazo aferró la cintura de la chica y aumento su velocidad hasta convertirse en una bola luminosa en el cielo.

------------------------------

En la casa de la anciana Kaede, Jaken se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la casa furioso.

- El amo se fue y ESE HIBRIDO no nos dejo ir con él - se quejó Jaken recordando con furia como Inuyasha no les había permitido ir.

_**Flashback**_

_Todos estaban dispuestos a irse._

_- Vamos Lin debemos alcanzar al amo - dice Jaken._

_- Si - dice Lin con una sonrisa en el rostro feliz de volver a ver a Sesshomaru._

_- Un momento USTEDES NO VIENEN - grita Inuyasha._

_- NO TENEMOS PORQUE HACER LO QUE TU DIGAS HIBRIDO - grita Jaken._

_- SE QUEDAN, DE SEGURO TODO ESTO LO TENIA PLANEADO SESSHOMARU._

_- ESO NO ES CIERTO - grita Jaken dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido de Lin y Ahu, pero es jalado por Inuyasha, que lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación._

_- SI TE EMPEÑAS EN SALIR TE MATARE._

_- Inuyasha cálmate - dice Kikyo, mientras Sango y Lin se acercan a Jaken - él no pudo hacer nada de eso, estuvo todo este tiempo con nosotros._

_- Estoy seguro que..._

_- No, te aseguro que él - dice Kikyo mientras señala a Jaken - esta tan sorprendido como nosotros._

_Inuyasha no pudo argumentar nada en contra - Fehh no me importa, ESE SAPO NO VIENE - dice mientras sale de la casa._

_Sango ayudo a Jaken a levantarse._

_- Es mejor que se queden, de seguro no es nada malo - les dice sonriendo mientras le entrega su hijo a la anciana y se va con los demás._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Señor Jaken creo que debería calmarse - dice Lin sonriendo mientras jugaba con Kohaku.

- Es cierto, lo más seguro es que los chicos y su amo vuelvan pronto - dice la anciana - Lo único que no me explico es que querrá Sesshomaru de Aome.

Jaken se detuvo de repente, no había pensado en eso "quizás quiere..." sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento "no debo pensar esas cosas o el amo me matará".

- Tal vez lo que el Señor Sesshomaru quiere sea estar un rato con Aome y el bebe - dice Lin sonriente - hace mucho tiempo que no los ve.

La anciana le sonríe a la niña - Tal vez tengas razón "Espero que no pase nada malo"

------------------------------

- MALDICION HA AUMENTADO SU VELOCIDAD - grita Inuyasha, aumentando su velocidad los demás también hicieron lo mismo (NA: Kikyo iba en la espalda de Inuyasha y el resto sobre Kirara)

------------------------------

Sesshomaru volaba a una velocidad increíble, sosteniendo firmemente a Aome, quien aún permanecía dormida (NA: Esta chica si que duerme n-nUUUU), era casi media noche y pudo ver como un esplendoroso bosque se mostraba ante sus ojos.

- Ya casi hemos llegado "Ese estúpido ya esta muy lejos de nosotros, tardará en encontrarnos" – ante este pensamiento Sesshomaru sonrió, mientras sobrevolaba la entrada del bosque.

Aome dormía plácidamente cuando fue despertada de súbito por una gran cantidad de energía, sintió como esta paso a través de su cuerpo que reacciono como si hubiese recibido una carga eléctrica y su estomago dio un vuelco, se retorció y abrió su ojos, no veía claramente todo era borroso. Sesshomaru sintió como la chica empezó a retorcerse, la acercó más a él, pero solo la sentía moverse más agitadamente. Aome sintió como algo la atraía, se sentía segura, pero el hecho de casi no poder respirar la desesperaba, todo le daba vueltas, su estomago y ella no lo soportarían.

- Tranquilízate – escucho Aome, mientras alguien la acercaba más a su cuerpo (NA: el cuerpo de quien la acerca), era la voz de Sesshomaru – solo vamos rápido.

- No… - Aome trató de hablar su voz era entrecortada no podía respirar – detente… por favor – logró decir antes de cubrir su boca con una de sus manos debido a las náuseas, y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no comprendía que le ocurría, pero hizo lo que le pedía, bajo rápidamente la velocidad aterrizando en un claro del bosque; Aome siguió abrazada a Sesshomaru todo le daba vueltas, ya podía respirar aunque tenía unas náuseas terribles, se aparto un poco de él tratando de mantener el equilibrio pero un segundo después se encontraba en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunta Sesshomaru agachándose a la altura de la chica y tomando sus hombros.

- No… me… siento… bien – dice Aome entrecortadamente, sintiendo poco a poco como todo dejaba de dar vueltas, aunque las náuseas aún persistían.

Sesshomaru decidió esperar a que se sintiera mejor "Se ve mal… pero que demonios le pasa" piensa frustrado sin saber que hacer o que decir, pasaron varios minutos hasta que la chica alzó su rostro y le sonrió, tranquilizándolo.

- Ya me encuentro mejor – respondió Aome viendo fijamente a Sesshomaru – "Ahh por fin puedo enfocar mi vista y todo ha dejado de dar vueltas, aunque…" - no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos al notar la profundidad de los ojos de Sesshomaru, se quedo contemplándolo mientras era envuelto por la luz de luna haciendo que brillará, Aome se sonrojo al verlo n//n.

- Bien – dice Sesshomaru observando embelezado a la hermosa chica delante de él, y sin darse cuenta su mano se encontraba cubriendo la mejilla derecha de la chica acariciándola suavemente.

- Sesshomaru – suspiro Aome, sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo por el roce de la mano de Sesshomaru, los dedos de él rozaron sus labios.

- Dulce – dice Sesshomaru acercándose más a Aome – tu aroma es dulce – susurra sobre los labios de ella, Aome se sonroja aún más pero no se aparta, Sesshomaru se acerca más y roza con sus labios los de ella, Aome cierra sus ojos mientras Sesshomaru la abraza y hunde su rostro en el hombro de ella, Aome corresponde su abrazo – Aome – le escucha susurrar mientras roza su cuello con sus labios.

- Sesshomaru – vuelve a susurrar Aome mientras desliza sus manos en la espalda de él.

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado con tanto amor hizo que Sesshomaru regresará a la realidad aunque no quisiera "pero que demonios hago – se dijo abrazado ella – que importa sigue – le dijo una voz dentro de él – NO – grito otra voz – se siente bien… no sé…" todos estos pensamientos cruzaron en la mente de Sesshomaru. Él se separo lentamente de ella, Aome aún tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza, Sesshomaru la observaba tratando de reprimir los deseos de seguir abrazándola (NA: Y seguir con lo que hacía ; P), Aome abrió sus ojos despacio.

- Yo… - Sesshomaru trato de decir algo, pero uno de los dedos de Aome sobre sus labios impidió que siguiera.

Aome le sonrió – Esta bien – le dice sonrojada n//n, Sesshomaru toma su mano (NA: la que tenía en sus labios, aclaro) y la ayuda a levantarse.

- Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí.

- Si, es lo mejor no me siento muy bien todavía – dice la chica llevándose su otra mano a su estomago – tengo unas… - no pudo continuar debido a que las náuseas se apoderaron de ella y tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el espeso bosque.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, pero comprendió rápidamente el porque de su huída (NA: Espero que ustedes también lo entiendan, para los que no, es algo que le pasa comúnmente a las mujeres embarazadas, devolver el estomago), la siguió manteniéndose un poco alejado. Minutos después Aome volvía caminando lentamente con su pequeña mochila en la espalda (NA: No apareció por arte de magia la tuvo siempre puesta, es que es pequeña, y es porque ella viene por poco tiempo a la era feudal).

- ¿Estas mejor? – pregunta Sesshomaru.

- Si ya estoy mejor, he tenido que tomar una medicina especial para las náuseas.

- Si, nos quedaremos aquí, así que debes dormir.

- Si – dice Aome dispuesta a preparar una fogata para poder dormir, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya esta estaba encendida - ¿la has encendido? – no recibió respuesta – gracias – le sonrió.

Con estas palabras saco su saco de dormir, colocándolo cerca del fuego para dormir caliente, Sesshomaru la observaba atentamente sentado muy cerca de ella, cuando todo estuvo listo Aome se durmió mientras Sesshomaru permaneció a su lado toda la noche despierto observándola.

-----------------------------------

- Debimos seguir buscándola, el imbécil de Sesshomaru nos tomará ventaja – dice muy enojado Inuyasha.

- No lo creo Inuyasha, no creo que Sesshomaru viaje de noche con Aome en su estado – dice Sango.

- A ÉL que le importará eso, mira que se la ha llevado.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con que se la haya llevado, Inuyasha – dice Miroku.

- No sabemos para que se la ha llevado, de seguro….

- Ni siquiera lo pienses Inuyasha – dice Sango agitada.

- Debes tener en cuenta que ella fue por voluntad propia – dice Inuyasha.

- No hay garantía de que eso sea cierto – dice Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos (NA: obstinado ¬¬)

- ES OBVIO TONTO – grita Shipo.

- NO LE VEO LO OBVIO.

- Hay Inuyasha a lo que se refiere Shipo es que Aome no se hubiera ido sin pelear si hubiera sido a la fuerza – dice Sango.

- Fehhh Aome no es capaz de derrotar a Sesshomaru, ella no es tonta.

- Eso tu no lo sabes – dice seriamente Kikyo.

- Ehhhh amigos, creo que lo mejor es que descansemos para seguir buscando a la señorita Aome temprano – dice Miroku.

- Si – dice Sango.

---------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol la despertaron de su sueño, Aome abrió sus ojos levantándose perezosamente.

- Ahhhhhh que hambre tengo – dice Aome dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde estaba Sesshomaru, que permaneció en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior - ¿tienes hambre? – el no le respondió – supongo que no – le sonrió, Aome recogió todo lo del campamento y tomo un desayuno rápido, aunque esto no significa que pequeño.

Cuando hubo terminado Sesshomaru le hablo – Vamos, tenemos que ver a alguien – dice mientras empieza a caminar.

- Si – dice Aome corriendo para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado.

**Continuará….**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Una visita, una ¿prueba? y una ayuda.

**NA: **Espero que el capi les haya gustado, les pido mil y un disculpas por la tardanza pero es que de verdad no he podido actualizar antes, he estado bastante ocupada con trabajos, investigaciones, exámenes, de todo, de hecho aún ando en eso, jejeje, pero tenía que publicar el capi ; p.

Estoy muy satisfecha con el capi por fin SESSHXAOME, ahhhhh ya era hora, espero que les haya gustado, estaré ansiosa por saber sus opiniones, DEJEN REVIEWS

AHHHHH LES PIDO PERDÓN ANTICIPADO SI ME DEMORÓ CON EL PRÓXIMO CAPI, AHHHHH SI QUIEREN APRESURARME SI ME DEMORÓ DEMASIADO MI CORREO ES NANACCS EN GMAIL.

Ahora a contestar reviews Y MUCHAS MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO:

**Mitsuki Himura: **Me alegra que te guste, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero es que estuve muy ocupado con mis estudios, en cuanto a lo del patrocinador más adelante lo sabrás ; p. Besos

**Seishime: **Hola, estoy feliz porque te gusto, espero que te guste este capi tiene más Sesshxkag, jejeje, aunque me demoré actualizando ñ-ñUUUUUU, pero no fue por que quise T-T. Espero leer pronto la continuación de tu fic. Besos

**Kaoru-Neko:** Jajajaja lo siento, pero así hago la historia interesante ; p, y te he complacido en este capi hay más de Sesshxkag, y tienes razón soy muy mala en ponerlos a hacer tantas cosas, pero eso va a cambiar vas ver, digo a leer, jejeje. Nos vemos.

**Alba:** Muchas gracias, haces que me sonroje n//n, lamento no haber continuado antes pero es que no pude T-T. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos también. n.n

**Aledith: **Jejeje gracias, me alegra que te guste, bueno Inuyasha es un terco así que todavía se va a tardar en dar cuenta de que el no tiene que andarse metiendo en la vida de Aome. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Besos.

**Sakdren: **Gracias, estoy muy contenta porque te ha gustado el fic, que Sango ayudará a Jaken me pareció justo, podrá ser un sapo amargado pero no le ha hecho nada a Aome. Si por fin el encuentro con Sessh, jejeje espero que te guste lo he hecho con mucho empeño, y lo del árbol es el próximo capi ya veremos que pasa ; p. Besos. Bye

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU:** JAJAJAJA como siempre dándole su merecido a Inuyasha, cuentas con mi total apoyo para todo lo que quieras hacerle yo te ayudo ; ). Besos

**Nikkys-higurashi: **Esta vez si que me demoré ñ-ñUUUUUU, pero fue por motivos estudiantiles, y ahora si que hay SesshxKag, espero que te guste. Besos.

**Sol10: **Jajaja, tienes toda la razón lo bueno termina rápido, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero estuve ocupada T-T, lamento no haberte dejado dormir todo este tiempo y no dejarte dormir por no escribir lo que van ha hablar con el árbol (eso es en el próximo) y en cuanto a Ken quien sabe ; p. Besos.

**Tsugumi: **No te preocupes la verdad ahora es mi turno para pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Bueno lo de la paliza tal vez se dé, muchísimas gracias por la idea; Aome ve a lin de las dos formas aunque más de la segunda porque Lin será como la hermanita del bebe. Te cuento que yo también estuve incomunicada unos días y por eso también no pude actualizar antes, jejeje pero ya volví. Besos.

**TLAP: **Procuraré continuar lo más pronto posible, perdón por la tardanza. Besos.

**InuAome: **Gracias, ESTOY REFELIZ PORQUE TE GUSTO : ), en este capi hay SesshxKag espero que te guste. En cuanto a Shesta QUE SE PUDRA!!!!, jajaja. Besos.

**Lilita-winds: **Muchísimas gracias, procuraré actualizar pronto y perdón por la demora. Besos.

**Cold-Sesshy: **Estoy contenta porque te agrada, a mi también me alegra muchísimo que hayas entrado y leído la historia, espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo. Besos.

**Danyseren: **Jajaja lo siento, pero es para hacer la historia más interesante ; p, perdón por no continuar antes, pero no había tenido tiempo. Inuyasha es un tonto y quizás si este celoso, pero ya perdió su oportunidad él ya hizo su elección, aunque eso se sabrá más adelante : ). Besos.

**Merian Li:** Jejeje espero haber solucionado en parte tu duda acerca de adonde se dirigen, de todas formas será más concreto en el próximo capitulo. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos.

**Marta Kou: ** Gracias, y la verdad lo mejor del capi fue el final - ha estado lindo, y para serte sincera hasta yo me sorprendí al escribirlo jejeje. Besos

**Katia: **Me alegra que te guste, en cuanto al suspenso es para hacer más interesante la historia jejeje, ahhhh y perdón por la demora. Besos.

**Tusolmary: **Jejeje si que me tarde, de todas formas mi correo es nanaccs y es en gmail así que escríbeme cuando quieras. Besos.

**ANDYPANDABURBUJO:** Estoy feliz porque te gusto, y siento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que he estado realmente ocupada. Besos.

**DIDI: **Estoy contentísima por tu apoyo, aunque si que me demoré en actualizar espero que te guste el capi, y muchísimas gracias por tu halago haces que me sonroje n//n así procuraré escribir lo mejor posible, y claro que conocerán al bebe claro que cuando nazca y si que va a ser lindo -. Besos.

**Massiel: **Me alegra contar con tu apoyo, y me halaga mucho lo que dices, la verdad he tratado de no cambiar las personalidades de los personajes y pues con Sessh bueno es que él ESTA ENCANTADOR. Besos.


	16. AVISO

**NOTA**

De verdad les pido mil disculpas por no continuar el capi, de hecho la he empezado pero he estado realmente ocupada con mis trabajos de la Universidad, ha sido un semestre muy duro, yo sé que tal vez eso no les interese pero no vayan a creer que voy a dejar tirada la historia ni mucho menos, el problema es que no he tenido tiempo, pero la buena noticia es que ya dentro de dos días salgo de uno de los trabajos largos que tengo en la Universidad así que podré dedicarme por completo a terminar el capítulo que estará actualizado a más tardar dentro de 8 días, por eso les pido un poco de paciencia.

La verdad reconozco que me he demorado DEMASIADO, pero ahora que salga a vacaciones les garantizo que cada semana estaré actualizando la historia, ESO SE LOS PROMETO.

DE TODAS FORMAS AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO EL INTERÉS QUE TIENEN POR LA HISTORIA, de verdad muchas gracias por gustarle lo que escribo, lo hago con mucho gusto, y sé que me merezco todo tipo de reclamos por demorarme pero no ha sido por voluntad propia, de hecho he escrito de vez en cuando, ya tengo la mitad del capitulo por eso les pido un poco más de paciencia. TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR LO ANTES POSIBLE, INCLUSO ANTES DE LOS 8 DÍAS.

Espero me perdonen por la tardanza, les mando un millón de besos a todos y también un millón de disculpas.

Bye.


	17. Capítulo 15: Árbol Sabio

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

"**ÁRBOL SABIO"**

Ambos llevaban un rato caminando, Aome sonriente al lado de Sesshomaru, quien permanecía silencioso.

- ¿A quien vamos a ver? – pregunta Aome.

- A un amigo de mi padre – responde Sesshomaru indiferente.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunta nuevamente Aome, sin embargo estaba vez no obtuvo respuesta – Bueno si no lo quieres decir esta bien – dice sonriendo – lo único que me parece extraño es esa energía – dice mientras se detiene y cruza sus brazos pensativamente.

- ¿Energía? ¿De qué estas hablando? – pregunta Sesshomaru deteniendo su paso también, colocándose justo frente a Aome, mientras mantenía alerta todos sus sentidos, pero no percibía nada.

- Bueno… la verdad es que aún puedo sentir esa energía pero es muy pequeña, además… - Aome no continuo no sabía como decirle lo que sospechaba.

-¿Qué? – la chica no respondía – DIMELO.

- Creo…

- ¿Si?…

- Lo que pasa es que creo que esta energía fue la que me hizo sentir mal.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Sesshomaru con un toque de indiferencia, aunque en realidad si le preocupaba por eso examinó con su vista a Aome de arriba abajo - ¿es que te sientes mal?

- No, me siento bien – dice Aome sonriéndole – lo que pasa es que anoche desperté porque sentí como si una gran energía hubiera impactado en mi cuerpo, lo que me hizo sentir muy mal, fue… extraño – el rostro de Aome reflejaba confusión.

Pero antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera agregar algo, una voz algo ronca los interrumpió:

- Me alegra que se haya percatado, pero aún le falta mucho que aprender.

Sesshomaru y Aome dirigieron sus miradas sorprendidos hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, Aome estaba de piedra frente a ella se encontraba un gran y majestuoso árbol con un rostro que reflejaba sabiduría, pero que además HABLABA, mientras que Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido de haber llegado donde estaba el árbol sabio sin haberse dado cuenta.

- Sesshomaru, me alegra mucho que hayas venido y además has traído a tu pareja – dice sonriendo el árbol, ante lo último Aome se sonrojo de pies a cabeza n///n.

Ni Sesshomaru ni Aome pronunciaron palabra, por lo que el árbol siguió:

- ¿Así que tu eres la protectora de la perla de Shikon? – dice sonriéndole a Aome.

- Si, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, señor – dice la chica tímidamente.

- Ahhhh permíteme presentarme, soy el Árbol Sabio, amigo del difunto padre de Sesshomaru, es un placer conocerla Aome.

- Lo mismo – dice Aome inclinándose en señal de respeto.

- Ahora si me vas a decir para que tenía que traerla aquí – interrumpe Sesshomaru viendo directa y fríamente al árbol.

- Todo a su debido tiempo – dice sonriendo el árbol – ahora si no me equivocó Aome tiene una duda.

- Ehhhh pues yo… sentí una energía anoche y me sentí muy mal – dice dudosa.

- ¿Pero como te sientes ahora? – pregunta el árbol sonriendo.

- Me siento muy bien – dice Aome sonriendo.

- Eso demuestra tu fortaleza, pero también tu falta de conocimiento.

- ¿De qué hablas? – interrumpe Sesshomaru - ¿Acaso tú tuviste algo que ver con esa energía?

- Si – ante la respuesta del árbol Sesshomaru empuño fuertemente su puño.

- ¿POR QUE? – exige saber.

- Necesitaba saber el nivel de tu pareja, saber si era capaz de llevar a tu hijo en su vientre.

- COMO TE ATREVISTE – dice Sesshomaru viendo con odio al árbol – PUDO HABER MUERTO.

Aome había permanecido en silencio estupefacta de lo que escuchaba y al mismo tiempo sin comprender nada - ¿Por qué lo hizo? – le pregunta al árbol cabizbaja – Sentí… me sentí horrible – dice acercándose a Sesshomaru abrazando el brazo de él.

- Ya lo he dicho, necesitaba saber el nivel espiritual que posees, y me alegra que tu nivel sea elevado – dice el árbol sonriendo nuevamente – eres digna portadora de la perla de Shikon, pero tus habilidades espirituales son algo incipientes.

- ¿Entonces por eso lo hiciste? – pregunta Sesshomaru tratando de controlar su ira – la lastimaste solo por eso – los ojos de Sesshomaru se estaban tornando rojos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el árbol.

- Era un riesgo que debía correr, además tu mismo dijiste que ella es realmente fuerte – esta última frase hizo que la ira de Sesshomaru menguará un poco sobretodo por ser observado por Aome, quien lo miraba sorprendida y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – siempre supe que no le pasaría nada, solo quería medir sus capacidades, le pido mil disculpas Aome pero debía probarla.

- ¿Probarme? – pregunta Aome.

- Por lo que veo Sesshomaru no le ha dicho nada.

- No – dice Aome mirando recriminatoriamente a Sesshomaru con sus manos sobre su cintura, él desvió la mirada.

- De haber sabido que harías esto le habría dicho – dice Sesshomaru fríamente, sintiendo como Aome tomaba su mano y la apretaba un poco, tuvo deseos de bajar su mirada y observarla pero se contuvo.

--------------------------------------------

- Debemos apresurarnos, parece que se han detenido aunque… - dice Inuyasha dudoso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Kikyo.

- No estoy seguro de que estén ahí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Nos acabas de decir que se han detenido – dice Miroku.

- Es que… su olor esta ahí pero ha disminuido.

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? NO ENTIENDO NADA – dice Shipo exasperado mientras toma su cabeza con sus manos.

- No estoy seguro – dice Inuyasha.

- Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos – dice Kikyo.

- Aún falta bastante camino – dice Inuyasha corriendo más rápidamente mientras los demás lo siguen. (NA: Pobrecitos se la han pasado corriendo jejeje)

---------------------------------------------

Aome estaba atónita después de escuchar el relato sobre el origen del hechizo (NA: Ver capítulo 11), "aún existía el riesgo de morir…" pensó mientras sentía como Sesshomaru apretaba suavemente su mano, la mano de él no se había apartado de la de ella mientras el Árbol Sabio relataba la historia.

- Ahora lo entiendo – dice la chica casi como un susurro y con su cabeza gacha – no pensé que aún pudiera haber un riesgo yo no… no…

- No debes preocuparte jovencita – interrumpe el Árbol viéndola fijamente – he comprobado que eres capaz de tener al cachorro, tu poder espiritual es muy grande solo te hace falta poder manejarlo de una forma apropiada. (NA: Ella ha mejorado en el manejo de su poder pero no tiene la debida instrucción).

- Pe… pero es que yo no tengo ningún tipo de maestro y la anciana Kaede no puede…

- No te preocupes, ya había pensado en eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate – exigió Sesshomaru.

- En estos tiempos tener poderes espirituales es poco común, por eso no hay muchos maestros, pero si tienes el poder ten por seguro que en algún momento tu maestro aparecerá – dice el Árbol – por eso he buscado el maestro o mejor dicho la maestra apropiada para ti, Aome sacerdotisa de la perla de Shikon que viene de otro mundo.

Antes de que Aome o Sesshomaru pudieran decir algo, el Árbol Sabio empieza a mover sus ramas y algunas de sus hojas caían lentamente alrededor de ambos, mientras susurraba una especie de canto en un lenguaje extraño. Un leve resplandor cubrió el lugar, obligando a Aome y Sesshomaru a cerrar sus ojos, cuando los abrieron se sorprendieron cuando en frente de ellos se encontraba el espíritu de una hermosa joven, con cabellos negros y una armadura antigua.

- ¡Midoriko! – dice Aome sorprendida – esto no es posible, ella esta…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es este espíritu? – pregunta Sesshomaru.

- Ella es Midoriko como ha dicho Aome, la creadora de la perla de Shikon – dice el Árbol Sabio dejando a Sesshomaru estupefacto – ella murió hace muchos años atrás, pero considero que es la mejor maestra que Aome puede tener.

- Además yo misma he querido ser quien le enseñe a Aome – dice Midoriko acercándose a la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro – puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ¿verdad? – pregunta, Aome asiente – me alegra, yo siempre te he observado…

- ¿Por qué querrías ayudarla? – pregunta Sesshomaru desconfiado, viendo fríamente al espíritu.

- Aome representa la pureza de espíritu, algo que toda sacerdotisa debe tener, pero que no todas tienen, ni siquiera yo, además se hace necesario que Aome conozca como utilizar sus poderes no solo para tener a su hijo sino para enfrentar el destino que le espera.

- ¿A qué te refieres con el destino que me espera? – pregunta Aome.

- Es algo que debes descubrir por ti misma – dice Midoriko.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque un espíritu será su maestra – dice Sesshomaru viendo dudoso al árbol.

- Tu sabes muy bien que Aome no pertenece a este mundo – dice el Árbol – y en su tiempo tal vez no exista alguien que pueda enseñarle, al ser Midoriko un espíritu puede acompañarla a su tiempo.

- Ya veo así podré tener a mi maestro constantemente y no tener que permanecer mucho tiempo en esta época.

- Si, en tu estado eres un blanco muy apetecible en este tiempo – dice Midoriko – y eso tu lo deberías saber muy bien – dice la sacerdotisa dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru.

- Yo puedo protegerla de cualquiera que intente acercársele – dice Sesshomaru seriamente.

- Tal vez, pero que podrías hacer tu si Aome no ha controlado su poder espiritual al momento del parto y tanto ella como el niño murieran, ¡Absolutamente NADA! – dice Midoriko enfatizando la última frase.

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada de odio al espíritu "Si no estuviera muerta, ya la hubiera matado con mis propias manos" piensa mientras siente la mano de Aome apretar suavemente la suya, y también escucha un leve sonido proveniente del estómago de la chica.

- De todas formas, lo importante es que Aome empiece a controlar su poder espiritual antes de que su embarazo avance más. – dice el Árbol Sabio - ¿Aome estás de acuerdo con tener a Midoriko como tu maestra?

- Si, la verdad le doy las gracias, usted se ha tomado muchas molestias por mí y mi bebe.

- Para mi es gusto – dice el Árbol sonriendo – sin embargo, espero que usted puede hacerme un favor, bueno no exactamente a mi sino a Sesshomaru.

- Yo no necesito absolutamente nada – dice Sesshomaru fríamente.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema, lo ayudaré en lo que sea – dice Aome sonriendo sin atender a lo que Sesshomaru dice.

- Eso me alegra, pero pienso que usted necesita descansar y comer un poco, así que dejemos para más tarde el favor.

- Esta bien, la verdad es que ya tengo mucha hambre n///n – dice Aome sonrojada.

- Bueno entonces Sesshomaru lleva a Aome al lago, ahí estará más tranquila, luego proseguiremos con nuestra charla.

Sesshomaru solamente asiente – Vamos – le dice a Aome mientras ambos empiezan a caminar hacia el lago.

---------------------------------------------------

El lago era hermoso, escondido en medio del bosque cercado por majestuosos árboles de muchos tamaños que dejaban pasar los rayos del sol hacia las tranquilas aguas cristalinas, Aome estaba deleitada.

- ¡Es realmente hermoso! – dice emocionada – Es un lugar precioso – no pudo continuar al verse interrumpida por el sonido de su estómago.

- Por lo que veo tienes hambre – dice Sesshomaru sonriéndole divertido por la situación.

- Creo que sí – dice Aome sonrojadísima, apenada por que la estaba haciendo pasar su estómago y por ver la sonrisa de Sesshomaru, pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque sabía que ella era una de las pocas personas o quizás la única que ha visto su sonrisa.

Aome le sonríe aún sonrojada mientras se sienta en la hierba, toma su mochila y empieza a sacar los alimentos que había traído, Sesshomaru se sorprendió un poco al ver la cantidad de cosas extrañas que sacaba de la bolsa que ella llevaba.

- Siéntate a mi lado – le dice Aome, Sesshomaru no dijo nada pero así lo hizo, Aome se acurruco en su hombro y sonrió – Gracias – luego se separa un poco de él y pone a calentar en una pequeña estufa (NA: Bueno así le digo yo, es como un pequeño calentador donde se puede poner una olla o una tetera, es como la que salió en el capítulo de la serie donde encuentran a Shipo) una sopa instantánea.

- Traes cosas muy extrañas – dice Sesshomaru, mientras ve que Aome empieza a comer – como esto – dice señalando la estufa – y esto – dice con un dulce en su mano.

- Eso es una estufa y lo que tienes en la mano es un dulce – le dice sonriendo – y lo que estoy tomando es una sopa instantánea, son muy prácticas y fáciles de hacer, ¿quieres una?

- Yo no como comida de humanos – dice seriamente Sesshomaru.

- Vamos esta es diferente – dice Aome mientras pone otra sopa en la estufa – esta comida no es como la de esta época sobretodo los dulces son deliciosos.

- Te refieres a esto – dice Sesshomaru con un dulce en la mano – a mi no me parece apetecible.

- Eso es porque no lo has abierto – le dice sonriendo – por favor si, come conmigo, no te he visto comer nada, debes tener hambre ¿si? – le suplica haciendo un puchero.

- Esta bien si con eso dejas de mirarme así – le dice Sesshomaru de mala gana.

- ¡Que bien! Toma – dice Aome ofreciéndole de su propia sopa.

- Yo tomaré de mi propio plato – dice Sesshomaru tratando de rehusarse, mientras trataba de alejar los palillos con comida que le ofrecía Aome.

- Anda que no te dé pena – dice Aome sonriendo, mientras logra introducir los palillos con comida en la boca de Sesshomaru, quien estaba un poco sonrojado – dime que te ha parecido.

- No esta mal – dice Sesshomaru algo sonrojado tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Y eso que no has probado los dulces, vamos come más – le dice Aome mientras continua dándole comida a Sesshomaru. Así estuvieron un rato comiendo juntos y hablando por un rato.

-----------------------------------------------------

De regreso al lugar donde se encontraba el Árbol Sabio, Sesshomaru dirigía miradas furiosas hacia el lugar donde hacía pocos minutos Aome y el espíritu de Midoriko habían desaparecido.

- Dime inmediatamente que es lo que tratas de hacer – dice Sesshomaru seriamente viendo fríamente al Árbol Sabio – ya he dicho que no necesito absolutamente NADA.

- Estás seguro de eso – le dice el Árbol sonriéndole irónicamente a Sesshomaru – yo creo que algo te falta.

- NO NECESITO N… - grito Sesshomaru, pero no pudo seguir porque en ese instante Aome volvía en compañía de Midoriko, Sesshomaru la veía fijamente, estaba hipnotizado viéndola estaba hermosa, su ropa era diferente, llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa pero era diferente este tenía unos pliegues más amplios cerca del hombro y unas pequeñas sakuras en las mangas que eran más largas de lo normal, el resto del traje era igual al de las demás sacerdotisas.

- Le ha quedado perfecto – dice el Árbol.

- Muchas gracias pero no debió molestarse – dice Aome sonrojada, sobretodo por la forma en que Sesshomaru la miraba – Se lo devolveré apenas…

- No será necesario, ese traje fue hecho especialmente para ti – le dice sonriendo el Árbol – Esta hecho con un material especial.

- Como el de Inuyasha – dice Aome, al escucharla Sesshomaru frunció su ceño.

- Si como el de Inuyasha – dice el Árbol serio – pero al mismo tiempo diferente, tu traje es mucho más resistente como el de Sesshomaru – al escuchar eso Aome dirigió su vista a la ropa de Sesshomaru – además cuenta con otras facultades que descubrirás más adelante – sonríe misteriosamente.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Tu misma lo descubrirás, ahora es preciso que empecemos, imagino que Midoriko te ha explicado lo que debes hacer.

- Si.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – dice Sesshomaru impaciente – Dime – dice dirigiéndose a Aome.

- La verdad no lo sé nnU – dice Aome con una gotica en su cabeza, Sesshomaru la mira no muy convencido ¬¬ - ¡no miento! – insiste Aome.

- Es cierto, Sesshomaru. Aome lo que quiero es que ayudes a Sesshomaru a recuperar algo que perdió hace algún tiempo – dice el Árbol Sabio.

**Continuará….**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Retorno, discusiones y ¿al fin alguien recibirá su merecido?

**NA:** Una vez más les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza del capi, pero espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena. Como les conté en la nota, he estado realmente ocupada estos días y lo peor es que el trabajo que se supone debía sustentar hoy no pude porque el profe se enfermo, pero lo bueno es que tuve tiempo para terminar este capítulo y que ya muy pronto voy a salir de la Universidad o eso espero porque el ambiente anda bastante revolucionado por aquí jejeje, bueno de todas formas yo procuraré actualizar más rápido ya que tendré menos trabajo ¡VIVA!. En las vacaciones volveré a actualizar cada semana.

Bueno en este capi por fin Aome y Sessh se reúnen con el Árbol Sabio, espero que aquellos que esperaban este momento les haya gustado, aunque ahora los deje algo intrigados con lo del "favor", que será jejeje, tal vez ya algunos lo sospechan y o tal vez no, díganme lo crean tal vez acierten : ).

Ahhhhh sé que tiene poco SesshxAome, sin embargo espero que les guste. También estoy feliz por el apoyo con el que cuento, todos ustedes son FANTASTICOS, gracias por comprenderme LOS QUIERO A TODOS, LES MANDO UN MONTÓN DE BESOS.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, si lo desean pueden dejar sus correos, para los que no están registrados y así yo les avisaré cada vez que actualice, y los que están registrados a través de la contestación de los reviews : ).

Ahora a contestar reviews, contestaré los de la nota también : ):

**Azul:** Me da muchísimo contar con tu apoyo, y sé que he contado con tu apoyo desde el principio ya te lo había dicho antes pero de verdad me da mucho gusto contar contigo :). Gracias por comprender mi situación con la U y espero de todo corazón que a ti también te vaya muy bien con tus trabajos. Te mando un súpermega abrazo. Besos nn.

**Umi5584:** Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, y déjame decirte que también he leído historias en un solo día :P, a mi también me encanta la pareja que hacen Sessh y Aome. Gracias por tu apoyo mi fiel lectora : ). Montones de besos de chocolates para ti y también muchos abrazos de oso. Bye nn.

**Sol10:** Jejeje perdóname la verdad mi intención no es matarte ni nada por el estilo, bueno y por fin actualice el capítulo donde Sessh y Aome se encuentran con el Árbol espero que te guste, SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO la tardanza pero no he podido actualizar antes. Besos nn.

**Sakdren: **Que alegría que te haya gustado el capi anterior nn, y tienes toda la razón a veces la U es realmente exigente y no deja tiempo para nada, lo bueno es que me ha ido bien y que por fin he tenido un tiempito para actualizar. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos nn.

**Hikari no hoshi: **Jejeje no te preocupes por no haberme dejado review en el capi 14, no hay problema, en cuanto a lo de la escuela te comprendo a mi también me ha tenido bastante atareada y por eso no había podido actualizar antes, me alegra mucho que comprendieras mis motivos muchísimas gracias : ). Me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te guste. Te mando un súpermega abrazo y muchos besos nn.

**Andrea: **Me encanta que te guste, lo hago con mucho cariño para que todos lo disfruten : ), la verdad yo adora la pareja que hacen se ven lindos juntos o, y tienes razón Sessh es tierno cuando quiere pero eso hace parte de su carácter el cual adoro. Bueno con respecto al beso no te puedo decir pero si ojala se besen pronto jejeje, también te pido disculpas por la tardanza pero es que realmente estuve ocupada por mis deberes en la Universidad. Espero que te guste este capi, besos nn.

**Cattu-shan: **Me siento halagada por lo que dices de mi fic, lo hago con mucho cariño para que todos lo lean y disfruten :D. Muchas gracias por comprender mis motivos por no actualizar antes pero ahora que entre a vacaciones actualizaré cada semana :P. Con relación a lo de cuantos capítulos son para serte sincera no estoy muy segura, por ahora creo que serán los que salgan ;p. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos nn.

**Cold-Sesshy: **Jejeje perdón por la demora ññUU, me alegro que te este gustando el lado amable de Sessh porque rara vez el lo demuestra pero igual así es ¡¡¡¡relindo!!!!. Ese Inuyasha, lo único que te puedo decir es que es un terco inmaduro, hay que ver si cambia. Bueno espero que te guste el capi. Besos nn.

**Mari:** Que bien que te guste, perdón por no actualizar antes pero espero que la espera valga la pena. Besos nn.

**Alfonsina: **Jajajaja si pobre Aome, pero así son las cosas de la vida, digo del fic ;p y de mis ocurrencias también, esta loca imaginación mía jejeje. Me da muchísimo gusto que te guste la historia y espero que también te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos nn.

**Tusolmary: **Si esta vez si que me demoré, pero espero no demorarme tanto para el próximo, he estado algo atareada pero al fin ya tendré más tiempo para escribir, además me da mucho gusto contar con tu apoyo : ), y espero que te guste el capi. Besos nn.

**ANDYPANDABURBUJO:** Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capi anterior puse todo mi empeño para que quedará bien : ), bueno Inuyasha es un inmaduro que cree que todo le pertenece y pues es un TONTO, espero que te guste lo que dice el Árbol Sabio en este capi, ya veremos en el próximo capi de que más hablan. Te doy las gracias por comprender los motivos por los que no pude actualizar antes, y claro que no puedo olvidarme de la historia pienso en ella todos los días. Te mando un súpermega abrazo y muchos besos nn.

**Nikkys-higurashi: **Esta vez me tarde más que la anterior ññUUUU, SORRY, y por supuesto que voy a seguir no los voy a dejar a todos intrigados no no no no, estoy feliz porque te gusta la historia, y sabes a mi también me encanta la personalidad de Sessh o lo adoro. Espero que te guste el capi. Abrazo de oso y muchos besos nn.

**Mitsuki Himura: **Gracias por comprender, realmente he estado ocupada pero ya estoy por salir con lo que voy a tener tiempo para escribir : ). A mi también me gusta como Sessh cuida a Aome, en este capi es más protector todavía ;p, y tienes toda la razón Inuyasha deja de molestar a Aome si ya escogiste a Kikyo ¬¬. Bueno espero que te guste el capi. Besos nn.

**Tsugumi:**Jejeje no te preocupes, es comprensible que no escribieras, de todas formas ahora me demore un jurgo en actualizar así que estamos a mano ;p. Ahhhh ese Sessh es muy bueno con Aome me encanta o, y ese Inuyasha tiene que ponerse las pilas para que no le pase lo que tu dices con la amistad de Aome y el amor de Kikyo. Te mando un súpermega abrazo de oso gigante y muchos besos nn.

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU: **Definitivamente eres alguien de palabra : ), ese Inu se lo tenía bien merecido por cabeza dura JAJAJAJA, ahora más vale que se comporte. Bueno espero que te guste este capi y perdón por la tardanza. Un súpermega abrazo y muchos besos para ti nn.

**Kagome2789: **Que bueno que te gusta, perdón por la tardanza pero espero que valga la pena la espera. Besos nn.

**Jennifer-Sesshomaru: **Muchas gracias por los halagos n///n, y muchas gracias por comprender mi situación de no actualizar antes, espero que te guste el capi. Besos nn.

**Danyseren: **Que bien que te haya gustado el capi anterior, ya era hora de que escribiera algo SesshxAome jejejeje, espero que te guste la pequeña escena de este capi. Ese Inu es un tonto, desesperado y muchas cosas más. Bueno espero que te guste el capi, estoy ansiosa por saber tu opinión. Te mando un súpermega abrazo de oso gigante y muchos besos nn.

**TLAP: **Perdón por la tardanza, desde ahora procuraré actualizar con más frecuencia. Besos nn.

**Katia: **Me alegro que te guste, pues Shesta no te lo puedo decir con precisión pero sí traerá algunos problemas, perdón por la demora espero que te guste el capi. Besos nn.

**InuAome: **Estoy contenta porque te ha gustado el capi, espero que te guste este y perdón por la tardanza. Besos nn.

**Gabita19-91:** Muchas gracias por los halagos n///n, escribir es una de mis pasiones así que lo hago con mucho gusto para que todos disfruten de lo que escribo : ), espero que te guste el capi y perdón por la tardanza. Besos nn.

**Girl-uchiha: **Me siento muy feliz porque te ha gustado, y sobretodo porque has leído de un solo todos los capis, a mi también me ha pasado lo mismo con algunas historias que me he leído. Ahhh gracias por comprender que no actualizará antes, te deseo mucha suerte con tus exámenes. Espero que te guste este capi también. Besos nn.

**Flor-sama:** Estoy encantada porque te ha agradado la historia, te doy las gracias por los halagos, siempre he tratado de escribir la historia de la mejor forma posible, tus palabras me animan mucho, gracias por tu apoyo. Besos y abrazos de oso para ti nn.

**Carmen: **Jejeje no fue nada ha sido todo un placer ayudarte, lamento mucho el retraso en la historia pero es que estuve muy ocupada con la U, así que no tuve mucho tiempo, pero ahora en vacaciones actualizaré más rápido una vez por semana : ). Espero que te guste el capi. Te mando un súpermega abrazo y besos nn.

**Ruby: **Jejeje muchas gracias, me encanta que te guste la historia, y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes yo comprendo : ), esta vez si que me demoré en actualizar pero espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos y abrazos nn.

**Kagomekatheryne: **Hola, estoy bien, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic : ), muchas gracias por comprender que no actualizará antes, y muchísimas gracias por desearme suerte : ). Espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos nn.

**Shikatema: **Gracias por comprender y claro que no voy a dejar la historia, todo el tiempo esta en mi mente solo que no había tenido tiempo para escribir. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos nn.

**Alba: **Jejeje si hacía bastante tiempo que no me reportaba, pero aquí estoy y con un capi nuevo espero que te guste : ) y también que te vaya bien en tus estudios. Te mando un besote nn.

**LIA SAMA: **Siento que pensarás que era un nuevo capí ññUU pero este si es el capi, gracias por comprender que no actualizará antes y sinceramente espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes : ). Espero te guste el capi. Besos nn.


	18. Capítulo 16: Un favor

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

"**UN FAVOR"**

Inuyasha y su grupo se encontraban en la entrada del bosque frustrados por el hecho de no poder entrar en él.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – gritó furioso Inuyasha golpeando con sus puños el campo de energía que no les permitía el paso – NI SIQUIERA PUEDO ROMPERLO CON COLMILLO DE ACERO.

- Tranquilízate Inuyasha no lograremos nada si te desesperas – dijo Sango tratando de calmar a su amigo.

- Es cierto debes tranquilizarte, debemos hallar la forma de penetrar este campo de energía.

- Miroku como quieres que me TRANQUILICE, cuando Aome se encuentra con SESSHOMARU.

- Inuyasha no debes olvidar que Aome se encuentra con él por voluntad propia – añadió Kikyo.

- ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

- Es más que obvio PERRO TONTO – afirmó Shipo – Aunque tú te niegues a aceptarlo.

- CALLATE ENANO – gritó Inuyasha mientras perseguía a Shipo.

- INUYASHA – le llamó Kikyo haciendo que este se detuviera – Por favor no es momento para que te pongas a perseguir a Shipo, debemos encontrar la forma de traspasar este campo.

- Pero Señorita Kikyo ¿cómo lo haremos? – preguntó Miroku – ni siquiera Colmillo de Acero fue capaz de romper este campo.

- Esto demuestra que quien activo este campo tiene conocimiento de las habilidades de la espada, lo más seguro es….

- Quieres decir que quien puso el campo sabía que nosotros vendríamos – interrumpió Sango.

- Es lo más probable, por eso se ha encargado de que el campo sea lo suficiente resistente para que Colmillo de Acero no lo pueda romper.

- Eso no tiene sentido, Colmillo de Acero puede romper cualquier campo de energía incluso el de Naraku – afirmó Inuyasha.

- No sé si te hayas dado cuenta Inuyasha pero este campo tiene una gran cantidad de energía pura, eso neutraliza la energía demoníaca de tu espada – dijo Kikyo seria.

- Pero la espada no se ha destransformado (NA: Recuerden que la espada se destransformó una vez cuando Sessh le robo la espada a Inu y Aome le lanzó una de sus flechas).

- Eso no es necesario Inuyasha, además debes tener en cuenta que ahora tu espada es mucho más fuerte – dijo Miroku – el problema radica en que el campo tiene la suficiente energía como para que Colmillo de Acero no funcione correctamente.

- AHHHHH QUE VAMOS A HACER – gritó Shipo tomando su cabeza entre sus manitas.

---------------------------------------

Sesshomaru veía furioso al Árbol Sabio mientras este le sonreía haciendo que se enojará mucho más, Aome no sabía que hacer para que las cosas se calmarán un poco y Midoriko observaba divertida la situación.

- Sesshomaru por favor – dijo Aome apoyándose en la espalda del mounstro – no creo que sea nada malo, no sé a que se refiere el Árbol Sabio pero tal vez te sirva de algo – agregó evitando decir que "eso" le ayudaría.

Sesshomaru se sintió algo extraño ante su cercanía aunque no le molestaba, la verdad esa sensación ya le era muy conocida. – Esta bien – dijo con algo de indiferencia, aunque en el fondo solo acepto por ella.

- Me alegra que aceptes – dijo el Árbol y dirigiéndose a Aome prosiguió – ya sabes lo que debes hacer y pase lo que pase no te muevas de tu lugar – añadió seriamente – Sesshomaru necesito que te sitúes frente a mi.

Sesshomaru hizo lo que se le indico sin decir una sola palabra, viendo como Aome se colocaba frente al Árbol y él, en ese momento algunas hojas del árbol comenzaron a caer lentamente formando un círculo a su alrededor.

- Midoriko – dijo el Árbol.

El espíritu llevaba en sus manos una pequeña vasija (NA: yo sé que es un espíritu, pero ellos pueden mover algunos objetos), de la cual dejo caer una gota de su contenido en cada una de las hojas que se encontraban alrededor de Sesshomaru.

Aome veía fijamente a Sesshomaru, al igual que él la miraba fijamente a ella, lentamente cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos en su pecho, cruzó sus dedos dejando sus dedos pulgares e índices levantados y unidos entre sí, respiro hondamente para lograr concentrar su energía espiritual.

Sesshomaru no sabía que podría pasar "qué demonios piensa hacer" piensa viendo como Aome permanecía en la misma postura sin moverse un milímetro, de reojo notó como el Árbol Sabio mantenía su vista en él y susurraba palabras en un idioma que era incompresible para él. Todo alrededor suyo comenzó a brillar, parecía como si todo lo que se encontraba fuera del círculo se oscureciera y solamente el lugar donde el se encontraba tuviera luz, y así era. "Esto es imposible, todo se esta oscureciendo menos…" no sabía que pensar. (NA: Algo así como cuando en Dragon Ball aparece Shenlong ;P).

Un aura lila la cubría por completo, Aome sintió como todo su poder fluía libremente, era el momento preciso de recitar lo que Midoriko le había dicho:

- _Invocó el poder de la restauración, invocó al equilibrio de la creación, fuerza de resurrección, te doy parte de mi razón, ruego por el logró de esta acción, pido el resurgir de lo que se perdió, del complemento que ya desapareció, te doy la energía y la razón para el surgimiento del faltante que este ser PERDIÓ_ – concluyó Aome abriendo sus ojos mientras enfatizaba la última palabra.

Una luz cegadora envolvió el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, llenando todo el lugar, Aome vio como las hojas del círculo daban vueltas rápidamente mientras se consumían poco a poco, en medio del círculo una nube de muchos colores se movía libremente, era simplemente hermoso, pero la ilusión se esfumo cuando un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el lugar.

- ARGGGGGGGGGG AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

-----------------------------------------------------

Un alarido de dolor los hizo temblar de terror, todos se veían estupefactos, el grito se escuchaba por todo el bosque.

-¿Qué… demonios ha… sido eso? – preguntó Inuyasha dubitativo.

- A… a…. a…. sonado co-como un gri-grito – dijo Shipo temblando de miedo.

- Eso es más que obvio ENANO – le espetó Inuyasha.

- Todo esto es muy extraño – dijo Kikyo seriamente – se siente una energía extraña es como…

- Pero eso es imposible – la interrumpió Miroku que la veía fijamente, mientras los demás los veían interrogantes sin entender de que hablaban.

- ¡Hablen de una buena vez! – exigió saber Inuyasha.

- Es verdad ¿de qué están hablando? – preguntó Sango.

- Acaso no logras percibirlo Inuyasha – dijo Miroku.

- No.

- Una gran cantidad de energía se esta concentrando en un solo punto, es demasiada energía porque a pesar del campo podemos percibirla aunque débilmente pero lo más extraño es que…

- Esa energía es una combinación de energía espiritual y demoníaca – prosiguió Kikyo.

- ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! – gritó Sango asombrada – Ambas energías son incompatibles (NA: Eso creen ellos jejejeje).

- Lo sabemos pero lo que percibimos es que ambas energías están unidas.

- Lo más seguro es que sea algún tipo de enfrentamiento entre ambas energías – dijo Inuyasha sin darle mucha importancia.

- No, si así fuera ambas energías estarían separadas y no lo están – dijo Miroku clavando su vista hacia la parte del bosque que el campo protegía.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – preguntó Sango – Aome – susurró.

-----------------------------------------------------

La nube se desvaneció dando paso a una visión terrible, Sesshomaru tenía levantado lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo agarrándolo fuertemente con sus garras gritando de dolor.

Aome veía todo horrorizada, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y cuando trató de moverse de su lugar, el Árbol Sabio le dirigió una mirada fría y seria recordándole que no se moviera, ella le devolvió la mirada furiosa negando con su cabeza, dispuesta a acercarse a Sesshomaru pero algo se lo impidió, era como si estuviera clavada en el suelo.

- ¡¡¡SESSHOMARU!!! – gritó Aome con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas no cesaban y cubrían todo su rostro.

El dolor era simplemente insoportable, Sesshomaru escuchó como Aome grito su nombre, abrió los ojos y vio como ella lloraba descontroladamente, "qué diablos le habían hecho, que le ha obligado a hacerme" pensó furioso, sintiendo como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos viendo como lo que quedaba su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a enrojecer, sintió su brazo palpitar y sin previo aviso sintió como algo creció de golpe haciendo que una vez más gritara de dolor.

- ARGGGGGGGGGG AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Todo había acabado las hojas que se encontraban alrededor del mounstro habían desaparecido, el brillo del sol lleno el claro donde estaban, Sesshomaru se encontraba en el suelo sin creer lo que acababa de suceder. Sintiendo como de golpe algo lo levanto y se encontraba abrazado a él. Aome lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho aferrándose más a él.

- Lo… lo… siento – la escuchó balbucear – si yo hubiera…

- Shhhh – la silenció – todo esta bien, mírame – ella aún mantenía su rostro en su pecho – mírame por favor Aome.

Poco a poco la chica levantó su rostro empapado por las lágrimas que no cesaban de aparecer, Sesshomaru la vio fijamente – no debes llorar – dijo él mientras tomaba el rostro de Aome con sus manos y limpiaba sus lágrimas – gracias a ti recuperé algo que ya había dado por perdido.

- Tu mano – dijo Aome asombrada, tocando la mano izquierda de Sesshomaru.

- Si – le contestó él con una sonrisa.

Aome lo abrazó nuevamente mucho más fuerte llorando de felicidad – Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru – murmuraba sin parar, mientras él correspondía su abrazo.

----------------------------------------------

- Estás seguro de lo que me pides – dijo el Árbol Sabio seriamente.

- Lo estoy, no es porque quiera – dijo Sesshomaru viendo furiosamente al Árbol – es porque eres el único que lo puede hacer.

- ¿Le dirás a ella?

- Aún no – respondió Sesshomaru.

El sonido de suaves pisadas terminó la conversación, Aome estaba frente a ellos con su ropa normal sonriéndoles.

- Ya estoy lista.

- Vamos – fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru, dándole la espalda al Árbol Sabio y empezando a caminar hacia la salida del bosque.

- Muchas gracias por todo – le dijo Aome al Árbol haciendo una pequeña reverencia – ADIOS – gritó mientras corría para alcanzar a Sesshomaru.

El Árbol Sabio sonrió al verlos desaparecer de su vista.

- Espero que todo salga bien – susurró volviendo a su apariencia de árbol normal.

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera, Sesshomaru y Aome caminaban lentamente hacia la salida del bosque uno al lado del otro.

- No comprendo porque no nos dijo de que se trataba todo – dijo Aome algo confundida – así habríamos sabido a que atenernos.

- Sólo quería hacerse el misterioso – respondió Sesshomaru empuñando su mano derecha.

- Tal vez… pero lo bueno es que tienes tu brazo otra vez – dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Si un brazo que si mal no recuerdo perdí por tu culpa – dijo Sesshomaru para molestarla.

- Bueno tal vez tuve algo que ver – Sesshomaru alzó una de sus cejas, Aome rió al ver su expresión – bueno si tuve mucho que ver, pero tal vez en ese entonces te lo merecías – finalizó juguetonamente sacando su lengua :P.

- No lo creo así – dijo deteniéndose frente a ella – aunque es justo que lo haya recuperado y gracias a ti – esto último lo dijo con un brillo especial en su mirada que hizo sonrojar a Aome – debes estar cansada – agregó tocando con su mano derecha la mejilla de la chica.

- Algo – respondió sonrojada. El rostro de él empezó a acercarse al suyo lentamente, sus narices se rozaban suavemente mientras la distancia entre ellos se hacía más corta, sin embargo Sesshomaru no siguió avanzando se separo de Aome y frunció el ceño.

Aome estaba confundida y divertida al mismo tiempo por el comportamiento de su acompañante, confundida porque no entendía su enojo y divertida por la expresión que su rostro había tomado al separarse.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Aome.

- Están aquí – le contestó Sesshomaru con un fastidio evidente.

- ¿Están aquí? – repitió Aome confundida.

- Inuyasha y tus amigos – respondió enojado y con el ceño fruncido el mounstro, Aome estaba completamente sorprendida – están fuera del campo de energía.

- ¿Campo de energía? No me había dado cuenta, de verdad están aquí.

- No te diste cuenta porque estás cansada, y si lamentablemente ESE esta aquí – dijo cruzando sus brazos.

- Debemos reunirnos con ellos – dijo Aome sonriente – estarán preocupados.

- No tengo otra opción – dijo Sesshomaru viendo fijamente a la chica.

- No – le respondió sonriendo – pero no quiero que te vayas – apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Ten por seguro que no lo haré.

Ambos se separaron y prosiguieron su camino para encontrar a quienes estaban fuera del campo de energía.

---------------------------------------------

Aún se encontraban desconcertados, el segundo grito los había alarmado mucho más.

- QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE EN ESTE BOSQUE – gritó Inuyasha impaciente caminando de un lado a otro.

- Tengo mucho miedo – dijo Shipo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿qué tal si…. Aome…

- No sigas por favor – interrumpió Sango – ella esta bien ya lo verás – añadió abrazando tiernamente al niño.

- Ya casi anochece y no hemos avanzado nada – afirmó Miroku.

- Si – asintió Kikyo.

- VOY A ROMPER ESE MALDITO CAMPO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS – gritó exasperado Inuyasha desenfundando su espada.

Inuyasha empezó a correr en dirección al campo de energía dispuesto a traspasarlo, pero algo lo detuvo de golpe.

- ABAJO.

PLOM

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué nos ibas a atacar? – preguntó Aome con sus manos en su cintura y el ceño fruncido a un Inuyasha estampado en el suelo (NA: No me pude contener jejejeje ;P).

- ¡AOME! – gritó Shipo feliz corriendo a encontrarse con ella.

- Aome estas bien – se acerco Sango sonriendo.

- Si, estoy bien, Sesshomaru no iba a permitir que me pasará nada malo – aseguró Aome con una sonrisa.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Sesshomaru que se encontraba muy cerca de Aome, sin embargo el único en reaccionar fue Inuyasha:

-¡TÚ! – rugió – COMO TE ATREVISTE A LLEVARTE A AOME – agregó señalando acusatoriamente a su medio-hermano, Sesshomaru solo se limitó a mirarlo despectivamente.

- INUYASHA NI SI QUIERA SE TE OCURRA – le advirtió Aome justo en el momento en que Inuyasha se disponía a recoger su espada y atacar a Sesshomaru.

- Pe-pero Aome él te secuestro – alegó Inuyasha con un poco más de calma, pero viendo con furia a su medio-hermano.

- ¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea? – preguntó la chica con una gran gota en su cabeza -.-U – yo me fui con él porque quise.

- Eso no es cierto – discutió Inuyasha – él te obligo.

- Deja de decir tantas tonterías – le dijo Sesshomaru – no ves lo estúpido que te ves (NA: Completamente de acuerdo con mi Sessh 0).

- Cállate – respondió Inuyasha viendo furioso a Sesshomaru ¬¬ - bueno que esperas para LARGATE DE AQUÍ.

- Por que tendría que irme, solo porque tu lo dices JA – respondió Sesshomaru burlándose de su medio-hermano.

- Es cierto ÉL no tiene porque irse – agregó Aome.

- ¿QUÉ? – la miraba estupefacto Inuyasha – ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA O QUÉ.

- NO – gritó Aome furiosa cubierta por un aura de llamas – HE VENIDO CON ÉL Y ME IRÉ CON ÉL

- Y CREES QUE TE DEJARÉ

Aome estaba a punto de responderle con un abajo cuando Miroku intervino:

- Por favor amigos ¿por qué mejor no regresamos todos juntos?

- ¿QUÉ? – se quejó Inuyasha.

- Me parece bien – dijo Aome mientras veía a Sesshomaru quien asintió levemente.

- Pero ya será mañana, porque no creo que sea muy buena idea viajar de noche – comentó Sango.

Inuyasha estaba por alegar cuando Kikyo tomó la palabra – Me parece muy bien, así tal vez obtengamos algunas respuestas – vio fijamente a Aome y Sesshomaru - ¿podrían decirnos que fue esa gran cantidad de energía?

- ¿De qué hablas? – mintió Sesshomaru, Aome lo vio de reojo y notó como él había ocultado su brazo izquierdo, logrando que fuera imposible darse cuenta que se encontraba allí.

"No quiere que sepan nada… esta bien, tal vez así sea mucho mejor" pensó la chica - ¿Energía? – dijo Aome siguiéndole el juego a Sesshomaru, quien sonrió internamente ante la perspicacia de ella.

- ¿Acaso no lo percibiste? – le preguntó Kikyo a Aome algo desconfiada.

- La verdad no.

- Pero si provenía del lugar de donde vienen.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si – respondió Kikyo viendo fijamente a la muchacha.

- Bueno eso no importa, YO QUIERO SABER DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS – gritó Inuyasha.

- Veíamos a un amigo de mi padre – respondió Sesshomaru.

Esta respuesta dejo en silencio a Inuyasha.

- ¿Entonces para que el campo? – preguntó Miroku.

- Es para que gentes indeseables no ingresen – respondió Sesshomaru fijando su mirada en su medio-hermano.

- Eso no responde nada – alegó Kikyo.

- Lo que pasa es que el amigo de Sesshomaru es el protector del bosque – afirmó Aome (NA: Eso era cierto, pero la verdad como todos sabemos no es el motivo de que el campo este ahí jejeje).

- Eso no importa – dijo Shipo - lo importante es que estás aquí – sonrió :).

- Si Shipo – Aome le sonrió al pequeño.

La conversación quedó terminada, aunque muchos no estaban satisfechos con las respuestas que habían obtenido. Sin embargo, todos, a excepción de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru quienes mantenían un duelo de miradas, arreglaron todo lo del campamento para pasar la noche en ese lugar.

Después de haber cenado, Aome se acercó a Sesshomaru para disgusto de Inuyasha:

- De verdad no quieres nada – le susurró, él asintió – esta bien.

Sin agregar nada más, tomo su saco de dormir colocándolo justo al lado de Sesshomaru, dirigiéndole una mirada de furia a Inuyasha ¬¬ antes de que protestará, para luego llamar con su mano a Shipo, que vino algo dudoso por la cercanía del mounstro.

- Todo esta bien – le dijo la muchacha al niño acostándolo junto a ella – Buenas noches – besó la cabeza del niño, quien cerró lentamente sus ojos, luego sonrió a Sesshomaru.

- Buenas noches – susurró Sesshomaru y se quedó observándola dormir el resto de la noche.

**Continuará….**

**Avance del próximo capítulo:** Más discusiones, encuentros y tal vez algunas cuantas caídas.

**NA: **¡Hey! Hola a todos ¡¡¡¡POR FIN ESTOY DE VACACIONES!!!!, para ser precisos hace dos semanas ;P, me imagino que se preguntarán porque no actualicé antes, bueno pues verán es que VIAJE, (por cierto la pasé súper) y la otra razón es que no estaba muy inspirada, pero afortunadamente ya tengo más que encendida la inspiración porque ya tengo planeado lo que va a pasar en los siguientes dos capis así que no se sorprendan si los actualizó antes de una semana, ahhhh y como les había dicho ahora actualizaré un capi semanal.

Esta vez hice sufrir a mi Sessh T0T pero era necesario.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh por si no se han dado cuenta, que lo dudo, he cambiado un poco mi forma de redactar la historia, muchas gracias por la sugerencia _**Ishia Urua**_, te lo agradezco de todo corazón espero que te guste el capi jejeje, también les comentó que después de que termine la historia voy a corregir los horrores de redacción de los primeros capítulos (los 15 primeros ñ.ñUUUU jejeje), es que en ocasiones, bueno si en muchas ocasiones, se me chispoteo y escribí algunas cosas sin sentido o redundantes por ahí, eso sí no se preocupen porque NO VOY A CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA NI MUCHO MENOS SOLO VOY A CORREGIR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS Y DEMÁS, en sí la historia no va a cambiar PARA NADA. Y espero que este capi no tengo muchos de ese tipo de errores ñ.ñUUU me esforcé porque así fuera, porque si se va a escribir hay que hacerlo bien jejeje.

Bueno esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, espero que les guste LES MANDO UN TRILLÓN DE BESOS A TODOS.

Ahhhhhhhhh por cierto este capi es un poquito más largo que los demás ;P.

Ahora una de mis partes favoritas, a contestar reviews:

**Gabita 19-91:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y otra vez muchas gracias por los halagos, espero que te guste el capi y me comentes que tal te parece :P, he puesto todo de mi en este capi, sobretodo con el ánimo de mejorar la historia y su redacción :P. Ahora ya sabes que había perdido Sessh aunque no sé si sea lo que habías pensado, por cierto me fue muy bien en la U. Nos leemos luego, un trillón de besos y abrazos para ti. n.n

**Aiorachan: **Me agrada saber que ha valido la pena la espera, en lo de buscar el corazón de Sessh yo creo que Aome ya había empezado jejeje, pero ya no digo más ;P, espero que te haya gustado el capi. Nos vemos. Besos y abrazos n.n

**CARMENM: **Jejejeje ya somos dos a las que la U esta volviendo locas, lo bueno es que ya termine académicamente estoy a tris de salir de la U, y espero que también te haya ido muy bien a ti también. Estaré súper ansiosa esperando tu comentario. Te mando un súpermega abrazo y muchísimos besos. n.n

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU: **Pobre Inuyasha ya me imaginó lo que te espera, MUAJAJAJAJA, claro que el que se ha salvado es el Árbol Sabio ya que Aome se encuentra bien o tal vez no? Espero que te guste el capi. Muchos abrazos y un trillón de besos. n.n

**Jennifer-sesshoumaru: **Muchas gracias por considerar maravilloso el fic n///n, lo escribo con mucho gusto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Sessh y Aome hacen una pareja estupenda, y jejejeje los otros si que se la han pasado corriendo que mala soy ;P. Muchos abrazos de oso para ti y muchos besos también n.n

**Mosha: **¡¡¡ACERTASTE!!!, te felicito, la verdad no me pareció justo que no tuviera su brazo por eso ideé la forma de que lo recuperará jejeje espero que te haya gustado aunque fue algo doloroso para él T0T. Miles y miles de besos y abrazos para ti n.n

**Kat-irteh-black o katia: **Perdón por dejarte en suspenso. Y sabes la verdad me gusta mucho Harry Potter he leído todos los libros y espero con ansias el último y claro que voy a leer tu historia, ahorita mismo lo voy a hacer, más bien te pido disculpas por no haberla leído aún pero es que he tenido la cabeza en estos días en otras cosas por ahí jejeje. Besos y abrazos n.n

**Mitsuki Himura:** Espero que tu curiosidad haya sido zaceada, Sessh es muy lindo por eso la cuida 0. Besos y abrazos n.n

**Seishime: **Ojala no me haya demorado mucho en actualizar espero que haya sido asi :), ahora no me queda más que FELICITARTE ¡¡¡ACERTASTE!!! Espero que te guste el capi. Un beso gigante y un mega abrazo para ti. n.n

**Nikkys-higurashi:** Estoy refeliz de que te guste :D, y estoy muy ansiosa por saber que opinas del capi, sabes a decir verdad a mi me gusta mucho la personalidad de Sessh por eso trato de conservarla lo más posible, y SI ES MEGA LINDO 0. Ahhhh y siento mucho si te he hecho esperar. Un súpermegahiper abrazo para ti. n.n

**Ishia Urua: **Muchísimas gracias por el consejo, enseguida lo he puesto en práctica, por eso espero que este capi no tenga tantos de esos errorcillos que tengo por ahí jejeje. Me agradará mucho saber la opinión que tienes del capi. Muchas gracias por todo. Besos y abrazos n.n

**Azul: **Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste. Y perdón por la tardanza, pero ya tu sabes como pasaron las cosas. No te lo dije antes pero me gusto mucho que me contactarás, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Miles y miles de besos y abrazos para ti. n.n

**ANDYPANDABURBUJO:** Hola, espero que tus suposiciones acerca del favor hayan sido ciertas :), estoy segura que sí, ellos dos se llevan muy bien y a decir verdad esa escena de los dos comiendo me encanto, fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente y me pareció genial agregarla al capi. En cuanto a lo último tal vez tengas razón, ellos tendrán sus motivos ocultos jejeje o más bien yo los tengo. Te mando muchos abrazos de osos y muchos besos también. n.n

**Girl-uchiha: **¡¡¡Que bien!!! que te haya gustado, bueno Sessh recuperó su brazo, pero tal vez tengas razón en cuanto a su corazón aunque creo que ya esta haciendo su aparición por allí jejeje. Tu también me puedes contactar cuando quieres, yo estaré más que feliz en responderte :D. Muchos besos y abrazos. n.n

**Alfonsina: **El romance aún no se hace muy presente pero se encuentra allí como tu lo dices en los personajes en lo que hacen, esa escena de Sessh comiendo con Aome me gusto mucho es una de mis preferidas nada más de imaginarlo me emociono 0. Muchas gracias por apoyarme, también estoy contenta porque me fue muy bien en la U. un súpermega abrazo para ti n.n

**Princesas-fan: **Estoy contenta porque te ha gustado, ahora ya sabes en que ayudo Aome a Sessh, espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos n.n

**Cold-sesshy: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, lo hago con mucho cariño. SESSHXAOME FOREVER. Besos y abrazos n.n

**Ruby:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que también te guste este capi. En algo tienes toda la razón no es lo mismo escribir bajo esas circunstancias. Muchos besos y abrazos para ti n.n

**Alba: **Muchas gracias por la felicitación, aunque yo también te doy las gracias, bueno no sólo a ti sino a todos, por leer mi historia y sobretodo que les guste :D, espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, ahora ya sabes que perdió Sessh. Bueno nos leemos luego te mando un montón de besos y abrazos. n.n

**TLAP: **Espero no haberme demorado mucho en actualizar, me alegro mucho que te gustará el capi anterior y espero que este también te guste. Un abrazo de oso y muchos besos n.n

**Shikatema: **Que bien que te guste, ahora voy a actualizar semanalmente. Sessh es lo máximo 0. Besos y abrazos n.n

**Marta Kou:** Jejeje perdón por dejarte así, no era mi intención y espero haberme redimido con este capi y también no haberme tardado mucho. Ahora si voy a actualizar semanalmente como antes :D. Un súpermegahiper abrazo para ti y un montón de besos n.n

**CeReZiTa-Chan: **Realmente ambos se ven lindos juntos 0, y estoy muy contenta porque te ha gustado el fic :D y la verdad si me la estoy pasando súper en las vacas y claro que voy a continuar, ahora actualizaré semanalmente. Miles de besos y abrazos para ti n.n.


	19. Capítulo 17: Presente

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 17**

"**PRESENTE"**

Todo estaba listo para partir, Aome se sentía un poco cansada, pero sabía que había válido la pena el esfuerzo. Sus amigos se alistaban para emprender el regreso a la aldea, Miroku, Sango y Shipo irían en Kirara, e Inuyasha llevaría a Kikyo, dirigió su vista hacia Sesshomaru mientras le sonreía, se acerco a él y le dijo:

- Ya estoy lista – Sesshomaru simplemente asintió.

- ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer Aome? – preguntó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido antes de que la muchacha se acercará mucho más a su medio-hermano.

- Que no es obvio – le respondió Aome irónicamente – Sesshomaru me llevará.

- ¿¡QUE!? NI SE TE OCURRA.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Aome mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- NO LO PERMITIRE.

- YA TE LO DIJE VINE CON ÉL Y ME VOY CON ÉL – alegó Aome abrazándose a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha estaba atónito, simplemente no lo podía creer no lo entendía, fijó su vista en Aome y comenzó a acercarse furioso dispuesto a separarlos cuando fue detenido por la voz de Sesshomaru y la mirada iracunda que le dirigía:

- Ni si te ocurra acercarte, ya la has escuchado – le dijo fríamente, rodeando con su brazo derecho la cintura de Aome.

- ¡SUELTALA! – gritó preparándose para atacar a su medio-hermano si era necesario.

- INUYASHA – gritó Kikyo caminando hacia él – yo sé que te preocupa Aome, pero estoy segura de que no le pasará nada.

- Pero….

- Es cierto Inuyasha, pienso que Sesshomaru no le hará daño a Aome – dijo Sango.

- Además donde piensas llevarla – agregó Miroku.

- Es verdad, donde pensabas llevarla PERRO TONTO – le espetó Shipo enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.

- ENANO – chilló Inuyasha viéndose derrotado ante los argumentos de sus amigos.

- Inuyasha sé que te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco, pero no me pasará nada. Además yo quiero irme con Sesshomaru – le dijo Aome tratando de tranquilizarlo sin separarse del mounstro.

- Esta bien, pero si algo le pasa a Aome te perseguiré a donde quieras que vayas y te destruiré – le advirtió a Sesshomaru – maldita sea – susurró al darse la vuelta, Kikyo lo siguió sin decir nada.

- Estúpido – Aome escuchó susurrar a Sesshomaru mientras la aferraba más cerca de él.

Inuyasha alzó a Kikyo en su espalda y empezó a correr camino a la aldea, Sango, Miroku, Shipo y Kirara lo seguían de cerca, mientras Sesshomaru y Aome los seguían volando un poco alejados de los demás.

- Discúlpalo – susurró Aome apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mounstro.

- No tengo porque hacerle caso a sus tonterías – respondió en susurros Sesshomaru – a mí solamente me interesa saber lo que tú digas y quieras – sonrió bajando su cabeza para besar los cabellos de la muchacha.

- Sesshomaru – suspiró Aome sonrojada.

Ninguno se percató de que estaban siendo observados, justo debajo de ellos en un bosque una figura femenina de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color los observaba estupefacta ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

- ¿Quién es esa humana entrometida? – se preguntó Shesta viendo con odio a la pareja – cómo se atreve Sesshomaru a cambiarme por una maldita humana – sus ojos empezaron a tornarse completamente rojos y su cuerpo empezaba a palpitar – no no debo tranquilizarme, lo más seguro es que sea un error… pero él odia a los humanos. MALDICIÓN.

---------------------------------------

Habían pasado dos días desde que habían partido del bosque del Árbol Sabio, dos días llenos de discusiones y unos cuantos "abajos". Aome veía el horizonte acomodada en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

- Es hermoso… algo que no se ve todos los días – susurró sonriendo.

- Hump porque lo dices, todo esto es muy común – respondió Sesshomaru.

- No en el lugar del que vengo – sonrió tristemente Aome.

Antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera agregar algo, la voz de Inuyasha lo interrumpió:

- Hemos llegado – Inuyasha y los demás estaban parados en una colina esperándolos, Sesshomaru lo vio fríamente y bajo lentamente hacia donde estaban – pensabas quedarte allá arriba todo el día o que – le espetó viéndolo suspicazmente.

- No es mi culpa que sean tan lentos – contestó Sesshomaru furioso ante la burla de su medio-hermano.

- CÁLLATE – gritó Inuyasha dando un paso al frente con su puño derecho levantado en señal de amenaza – DE SEGURO TU PODRÍAS IR MUCHO MÁS RÁPIDO – agregó irónicamente

- Si, menos de un día – respondió Sesshomaru impasible, Inuyasha estaba por tirársele encima pero Miroku se lo impidió.

- Calma, calma – dijo el monje con goticas en su cabeza tratando de contener a Inuyasha con sus brazos u-uUU – tal vez Sesshomaru tiene razón porque él es mucho más rápido que nosotros, pero no debes enojarte por eso Inuyasha.

- Suéltame – forcejeó.

- No hasta que te calmes.

- Esta bien maldita sea – dijo Inuyasha dejando de forcejear, Aome lo veía fijamente.

- Aome ¿irás al pozo de una vez? – preguntó Kikyo.

- Ehhhh… si – respondió Aome – debo volver, dentro de poco empezaré mis estudios.

- Esta bien, entonces vamos.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que encontraron el pozo de huesos, Aome permaneció todo el camino al lado de Sesshomaru conteniendo el deseo de tomar su mano, gracias a las miradas furtivas que a cada momento les dirigía Inuyasha.

- Bueno muchachos intentaré regresar lo más pronto posible – dijo Aome con una sonrisa, apoyándose en uno de los bordes del pozo – Espero que no haya ningún problema después de que me vaya – agregó viendo fijamente a Inuyasha, sus amigos le sonreían.

- Adiós Aome, espero que vengas pronto.

- Trataré Shipo, trataré, adiós a todos – sonrió a sus amigos – adiós Sesshomaru – le sonrió y guiñó su ojo derecho antes de lanzarse dentro del pozo.

Sesshomaru sonrió casi imperceptiblemente por el gesto que le dedico la muchacha, estaba por buscar a sus acompañantes cuando Inuyasha lo empujó.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – exigió saber.

- No sé de que demonios hablas – contestó Sesshomaru cínicamente.

- Me refiero a esto – Inuyasha imitó el guiño de Aome.

- JAJAJAJA - Shipo no pudo más que reírse al ver la imitación de Inuyasha, los demás estaban tratando a duras penas contener la risa.

- Qué ridículo y patético eres – dijo Sesshomaru burlonamente, ocultando las ganas que tenía de reírse de su medio-hermano como lo estaba haciendo el pequeño zorro.

- CONTESTAMÉ – gritó Inuyasha.

- No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un sucio híbrido como TÚ – le espetó Sesshomaru.

- MALDITO – las risas de Shipo pararon y todos veían como Inuyasha corría hacia su hermano con sus garras listas para despedazar lo que se atravesará en su camino.

"Si quiere luchar, entonces…" pensó Sesshomaru sonriendo insolentemente dirigiéndose velozmente al encuentro con su medio-hermano.

- ¡GARRAS DE ACERO! – gritó Inuyasha lanzándole un golpe a Sesshomaru, quien lo esquivo fácilmente.

- ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER – gritó Sesshomaru golpeando con su látigo a Inuyasha lanzándolo contra un árbol – No eres más que una pérdida de tiempo – agregó dándole la espalda a Inuyasha.

- MISERABLE – Inuyasha corrió hacia Sesshomaru con todas sus fuerzas empujándolo hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo, haciendo cada vez más presión evitando que Sesshomaru pudiera levantar su cabeza (NA: Lo esta ahogando noooooooooo ToT) – MUERE.

Sesshomaru trataba de levantarse pero Inuayasha se lo impedía "Si no hago algo este imbécil podría matarme… y eso NO LO PERMITIRÉ" pensó furioso, velozmente levanto su brazo derecho golpeando a Inuyasha fuertemente en el rostro – ARGGGGG – se quejó Inuyasha sin soltarlo, agarrando mucho más fuerte la cabeza de su medio-hermano hundiéndola más en la tierra, mientras de su rostro brotaba sangre sin parar de las marcas que las garras del mounstro le habían dejado.

- INUYASHA TRANQUILÍZATE – gritó Kikyo, pero este no le hacía caso – NO LO HAGAS – empezó a correr hacia Inuyasha, pero fue detenida por Miroku y Sango.

- No se acerque – dijo Miroku abatido – ahora es imposible detenerlos.

- INUYASHA – gritó la "mujer", Sango se aproxima a ella y la abraza.

Inuyasha no hacía caso al llamado de su amada (NA: amada jajaja de donde se me habrá ocurrido algo tan cursi), en su mente solo estaba fija la idea de matar a Sesshomaru, y no le importaban las consecuencias. Sesshomaru se agitaba furiosamente pero no lograba mover a Inuyasha, levanto nuevamente su brazo lanzándole otro ataque a su medio-hermano quien lo esquivó con un poco de dificultad, al no darle a su blanco movió lo más rápido que pudo su mano y agarró fuertemente el brazo derecho de Inuyasha, enterrándole sus garras mientras el veneno de estas empezaba a salir quemando la piel de su oponente.

- AHHHHHHHHHH – gritó Inuyasha soltando la cabeza de Sesshomaru tratando de apartar con su mano izquierda la mano venenosa que oprimía su brazo, sin embargo, Sesshomaru fue mucho más rápido se levantó de golpe viéndolo con odio sonriendo diabólicamente mientras patea con todas sus fuerzas el estomago de su medio-hermano – AHHHHHHHH – gritó nuevamente Inuyasha arrodillado tomando su estomago con su brazo izquierdo.

- Y esto es tan sólo el principio – dijo Sesshomaru, jalando la mano de Inuyasha levantándolo para estrellarlo en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez – no me digas que ya estas muerto – agregó Sesshomaru sonriendo cruelmente, levantando a Inuyasha de su brazo derecho hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al suyo.

- Eso quisieras maldito… cof cof – respondió Inuyasha tosiendo sangre – te mataré – agregó lanzándole una patada a Sesshomaru, el mounstro la detuvo sin siquiera inmutarse con su mano izquierda agarrando fuertemente la pierna del mitad bestia, Inuyasha estaba completamente desconcertado O0O, "como es posible su brazo…" pensó – tú brazo – agregó en voz alta viendo como si estuviera loco el brazo izquierdo de su medio-hermano.

- Te sorprendes por cosas tan insignificantes – respondió irónicamente Sesshomaru apretando la pierna de su medio-hermano.

- ¿Co-cómo es posible? Tú no… - dudó Inuyasha, los espectadores estaban tan sorprendidos como Inuyasha.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe – respondió Sesshomaru soltando la pierna de Inuyasha para tomar con su mano izquierda el cuello de este – ve despidiéndote de este mundo – agregó mientras oprimía más el cuello de su oponente.

- N-no – farfulló Inuyasha, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse atacando el rostro de Sesshomaru, que respondió apretando más fuerte su cuello.

- INUYASHAAAA – gritó Kikyo desconsolada soltándose del abrazo de Sango para empezar a correr hacia los peleadores.

Inuyasha golpeaba una y otra vez a Sesshomaru pero este no cedía su agarre – suél-ta-me – balbuceo sin poder respirar "no puedo morir a mano de este maldito, no puedo" con este pensamiento reunió todas sus fuerzas para patear con ambas piernas a Sesshomaru, el golpe fue directo una expresión de dolor apareció en el rostro del mounstro quien empezaba a caer, Inuyasha trató de soltarse pero Sesshomaru no lo dejo manteniendo su agarre.

Kikyo, Miroku, Sango y Shipo veían como ambos peleadores caían.

- EL POZOOOO – gritó Sango, corriendo hacia ambos, pero ya era demasiado tarde ambos habían caído dentro del pozo de huesos.

---------------------------------------------------

Era una tarde brillante y tranquila, Aome caminó hacia el árbol sagrado, permaneciendo un rato contemplándolo.

- Ahhhhh es grato estar de nuevo en casa – murmuró Aome sintiéndose tranquila y feliz de regresar a su tiempo.

- Con que esto es el futuro, bueno más bien el presente – dijo una voz en la espalda de Aome.

- AHHHHH – chilló Aome dándose rápidamente la vuelta, respirando agitadamente y con las manos en su pecho O0O, para ver quien le hablaba – Midoriko me has asustado – agregó reponiéndose de la impresión – No lo vuelvas a hacer – le dijo frunciendo el ceño ¬¬.

- Disculpa Aome mi intención no era asustarte – respondió el espíritu.

- Bueno eso ya no tiene importancia.

- Es cierto – sonrió Midoriko – este lugar es extraño, pero me alegra conocerlo.

- Si, bueno tal vez no es como la época antigua pero también es agradable.

- Ya me lo habías dicho cuando estábamos con el Árbol Sabio, tengo curiosidad por conocer este mundo – sonrió.

- Será un gusto para mí mostrártelo, sobretodo porque no a muchos de mis amigos de la época antigua puedo mostrárselos.

- ¿Acaso Inuyasha no conoce este mundo?

- Bueno si ha venido a esta época, pero a él no le importaba conocer nada de este mundo, tal vez la comida pero lo demás no le interesa (NA: De lo que se pierde el torpe ese).

- Ya veo.

- Ahora te presentaré a mi familia, de seguro al abuelo le va a encantar conocer a la creadora de la perla de Shikon – dijo juguetonamente Aome ;P.

- Esta bien vamos – agregó Midoriko con una sonrisa.

Aome y Midoriko caminaban tranquilamente por la plaza enfrente del árbol sagrado (NA: Es donde Aome hizo la demostración en el capítulo 5 del fic) con dirección hacia la casa de la muchacha cuando un estruendo terrible hizo que se detuvieran.

KATAPLUM (NA: Lo sé, lo sé mis efectos de sonidos son PÉSIMOS u-uUUU).

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – se preguntó Aome mientras corría rápidamente al lugar de donde procedía el estruendo, la capilla del pozo de huesos.

Aome corría lo más rápido que podía, rezando para que no hubiera visitantes en el templo, el trayecto del árbol sagrado a la capilla del pozo se le hizo largísimo, abrió la puerta de la capilla velozmente viendo una gran nube de polvo en el lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – se preguntó impaciente cubriéndose el rostro para evitar que el polvo lastimará sus ojos, un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse parecía un gemido.

- ¡AOME! – exclamó la madre de la muchacha sorprendida - ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupada la mujer.

- Estoy bien, viene de dentro de la capilla, voy a ver que es.

- HERMANA – gritó Sota.

- AOME – gritó el abuelo.

- Esperen aquí, veré que es todo esto – dijo Aome entrando a la capilla, ahora podía ver con mayor claridad ya que la nube de polvo se había desvanecido, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió al pozo, se asomó para ver el interior sorprendiéndose con lo que vio - ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?

-----------------------------------------

Una parte del pozo estaba destruída, Sango junto a los demás corrieron hacia el pozo.

- No puede ser no están – dijo sorprendida Sango.

- Esto no es posible sólo Aome e Inuyasha pueden atravesar el pozo – añadió Miroku.

- Si pero…

- ¿Destruyeron el… pozo? – preguntó Shipo dudoso y con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿No podremos volver a Aome e Inuyasha? – agregó llorando.

- No… no lo sé pequeño – le respondió Sango abrazándolo tiernamente.

Kikyo estaba en shock pero las preguntas del niño la hicieron reaccionar:

- No creo que haya sido destruido – dijo viendo fijamente el pozo – solo ha sido dañada la parte de madera del pozo, su parte superior, su interior esta intacto.

- Es cierto, tiene razón – agregó Miroku – pero eso significa que…

- Si, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se encuentran en la época de Aome.

- Pero es imposible para Sesshomaru es un mounstro – dijo Sango.

- Tienes que tener en cuenta que él ahora tiene un lazo muy fuerte con Aome.

- ¿El bebe?

- Si, su hijo los une – respondió Kikyo seriamente.

-----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha levantaron sus cabezas al escuchar una voz que les era muy conocida.

- ¡AOME! – gritó Inuyasha, Sesshomaru solo la veía sorprendido.

- Me podrían decir ¿qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó Aome desde la abertura del pozo.

La pregunta de la muchacha hizo que ambos hermanos se dieran cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban, Inuyasha estaba encima de Sesshomaru en el estrecho fondo del pozo y ambos tenían muchas heridas. Los dos empezaron a forcejear y a golpearse el uno al otro (NA: Imagínenselo como una pelea de niños chiquitos jejeje :D). Aome los veía con un montón de gotitas sobre su cabeza -.-UUUU.

- BASTA – les gritó Aome frunciendo el ceño ¬¬ - ¿Por qué tienen esas heridas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo paso todo esto? Necesito una explicación – agregó viendo fijamente a Inuyasha y luego a Sesshomaru.

- Bueno este… - respondió Inuyasha – fue culpa de él – señaló a su hermano.

- Mentira – discutió Sesshomaru – yo no tengo nada que ver en esto – golpeando a Inuyasha en la cabeza.

- Si que tienes.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

Aome quiso reírse de la escena que estaba viendo, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha peleando como si tuvieran 5 años, pero se dio cuenta de las heridas que ambos tenían.

- YA BASTA – les gritó – me podrían decir ¿por qué están heridos? – les preguntó viéndolos a ambos suspicazmente "que no sea lo que creo que es, que no sea" pensó Aome sin apartar la vista de ambos hermanos. – RESPONDANME – exigió saber.

- Quítate de encima – dijo Sesshomaru empujando a Inuyasha.

- No me empujes idiota.

- Cállate estúpido.

- No cállate tú.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha empezaron a discutir de nuevo ignorando la pregunta que Aome les había hecho, lo que hizo enfurecer a Aome:

- ¡SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE DE AHÍ! – les gritó con un aura rodeada de fuego y una vena gigante palpitando en su frente ¬¬#.

- ¡SI! – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, levantándose rápidamente quedando atorados en el fondo del pozo.

- Hay por Dios, ya sé porque son hermanos – suspiró Aome golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano y una gran gota sobre su cabeza u-uU, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru le dirigieron miradas asesinas ¬¬, porque gracias a sus oídos sensibles habían escuchado su comentario - Ambos vuelvan a su posición inicial - les dijo Aome.

- De ninguna manera - dijo Inuyasha, Sesshomaru negó con su cabeza.

- Hagan lo que les digo - les ordenó Aome furiosa, ambos asintieron e hicieron lo que ella les dijo - ahora Inuyasha levántate primero y sal, luego sales tú Sesshomaru - sin chistar ambos hermanos hicieron lo que la muchacha les "sugería".

Estaban hechos un desastre, Aome los veía de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba mientras su enojo crecía mucho más.

- Ahora si me van a decir que paso - dijo cruzando sus brazos - ¿Por qué están heridos? - ninguno de los dos dijo nada - estoy esperando...

- Aome simplemente ha sido un malentendido - respondió Inuyasha nerviosamente.

La muchacha los vio a ambos no muy convencida, pero no pudo decir nada al escuchar la voz de su madre llamándola.

- AOME HIJA TODO ESTA BIEN

- SI MAMA SALIMOS EN UN MOMENTO - respondió Aome.

- ¿Salimos? - se preguntaron todos los que se encontraban fuera de la capilla del pozo.

Al escuchar la voz que llamaba a la muchacha Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar que le era desconocido, se encontraba dentro de una especie de cabaña ya no estaba en el bosque. Aome fulminaba con su mirada a los dos hermanos.

- Ahora me explicarán que fue lo que paso, aunque tengo la impresión de saber la respuesta.

- Aome - interrumpió Inuyasha.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Sesshomaru

- Estamos en mi época – respondió Aome viendo fijamente a Sesshomaru, la respuesta hizo que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de la situación.

- Eso es imposible Aome, solamente tu y yo podemos venir a tu época.

- Aparentemente no.

- Tal vez eso tenga una explicación lógica – dijo una voz detrás de Aome.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – preguntó Inuyasha alerta poniendose en posición para pelear, lo mismo hizo Sesshomaru.

- No tienen porque alarmarse por mi presencia – dijo la dueña de la voz dejándose ver.

- ¡Midoriko! – exclamó asombrado Inuyasha.

- Ah eras tú – dijo Sesshomaru indiferente.

- ¿Cómo es posible que ella este aquí? - preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.

- Es una larga historia - respondió Aome - ahora lo más importante es sanar esas heridas.

- Primero quiero saber ¿por qué Sesshomaru pudo atravesar el pozo? - preguntó Inuyasha a Aome.

- La verdad no lo sé.

- Yo creo saber la razón - dijo Midoriko.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Es simple Aome, ahora Sesshomaru y tú tienen un vínculo que los une fuertemente, su hijo.

- Esa es la razón por la que pude atravesar ese pozo - dijo Sesshomaru.

- Si, el hechizo en cierta forma los ha vuelto una pareja y como tal compartirán muchos vínculos.

- Pero si no somos pareja - dijo Aome sonrojadísima.

- Pues podríamos decir que el bebe que vas a tener demuestra lo contrario.

Inuyasha estaba impactado por los argumentos del espíritu, simplemente no lo podía aceptar "ELLOS NO SON PAREJA" una voz grito en sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiera expresar su descontento, la madre de Aome la llamó nuevamente:

- AOME HIJA ESTAS SEGURA QUE TODO ESTA BIEN.

- YA SALIMOS MAMA - respondió Aome - ahora vamos a salir - les dijo a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha - sé que todo te resultará extraño Sesshomaru, pero te pido que por favor estés tranquilo - le pidió amablemente.

- Si no debes causar ningún problema o te liquidaré - le advirtió Inuyasha a su hermano.

- Eso no sólo va para Sesshomaru, va para ti también Inuyasha - le dijo Aome con una mirada fulminante ¬¬ - todavía no me olvido de la última vez que viniste.

- Pero Aome eso fue...

- No me des ninguna excusa, al menor intento de hacer algo tu bien sabes que te pasará - Sesshomaru se rió quedamente, Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada de odio - bueno ahora salgamos.

La familia de Aome se sorprendió mucho al ver que junto a ella venían dos figuras, una de ellas era Inuyasha y la otra era un hombre parecido al primero, ambos venían heridos pero sobretodo Inuyasha.

- Amigo orejas de perro – dijo Sota corriendo hacia Inuyasha - ¿qué te paso? – Sesshomaru veía todo atentamente, todo era diferente a lo que él conocía, el aroma del ambiente era diferente y podía escuchar un ruido extraño a lo lejos.

- No es nada – respondió Inuyasha sonriendo al niño.

- Aome me podrías decir quién es este apuesto caballero – dijo la madre de Aome viendo a Sesshomaru con estrellitas en los ojos por la emoción, Aome vio a su madre con una gotica en su cabeza n-nU.

- Mamá, abuelo, Sota les presentó a Sesshomaru, es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha – dijo Aome, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha fruncieron el ceño al escuchar la última frase, Aome estaba nerviosa ante la reacción que pudiera tener su familia.

- AHHHH – gritó la madre de Aome – de seguro tendré un nieto muy guapo – agregó dando brinquitos de felicidad alrededor de Sesshomaru que no sabía como reaccionar ante el entusiasmo de la señora.

- Aome ¿él es el papá del bebe? – preguntó Sota, Aome asintió – WOW ¿eres fuerte? – le preguntó el niño emocionado al mounstro.

- Bueno ya que serás parte de la familia debemos tener una charla acerca de las costumbres de la época feudal – agregó el abuelo con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru estaba confundido ante las reacciones de esas personas, Aome le sonrió – Sesshomaru esta es mi madre (NA: bueno no sé como se llama así que se quedo como la mamá de Aome ;P, claro que si tienen alguna sugerencia para el nombre la aceptaré gustosa) – señaló a la mujer que agito su mano saludando al mounstro – mi hermano menor Sota – agregó revolviendo con su mano derecha los cabellos del niño – y este es mi abuelo – finalizó con una sonrisa :).

- Gusto conocerlos – dijo Sesshomaru inclinando levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Ah pero que educado, encantada de conocerte – dijo la madre de Aome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Wow, ¿eres fuerte? – preguntó nuevamente Sota, Sesshomaru asintió – GENIAL – exclamó el niño emocionado, el grito del niño le recordó a Sesshomaru un poco a Lin – esas marcas en tu rostro son geniales ¿podrías mostrarmelas? ¿si? – preguntó el pequeño.

- Esta bien – contestó Sesshomaru agachándose a la altura del niño para que pudiera ver mejor su rostro.

Sota tocó las marcas de Sesshomaru muy contento - ¿naciste con ellas? – Inuyasha veía molesto la escena, toda la familia de Aome había centrado su atención en Sesshomaru, cruzó sus brazos enfadado.

- Si.

- Tienes el rostro lastimado – agregó el niño tocando con cuidado alrededor de las heridas - ¿no te duele?

- No.

Aome estaba asombrada por el comportamiento de Sesshomaru, él levantó su vista y la miró mientras el niño continuaba su inspección, Aome fijo su mirada en los ojos de él y le sonrió mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su mente "no sé si sean ideas mías pero creo que Sesshomaru es muy bueno con los niños, así es también con la pequeña Lin". Ni Sesshomaru y Aome se percataron que la madre de esta se había dado cuenta de las miradas que ambos se daban.

- Creo que debemos atender las heridas de ambos – dijo la madre de Aome – sobretodo las del joven Inuyasha.

- Es cierto – agregó Aome – yo tengo aquí mi botiquín

- Aome las heridas del joven Inuyasha se ven graves y no creo que tu botiquín tenga todas las medicinas apropiadas para curarlo, así que deja que yo curé a Inuyasha dentro de la casa, mientras tu curas al joven Sesshomaru.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó Inuyasha – NO.

- Vamos abuelo Sota ayúdenme a llevar al joven Inuyasha a la casa, vamos rápido – dijo la mujer tomando la mano izquierda de Inuyasha jalándolo hacia la casa.

- Esta bien – dijeron ambos empujando también a Inuyasha.

- No esperen – protestó Inuyasha.

- Es por su bien – contestó la mujer seriamente.

Aome observaba divertida como sus familiares lograron introducir a la casa al testarudo de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru veía perplejo la escena.

- Jajajaja mamá es muy lista – rió Aome, Sesshomaru no entendió que quiso decir la muchacha – perdona si te incomodaron – le dijo a Sesshomaru.

- No lo han hecho – contestó el mounstro.

- El ambiente de esta época es extraño, su olor y el sonido es diferente.

- Así es – respondió Aome mientras abría su mochila y sacaba el botiquín – vamos, siéntate aquí por favor – añadió caminando hacia uno de los árboles que estaban cerca de la capilla del pozo, Sesshomaru hizo lo que ella le dijo.

- ¿Por qué te reías hace unos momentos? – preguntó mientras Aome estaba frente de él buscando algo dentro del botiquín.

- No es nada – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – es que mamá es muy perceptiva.

- ¿Perceptiva?

- Sabes porque mi mamá se llevo a Inuyasha – Sesshomaru negó con su cabeza - lo hizo para evitar una pelea entre tú e Inuyasha, o bueno eso es lo que creo – Aome comenzó a curar las heridas del rostro de Sesshomaru.

- ¿No vas a volver a preguntar como es que estoy así?

- Ya sé la respuesta – dijo pasando un algodón con medicina para limpiar las heridas, haciendo que el mounstro arrugará de vez en cuando el rostro - ¿arde?

- No – respondió testarudamente Sesshomaru.

- Jajaja – rió Aome – no te tienes que hacer el fuerte conmigo – agregó continuando con su labor.

- No lo hago – respondió Sesshomaru tomando el rostro de la muchacha.

- No sé porque no te creo – le dijo juguetonamente Aome, acercando su rostro al de Sesshomaru dejando la medicina a un lado.

- La verdad lo único que me dolería ahora sería no estar aquí – dijo Sesshomaru acariciando el rostro de Aome, llevando sus dedos a los labios de ella.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Aome sonrojada mientras Sesshomaru acercaba su rostro al de ella mientras sus alientos se combinaban.

- Si – respondió el mounstro acabando con la distancia entre sus rostros para iniciar un beso que ambos anhelaban (NA: Y por cierto que yo también :D).

Era un beso intenso, lleno de pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo, Aome rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sesshomaru mientras el tomaba posesión de su cintura profundizando más el beso. Se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire, se veían el uno al otro llenos de un sentimiento nuevo que recorría sus cuerpos, Sesshomaru se acercó nuevamente a ella y reclamó nuevamente como suyos los labios de Aome.

Se alejaron un poco, Aome estaba sonrojada perdida en los hermosos ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru – Aome – le escuchó susurrar su nombre.

- Sesshomaru – susurró la muchacha abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al padre de su hijo.

Ambos sentían como sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo, era como si el tiempo no existiera para ellos, en ese momento solamente existían ellos dos, solo ellos.

- No me dejes nunca – susurró Aome aún abrazada a Sesshomaru.

- Nunca lo haré – susurró él también.

--------------------------------------------

El velo de la noche cubrió todo a su paso, la familia Higurashi estaba reunida afuera de la capilla del pozo de huesos despidiendo a sus dos visitantes inesperados.

- Espero que venga a visitarnos pronto joven Sesshomaru – dijo alegremente la madre de Aome – estaremos esperándolo.

- Siiii venga pronto joven Sesshomaru – añadió Sota contento.

- A mi no me invitas – le dijo enojado Inuyasha al niño.

- Tu también puedes venir amigo orejas de perro – sonrió el niño a Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué a él lo llamas por su nombre y a mí no? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Ehhhhh… no sé – respondió el niño antes de dirigir de nuevo su atención a Sesshomaru – me gustaría que me cuente todas sus aventuras joven Sesshomaru.

- Esta bien – dijo Sesshomaru.

- Espero verlo pronto joven – se despidió el abuelo.

- Adiós – les dijo Aome a los hermanos – cuídense y de verdad Sesshomaru puedes venir cada vez que quieras – le dijo con un casi imperceptible sonrojo, Sesshomaru asintió.

- YA VAMONOS – gritó enojado Inuyasha – TU PRIMERO.

Así ambos se encaminaron dentro de la capilla, afuera de esta escuchaban sonidos de discusión Aome estaba por entrar cuando los sonidos cesaron.

- Ahhhhhhhh me parece que tengo un yerno muy guapo.

- ¡MAMÁ! – gritó sonrojada Aome O//O.

- El joven Sesshomaru es genial – agregó Sota, mientras todos se dirigían a la casa.

-----------------------------------------------

Era una noche oscura en la época feudal, un grupo de personas esperaban impacientes junto a una fogata el regreso de dos seres testarudos que habían caído por el pozo de huesos que tenían a un lado.

- Ya se han tardado ¿no? – dijo Shipo.

- Si, pero teniendo en cuenta las heridas que tenían lo más probable es que Aome los haya tenido que curar – dijo Kikyo.

- Yo diría más bien que Aome primero les dio su merecido y luego los curó jajaja – bromeó Sango.

- Es lo más seguro jajajaja – rió Miroku.

- Si jajajaja – rió Shipo también.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por un gruñido de Kirara.

- ¿Pasa algo Kirara? – preguntó Sango, el felino gruño nuevamente alertándolos, inmediatamente todos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Del pozo saltó una figura alta, ninguno alcanzaban a ver nada, un momento después una segunda figura estaba al lado de la otra.

- Lárgate que esperas – dijo una de las voces, la cual reconocieron los integrantes del grupo.

- ¡INUYASHA! – gritaron todos llamando la atención de las dos figuras.

Sesshomaru seguido por Inuyasha se acercaron a la fogata.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Kikyo a Inuyasha, este asintió - ¿estuvieron en la época de Aome?

- Si – contestó Inuyasha.

- ¿Dónde están Lin y Jaken? – preguntó Sesshomaru interrumpiendo el inicio del interrogatorio.

- Están en la aldea – respondió Sango, sin decir nada más Sesshomaru se alejó hacia la aldea.

----------------------------------------------

Caminaba lentamente sintiéndose renovado, aún podía sentir la calidez de Aome, sin embargo un aroma conocido y desagradable lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó fríamente.

- ¿Quién es esa estúpida humana con la que andas? – preguntó Shesta hecha una furia.

- Eso a ti no te importa – le espetó Sesshomaru.

- Tú no puedes estar atraído por una basura como esa.

- Cállate, aquí la única basura eres tú – le contestó Sesshomaru viendola fijamente con odio.

- La mataré, te juro que la mataré – dijo histérica Shesta.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes – Sesshomaru tomó con su brazo derecho el cuello de la "mujer" levantándola rudamente, enterrándole sus garras venenosas.

- Suél-tame – balbuceó Shesta tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Sesshomaru.

- No vale la pena que me ensucié las manos con una basura como tú – le espetó con una voz fría, lanzándola contra uno de los árboles – solo te advierto que si te llegas a acercar a ella TE MATARÉ – con estas palabras el mounstro le dio la espalda a Shesta y siguió su camino.

- MALDITO TU ERE SOLO MIO DE NADIE MÁS – gritó histérica Shesta – me las pagarás maldita humana (NA: Ni que antes de Aome hubiera tenido una oportunidad -.-UU).

**Continuará…….**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Una visita, una Ecoque y presentaciones.

**NA: **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!! Reviví jejejeje, bueno siento mucho la tardanza pero espero que la espera haya válido la pena, la verdad no puede actualizar antes ni escribir porque estoy algo enferma, pero no se preocupen no es nada grave, además este es EL CAPITULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, en realidad este iban a ser dos capítulos pero decidí mejor hacerlo en uno solo porque después quedaba incompleto este capi y el siguiente capi sería demasiado corto, bueno de todas formas este capi hace por dos capis así que espero que esto disculpe mi retraso. Ahhhh también me demoré porque debido a algunos problemillas por aquí no pude tener acceso a mi compu por unos días.

Bueno en este capi Sessh le dio su merecido a Inu ;P, hay no pobrecito ahora que lo pienso creo que se me fue la mano jejejeje, también me gusta este capi porque tiene SESSHXAOME ahhhhhhhhh espero que les guste :D.

Bueno ahora a contestar reviews:

**Kaoru-uchiha: **Me halaga mucho que la historia sea una de tus favoritas :D, de verdad siento mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero como ya dije este capi hace por dos. Espero que te guste. Muchos besos y abrazos para ti n-n.

**TLAP:** Hola siento haberme demorado, espero que te guste el capi. Un súpermega abrazo para ti. n-n

**Goshi:** Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, esta historia la hago de todo corazón, perdón por demorarme pero espero compensarte con este capi :). En este capi tiene SESSHXAOME, en cuanto a Inu se llevó una buena tunda jejejeje la verdad es que este perro tonto debe aprender a no meterse en algunas cosas. Bueno espero que te guste el capi. Nos leemos luego, besos de chocolate y muchísimos abrazos para ti n-n

**Alfonsina: **Te agradezco por las felicitaciones n//n puse todo mi empeño en la Universidad para que me fuera bien y también lo pondré en el nuevo semestre que esta por empezar :D. Estoy contenta porque te gusto la continuación, espero que esta también te guste, esta vez hay más romance en el capi me esforcé para que quedará bien n//n. A mi también me encanta que la vea dormir :D, y es cierto ahora con su brazo Sessh podrá jugar con su hijo sin complicaciones, la verdad esa fue una de las razones por las que le devolví su brazo jejeje. Te mando un súpermegahiper abrazo y un trillón de besos nos vemos luego n-n

**CARMENM:** Me alegro mucho que te este yendo bien en la U, ya esta cerca la hora de las vacaciones para ti :), esta vez me demoré en actualizar pero este capi va por dos, de hecho es el más largo que he escrito, esperaré ansiosa tu opinión de él. Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso para ti n-n

**Azul: **Bueno aquí están los dos episodios en uno solo, siento haberme demorado pero tuve algunas complicacioncitas por ahí jejejeje. Un trillón de besos y abrazos para ti n-n

**Cattu-Shan:** Estoy feliz por estar de vacas la verdad me hacían falta aunque ya falta poco para que acaben :(, siento haberme demorado pero aquí van dos capis en uno :P. Besos y abrazos n-n

**Seishime:** Gracias por las felicitaciones, haces que me sonrojé n//n, lo hago con mucho cariño para que todos lo disfruten. Esta vez me demoré más de la cuenta pero espero que te guste. Abrazos gigantes de oso y muchísimos besos n-n

**Andrea:** De verdad gracias por las felicitaciones lo hago con el mayor de los gustos, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Besos y abrazos n-n

**ANDYPANDABURBUJO:** Que bien que era lo que te imaginabas :D, y tienes razón deben estar más tiempo juntos y estas en lo cierto vienen problemas con esos dos personajes como te podrás haber dado cuenta en este capi, sobretodo con cierto loca que creía poder darle algo a Sessh y como tu lo dices ya ese trabajito esta bien adelantado jejeje. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la nueva forma de redactar he puesto todo mi empeño. Un súperhipermega abrazo y un trillón de besos. n-n

**Girl-uchiha: **Jejeje si te comprendo, esta vez te complací y no solamente fue un beso FUERON DOS y también ya visito la época actual, hasta conoció a la familia y todo jejeje. Espero que te guste el capi. Muchos besos y abrazos n-n

**Mitsuki Himura:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, bueno pues haciendo cuentas Aome tiene exactamente 2 meses 2 semanas o lo que sería lo mismo 10 semanas ;P. Un besote cuídate n-n

**Jennifer-sesshoumaru:** ¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! Si la verdad soy muy mala por lastimar a mi Sessh T-T me declaro culpable, aunque bueno era para que recobrará su brazo, siento haberme demorado esta vez pero aquí van dos capis en uno solo :D espero que te gusten. Te mando un súpermegahiper abrazo y un trillón de besos nos vemos luego n-n

**Bbkid: **Espero que te haya gustado el capi anterior y que este también te guste :), la verdad no sé que paso con la historia "Juramentos Rotos" (es espectacular esta historia) yo también me había dado cuenta que después del capi final ya no estaba, lastimosamente no tengo el último capi sorry. Bueno gracias por el review besos y abrazos n-n

**Cristal90:** Perdón por demorarme pero es que no había podido actualizar antes sorry, de verdad discúlpame por tenerte castigada, pero para compensarte aquí van dos capis en uno, y me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia. Nos vemos luego besos de chocolate para ti n-n

**Kat-ireth-black:** Espero que te guste el capi, y de verdad perdón por no haberte dejado review aún pero a duras penas he logrado tener el compu por estos días y para terminar la historia, en estos últimos días me tenían restringido el acceso a mi compu de verdad lo siento por eso también me demoré en actualizar. De verdad PERDON Besos y abrazos n-n


	20. Capítulo 18: ¿Ecoqué?

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 18**

"**¿ECO-QUE?"**

Han pasado dos meses desde la primera vez que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha cayeron por el pozo de huesos, dos meses en los que Sesshomaru visitó muchas veces en el presente a Aome porque ella no había podido ir con mucha frecuencia a la época feudal, Inuyasha se hizo presente en muchas de esas visitas.

Aome caminaba algo nerviosa y distraída por el templo, a pesar de no llevar su ropa de sacerdotisa algunos de los visitantes la saludaban y ella por inercia les devolvía el saludo, su estado estaba más avanzado y había empezado a notarse después de todo ya contaba con 4 meses. Sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien y casi cae de no haber sido atrapada por esa misma persona.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó quien que la mantenía en sus brazos.

- Ehhh… si - contestó Aome tímidamente con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Estás segura? - volvió a preguntar la voz separándose de ella.

- Si - dijo Aome levantando la vista para ver a un sonriente muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color con algunos destellos grises - ¡Ken! - exclamó sorprendida.

- ¡Hola! - saludó el muchacho alegremente - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien - respondió Aome apenada por no haberse percatado antes de la identidad de quien la había ayudado.

- Te veías distraída hace unos instantes.

- Es que estoy esperando a alguien.

- Se puede saber ¿quién es?

- Ehhhh - balbuceó Aome "Diablos le respondí sin pensar ahora que le digo… no puedo decirle que espero a Sesshomaru" - pues es… - antes de que pudiera contestar sintió como alguien detrás de ella ponía su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, levantó la vista sonrojándose al ver al recién llegado n//n - iSesshomaru! - exclamó sorprendida, el mounstro permaneció en silencio mientras le dirigía una mirada seria y de advertencia al muchacho que tenía en frente de él ¬¬.

- Me doy cuenta que llegó quien esperabas - dijo Ken sonriendo.

- Ehhhh sí - respondió Aome sorprendida por la llegada de Sesshomaru - Ken te presentó a Sesshomaru.

- Gusto en conocerte - saludo el muchacho, Sesshomaru solamente inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de saludo, estaba molesto por la confianza que tenía ese tal Ken con Aome.

- Ken ¿A qué has venido al templo? - preguntó Aome, separándose de Sesshomaru y para molestia de este acercándose al muchacho.

- Mi abuela me mandó a comprar algunos amuletos.

- Ya veo, si quieres…

- No no tu estás ocupada - se negó Ken acercándose más a Aome para susurrarle algo, mientras Sesshomaru lo veía con odio - además creo que tu amigo esta molesto.

- Jejeje si - rió nerviosamente Aome, viendo como Sesshomaru le lanzaba miradas furiosas ¬¬ a Ken.

- Bueno espero que tu embarazo vaya muy bien - dijo el muchacho separándose de Aome y encaminándose hacia donde eran vendidos los amuletos - nos vemos después.

- Adiós Ken - se despidió la muchacha.

- No me agrada ese sujeto - dijo Sesshomaru enojado - se toma mucha confianza contigo - agregó viendo con el ceño fruncido como se alejaba el muchacho.

- Él solo estaba siendo amable o es que acaso estabas celoso - dijo Aome sonriendo con picardía.

- No - respondió Sesshomaru sonrojado.

- Definitivamente estas celoso - se acercó a él.

- ¡No! - repitió Sesshomaru obstinado.

- Jajajaja - rió Aome, contemplando a Sesshomaru con su ropa nueva, llevaba unos jeans, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta deportiva negra - te ves bien - lo que dijo hizo que él se sonrojará - te ves muy bien - se abrazó a su brazo izquierdo.

- Ehhhh… gracias - susurró aún sonrojado - pero todavía no me acostumbró a llevar esta ropa - ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

La respuesta de Sesshomaru le recordó a Aome el día, un mes antes, que por fin logró que usará ropa de su época, le había costado convencerlo a usarlas, fue todo un proceso, cada vez que había venido a visitarla trató de persuadirlo y lo mismo fue con Inuyasha. Pero al final lo había logrado.

_**Flashback**_

_- ¡NO! ¡NO!._

_- Vamos Inuyasha no seas exagerado, solamente es ropa - dijo Aome tratando de mantener la calma._

_- Por ningún motivo me pondré ESO._

_- Piensas igual que él Sesshomaru - este no le contestó - no sé porque se ponen así, ni siquiera se la han probado._

_- Pero Aome…_

_- Yo la uso todo el tiempo._

_- Es diferente._

_- No lo es, si de verdad quieren permanecer en esta época e ir conmigo cuando vaya a consulta (NA: O al médico, como ustedes quieran) deben usarlas - afirmó la muchacha colocando sus manos en su cintura._

_- Pero…_

_- Esta bien, la probaré - dijo Sesshomaru en un tono indescifrable._

_- Muy bien - sonrió Aome - Sota te ayudará._

_- Jajaja ya me imaginó lo ridículo que te veras - se burló Inuyasha - que dirán todos cuando se enteren que EL GRAN SESSHOMARU esta usando ropa de humanos - Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada asesina ¬¬._

_- Cállate estúpido - respondió Sesshomaru._

_- Yo no creo que Sesshomaru se vaya a ver mal, todo lo contrario(NA: Opino lo mismo, nada más me lo imagino n///n) - dijo Aome._

_- Eso tan solo lo dices para que el estúpido este se ponga esa ropa extraña._

_- Que no me guste esta ropa no quiere decir que sea tan cobarde que ni siquiera me la pruebe - le espetó Sesshomaru a Inuyasha._

_-¿A quien crees que estás llamando cobarde?_

_- Ves algún otro cobarde por aquí._

_- QUE DIJISTE - gritó Inuyasha con uno de sus puños levantado en señal de reto._

_- YA - gritó Aome - INUYASHA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS._

_- Pero Aome…_

_- Sesshomaru ve con Sota, él te ayudará._

_- Esta bien - contestó el mounstro dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del niño._

_- NI LOCO ME PONDRÉ ESA ROPA - protestó Inuyasha._

_- YA DEJA DE DISCUTIR Y VE INMEDIATAMENTE CON EL ABUELO PARA QUE TE AYUDE._

_- NO - gritó Inuyasha dándole la espalda a Aome (NA: Craso error)._

_- ¡ABAJOOOO! _

_PLOM_

_Inuyasha se encontró de frente con el suelo de la sala de la casa._

_- Ahora sube inmediatamente y ponte la ropa el abuelo te esta esperando - le ordenó Aome a Inuyasha señalándole las escaleras, él solo pudo levantarse despacio y hacer justo lo que se le había dicho. (NA: Así me gusta obediente MUAJAJAJA)._

_**Fin de flashback**_

"Ese día fue algo estenuante" pensó Aome mientras suspiraba ante el recuerdo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Sesshomaru deteniendo a Aome para ver directamente el rostro de ella.

- No pasa nada - contestó Aome sonriendo - me agrada lo que le hiciste a tu rostro - dijo admirando el rostro de Sesshomaru - se ve bien sin tus marcas - agregó tocando las mejillas de Sesshomaru - pero también me gusta como se ve tu rostro con ellas.

- El niño me preguntó si las podía esconder porque sería mejor que no las vieran los humanos - contestó Sesshomaru molesto.

- Sé que no te gusta, pero Sota tiene razón, además así también te ves muy bien - Aome abrazó otra vez el brazo de Sesshomaru para reanudar el camino hacia la casa.

------------------------------

Sesshomaru y Aome ya se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa, escuchando gruñidos y voces ahogadas en el piso superior de la casa.

- Supongo que aún están tratando de que Inuyasha usé su ropa - suspiró Aome cansada - ¿Por qué será que siempre tienen que ser las cosas así con él?

- Simple es un cabeza dura - respondió Sesshomaru indiferente - no hay que darle importancia a sus estupideces.

- Tal vez tengas razón.

- Ahhhh Joven Sesshomaru veo que encontró a Aome - dijo sonriente la madre de la muchacha entrando en la habitación.

- Si.

- Me alegro mucho.

- Mamá todavía están allá arriba con Inuyasha, ¿verdad? - afirmó Aome.

- Si, es que el Joven Inuyasha es muy terco, a pesar de lo guapo que se ve - dijo la mujer con estrellitas en los ojos, completamente emocionada.

- ¡MAMÁ! - exclamó Aome alarmada por el comentario de su madre.

- Ahhhhh - suspiró la mujer ignorando totalmente a su hija - pero el Joven Sesshomaru se ve muchísimo mejor - agregó sonriéndole abiertamente a Sesshomaru mientras sus ojos brillaban aún más, él al escucharla se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¡MAMÁ! - repitió Aome sonrojada O//O.

- Ya, ya Aome no te alarmes, ni te pongas celosa yo solo digo la verdad.

- ¡MAMÁ! - repitió nuevamente Aome azoradísima O/////O.

- Bueno iré a ver si el Joven Inuyasha esta listo - dijo la mujer ignorando otra vez a su hija - los dejó solos - agregó guiñándoles un ojo ;).

Con esas palabras la mujer abandono la habitación dejando a Aome y Sesshomaru completamente desconcertados y sonrojados.

- Mamá puede llegar a ser desconcertante - murmuró Aome.

- Tal vez, pero es realmente oportuna - dijo Sesshomaru sentándose en el sofá donde estaba Aome.

- Si - sonrió Aome.

- Me agrada que me de tiempo de estar contigo - acercó su rostro al de Aome.

- A mi también - dijo Aome viendo fijamente a los ojos a Sesshomaru, mientras él acariciaba su rostro una duda la asalto - ¿crees que sepa lo de… nosotros?

- No lo sé - contestó Sesshomaru terminando la distancia entre sus rostros para tomar posesión de los labios de ella - pero… - agregó separándose de ella y comenzar a rozar sus labios con los de ella.

- ¿Pero? - preguntó disfrutando de la cercanía de él.

- Eso ahora no me importa - respondió sonriendo, tomando el rostro de ella besándola nuevamente.

------------------------------

- ARGGG no me gusta esta ropa - se quejó Inuyasha, caminando como una fiera enjaulada por toda la sala, Aome lo veía con gotitas sobre su cabeza -.-UUU. El mitad bestia llevaba puesto unos jeans con una camisa azul oscura, una chaqueta roja y una gorra azul oscura con rojo para cubrir sus orejas (NA: Es la misma gorra del anime :D)

- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo - dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- No sé porque te quejas si te ves muy bien, Inuyasha - trató de calmarlo Aome.

- Es cierto Joven Inuyasha se ve GUAPÍSIMO - agregó Sonomi, la madre de Aome, viendo a Inuyasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Gra-gracias - balbuceó Inuyasha sonrojado.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos o sino llegaremos tarde a consulta - dijo Aome levantándose del sofá.

- ¿De verdad vamos a salir con estas ropas? - preguntó Inuyasha escéptico.

- Ya te he dicho que SI como unas mil veces - respondió Aome empezando a molestarse.

- Yo no tengo ninguna de intención de salir así - agregó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Podrías decirme la razón de eso? - preguntó Aome tratando de contener su rabia empuñando fuertemente su puño, en el cual empezaba a palpitar una pequeña vena ¬¬#.

- Es una vergüenza para mí salir con este tipo de ropa (NA: OoO Como puede decir eso, vergüenza debería darle salir con la ropa con la que salía antes ¬¬)

-¿¡QUE!? - gritó Aome furiosa rodeada completamente por una aura de fuego, y sin siquiera esperar ninguna reacción por parte de Inuyasha agregó - ¡ABAJOOOO!

PLOM

Inuyasha se encontró de nuevo de cara contra el piso, todos estaban en silencio solamente se escuchaban los quejidos de Inuyasha. Aome le dio la espalda dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta de la casa, Sesshomaru se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a seguirla, pero antes de salir le susurró a su medio-hermano:

- Híbrido estúpido.

- Maldito Sesshomaru - susurró Inuyasha, levantándose con dificultad.

Afuera de la casa Aome caminaba furiosa de un lado a otro esperando a ambos hermanos, el primero en salir fue Sesshomaru, que inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la chica lo esperaba.

- Ignora a ese torpe - dijo Sesshomaru.

- ARG pero es que saca de quicio - dijo Aome molesta.

- Aunque es bueno ver como le das su merecido - sonrió Sesshomaru.

- Ehhhh… bueno pues sí jejeje.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un Inuyasha algo magullado, Sesshomaru sonrió malévolamente al verlo, mientras Aome le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.

- Vamos tomaremos un taxi - dijo Aome dirigiéndose a la salida del templo seguida por Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

- ¿¡Qué!? - preguntó Inuyasha, mientras bajaban las escaleras para salir a la calle.

- Que vamos a tomar un taxi - repitió Aome.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues para que no lleguemos tarde al consultorio del Doctor - respondió Aome mientras bajaba el último escalón de las escaleras.

- No es más rápido si yo te llevo y ESTE nos sigue - Inuyasha se señaló a si mismo y luego señaló a su hermano.

- Sería más rápido si YO la llevó - dijo Sesshomaru serio.

- Si pero no se puede, es muy arriesgado, ¿qué tal que alguien nos vea? Se armaría un gran escándalo - explicó Aome sonriendo tratando de evitar que ambos hermanos se pelearan - Iremos en taxi - agregó mientras llamaba a uno de los taxis que pasaban por la calle.

- Esta bien - dijo Inuyasha con desgano.

Los tres subieron al taxi en silencio, Aome le dio las indicaciones al taxista. En el camino fue indicándoles y explicándoles a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha algunas de las funciones de muchas de los objetos que se encontraban por el camino, el mounstro se encontraba bastante interesado. Después de media hora de recorrido llegaron al edifico donde estaba consultorio del doctor Kamiya (NA: Ginecologo, optetra, bueno la verdad no estoy muy segura).

Mientras caminaban hacia el consultorio ambos hermanos provocaron los suspiros de más de una mujer, quienes le lanzaban miradas de envidia y furia a Aome (NA: ¬¬ ¡¡Hey!! no es culpa de ella relacionarse con personas hermosas ;D), Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se sentían incómodos por el escrutinio al que estaban siendo sometidos y por la cantidad de murmullos ininteligibles de esas mujeres (NA: Hay que tener en cuenta que ambos tienen oídos sensibles). Al fin llegaron al consultorio, Aome habló un instante con la secretaria que le dijo que la llamaría cuando llegará su turno. Los tres se sentaron en silencio mientras eran observados con demasiado interés por las demás pacientes y sus acompañantes.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que no fue muy buena idea dejar que vinieran" - pensó Aome mientras sentía las miradas de todas esas personas sobre los tres ñ.ñUUU.

- Entonces vinimos para que te hicieran la eco-cosa ¿no? - dijo Inuyasha tratando de desviar su atención de las personas que lo observaban, además de romper el silencio que se había cernido en los tres.

- Si, ya te lo había dicho. Y no es la eco-cosa se llama ecografía – dijo Aome algo más tranquila por tener una forma de evitar sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos.

- Fehh no se porque hay que esperar tanto - dijo Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos - esto es aburrido, deberíamos entrar y obligarlos a que te hagan esa cosa rápido.

- Odio admitirlo pero tal vez este imbécil tenga razón - dijo Sesshomaru cansado de estar sentado en ese extraño lugar lleno humanas insoportables.

- Además, para que perdemos el tiempo viniendo a estas cosas – dijo Inuyasha bostezando.

- Es necesario para ver si el bebe esta bien – dijo Aome acariciando suavemente su vientre.

- Pues Sango no necesito nada de eso, además recuerda que el cachorro es un mounstro y tu misma dijiste que por esa cosa se ve la figura del bebe ¿no?

- Es diferente – contestó Aome haciendo un puchero y con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

- Ehhhh no… no… llores – balbuceo Inuyasha "ARG se me olvida que ahora tiene un humor indescifrable".

- Ella tiene razón, recuerda que el cachorro tendrá apariencia humana – dijo Sesshomaru de mala gana.

- De todas formas no le veo el caso a que se haga la cosa esa – alegó Inuyasha rodando sus ojos.

- Así sabremos si el bebe esta bien y también sabremos su sexo – explicó Aome, haciendo que ambos hermanos voltearán a verla fijamente ante lo último que dijo.

- Es decir que sabremos… - dijo Sesshomaru sorprendido.

- Si el cachorro es… - prosiguió Inuyasha.

- Si – asintió Aome.

- ¡¡Porque no lo dijiste antes!! – exclamaron ambos hermanos al tiempo mientras veían fijamente a Aome.

- Jajaja – rió Aome al ver la reacción de ambos, lo que hizo que los dos se dieran cuenta de lo que habían dicho y hecho, se vieron de reojo y enseguida voltearon sus rostros sonrojados para evitar verse, haciendo que Aome se riera con más ganas.

- Podrías dejar de reírte – dijo Inuyasha sonrojado sin ver a la chica, pero Aome no paraba de reírse, justo en el momento en que Inuyasha se acercaba peligrosamente a ella para hacerla callar, la voz de la enfermera se hizo escuchar:

- HIGURASHI.

- Si – contestó Aome saltando de su silla levantando la mano alegremente.

- Es su turno, puede pasar.

- Gracias – dijo Aome sonriendo caminando hacia la oficina del Doctor.

- A esta que le pasa, primero esta triste y luego esta alegre – murmuró Inuyasha, levantándose al igual que Sesshomaru de su asiento para alcanzar a Aome.

- Ehhhhh señora – la enfermera llamó a Aome algo dudosa de cómo llamar a la muchacha.

- ¿Si? – Aome se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver a la mujer.

- Ehhhh solamente la puede acompañar una persona – dijo la enfermera viendo de reojo a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

- ¡¿Qué?! Señorita no podría hacer una excepción – suplicó Aome – es muy importante para mí que ambos estén conmigo.

- Ehhhh Es algo fuera de lo normal yo no…

- Por favor… - suplicó nuevamente Aome con una expresión de corderito degollado.

- Deje que lo consulte con el Doctor – dijo la enfermera tomando el teléfono, para hablar con el Doctor, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban al lado de Aome, esperando impacientes la respuesta, la llamada no duró demasiado – lo siento señora pero el Doctor dice que solamente puede ir un solo acompañante.

- Bueno… - respondió Aome tristemente – Entonces…

- Vamos Aome – dijo Inuyasha tomando del brazo derecho a la chica dispuesto a entrar con ella a la habitación donde se encontraba el médico.

- Un momento – dijo Sesshomaru tomando el otro brazo de Aome – Yo seré quien vaya con ella – agregó viendo amenazadoramente a Inuyasha.

- ¡No! Seré yo – dijo Inuyasha jalando a Aome hacia a él.

- ¡No! Yo – dijo Sesshomaru jalando Aome hacia él.

- YO.

- YO.

- YO.

- YO.

La enfermera y las demás personas en la sala veían incrédulos la escena en frente de ellos. Aome era jalada una y otra vez hacia cada uno de los muchachos, mientras los dos discutían, ella empezaba a marearse por el movimiento, si no los detenía pronto la escenita que estaban realizando podría acabar en algo vergonzoso para ella (NA: Ya se imaginarán +o( ).

- ¡YA! – gritó Aome, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran.

- Aome yo te acompaño – dijo Inuyasha con apremio.

- Inuyasha, yo creo que lo mejor es que Sesshomaru me acompañe.

- ¡QUE! ¿POR QUÉ ÉL? (NA: Y todavía lo pregunta ¬¬) – gritó el menor de los hermanos.

- Inuyasha tienes que comprender… – Aome trató de tranquilizarlo.

- NO

- YO SOY EL PADRE ASÍ QUE IRÉ YO – gritó Sesshomaru harto, separando "suavemente" a Inuyasha de Aome.

- No te preocupes Inuyasha le diré al Doctor que te dejé entrar – lo consoló Aome sonriendo – Deja que entré primero Sesshomaru luego él saldrá y entrarás tú ¿de acuerdo?

Inuyasha no respondió, solamente se dio la vuelta y volvió derrotado a su asiento. La enfermera estaba perpleja ante la situación, pero sin lugar a dudas estaba de acuerdo en que el padre fuera el que entrará con la madre, y lo mismo pensaban las personas que se encontraban esperando su turno.

----------------------------------------------

Ver a su hijo a pesar de no haber nacido aún, fue para Sesshomaru una de las mejores experiencias que jamás le hubieran podido pasar, estaba completamente anonadado ante cada movimiento de su hijo en la "dichosa" ecografía, aún no podía creer que lo estaba viendo a través de ese extraño aparato. En su mente solo dos palabras se formaban "mi hijo", mientras la felicidad invadía todo su cuerpo.

Aome estaba feliz de poder ver a su bebe, sus pequeños movimientos y sobretodo saber que todo marchaba bien en su embarazo. La muchacha sintió la mano de Sesshomaru estrechando la suya, levantó la vista encontrándose con el bello rostro del mounstro que veía fascinado la imagen de su hijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. El momento era simplemente perfecto, era como si los tres estuvieran juntos. "Mi pequeño" pensó Aome viendo nuevamente la imagen.

- ¿Desean saber el sexo del bebe? – preguntó el médico sacando a ambos padres de su ensimismamiento.

- Si – respondió Aome casi sin voz de la emoción.

---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha estaba desesperado viendo fijamente la puerta por la que Sesshomaru y Aome habían entrado hacía unos minutos. "Maldita sea… porque no me ha dejado entrar" pensó furioso empuñando fuertemente su mano. En ese instante vio como Sesshomaru abría la puerta, lucía diferente, aunque eso no lo preocupo al escuchar a la enfermera llamarlo:

- Joven, ya puede pasar – dijo con una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudieran repetírselo Inuyasha ya había cruzado la sala de espera, chocando con Sesshomaru antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al lugar donde se encontraba Aome.

Sesshomaru camino hacia su asiento, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera le había importado chocar con Inuyasha, nada de eso era importante en esos momentos, en sus pensamientos solo estaba "un hijo, tendré un hijo, un varón".

**Continuará……..**

**Avance del próximo capítulo:** Escuela, amigas y tal vez alguno que otro antojo.

**NA: **¡¡¡¡DEFINITIVO ESTAR ENFERMO SI QUE QUITA LA INSPIRACIÓN!!!! Esta vez si que me he demorado, lo siento muchísimo pero es que seguí enferma como 2 semanas después de publicar el capi anterior, la enfermedad me dejo sin un tris de inspiración y lo que es peor ENTRÉ A LA UNIVERSIDAD T-T, estuve algo ocupada arreglando mi regreso a clases y casi no tuve tiempo de escribir. DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, PERO FUE POR FUERZA MAYOR y bueno algo de falta de inspiración ñ.ñUUUU.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, he puesto todo mi empeño en él. Como se pueden dar cuenta Aome tendrá un niño :D, imagínenselo 0, ahhhhhhhhhh la emoción es indescriptible XD. Bueno a raíz de que soy malísima inventando nombres se me ha ocurrido una idea, la cual espero a ustedes les agrade, en fin lo que he pensado es que me ayuden a escoger el mejor nombre para el bebe, si ustedes están de acuerdo podemos empezar de una vez, lo que propongo quienes lo deseen pueden dejar a través de un review o escribiéndome a mi correo el nombre que más les guste, lo que se podría hacer en los siguientes capis, luego escogeré el nombre que más me guste, ese nombre será publicado cuando, bueno no sé cuando, yo les avisaría después y claro el capi donde salga el nombre será dedicado a quien o quienes lo hayan sugerido. NO SE QUE PIENSEN :P, ES OTRA DE MIS LOCAS IDEAS jejeje. Si quieren lo hacemos si no pues veo que nombre me invento ñ-ñUUU, aunque después no me vayan a culpar si resulta feo… no mentiras jejeje.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh por cierto, voy a procurar actualizar cada tres semanas :D ya que voy a contar con más tiempo en este semestre.

Bueno ahora a responder reviews :):

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU: **Como siempre tratando de educar a cierto perro por ahí :D, aunque parece que no quiere entender jejeje, espero que esta vez si que aprenda la lección, bueno hasta creo que tal vez están empezando a surtir un poco de efecto en ese cabeza dura, mira que no hizo tanto escándalo después de que Aome entró con Sessh al consultorio jejeje bueno hizo al principio pero se quedo medio quieto mientras esperaba, aunque al parecer todavía le falta MUCHO para empezar a dejar en paz a mi pareja favorita. Shesta MAS TE VALE QUE ESCUCHES LAS ADVERTENCIAS MUAJAJAJA. Esta vez me demoré en actualizar ñ-ñUUU, no fue mi intención espero que te guste el capi, y si lo deseas puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Besos de chocolate y muchísimos abrazos n-n.

**NollasBlack:** ¡¡Hola!! Perdón por la tardanza, esta vez no fue por el compu pero lo bueno es que ya estoy mucho mejor. Espero que te guste el capi, lo he hecho de todo corazón. Ahhhh si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Abrazos de oso y muchos besos n-n.

**Kag-sesshy-inu:** Hola, es un gusto contestarte :D, esta vez me demoré jejeje, y me alegra mucho que te guste la pareja principal a mi también me ENCANTA 0, en cuanto a tu pregunta, la verdad no estoy muy segura de incorporar lemon porque la verdad esta es mi segunda historia (la primera esta descontinuada ñ-ñUU así que técnicamente esta es mi primera historia) y pues nunca he escrito algo así además creo que no me quedaría muy bien ñ-ñUUU, si a veces me cuesta un poquitín escribir algo romántico jejeje. Bueno de todas formas espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**Cattu-Shan:** BUAAAAA me vacaciones se acabaron ToT también, y para remate estuve enferma los últimos días, lo bueno es que ya estoy mejor y que voy a contar con un poco más de tiempo para actualizar la historia más seguido :D. Y por supuestísimo que voy a seguir con SesshxAome, bueno espero que te guste el capi y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Miles de besos y abrazos n-n.

**Hikari no Hoshi:** No te preocupes :) por no haber dejado antes review, no tengo nada que perdonarte a veces se tienen inconvenientes y no se puede hacer algunas cosas :). Estoy contenta porque te gusto el capi anterior y espero que este también te guste :D. Y muchísimas gracias por considerar que la historia esta quedando genial :D, bueno si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Te mando un súperhipermega abrazo y un besote n-n.

**Mosha:** Perdón por demorarme pero es que estuve enferma y algo falta de inspiración, pero ahora procuraré actualizar más seguido ya que dispongo de más tiempo :D. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Abrazos de oso y besos de chocolate n-n.

**TLAP:** Siendo sincera ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN!!!, aunque esta vez el bebe estuvo en escena jejeje, espero que te haya gustado el capi y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Miles de besos y abrazos n-n.

**ANDYPANDABURBUJO:** ¡¡¡Hola!!! Ya estoy mejor, aunque me demoré en recuperarme, estoy recontenta porque te gusto el capi anterior y espero que este también te guste. En cuanto Inu, que te puedo decir, él es algo terco y la verdad no piensa antes de actuar para luego enfrentar consecuencias que no se espera, y es tan cabeza dura que creo que no puede ver la verdad de algo así le cayera encima en forma de piedra gigante. La loca esa esta vez no estuvo en el capi, pero quien sabe que estará planeando, hump… bueno si tal vez yo lo sepa ;P jejeje. Ahhhh muchas gracias porque te ha gustado mi nueva forma de redacción le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño :D. Y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Muchos súperhipermegas abrazos y muchísimos besos de chocolate también ;P. n-n.

**DRARKER:** ¡¡Qué bien que te haya gustado:D, lamento haberme demorado ñ-ñUU. Estoy de acuerdo contigo lo mejor es que Sessh y Aome están enamorados 0, es que se ven tan bien juntos :D, bueno Shesta ya esta advertida pero no creo que se de por vencida tan fácilmente. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**Crystal90:** Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, la hago de todo corazón, y te agradezco por los halagos también :). Esta vez me demoré en actualizar pero espero que haya valido la pena esperar :D, Sessh y Aome se ven muy bien juntos :D. La familia de Aome tenía mucha curiosidad por el padre del bebe y creo que a eso se debía su interés, además que deben estar agradecidos de que el padre sea RELINDO 0. Inu es un terco, y es como dices las discusiones que tiene con Aome son la sazón de la historia ;P. Bueno espero que te guste el capi y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Besos de chocolate y abrazos n-n.

**Goshi:** Espero que esta espera también haya válido la pena n///n, estoy súper de acuerdo contigo, lo mejor de todo es que Sessh y Aome están juntos y por la paliza que se llevo Inu MUAJAJAJA. En este capi no sale Shesta, claro que es cierto lo que dices ella puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa. Si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D.Abrazos de oso y muchísimos besos n-n.

**Azul:** Estoy recontenta porque te gusto :D, me demoré T0T PERDÓN, bueno pero ahora contaré con un poco más de tiempo a pesar de estar en la U por eso voy a actualizar cada tres semanas. Ten por seguro que no los abandonaré :). Espero te guste el capi y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Un súperhipermega abrazos y miles de besos n-n.

**InuAome:** Jejeje no te preocupes a mi me ha pasado lo mismo XD. Estoy feliz porque te guste el capi pasado, a mi también me encanto el beso, en cuanto a la visita a la época actual jejeje se me ocurrió de repente y la verdad creo que ese hubiera sido el comportamiento de la mamá de Aome, mira lo que hizo la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Besos de chocolate y muchos abrazos de oso n-n.

**Nikkyshigurashi:** ¡¡Hola!! No te preocupes por lo del review porque yo me demoré en actualizar n-nUUU, además estabas de viaje, espero que lo hayas disfrutado al máximo :D, y te comprendo completamente los viajes son divertidos pero también están llenos de locuras, desorden, primitos llorando jugando mejor dicho :D, yo sé lo que es eso n-nUU. Tengo fe en que tu desesperación no haya causado desastres en ti por mi culpa XD. Esta vez incluí a Kikyo pero no tuvo mucha participación de todas formas, y la pelea de niños chiquitos me encanto JAJAJAJA nada más imaginármela me da risa. Y que bien que te guste la personalidad de Sessh trato de no cambiarla mucho jejeje :D. Si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Un beso gigante y un súperhipermega abrazo n-n.

**Navaratri:** Estoy feliz porque te ha gustado, el beso fue genial y ciertamente TODOS lo esperábamos, si que me demoré en ponerlo jejeje n-nUUU. Escribo lo mejor que puedo para que a todos les guste :D y procuro mantener los caracteres de los personajes porque tal vez perderían su encanto, ejemplo mi SESSH, es lindo tal como es 0. En cuanto a lo que pidió Sessh eso lo sabrás más adelante ;P. Perdón por haber demorado, espero que te guste la conti y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Besos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**Suki:** MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR DECIRME EL NOMBRE :D, la verdad estaba como mal eso de la madre de Aome jejeje. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y poder contar con tu apoyo :D. Si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Abrazos y besos de chocolate n-n.

**Princess of the moon:** :D ¡¡¡Que bien que te haya gustado!!! A mi también me encanto esa parte, no me encanto todo el capi, tiene de todo jejeje. Inu si pobrecito, creo que se paso un poquitico la mano n-nUUU. Espero que te guste el capi y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**Girl-uchiha:** A tus ordenes :D, me alegra que te haya gustado, esta vez vemos un nuevo cambio en Sessh e Inu espero que te guste, y las amigas muy pronto aparecerán jejeje, ya me imagino como reaccionarán al conocer a Sessh :D. Puedes tener por seguro que si Sessh le dijo a Shesta que la eliminaba la elimina porque la elimina jejeje. Bueno si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Miles de abrazos y besos n-n.

**CARMENM:** ¡¡Hola!! Que bien que te haya gustado el capi pasado, ahora yo entré a la U T0T, no te preocupes por lo del review yo entiendo :) y de todas formas lo dejaste así que no hay problema :D. Bueno espero que te guste este capi y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Abrazos de oso y miles de besos de chocolate n-n.

**SHiNiCHi-KuDoXRaN-MouRi:** Perdón por la tardanza, al recibir tu review estaba por terminar la historia y pues aquí la tienes. SESSH Y AOME SON LO MÁXIMO, se ven geniales juntos 0. Espero que te guste el capi y si quieres puedes dejar un nombre para el bebe :D. Besos y abrazos n-n.


	21. Capítulo 19: Encuentros y conversaciones

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 19**

"**ENCUENTROS Y CONVERSACIONES"**

Los tres no habían dicho más de tres palabras después de salir del consultorio del Doctor, estaban abrumados y simplemente las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, ver a ese ser que dentro de algunos meses nacería los había dejado extasiados.

- Hemos llegado – anunció el taxista a sus pasajeros con una sonrisa, a lo que todos asintieron, Aome le pago al hombre y los tres bajaron del auto.

- Ahhhhhhh menos mal llegamos – dijo Inuyasha estirando sus brazos, para luego ponerlos tras su cabeza – por fin podré quitarme esta ropa extraña – Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano y sin decir palabra empezó a subir las escaleras del templo, seguido de cerca por Inuyasha.

Aome estaba por seguirlos cuando un ruido al otro lado de la calle llamo su atención, justo en frente del templo habían empezado la construcción de una casa, que por lo que se podía ver sería inmensa, su madre le había dicho que tendría muchos jardines, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el anuncio que se encontraba en la construcción DAIKO CORP, "esa es la…" pensó.

- ¡Aome! – la llamó Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos – es que te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o ¿que? – Sesshomaru la veía de reojo escaleras arriba.

- No, no, no jejejeje n-n – negó Aome – solo me distraje, ya voy – dijo empezando a subir - ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!! – exclamó alarmada haciendo que ambos hermanos la observaran preocupados – ¡debo apurarme!

- Aome ¿qué demo… - Inuyasha no pudo continuar su pregunta ya que fue sobrepasado rápidamente por Aome, quien subía velozmente los escalones -¿co-como pu-pudo? – balbuceo Inuyasha viendo como Aome subía rápida y felizmente los escalones, Sesshomaru se encontraba igual de sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud, ambos la observaban perplejos.

- Vamos que esperan – los llamó Aome unos escalones arriba – mamá me prometió un delicioso helado de chocolate a mi regreso – agregó con estrellitas en los ojos de la emoción. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha casi se van de espalda cuando la escucharon decir eso.

- ¡AOME! – gritó Inuyasha exasperado ¬¬#.

- Vamos Sesshomaru mamá también les dará a ustedes – dijo Aome con una sonrisa, Sesshomaru asintió con una media sonrisa y empezó a subir escaleras nuevamente.

- Realmente no lo logró entenderla – suspiró Inuayasha con muchas gotas sobre su cabeza -.-UUUU – como es que puede correr así en su estado – agregó mientras veía que Aome se alejaba, luego la siguió (NA: De seguro el también quiere helado :D).

Aome terminó de subir las escaleras y se dirigió alegremente hacia su casa mientras canturreaba – helado, helado, helado, helado…. Escucho unos pasos en frente de ella junto con el ruido lejano de una conversación que venían de la dirección contraria a ella -"parece que aún hay visitantes en el templo, bueno todavía es temprano" – pensó sin darle mucha importancia sin detenerse acercándose más a su casa, los pasos y la conversación ahora más entendibles Aome se detuvo de golpe al reconocer aquellas voces:

- "Oh no, están aquí" - pensó Aome con pánico - "¿qué voy a hacer?" - los pasos estaban más cerca - "vamos Aome no te quedes aquí parada HAZ ALGO" – se reprendió mentalmente – Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, maldición me había olvidado de ellos – murmuró Aome dando la vuelta para buscarlos – "no puede dejar que los vean" – pensó pero justo en el momento que iba a correr a buscarlos, tres voces la llamaron.

-¡¡¡AOME!!!

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!

---------------------------------------

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha caminaban uno detrás del otro tratando de ignorarse mutuamente, Aome había corrido hacia la casa y les llevaba algo de ventaja, pero ninguno de los dos había tratado de alcanzarla, no había nada de que preocuparse en esa época después de todo o ¿si? y mucho menos si estaba dentro del templo.

- A veces no la entiendo – murmuró para sí mismo Inuyasha sin tener en cuenta a su hermano, quien solo le dedico una mirada de desprecio.

Siguieron caminando sin decirse nada, de repente el silencio de ambos fue roto por un grito de alguien muy conocido por ambos.

- ¡AOME! – gritaron ambos antes de correr hacia la dirección donde la chica se encontraba.

----------------------------------------------------

Aome casi no podía respirar mientras tres pares de brazos la abrazaban fuertemente, sus amigas se encontraban allí casi asfixiándola por la felicidad de verla.

- Chi-cas – las llamó Aome sin aliento.

- Aome – fue la respuesta de las tres chicas que la abrazaban.

- No… pue-do… res-pi-rar – dijo Aome entrecortadamente, sus palabras hicieron a sus amigas disminuir la fuerza de su abrazo más no dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo has podido ir al médico y no decirnos nada? – chilló Yuca.

- ¿Qué tal que te pasará algo Aome? Nosotras pudimos acompañarte – agregó Ayumi preocupada.

- Es cierto, no debiste ir sola – dijo Eiri.

- Acaso mamá no les dijo – dijo Aome extrañada.

- ¿Decirnos qué? – dijeron las tres chicas al tiempo.

- Ehhh – respondió Aome dudosa mientras pensaba - "rayos no debí haber dicho nada… ahora que les diré" – sus amigas la miraban inquisitoriamente.

- No me digas que… - dijo Eiri con estrellitas en los ojos, Aome comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

- Si tiene que ser eso – continuó Yuca visiblemente emocionada, provocándole un sudor frío a Aome.

- Es… - trato de decir Ayumi, pero fue interrumpida por el asentimiento de sus dos compañeras.

- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntaron las tres acercándose más a Aome asegurándose de que no fuera a escapar (NA: Estaban casi encima de la pobre ;D). En respuesta solo escucharon un gemido de disgusto por parte de Aome.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha llegaron justo en el momento en que las tres chicas aprisionaban a Aome, los dos veían atónitos la situación sin entender absolutamente nada, solo veían una de las manos de Aome sobresalir sobre las cabezas de sus "atacantes".

- ¡¡¡SUELTENLA INMEDIATAMENTE!!! – gritaron al tiempo los dos hermanos, dispuestos a hacer trizas a las jovencitas.

Las tres muchachas quedaron inmóviles ante la orden que habían recibido por parte de unos desconocidos que se encontraban detrás de ellas, el pánico se apoderó de ellas, pero al ver el rostro de Aome, que podía ver a los "desconocidos" de frente, relajado y hasta alegre, su miedo disminuyó y empezaron a voltearse lentamente para poder verlos.

- ¡¡¡SUELTENLA!!! – ordenó Sesshomaru fríamente.

Las tres jovencitas estaban extasiadas, frente a ellas tenían a dos atractivos muchachos de cabellos plateados (NA: Que envidia XD), y sin pensarlo dos veces hicieron lo que el más alto de ambos les decía, mientras lo observaban hipnotizadas.

Inuyasha las veía atentamente, esas chicas se le hacían conocidas, además estaba el hecho de que Aome no se había defendido, esto hizo que se diera cuenta de la identidad de las tres jóvenes.

- Ahh Ustedes son las chicas de la otra vez ¿no? - preguntó, las muchachas dirigieron sus miradas hacía él un tanto sorprendidas al darse cuenta, ahora que lo veían bien, quien era quien les hablaba - son sus amigas ¿no?

- ¡CLARO! - respondieron enérgicamente - TU ERES INUYASHA - gritaron y sin previo aviso se encontraban alrededor de este haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas.

Mientras Inuyasha era asediado por las muchachas, Sesshomaru fue con Aome.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el mounstro.

- Si, no te preocupes - sonrió Aome - ellas son mis amigas - Sesshomaru levantó una de sus cejas en señal de duda.

- No lo parece.

- Jejeje es que se emocionan con facilidad, es todo - sonrió Aome, viendo como sus amigas tenían acorralado al pobre de Inuyasha.

- ¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ! - gritó Inuyasha desesperado, pero ninguna parecía hacerle caso.

- Inuyasha dinos ¿quién es el muchacho que te acompaña? - preguntó Eiri emocionada.

- Chicas - trató de interrumpirlas Ayumi.

- Si es cierto Inuyasha dinos - rogó Yucca - o mejor preséntanos - agregó buscando con su mirada a Sesshomaru y al no encontrarlo - ¿dónde está?

- Ehhh, se ha ido - dijo Eiri desilusionada.

- Chicas es lo que estaba tratando de decirles - dijo Ayumi, Eiri y Yucca soltaron a Inuyasha decepcionadas - pero creo que esta con Aome.

- ¡QUE! DEBISTE HABERLO DICHO ANTES - gritaron Eiri y Yucca dirigiendo sus miradas hacia donde estaban Aome y Sesshomaru.

- Oye Inuyasha dinos quién es ¿si? - suplicó Eiri.

- ¿Si? - se le unió Yucca.

- NO - respondió tajantemente Inuyasha.

- Por favor joven Inuyasha - le pidió Ayumi sonriendo.

- Fehhh ni que eso fuera importante - dijo de malagana Inuyasha - pero si tanto quieren saberlo es mi medio-hermano - agregó rodando sus ojos.

- ¿DE VERDAD? - preguntaron las tres chicas emocionadas.

- Lamentablemente si - contestó Inuyasha y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta las chicas habían desaparecido – estas chicas no son normales - murmuró Inuyasha desconcertado - que velocidad.

Las muchachas corrieron emocionadas hacia donde se encontraban Aome y Sesshomaru, estaban por tirársele encima a este, pero Sesshomaru les lanzó una mirada asesina ¬¬ que las hizo permanecer en sus lugares, deseando poder alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar (NA: Hay que tener en cuenta que ese es el efecto de la mirada asesina de mi Sessh ; P), sin embargo la curiosidad era mucho mayor que el miedo que sentían en esos momentos.

- Aome él es... - trató de preguntar Eiri intimidada por la mirada de Sesshomaru.

- Si - respondió Aome sonriendo - "de que me serviría escondérselos ahora que lo han visto -.-UUU" - Amigas este es Sesshomaru el padre de mi bebe.

Los ojos de las tres muchachas brillaron de la emoción - QUE BIEN - gritaron al tiempo dando pequeños saltos.

- Es muy guapo Aome - dijo Yucca guiñando uno de sus ojos - tiene mi aprobación – sonrió, Sesshomaru ni siquiera se inmutó ante el comentario de la chica.

- Es cierto, aunque no entiendo porque tanto misterio con tu novio, nunca nos hablabas de él - dijo Eiri haciendo sonrojar a Aome al escuchar la palabra "novio".

Inuyasha al escuchar lo dicho por Eiri empezó a correr dispuesto a sacarla del "error", pero...

- ¡Abajo! - dijo Aome cuando vio las intenciones de su amigo, haciendo que este fuera de cara contra el piso unos centímetros antes de alcanzar a sus amigas.

- ¿Abajo? – preguntó Ayumi confundida por lo dicho por Aome.

- AHHH - se quejó Inuyasha haciendo que las tres muchachas dieran la vuelta y lo vieran tirado en el suelo (NA: Eiri, Yucca y Ayumi estaban viendo de frente a Aome y por lo tanto de espaldas a Inuyasha, por lo que no vieron que lo hizo caer)

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? - preguntó Ayumi sorprendida de ver a Inuyasha en el suelo.

- ¡Aom... - trató de decir un Inuyasha muy enojado.

- Se ha tropezado - lo interrumpió Aome – eso… eso era lo que trataba de decir jejeje – agregó nerviosamente – ehhhh advertirle que… podía caer – Sesshomaru vio de reojo a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

- Que raro que te hayas caído – dijo Yucca, Inuyasha aún estaba en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Aome al ver que Inuyasha se ponía de pie.

- Si ya estoy acostumbrado – respondió lanzándole una mirada asesina ¬¬ a su amiga.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Eiri interesada.

- Nada en especial solo que ESTE – dijo Sesshomaru señalando despectivamente a Inuyasha – es un torpe de primera.

- ¿QUE DIJISTE? – gritó Inuyasha furioso.

- Lo que escuchaste – contestó Sesshomaru indiferente.

- Ahhh claro como tu eres el señor perfecto – dijo Inuyasha burlonamente mientras imitaba los movimientos de su "querido" hermano.

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su hermano y antes de que el mounstro se le lanzará encima a Inuyasha Aome se encontraba en medio de los dos.

- ¡YA! – gritó, las tres chicas veían la escena perplejas – Dios ¿por qué no pueden estar sin pelear ni un minuto?

- Fue su culpa – respondió Inuyasha señalando a Sesshomaru, que solamente rodó sus ojos furioso.

- Vamos a la casa – dijo Aome – estoy cansada.

Las palabras de Aome fueron como un bálsamo para los dos porque en ese mismo instante olvidaron su pelea.

- Aome debiste haberlo dicho antes – dijo Inuyasha algo preocupado, Sesshomaru se acerco a ella.

- Vamos – dijo Sesshomaru tomando la mano de Aome suavemente haciendo sonreír a la joven que se acercó más a él recostando su cabeza en el hombro del mounstro mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

Inuyasha caminaba al lado de Aome – ¿Acaso no vienen? – dijo deteniéndose y volteándose para hablarle a las amigas de Aome.

Las tres jóvenes estaban confundidas ante el comportamiento de los hermanos y de la misma Aome, no entendían como la situación había pasado de una pelea al extremo cuidado de Aome, pero lo que sí entendían era que ambos hermanos se preocupaban por su amiga.

- Entonces, ¿vienen o no? – les volvió a preguntar Inuyasha, Aome y Sesshomaru se encontraban un poco más adelante.

- ¡SI! – respondieron las tres al tiempo cuando la pregunta hizo que les hizo el joven las sacará de sus pensamientos.

---------------------------------------------

Dentro de la casa, más específicamente en la cocina, todos estaban sentados en la mesa con un gran helado de chocolate en frente de ellos (NA: Si se preguntan de donde salió helado para tanta gente, pues con una joven embarazada en casa, hay que comprar bastante de lo que más se le antoja ¿no?)

- ¡Ahhh! Estuve esperando esto todo el día – suspiró Aome alegremente mientras comía su helado, sus acompañantes la veían con goticas sobre sus cabezas n-nUUU.

- Ejem – carraspeó Eiri tratando de ignorar a su amiga, mientras esta comía, y concentrarse en el próximo interrogatorio – Entonces, Sesshomaru – al escuchar su nombre el mounstro le dirigió una mirada fría, intimidando a la muchacha – ehhhh ¿me- me imaginó que conoces a Aome desde hace mucho tiempo? – preguntó nerviosa Eiri.

- Es cierto – intervinó Yucca – se conocen más o menos desde que Aome conoció a Inuyasha ¿no?.

- Si – se limitó a responder Sesshomaru sin demostrar ningún tipo de interés en la conversación.

- ¿Me imaginó que usted también es extranjero? – preguntó Ayumi tratando de sonar lo más educada posible, ante ese hombre que solo las miraba fríamente.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada a quien le había hecho la pregunta sin entender a que se refería esa chica, sin embargo no se quedaría sin aclararle claramente quien era él, pero…

- ¡Si! – dijo Inuyasha rápidamente, lanzándole un terrible pisón a Sesshomaru por debajo de la mesa para que cerrará su boca.

Por una milésima de segundo las chicas creyeron percibir un cambio en la expresión del futuro padre, pero desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, dejándolas sin saber si había sido su imaginación.

- Si por supuesto, así como lo soy yo el también lo es - trató de explicarse torpemente Inuyasha, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Aome esperando que interviniera y respondiera por ellos, pero su amiga estaba demasiado concentrada en su helado como para interesarse en la conversación.

- Ya veo - dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru estaba furioso por la intromisión de su "adorado" hermano, sin embargo prefirió escuchar lo que este decía -"Extranjeros... será esa la forma en que los humanos de este tiempo llaman a los seres como yo" - pensó mounstro.

- Me imagino que sus padres debieron ser extranjeros ¿no? - preguntó Yucca.

- Mi padre y madre eran extranjeros - contestó Sesshomaru fríamente - su madre no - agregó señalando a Inuyasha.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo Inuyasha dijo que ustedes son medios hermanos.

- Si - afirmó el mounstro con la molestia reflejada en su rostro.

- Nuestro padre era "extranjero", mi madre era hu... de esta ciudad - dijo Inuyasha.

- Nosotras teníamos mucha curiosidad en conocerlo Joven Sesshomaru - dijo Ayumi.

- Si queríamos estar seguras que el padre del bebe se hiciera responsable - dijo Yucca con un aura de fuego alrededor de ella - porque si no - agregó levantando su puño en posición de lucha.

- Jamás haría algo como eso - respondió seriamente Sesshomaru.

- Nos hemos dado cuenta de eso - dijo Eiri sonriendo.

- Eso es algo imperdonable y falto de honor.

- Pues si Joven Sesshomaru, pero es algo común en estos días - dijo Ayumi seriamente.

- Lo bueno es que usted no hace parte de ese grupo de sin vergüenzas - respondió Yucca sonriéndole a Sesshomaru.

- Quienes hacen eso deberían ser partidos en mil pedacitos - dijo Inuyasha furioso - así como los que se quieran aprovechar de cualquier situación parecida - agregó viendo furiosamente a su medio-hermano, Sesshomaru simplemente rodó sus ojos ante el comentario.

- La verdad Aome escogiste muy bien - le dijo Yucca a su amiga que había terminado su helado hacía unos momentos y se había dedicado a escuchar la conversación de sus amigas con los dos hermanos.

- Gra-gracias - respondió Aome sonrojada n//n.

- Se nota que el Joven Sesshomaru te quiere mucho - dijo Ayumi sin saber lo que sus palabras causarían, Sesshomaru se sonrojó levemente, mientras Inuyasha estaba por levantarse y protestar, pero fue detenido por un fuerte pisón por parte del mounstro, aún un poco sonrojado, causando que bajará su rostro para evitar que se viera su expresión de dolor.

- Por cierto Aome, me di cuenta que frente al templo están construyendo una gran casa - comentó Eiri.

- Si, parece que será muy grande - dijo Aome.

- La esta construyendo Daiko Corp, ¿esa no es la empresa que te otorgó la beca? - preguntó Ayumi.

- Si - respondió Aome sonriendo.

- La verdad no entiendo como una empresa de construcción y bienes raíces patrocina una beca para una estudiante de licenciatura (NA: Maestra) - dijo Yucca confundida por las acciones de la empresa.

- La verdad yo tampoco lo sé, cuando fui a ver lo de la beca, le pregunté lo mismo a quien me entrevisto, el señor Mori, y me dijo que estaban buscando impulsar nuevos campos.

- Es extraño pero lo bueno es que tienes la beca.

- Si.

Después de una hora de seguir hablando, Aome se encontraba despidiendo a sus amigas en la salida del templo, mientras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se encontraban con Sota en la casa.

- Estoy muy contenta por haberlas visto - dijo Aome sonriendo.

- Nosotras también - dijeron las chicas al tiempo empezando a bajar las escaleras.

- Espero verlas pronto.

- Adiós Aome.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta una sombra observaba a las chicas despedirse.

- Todo sigue su curso, el verdadero camino será encontrado y todo volverá a ser tal como debió haber sido siempre - murmuró la figura.

**Continuará…………..**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Celos, un salvador inesperado y tal vez una que otra discusión (otra vez n-nUUU).

**NA: **Después de tanto tiempo ausente he vuelto, espero que el capi les guste, tal vez no sea un capi muy interesante pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, y tal vez se lleven una que otra sorpresita en el próximo capi jejeje, pero es un pequeño secreto ;D.

Bueno las cosas no salen como una las planea definitivamente, yo pensando que iba a contar con algo más de tiempo este semestre y no ha sido tanto T-T, estoy atareada con unos informes y unos trabajos que tengo que hacer en mis prácticas, bueno de todas formas el próximo capi procuraré publicarlo lo más pronto posible.

Ahhhhhhh también les informo que después del próximo capi voy a dedicarme a escribir el segundo capi de mi otra historia "LA ÚLTIMA ESTRELLA" y luego volveré a actualizar esta historia, no se preocupen después seguiré con esta hasta que la termine, lo que pasa es que tengo abandonada mi otra historia y pues quiero que tenga si quiera otro capi más n-nUUUU, así que espero me comprendan, CLARO QUE SI ME DEMORO MUCHO ACTUALIZARE ANTES ESTE FIC, porque es algo que depende también en que historia este más inclinada mi inspiración jejeje ;D.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS SUGERENCIAS ACERCA DEL NOMBRE PARA EL BEBE.**

Bueno espero sus opiniones, ahora a contestar los reviews:

**Chippo sister' s: **Hola este capi también es en la época actual, pero como dije antes es un capítulo necesario, pero no te preocupes el próximo ya es en la época feudal, sé que es algo difícil de imaginar a Sessh en la época actual pero es algo a lo que tiene que acostumbrarse porque su bebe técnicamente también es del futuro. De todas forma espero que te guste el capi. Besos n-n.

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU:** Hola TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN, que vamos a comparar a Sessh con Inu, es como tu lo dices comparar un boceto con un buen cuadro, no tiene ni punto de comparación, ya sabemos quien es más elegante, más bello, más… no tengo palabras para seguirlo describiendo XD. Esta vez creo que Inu no se portó tan mal, parece que si esta aprendiendo la lección pero uno nunca sabe tal vez solo sea la calma antes de la tormenta. Espero que el capi te guste. Te mando millones de abrazos y muchísimos besos n-n.

**SHiNiCHi-KuDoXRaN-MouRi:** Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia la escribo con mucho cariño :), me demoré como siempre en actualizar pero espero que te guste el capi. Tendré muy en cuenta el nombre que has sugerido y muchísimas gracias por haberlo hecho :D, porque la verdad soy malísima inventando nombre ;P. Besos y abrazos n-n

**crytal90:** Perdón por hacerte esperar n-nUUUU pero es que estuve algo ocupada y no me dio tiempo sorry, por otra parte me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia :D , con respecto al nombre escogeré el que más me gusta han hecho muy buenas sugerencias, creo que me gustan todas va a ser difícil escoger XD, ahhhhh escogeré uno adecuado :P. Te mando muchos besos de chocolate n-n

**nikkyshigurashi:** Hola, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado :D el capi anterior lo hice con mucho cariño, a mi también me emociona mucho que el bebe sea niño :D es lo mejor XD. Esta vez me demoré en actualizar T-T se que me merezco cualquier cosa por eso, pero estuve algo ocupada T-T, no fue por voluntad propia T-T, espero me perdones, esta vez procuraré actualizar lo antes posible. Estoy contenta porque te fue bien en tus vacaciones :), yo sé que a veces los primitos son cansones pero vale la pena aguantarlos si uno se la pasa bien. Te doy muchísimas gracias por los nombres que sugeriste, los voy a tener en cuenta, están de lo mejor :D. Besos de chocolate y un superhipermega abrazo n-n

**girl-uchiha:** Muchísimas gracias por los nombres que sugeriste :D los voy a tener muy en cuenta, eso del maru al final no lo sabía te agradezco mucho que me hayas dicho, aprendí algo nuevo muchas gracias :). Siiiiiiiiiiii a mi también me encanta Sessh en la época actual, bueno me encanta en cualquier época ;P, pero se ve lindo en la actual XD, este capi también fue en la época de Aome, espero que te guste. En cuanto al bebe de seguro va a ser bien lindo, con un papá como ese de seguro sale DIVINO :D. Te mando un trillón de besos y abrazos n-n

**asss:** Hola, no te preocupes por el cambio de nombre , el que escogiste ahora es bonito, me agrada mucho :D, me alegro que me hayas dicho del cambio para poder reconocerte :). Estoy feliz porque te gusto el capi anterior :D, es lindo que sepan que el bebe es niño, en cuanto a Sessh e Inu JAJAJAJA, me encanta esa escena también, ellos dos pueden llevarse mal pero cuando se trata de algunas cosas, ejemplo Aome o el bebe, se ponen de acuerdo jejeje :D. Espero te guste el capi. Besos de chocolate y abrazos gigantes de oso n-n

**seishime: **¡¡¡Que bien que te haya gustado:D. Puse todo mi esfuerzo. Lamento haberme demorado T-T, pero espero que este capi te guste. Besos y abrazos n-n

**Anónimo: **Hola le he puesto este nombre a quien dejo el review porque no me aparece el nombre, pero me imagino que quien lo escribió lo sabrá, de todas formas yo contesto los review en orden del primero al último. BUENO ahora sí a contestar: No te preocupes si no leíste antes las actualizaciones a veces no se cuenta con el tiempo :), me alegra que te guste la historia la hago con mucho cariño :D, y tienes toda la razón eso de andar si inspiración es pésimo pero se obtienen buenos resultados cuando regresa :D. Te doy las muchísimas gracias por el nombre que has sugerido lo tendré muy en cuenta :D. Besos y abrazos de oso n-n

**Alcalime: **Hola me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia :D. A mi también me encanta la pareja que hacen Sessh y Aome se ven MUY BIEN JUNTOS. Esta vez me demoré en actualizar, y pido disculpas por eso. Espero que te guste el capi. Millones de besos y abrazos para ti n-n

**mahome: **Hola, que bien que te guste el fic, estoy contenta por eso. Perdón por la demora pero estuve algo ocupada. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos n-n

**natalie19:** Jejeje esta vez si que me demoré n-nUUUUU. Me alegra que te guste la historia para la próximo procuraré sacar más tiempo y actualizar rápido. Besos y abrazos n-n

**africa: **Me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia. Sessh es FANTÁSTICO, lo adoró, Inu pues jejeje anda por ahí sin entender que ya no tiene que ser tan metido en los asuntos de los demás jejeje. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos de oso. n.n


	22. Capítulo 20: Conflicto

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 20**

"**CONFLICTO"**

Había pasado un mes desde que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se encontraron con las amigas de Aome, ahora ella estaba frente al pozo dispuesta a visitar a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo.

- Por fin podré verlos a todos – se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con extremo cuidado empezó a bajar por el pozo para lanzarse desde una distancia prudente, no podía arriesgarse en su estado, después de todo ya tenía cinco meses – Inuyasha va a matarme por no haberle dicho que iba para acompañarme – dijo sonriendo antes de dejarse caer en la negrura del pozo.

------------------------------

- Maldita humana nunca NUNCA permitiré que me quité algo que es MIO – dijo una extraña mujer, que se paseaba furiosamente entre el bosque – MALDITA ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? – gritó aumentando mucho más su furia y su velocidad, tenía una extraña sensación.

------------------------------

- Estoy empezando a creer que esto no fue una buena idea – se dijo a si misma Aome mientras subía con dificultad hacia la salida del pozo – debí haber esperado a Inuyasha – agregó sosteniéndose fuertemente de la parte superior del pozo saliendo lentamente de este.

Aome permaneció apoyada unos minutos al pozo descansando por el esfuerzo que había realizado – Ahhhhhhhhhh sin embargo el esfuerzo ha válido la pena, hoy es un día precioso – dijo sonriendo – será mejor que ya vaya a la aldea.

La joven empezó a caminar hacia la aldea pero antes de que se diera cuenta había sido empujada al suelo por una extraña mujer quien trataba de estrangularla furiosamente.

- Su-el-ta-me - balbuceo Aome tratando con todas sus fuerzas de romper el agarre de la "mujer".

- JAMAS, AHORA PAGARAS MALDITA HUMANA - gritó histéricamente Shesta mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

Aome se encontraba horrorizada, no entendía la razón del ataque - "un mounstro" - pensó Aome sintiendo la gran cantidad de energía negativa que expedía la "mujer"- "LA PERLA" - fue el pensamiento que atravesó su mente, mientras agarraba con sus manos los brazos (NA: Los antebrazos para ser precisos ;p) de su agresora, -"LA PERLA" - gritó su mente nuevamente empezó a buscarla desesperada dándose cuenta que esta se encontraba en el suelo a su lado, la cadena que la sostenía se había roto al ser atacada - "pero porque no la toma" - su mente trabajaba rápidamente, hasta que una la voz de su agresora la saco de sus pensamientos.

- NO LO PERDONARE JAMAS, NADIE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE ME ROBA LO QUE ES MIO - gritó Shesta nuevamente riendo maniáticamente - MORIRAS JUNTO CON TU HIJO - agregó sin dejar de reír.

- Jamás - dijo Aome concentrando su energía en sus manos - JAMAS - gritó quemando las brazos de Shesta con su energía espiritual logrando que la mujer mounstro la soltara mientras gritaba de dolor.

Aome tomó rápidamente la perla, empezando a correr lo más rápido que podía.

- MALDITA NO PERMITIRE QUE HUYAS - gritó furiosa Shesta apuntando sus garras hacia Aome mientras esta trataba de escapar - TOMA - agregó mientras en sus garras se formaba una especie de lanza color rojo - SAETA DE FUEGO MUEREEE.

Shesta lanzó su ataque directamente a Aome, una enorme nube de polvo lleno el lugar cuando el ataque llego a su destino.

------------------------------

En lo más profundo del bosque, una silueta corrió velozmente entre los árboles.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí - murmuró para sí.

------------------------------

A medida que el polvo se disipaba, se veía los destrosos que el ataque dejo en el lugar. Shesta veía todo satisfecha.

- Lo tenía bie... - no pudo terminar de decir nada cuando vio que dentro de un campo de energía se encontraba Aome completamente a salvo - MALDITA - gritó furiosa, dirigiéndose furiosamente hacia el campo golpeándolo una y otra vez - TE MATARE AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA.

Aome sostenía en sus manos la perla de Shikon, que resplandecía suavemente, la joven vio como la mujer atacaba una y otra vez el campo que había creado - "esto no esta bien, si no hubiera sido gracias a la perla ahora estaría muerta" - pensó Aome suspirando suavemente - "en mi estado no puedo usar tanta energía... es peligroso... mi bebe..." - su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada - "aunque cuento con la ayuda de la perla no podré soportar por mucho tiempo, si esto sigue así... no, no, debo hacer que se detenga".

Shesta seguía su ataque sin dar tregua, podía oler el miedo que emanaba de la muchacha - Ten por seguro que morirás - le dijo sonriéndole perversamente.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Shesta la escucho preguntar.

- Jajajaja - rió burlonamente deteniendo sus ataques - ya te lo he dicho - respondió con una mirada de odio - no permitiré que nadie me robe lo que es mío.

- Pero yo no le he robado nada, es la primera vez que la veo - respondió Aome firmemente sosteniendo la mirada de odio que le lanzaba su atacante.

- Tal vez nunca me hayas visto, pero me has robado - contestó Shesta - SESSHOMARU ES MIO SOLO MIO - gritó Shesta empezando a atacar nuevamente el campo de fuerza.

Aome estaba atónita, que tenía que ver esta mujer con Sesshomaru, él se lo había dicho perfectamente ella era la única.

_**Flashback**_

_La noche empezaba a hacerse presente, creando un hermoso atardecer. Sentados uno al lado del otro, ambos veían maravillados uno de los espectaculos naturales que cada vez era menos visto en Tokio._

_- Es hermoso - susurró Aome._

_- No tanto como tú - también susurró Sesshomaru dejando de ver el atardecer para fijar su mirada en su acompañante, provocando que la joven se sonrojara totalmente._

_- A veces eres muy exagerado - respondió Aome aún sonrojada._

_- No exagero - sonrió Sesshomaru - tu belleza no se compara con nada, todo se opaca cuando tu estas cerca - agregó tomando el mentón de la joven suavemente con una de sus manos._

_- Sesshomaru..._

_- Shhh no tienes que decir nada - dijo Sesshomaru suavemente posando sus labios sobre los de su acompañante, rozando sus dulces labios - todo de ti es perfecto, tu eres única, la única dueña de mi corazón - agregó apoyando su frente sobre la de ella._

_- Tu eres único - sonrió Aome, Sesshomaru le respondió con una sonrisa - él único dueño de mi corazón._

_Ambos se sonrieron nuevamente, acercando sus rostros suavemente susurrando al mismo tiempo dos palabras antes de unir sus labios nuevamente en un beso._

_- Te amo._

_**Fin flashback**_

Un estruendo hizo que Aome saliera de sus recuerdos para ver con horror que el campo se estaba haciendo más pequeño.

-Estaba tan cerca de hacerlo mio pero TU apareciste (NA: Acéptalo nunca tuviste oportunidad ñ-ñU) - dijo Shesta señalándola acusatoriamente - ESO NUNCA LO PERDONARE - gritó atacando más salvajemente el campo que con cada ataque se iba haciendo más pequeño.

Aome se esforzaba por mantener el campo, pero le era casi imposible a pesar de tener consigo la perla, porque la perla le ayudaba con su energía pero esa ayuda dependía de la cantidad de energía que ella utilizará y esta estaba disminuyendo - "No puedo permanecer así, es como Nidoriko me lo dijo, en mi estado soy vulnerable porque la mayoría de mi poder espiritual se concentra en mi embarazo" - pensó arrodillando a causa del cansancio con una de sus manos en su vientre mientras la otra sostenía la perla - "debo hacer un último esfuerzo y vencerla".

- Estoy cerca solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ya no pertenezcas a este mundo JAJAJA - dijo Shesta malévolamente.

- No lo creo - respondió Aome desafiante - yo no seré quien pierda esta pelea - con esas palabras Aome empezó a centrar toda la energía con la que contaba en un solo ataque - _Perla proporcióname la ayuda que necesito, ayuda en la protección de mi deseo, en mi necesidad de preservar las vidas que en mi poseo - _con sus palabras el campo empezó a resplandecer uniéndose en un solo punto para luego dirigirse con una velocidad impresionante hacia Shesta.

- ARRGGG - gritó de dolor Shesta, cayendo en el suelo fuertemente, tosiendo sangre, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Lo he logrado - susurró Aome respirando pesadamente - he usado demasiada energía ahora... - pero antes de poder levantarse perdió el conocimiento.

- JA tonta, usar esa energía solamente te llevo a tu fin - dijo Shesta levantándose pesadamente, su cuerpo sangraba por todas partes - debo admitir que la maldita es fuerte pero - se acerco peligrosamente a Aome - yo lo soy aún más (NA: Errrr si la dejo así con pocas energías que tal que estuviera en su máximo) - se detuvo frente a la chica agachándose para tener una mejor visión de su víctima, levanto su brazo con sus garras dispuestas a atravesar el cuello de Aome - muereee - agregó saboreando su victoria lanzando su último ataque, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar el cuello de Aome había sido empujada ferozmente por un desconocido.

------------------------------

Inuyasha se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea junto con sus amigos.

- Dios porque le toma tanto tiempo llegar hasta acá - dijo desesperado Inuyasha caminando de un lado para el otro - debí haber ido por ella pero ustedes no me lo permitieron - agregó viendo con el ceño fruncido a sus amigos ¬¬.

- Inuyasha no pasa nada, lo hicimos porque de seguro ibas a empezar a pelear con Aome por haber venido sin esperarte - dijo Sango.

- Pero es... - Inuyasha no pudo terminar por que un olor conocido llego a su nariz - SANGRE.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron los demás confundidos.

- Sangre muy cerca de Aome - dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

- ¡AOME! - gritaron los demás siguiendo a Inuyasha.

------------------------------

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? - gritó el recién llegado después de haberle propinado una patada a Shesta para separarla de su víctima, lanzándola contra unos árboles.

- MALDITO - le gritó Shesta como respuesta, levantándose - ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO, LARGATE DE AQUI - agregó Shesta fuera de control apuntando amenazadoramente con sus garras al recién llegado.

- No tengo intenciones de hacer lo que una vieja bruja me diga - respondió el desconocido arrogantemente (NA: Nahhhh ya ustedes deben saber quien es :P) - además NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A AOME.

- LARGATE DE AQUI LOBO ESTUPIDO, NO TE METAS EN LOS ASUNTOS DE OTROS.

- NO

- Entonces tendrá que ser por las malas - dijo Shesta sonriendo maliciosamente.

- No veo otra alternativa.

- Te arrepentirás.

Shesta se lanzo sobre su oponente, atacándolo furiosamente sin éxito, cada uno de sus ataques eran eludidos con facilidad por su contrario.

- Pensé que harías que me arrepintiera - se burlo, el lobo propinándole una fuerte patada en el estomago de la mujer.

- Maldito - dijo Shesta mientras se levantaba del suelo, empezando a atacar otra vez al lobo, recibiendo otra fuerte patada dejándola nuevamente en el suelo.

- Te recomiendo que te largues de aquí, antes de que me arrepienta - dijo el lobo mientras levantaba a Shesta por el cuello - y si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Aome me las pagarás - agregó lanzándola fuertemente contra unos árboles - LARGATE - no tuvo que decirlo una segunda, la extraña mujer había desaparecido.

------------------------------

"AOME" era el nombre que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras corría, lo más rápido que podía, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? MALDITA SEA - se preguntó Inuyasha desesperado - ya casi llegamos - les indico a sus acompañantes.

------------------------------

- Aome, Aome - la llamaba su salvador, que se encontraba sentado al lado de ella - maldita sea ¿qué diablos esta pasando aquí? ¿quien era esa bruja extraña? y ¿por que demonios el aroma de

Aome ha cambiado? si no es porque he pasado por aquí no se que le habría pasado - estaba confundido, y al ver que la joven no reaccionaba decidió llevarla a la aldea - realmente lo que más me inquieta es el cambio en su aroma y no sé porque me resulta tan familiar - empezó a levantar a Aome que se encontraba recostada boca abajo en el suelo, encontrando respuesta al cambio de olor de su amiga - PERO QUE DEMONIOS - gritó sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo para entender lo que pasaba debido a la interrupción de una voz que conocía muy bien.

- ¡AOME!

**Continuará………….**

**Avance del próximo capítulo:** Explicaciones, discusiones, peleas y tal vez más discusiones.

**NA:** Bueno he vuelto con un nuevo capi, TARDE pero he vuelto jejeje, como se habrán dado cuenta este capi es algo más corto que lo demás, espero que les guste tiene mucha más acción, la verdad en un principio el capi iba a ser mucho más largo en mi idea original pero al final decidí mejor hacer dos capis n-n.

Las razones por las que me demoré en actualizar se podría decir que son las mismas, primero mis estudios (que por cierto ME FUE MUY BIEN :D), y luego una faceta de falta de inspiración tremenda, agregándole también un poco de flojera :P, lo bueno es que otra vez ya estoy en vacaciones y al fin la inspiración ha vuelto permitiéndome escribir este capi en tan solo dos días. La vez pasada les dije que después de este capi suspendería las actualizaciones hasta que actualizará mi otra historia "LA ULTIMA ESTRELLA", bueno hubo un cambio de planes, porque tengo que hacer el siguiente capi para no dejarlos en suspenso así que después del siguiente capi no actualizaré (a menos de que haya otro cambio de planes) hasta que haga el segundo capi de mi otra historia. La buena noticia es que el próximo capi lo tendré actualizado en una semana o antes, si me pongo las pilas tal vez antes de ese tiempo ya este subido.

En este capi hay un personaje nuevo jejeje, no dije su nombre pero me imagino que ya saben quien es, y para los que no, lo sabrán en el próximo capi :D.

Bien eso es todo por ahora, ahhhhhhhhh aún espero sugerencias para el nombre del bebe. Bueno ahora si a contestar reviews:

**mahome: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi anterior, la verdad es que a mi también me encantaron esas escenas, no sabes lo que me divertí escribiéndolas jejejeje. Por ahora no se sabe quien es la sombra que los espía, bueno ya tal vez si tenga una que otra idea ;P pero no las puedo decir jejeje. En este capi apareció otro personaje misterioso, bueno no creo que misterioso tal vez ya sepas quien es ;D. Bueno espero que te guste y perdón por la demora. Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso. n-n

**Alcalime:** ¡Que bien! Que te haya gustado :D, me pareció importante mostrar el momento en que ellas conocían al padre del hijo de su amiga además que me gusta poner en aprietos a Inu y Sessh en el presente JAJAJAJA. Esta vez también me demoré, debo evitar que se me vuelva una costumbre, SI SEÑOR. En cuanto al nombre estaré esperándolo gustosa. Espero que te guste el capi. Muchísimos besos y un hiperabrazo. n-n

**DRARKER:** Estoy contenta porque te ha gustado, me disculpo por la demora pero han pasado varias cosas por acá jejeje, sabes a mi también me gustaron mucho los pisotones, me divertí a lo grande cuando los escribí :D. Ahhhhhhhhhh y yo también estoy ansiosa porque nazca el bebe. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos y muchísimos abrazos. n-n

**seishime: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero de todo corazón que este capi también te guste :), ahhhh y perdón por haberme demorado. Besos y abrazos de oso. n-n

**nitahome: **Estoy feliz porque te ha gustado, perdón por la demora pero espero que la espera valga la pena :). Besos y abrazos n-n

**nikkys-higurashi:** Hola, esta vez también me demoré T0T definitivamente tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que no se vuelva una costumbre, lo bueno es que la continuación de esta capi la subiré pronto :). Este capi tiene muchas más emociones jejeje espero que te guste. Besos chocolatosos y un hipermegasuper abrazo. n-n

**midori: **Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia :D, doy lo mejor de mi cuando escribo :). Sabes comprendo que al principio no te agradará que Sessh fuera el padre jejeje es que tenía esa idea loca desde hacia mucho tiempo jejeje, además es porque Sessh ME ENCANTA :D, pero me emociona mucho que te guste la historia a pesar de que tu gallo sea Inu :D, eso me da muchos ánimos para seguir con la historia, en cuanto a la sombra se sabrá más adelante :P, su identidad va incluida en algo que tengo pensado jejeje es una pequeña sorpresita. Bueno si definitivamente falta eso que dices jejeje. Espero que te guste el capi. Un trillón de besos y abrazos. n-n

**Hikari no Hoshi:** No te disculpes, la que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo por la demora del capi, pero es que realmente estuve ocupada y con una falta de inspiración tremenda T0T. Estoy muy contenta porque te gusto el capi, definitivamente lo mejor del capi anterior fueron las peleas jejejeje, te agradezco mucho las sugerencias para el nombre, las tendré en cuenta. Y espero que te guste este capi :). Un supermega abrazo de oso y muchísimos besos. n-n

**azul: **Hola, me da mucho gusto seguir contando con tu apoyo :D, perdón por demorarme al actualizar jejeje estuve también ocupada con mis estudios te agradezco de todo corazón que me esperes :), y no te preocupes la historia la termino porque la termino :). Sessh y Aome SIEMPRE juntos :D, tal vez con algunas dificultades en el camino pero JUNTOS, ADORO ESTA PAREJA. Bueno espero que te guste el capi. Besos chocolatosos y un trillón de abrazos de oso. n-n

**Ladymary:** ¡Hola! Gusto en conocerte. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia la hago con mucho cariño :D, a mi también me pasa lo mismo de no poder de dejar de leer una historia (me ha pasado muchas veces jejeje casi ni me despego del pc), esta vez me demoré en actualizar pero espero que la espera no haya sido en vano, de nuevo te gracias por tu apoyo y por la sugerencia del nombre :). Espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos de oso. n-n

**marypaz: **¡Hola! Que bien que te guste la historia :D, esta vez me demoré en actualizar sorry T0T, estuve ocupada, la verdad yo también quiero que nazca el bebe, es como dices será interesante ver las travesuras que hará :), en cuanto a Shesta creo que esta en serios problemas contigo, si quedo mal herida en este capi ahora estará peor JAJAJA. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos de oso. n-n

**girl-uchiha:** Concuerdo contigo ¡SESSH ES TAN LINDO:D, a mi también me gusto mucho ese dialogo jajajaja Inu casi lo hecha a perder jajajaja. Me alegra mucho que te guste que Sessh visite la época actual, además considero justo que las chicas lo conozcan, además que se pueden crear escenas excelentes del lord en esa época, es fácil ponerlo en dificultades JAJAJA, yo si soy mala JAJAJA. Con este capi también me demoré, muchas gracias por comprenderme T0T, mis estudios me tenían atrapada, aunque lo bueno es que me fue bien :D, y es verdad casi todos pasamos por situaciones de no poder escribir tanto como queremos T0T. Bueno espero que te guste el capi. Un trillón de besos y un superhipermega abrazo. n-n

**marina: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, hago lo mejor que puedo para que quede bien. Jejeje yo sé que es raro lo del bebe pero es que tenía esa idea en la cabeza dándome vueltas y me decidí a escribirla y me ánima mucho ver que les a gustado a todos :D. Sorry por la demora, pero espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos de oso. n-n

**natalie19**: PERDÓN por demorarme, pero estuve ocupada y faceta de falta de inspiración, pero de verdad espero que te guste el capi y que la espera haya válido la pena. Besos y abrazos. n-n


	23. Capítulo 21: Más conflicto

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo ---------, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 21**

"**MÁS CONFLICTO"**

Inuyasha estaba paralizado ante la escena que tenía en frente, Aome se encontraba inconciente en el suelo siendo ayudada nada más y nada menos que por:

- ¡KOGA! ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Koga lo mira enojado - Eso es lo que me pregunto PERRO RABIOSO - dijo el lobo enfatizando las últimas palabras - ¿Qué demonios significa esto? - preguntó señalando el vientre de la joven.

Inuyasha no sabía como responderle, como explicarle lo que había pasado, simplemente se limito a acercarse a Aome en silencio para cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

No recibir una respuesta hizo que el enojo y la incertidumbre crecieran más en Koga, al ver a Inuyasha cerca revisando a Aome, no se contuvo más y agarro fuertemente a Inuyasha por la parte superior de sus ropas.

- Habla de una vez, maldita sea ¿Por qué Aome esta en ese estado? - preguntó irritado -no me digas que... - una idea horrible atravesó su mente haciendo que aumentará la fuerza de su agarre -"maldito bastardo" MALDITO PERRO COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO SI YA TIENES A KIKYO, ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! - gritó Koga furioso.

- SUELTAME ESTUPIDO - Inuyasha estaba por golpearlo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- Joven Koga tranquilícense - dijo Miroku quien junto con Sango, Kikyo y Shipo habían presenciado parte de la discusión - las cosas no son como usted piensa - agregó acercándose a los dos.

Koga soltó de mala gana a Inuyasha, mientras Kikyo y Sango revisaban que Aome estuviera bien.

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarla a la aldea para que Kaede la revise - dijo Kikyo seriamente.

- Inuyasha ¿Qué le paso a Aome? - preguntó Shipo muy preocupado.

- No lo sé - respondió seriamente - pero sé de alguien que sí - agregó lanzándole una mirada de odio a Koga.

- Cállate torpe - respondió Koga arrogante - aquí él que necesita respuestas soy yo - dijo señalando el vientre de Aome.

- Él que debe contestar aquí eres tú, lobo sarnoso - dijo Inuyasha acercándose peligrosamente a Koga.

- No tú - contestó Koga golpeando la cabeza de Inuyasha.

- TU - Inuyasha le devolvió el golpe.

- TU.

- TU.

- TU.

Empezaron a discutir y golpearse mutuamente, mientras los demás los observaban con gotas sobre sus cabezas hasta que Miroku decidió interrumpirlos.

- Calma, calma - dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos sin mucho éxito, Inuyasha y Koga aún estaban enfrascados en su discusión - Por favor muchachos cálmense - trató de nuevo Miroku con una vena sobre su frente siendo ignorado una vez más - muchachos por favor - trato nuevamente con los mismos resultados, haciendo que la vena en su frente empezara a palpitar - ¡¡LES DIGO QUE SE CALMEN!! - gritó exasperado logrando al fin que se detuvieran.

- Oye Miroku no tenías porque gritar - dijo Inuyasha de mala gana.

- Los llame varias veces y ustedes no paraban - contestó viéndolos a ambos furiosamente - en momentos como estos nos haría muy bien un ¡ABAJO! - espetó Miroku furioso.

Inuyasha estaba por contestarle cuando Sango intervino - Ya, ya es mejor que se calmen todos.

- Lo importante ahora es llevar a Aome a la aldea - dijo Kikyo, sus palabras hicieron que Inuyasha levantará suavemente a Aome en sus brazos y todos se encaminaron a la aldea.

------------------------------

Sesshomaru y compañía volaban por encima de valles y montañas, él sabía que Aome llegaría de su época ese día, ella misma se lo había dicho en su última visita hace una semana, sin embargo se encontraba demasiado lejos de la aldea debido a problemas que debía solucionar en sus tierras, y volar era la forma más rápida para llegar donde ella se encontraba.

- Amo bonito, aún hay problemas por solucionar, creo que usted no debería… – Jaken no pudo continuar por el pánico que sintió al recibir una mirada fulminante por parte de su amo ¬¬ (NA: Y otra mirada de parte mía también ¬¬) provocando que el mounstro sapo (NA: O lo que sea) tragará en seco – no, no po-por es-eso yo de-decía q-que es m-más imp-importante la salud de de la se-señora – balbuceo a duras penas tratando de corregir su error, Sesshomaru simplemente se limito a dirigir su mirada al frente nuevamente.

- ¡Yo estoy muy contenta porque volveré a ver a Aome! – exclamó Rin con su alegría habitual y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El comentario de la pequeña hizo que una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible apareciera en el rostro de Sesshomaru. No obstante, un conocido olor a sangre junto a un aroma que conocía muy bien, hizo que su expresión cambiará rápidamente a una de ira total.

- MAS RAPIDO – fue lo único que dijo con una fuerte voz, aumentando su velocidad y Ahun hacía lo mismo que su amo.

------------------------------

Ya en la aldea, todos se encontraban al frente de la casa de la anciana Kaede mientras esta terminaba de revisar a Aome. Después de una larga explicación, Koga no salía de su asombro después de haber escuchado la causa del embarazo de Aome.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – exclamó Koga realmente confundido.

- Pues no lo es – dijo Miroku seriamente – la señorita Aome ya tiene 5 meses.

- ¿Por qué nadie me informó de esto?

- JA y que ganábamos con decirte algo, solamente hubieras venido a estorbar – Inuyasha le espetó a Koga.

- Eso debería decirlo yo – contestó Koga arrogante – eres tan inútil que no eres capaz de proteger a Aome de que algo como esto le pasará, todo por culpa de tu tremenda IDIOTEZ – agregó enfatizando la última palabra mientras señalaba a Inuyasha burlonamente.

- ESO NO ES CIERTO – gritó Shipo con lágrimas en sus ojos – Inuyasha siempre ha protegido a Aome.

Inuyasha veía asombrado la reacción del pequeño que se encontraba frente a Koga llorando calladamente mientras lo defendía cuando él mismo se había queda sin palabras ante lo que Koga le había dicho. Un sentimiento de ternura y agradecimiento lo impulso a acercarse y ponerse a la altura del pequeño.

- Calma, calma Shipo – dijo Inuyasha suavemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos del niño que en respuesta asintió limpiando sus ojos con una de las mangas de su ropa y le dirigió una sonrisa lacrimógena (NA: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh TAN TIERNO :)) – Tú sabes que lo que dice ESTE no es cierto – agregó mirando de reojo a Koga enojadamente ¬¬ – él solamente habla por hablar, ahora ve a ver como esta Aome - Shipo asintió con una sonrisa legítima en su rostro y salió disparado al interior de la casa, cuando estuvo seguro de que Shipo no estaba cerca – vez lo que provocas ESTUPIDO – le espetó a Koga.

- JA y que… a mi solamente me importa Aome – respondió Koga altaneramente.

- Que dices, TU YA ESTAS CON AYAME – los demás espectadores le lanzaron miradas reprobatorias a Koga ante su comentario ¬¬ (NA: Va incluida la mía también).

- No es porque yo quiera – contestó el lobo cínicamente.

- No me vengas con el cuento de que estas con Ayame por que te obligaron y que tu no recuerdas la promesa que le hiciste, PORQUE ESO NI TU TE LO CREES (NA: Totalmente de acuerdo con Inu) – gritó Inuyasha al final de su discurso, logrando que Koga rodará sus ojos.

- En esto apoyo a Inuyasha – dijo Miroku sorprendiendo a todos (NA: Y a mi también OoO) - un hombre nunca olvida su palabra y mucho menos cuando se trata de mujeres – su comentario le hizo ganarse una mirada furiosa y un codazo por parte de su amada esposita (NA: Ouch).

- Ustedes no saben NADA – se defendió Koga, y los demás en respuesta solo lo miraron no muy convencidos – de todas formas lo que más me molesta es el padre del cachorro – agregó empuñando su mano furiosamente.

- Fue algo inevitable – dijo Kikyo serenamente.

- PERO ES QUE TENÍA QUE SER EL MALDITA SEA.

- Las circunstancias se dieron así ya que fue Sesshomaru quien salvo a Aome, sino el padre hubiera sido ese greisko.

- Kikyo tiene razón, la verdad yo prefiero que Sesshomaru sea el padre que ese mounstro asqueroso – afirmó Sango – pienso que será un bebe muy hermoso – su declaración causo que todos la vieran sorprendidos O0O, provocando que la mujer se sonrojara violentamente ñ//ñ - ¿QUE?

- No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos Sango – dijo Inuyasha burlonamente.

- Yo… eso… no… no – Sango trato de defenderse en vano.

- Oye Inuyasha no molestes a MI ESPOSA – dijo Miroku viendo fijamente a su amigo mientras defendía a su esposa – eso no fue lo que ella quiso decir ¿no es verdad Sango? - la susodicha solo se sonrojo ante la pregunta - ¿NO ES VERDAD? – preguntó nuevamente Miroku suspicaz.

- Ehhh si… si a eso era lo que me refería, si… si a eso – contestó Sango no muy convincentemente (NA: Hey no la culpen, podrá estar casada pero no esta ciega y no podemos negar el hecho de que SESSH es DIVINO :D).

- La verdad yo opino igual que Sango – dijo Kikyo, provocando que Inuyasha le lanzará una mirada de desconcierto – ehhhh me refiero al hecho de que el bebe se parecerá mucho a Aome, ¿verdad Sango? – explicó la sacerdotisa (NA: Todos sabemos que no solamente por eso :P).

- Si, si a eso era lo que me refería – contestó Sango aliviada ante la ayuda de Kikyo, los muchachos respiraron aliviados aunque no muy convencidos en cierta forma.

- Pues el hecho de que el cachorro tal vez vaya a ser como ustedes dicen "hermoso" tal vez si se deba a que Aome sea su madre, pero no creo que mucho por el lado del padre – dijo Koga con sorna.

- Eso es lo que dices tu, lobo rabioso – dijo Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos tratando de contenerse de tirársele encima a Koga.

- Pero lo que en realidad me molesta es…. – dijo Koga seriamente, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues que de haber salvado a Aome, el cachorro que espera sería MIO AL IGUAL QUE ELLA JAJAJAJA – contestó Koga gritando y riendo, provocando que todos lo vieran atónitos.

Todos estaban tan desconcertados ante lo dicho por el lobo que ninguno se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraban solos, un grupo muy peculiar compuesto por un dragón de dos cabezas, un mounstro sapo, una pequeña niña y un mounstro de cabellos plateados habían escuchado los últimos fragmentos de la "_conversación_".

Sesshomaru simplemente no podía creer el atrevimiento del lobo, hablar así de la madre de su hijo, la ira se apoderó de su ser, se preparo para lanzar un ataque para callar al insolente pero incluso antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a su futura victima esta había recibido un golpe tremendo de parte de Inuyasha, lanzándolo violentamente al suelo.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO! – gritó Inuyasha posicionándose encima de Koga para no dejarlo escapar – ERES UN MALDITO EGOISTA – agregó empezando a golpear al lobo una y otra vez.

- DEJAME EN PAZ PERRO MUGROSO – respondió Koga devolviendo los golpes que recibía.

- Ahhhh ya empezaron otra vez – murmuró resignado Miroku, viendo como los "amigos" se daban un golpe tras otro – aunque debo admitir que esta vez Inuyasha tiene razón y Koga se lo merece.

Sango desvió su vista de la pelea dirigiéndola hacia su esposo y expresar su acuerdo con lo que este decía, cuando se dio cuenta que justo detrás de Miroku se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru viendo ferozmente la pelea que todos tenían en frente – "Ohhhh Dios mío debió haberlo escuchado todo" – pensó temerosa al ver como los ojos del mounstro tenían escrito la palabra muerte en ellos.

Miroku apartó su vista de la pelea para encontrar la expresión aterrada del rostro de su esposa – Sango – la llamó acercándose a ella, pero esta no respondía – Sango – la llamó nuevamente y esta aún no le respondía, Kikyo también desvió su vista al escuchar la voz de Miroku llamando a su esposa y le sorprendió no ver respuesta de parte de ella – SANGO – gritó Miroku algo asustado por la falta de respuesta de su mujer, ante la tercera llamada la susodicha al fin le devolvió la mirada – Sango ¿qué te pasa? – la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de su esposa señalando hacia el lugar donde hacia unos instantes se encontraba.

Kikyo y Miroku voltearon al tiempo y casi se ahogan al ver quienes se encontraban allí.

- SESSHOMARU – gritó Miroku con estupor.

La sola mención del nombre hizo que ambos peleadores se detuvieran en seco y dirigieran sus miradas hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, dejándolos completamente estupefactos encontrar al dueño de dicho nombre justo frente a ellos.

------------------------------

Shesta caminaba mal herida por el bosque – MALDITA MUJER PORQUE TIENE QUE TENER TANTA SUERTE – gritó histérica – debo encontrar la forma de acabar con ella, CUESTEME LO QUE ME CUESTE.

- ¿Estas segura que harías lo que fuera? – preguntó una extraña voz.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – preguntó Shesta temerosa ya que no había sentido a nadie llegar (NA: ya saben sus sentidos son mejores, puede olfatear o escuchar a quien se le acerque).

- Siempre he estado aquí, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es ¿si estas o no dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que deseas? – preguntó nuevamente la voz.

- Si.

**Continuará…………….**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **De vuelta al presente, una revelación y un extraño ¿enemigo?.

**NA: **¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO!!!! Hola a todos, REVIVI, bueno aquí les dejo la segunda parte del capi anterior, no pude actualizar antes gracias a visitas inesperadas, 5 adultos y un niño que hace por 10 T0T, es tremendo de hecho todavía están aquí T0T, los quiero mucho y todo pero NO ME HABIAN DEJADO ESCRIBIR y terminar el capi, si acaso podía escribir un párrafo por día y revisar mi correo.

De todas formas les deseo lo mejor a todos en este nuevo año y que todo lo que se propongan lo logren con muchos éxitos :D. Otra vez ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO!!!

Bueno espero que el capi les guste, les recuerdo que por lo pronto interrumpiré las actualizaciones de este fic hasta que actualice mi otro fic "LA ULTIMA ESTRELLA" a menos claro que me llegué un ataque de inspiración y termine actualizando este primero, de todas formas el capi de la otra historia ya lo empecé así que ya llevo algo empezado y espero no demorarme, y lo bueno es que dentro de una semana ya podré volver a mi ritmo normal porque ya estará la casa desocupada :).

Ahora sí a contestar reviews:

**ladymary: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :D y te pido perdón por hacerte esperar, en este capi si aparece Sessh :D, creo que Koga se ha metido en dificultades jejeje, no más bien lo he metido en dificultades jejeje. Para mi ha sido todo un placer responder tu review es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte el apoyo que me has brindado :). Espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**DRARKER:** Hola perdón por tardarme, de verdad que lo siento T0T, pero no te preocupes puedes tener por seguro que tal vez me demoré en actualizar pero no voy a abandonar la historia. Bueno en este capi si aparece Sessh :D, no tiene mucha participación pero aparece :), espero de todo corazón que te guste el capi. Besos chocolatosos y muchos abrazos n-n.

**Alfonsina: **Hola, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi :D y que hayas vuelto a fanfiction también :), y siendo sincera esa también es mi escena favorita :D es hermosa, y si era Koga :D. Besos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**InuAome:** Hola no te preocupes por no haber dejado review :) a veces a uno no le queda tiempo, eso es algo comprensible, lo bueno es que ya los leíste y te gustaron :D los capis anteriores. Bueno en este capi ya podemos ver, digo leer, la reacción de Koga, que se tiene que ir con cuidado de ahora en adelante jejejeje. Espero que te guste, besos y abrazos n-n.

**AZUL:** Estoy feliz porque te guste el capi anterior :D, me alegra mucho que a ti también te haya ido bien en tus estudios, bueno ahorita ya estoy por empezar de nuevo pero voy a ponerle todo mi empeño otra vez :), otra vez me demoré en actualizar pero estamos con la casa full jejeje. Te agradezco mucho contar con tu apoyo. Besos y un superhipermega abrazo n-n.

**nikkys-higurashi:** Perdón otra vez me he demorado, pero no tanto como las veces anteriores, sabes a mi también me encanta Sessh romántico, aunque es una faceta de él que se puede ver pocas veces debido a su carácter, espero que te guste este capi. Cuidate, besos y un superhipermega abrazo n-n.

**girl-uchiha:** TIENES TODA LA RAZON esa Shesta es un "·$//&·$, menos mal que Koga andaba por ahí, eso es realemente un alivio :), ya me imagino a Sessh si algo le hubiera pasado a Aome es como tu lo dices sería mucho MAS amargado, bueno tal vez aún no se han acabado las visitas a la época actual ;P, te agradezco tus buenos deseos y me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que este también te guste. Besos chocolatosos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**mapau inu-maniatica:** Hola me halaga enormente que te haya gustado el fic n//n, sobretodo porque no acostumbras leer sobre esta pareja, REALMENTE ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE :D. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**africa desiree:** Hola me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y perdón por dejarte con la duda, me demoré algo esta vez aunque no tanto como en veces anteriores, bueno en este capi ya puedes leer la reacción de Koga jejeje y volvió a aparecer Sessh aunque algo tarde. Bueno espero que el capi te guste. Besos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**SARITZ:** Hola me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi anterior :D. Pobre Koga enterarse de esa forma del embarazo de Aome jejeje, pero ya vez como reaccionó. Espero que te guste el capi besos y abrazos n-n.

**Senmary:** Estoy muy feliz porque te ha gustado :D, le pongo mucho empeño cuando escribo y procuró mantener las características de cada uno de los personajes para que sean ellos mismos, sobretodo mi Sessh adorado :D, claro con un poco menos distante y por decirlo de una forma humano. Espero que te guste este capi. Besos y abrazos de oso n-n.


	24. Capítulo 22: Emergencia

UN BEBÉ INESPERADO

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo --, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 22**

"**EMERGENCIA"**

Antes de que alguno tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Sesshomaru apretaba furiosamente el cuello de Koga quemando la piel de este con su veneno.

- Sesshomaru suéltalo - dijo Inuyasha que se encontraba al lado de su medio-hermano, pero Sesshomaru no le respondió lo que hizo fue apretar mucho más el cuello de Koga provocando que este buscara desesperadamente la forma de soltarse de su agarre - no creas que te detengo porque me importe la vida del imbécil este, si fueran otras circunstancias dejaría que lo matarás con gusto - agregó viendo seriamente a Sesshomaru, el mounstro le devolvió la mirada a Inuyasha - es Aome él la salvo.

Las dos últimas palabras de Inuyasha entraron en la cabeza de Sesshomaru como un rayo, soltó a Koga tirándolo violentamente lejos de él, olfateando el aire para comprobar que Aome se encontraba dentro de la casa, al parecer completamente ilesa ya que no percibía el olor de su sangre.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Aome? - preguntó seriamente.

Koga tomaba su cuello adolorido mientras tosía sangre y veía con odio a Sesshomaru, mientras Inuyasha le contaba lo que Koga le había dicho, al mismo tiempo Miroku y Sango corrieron rápidamente a auxiliar a Koga.

- Aome esta siendo atendida por la anciana Kaede en estos momentos. Lo que no sabemos es quién diablos es esa mujer - finalizó Inuyasha.

- Shesta - respondió Sesshomaru más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- ¿Acaso la conoces?

- Si es quien pienso, si.

- ENTONCES TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA COF COF - gritó Koga histérico mientras aún tosía sangre.

- Cálmese joven Koga no debe gritar en su condición - le dijo Sango tratando de calmar al mounstro.

- NO ME CALMO ESTOY SEGURO COFF QUE ESTO ES CULPA DE ESTE MISERABLE COFF - continuó gritando Koga tosiendo todavía señalando acusatoriamente a Sesshomaru.

- Lin ve a ver a Aome - dijo Sesshomaru ignorando completamente a Koga.

- ¡SI! - respondió alegremente la niña entrando en la casa.

- COBARDE... - trató de continuar el lobo pero fue interrumpido por Inuyasha.

- ¿Conoces a esa mujer?

- Probablemente - respondió impasible Sesshomaru aunque por dentro estaba furioso ante el atrevimiento de la mujer mounstro.

- ¿Por qué diablos ataco a Aome?

- Tiene una obsesión conmigo - respondió Sesshomaru con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

- DE SEGURO ES PORQUE TU LO PROVOCASTE - gritó Koga enojado.

- EL AMO NUNCA HA TENIDO INTERES POR ESA MUJER - gritó Jaken en defensa de su amo.

- NO ES COMO SI LO SUPIERAS SAPO APESTOSO.

- LO SE.

- SUFICENTE - gritó Inuyasha harto de escucharlos discutir - Koga podrías CALLARTE es importante saber que quiere esa mujer con Aome.

- Es algo obvio - respondió Miroku - una mujer celosa no importa la especie siempre tratará de eliminar a la competencia sin importar que medios deba usar.

- Lo dices por experiencia no Miroku - le dijo Inuyasha burlonamente.

- ¡NO! - exclamó el monje sonrojado - yo sólo digo lo que pasa - Sango le lanzó una mirada de duda y enojo - TE LO JURO SANGO - agregó caminando hacia su esposa.

- Tal vez ese sea el motivo - dijo Kikyo seriamente.

- Yo le advertí no acercarse a Aome - dijo Sesshomaru con una mirada furiosa.

- Pues no dio resultado - le dijo Koga burlonamente - después de todo la atacó.

- El ataque dio este resultado porque ella estaba sola - dijo Inuyasha ignorando completamente a Koga - Aome es realmente terca, debió haberme esperado - añadió con el enojo dibujado en su rostro.

- Ella es así - comentó Sesshomaru como si eso lo explicará todo.

- Si - confirmó Inuyasha mientras los demás a excepción de Koga asentían.

- ESTO ES TU CULPA - gritó Koga nuevamente - si en vez de advertirle la hubieras matado nada de esto habría ocurrido - acusó el lobo a Sesshomaru esta vez sin gritar tomando su cuello sangrante.

- Tal vez lo último lo debería decir yo - le respondió Sesshomaru mirando con odio a Koga - lo que paso demuestra lo débil que eres, con lo que le hizo Shesta a Aome yo la habría aniquilado sin siquiera pensarlo, hasta Inuyasha lo hubiera hecho.

Después de lo dicho por el mounstro de cabellos plateados todos quedaron en silencio, Inuyasha y sus amigos por el asombro ante lo que podría llamarse un cumplido de Sesshomaru hacia su medio-hermano y Koga por no saber como responder a la ofensa recibida.

- A pesar de todo es una mujer - se defendió torpemente el lobo, Sesshomaru simplemente alzo una de sus cejas en señal de duda - además si... si hubiera sabido esto antes... la habría eliminado - añadió no muy convincentemente.

Nadie agregó palabra alguna porque en esos instantes la anciana Kaede salía de la casa.

- ¿Cómo esta Aome? - preguntó Sango corriendo hacia la anciana.

- Es necesario llevarla a su época...

- ¿Por qué acaso se encuentra mal? - interrumpió

Inuyasha preocupado.

- No, Aome es muy fuerte, la revise y aparentemente esta bien, pero debemos tener en cuenta que la medicina de la época de Aome es mucho más avanzada y me preocupa el hecho de que no haya recobrado el conocimiento.

- Entiendo, es para cerciorarnos que este bien, además allá estará más tranquila - dijo Kikyo antes de entrar a la casa para revisar ella misma a la muchacha.

--

Al mismo tiempo, Shesta trataba de localizar en vano la localización del dueño de la voz que le había hablado.

- Es grato que estés dispuesta - dijo la voz misteriosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer mounstro al escuchar la respuesta, su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal, pero si para deshacerse de esa humana debía aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecían, lo haría.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó Shesta decidida.

- No tienes que hacer nada querida, déjamelo todo a mi - respondió la voz mientras una extraña energía de color negro envolvió el cuerpo mal herido de Shesta - tu me ayudarás a cumplir al fin mi propósito...

--

Sesshomaru llevaba en sus brazos a Aome mientras se dirigía al pozo de huesos, para enojo de Koga porque a él le era imposible pasar, y después de una pequeña discusión ahora el mounstro caminaba al lado de su medio-hermano en silencio.

- ¿Qué esperas para culparme? - preguntó Sesshomaru fría e indiferentemente.

- No tengo porque culparte de nada - Sesshomaru se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba - puede que te odié, pero no puedo culparte de algo de lo que sé no eres culpable, eso lo aprendí de Aome y - el mounstro escuchaba atentamente - ¡por mucho que odie admitirlo, te preocupas por ella! - exclamó Inuyasha enojado pateando el suelo.

No volvieron a pronunciar palabra y continuaron su camino al pozo. Al llegar Sesshomaru fue el primero en atravesar el portal teniendo cuidado deque Aome no se lastimará.

Cuando ambos hermanos salieron se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa, en el momento en que iban a entrar se encontraron de frente con la madre de la chica.

-¡Aome! - exclamó alarmada la mujer al ver el estado de su hija - ¿qué le paso? - preguntó dejándolos entrar.

- La han atacado - respondió Sesshomaru sin rodeos mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Aome.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ella parece estar bien, pero vinimos para que la revisen - dijo Inuyasha serio frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

- ¡Si! Enseguida llamo al doctor - dijo la mujer corriendo escaleras abajo casi atropellando al abuelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el anciano extrañado ante el comportamiento de la mujer.

- Aome - fue lo único que le respondió Sonomi antes de entrar en la sala desapareciendo de su vista.

La media respuesta hizo que el anciano dirigiera su mirada hacia la planta superior de la casa viendo como Inuyasha entraba en el cuarto de su nieta, subió rápidamente temiendo lo peor. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver a Sesshomaru acomodando a Aome en su cama. Inuyasha estaba por explicarle al abuelo, pero este lo detuvo antes de que lograra hablar, no había necesidad de explicar.

- Deben cambiarse si quieren estar con ella.

- Pero... - dijo Inuyasha dudoso mirando a Aome.

- Yo me quedaré con ella, recuerden que no deben levantar sospechas, apresúrense - dijo el anciano sacándolos de la habitación.

Minutos después llegó el doctor Kamiya, encontrando a una muy agitada Señora Higurashi, que lo dirigió donde se encontraba la joven. Al entrar encontró a los dos jóvenes y al anciano.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó mientras empezaba a examinar a Aome.

- No lo sabemos, ella estaba sola en la casa y la encontramos así - respondió el anciano ante el silencio de los jóvenes.

- Ya veo, por favor déjenme a solas con ella, así podré examinarla mejor y saber que ha provocado esta recaída.

--

La incertidumbre estaba fija en sus mentes, hacia unos minutos habían bajado a la sala a esperar el diagnóstico del doctor, pero la espera era simplemente insoportable. Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente murmurando para sí mismo, el anciano consolaba a su hija y Sesshomaru no despegaba su vista del corredor en espera del doctor.

- Hay algo que me esta molestando – dijo Inuyasha atrayendo la atención de todos - ¿por qué Nidoriko no estaba con Aome? - preguntó dudoso – si ella hubiera estado con Aome en ese momento pudo ir a avisarnos y tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando.

- Bueno no sabríamos decirte donde esta – dijo Sonomi.

- Ella casi siempre esta con mi nieta pero en ocasiones simplemente desaparece – agregó el anciano.

- Ya veo – asintió Inuyasha – pero ¿A dónde irá?

- Tal vez deba ir al mundo de los muertos – contestó Sesshomaru pensativamente le causaba curiosidad esas desapariciones.

- No le veo el caso – dijo Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos.

- Probablemente se deba a que tiene que ir para poder mantener su estancia en este mundo, algo así como esa otra sacerdotisa – explicó Sesshomaru sin despegar su vista del corredor.

- ¿Te refieres a Kikyo?

- Si, ella tiene que mantener su existencia con las almas errantes, al ser Nidoriko un espíritu puede que necesita regresar para algo parecido.

El anciano y la mujer escuchaban y veían atentamente a los hermanos, sorprendidos ante su comportamiento, era como si hubieran olvidado sus rivalidades o que estas nunca hubieran existido, en esos momentos parecían los hermanos que eran. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera intervenir en la conversación, el doctor entró en la sala.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hija? – preguntó rápidamente Sonomi corriendo hacia el doctor.

- Ella se encuentra bien – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Pero ¿qué le sucedió? ¿por qué no despertaba?

- No se preocupe señora, lo que pasa es que la señora Aome esta tremendamente cansada, no sé como explicarlo, es algo inusual pero es como si su energía se hubiera acabado.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Sesshomaru con voz fuerte exigiendo respuestas.

- Ese es el motivo de que no haya despertado, su cuerpo esta reponiendo la energía que perdió, en otras palabras la señora Aome se encuentra terriblemente agotada, solo necesita dormir y estará bien – concluyó el doctor Kamiya con una sonrisa.

- Gracias doctor – agradeció la madre de la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo único que necesita es descansar, estar relajada, comer bien y pronto estará como siempre.

- Me alegra – dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa.

- De todas formas no dejen de llamarme si algo se presenta.

- Asi lo haremos – añadió el abuelo mientras conducía al doctor a la puerta.

Los dos hermanos estaban por subir las escaleras lo más rápido que podían cuando la madre de Aome se interpuso en su camino.

- No señor – les dijo – ya escucharon al doctor Aome necesita descansar así NADA de escándalos y peleas.

- Pero… - intentó hablar Inuyasha.

- Nada de peros, voy a subir para revisarla, luego dejare entra a uno por vez para que la vea – Inuyasha iba a replicar pero la mujer le lanzó una mirada advirtiéndole que esa era su última palabra.

--

Después de una espera angustiante al fin estaba con ella – "se ve simplemente hermosa cuando dormía" - pensó Sesshomaru contemplando a Aome embelezado – nos has dado un buen susto – murmuró suavemente mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello negro de la frente de la muchacha – me alegra que estés bien, que ambos estén bien – murmuró nuevamente acariciando delicada y cariñosamente la mejilla de Aome – mi amada Aome – dijo antes de besar los labios de ella.

De lo que Sesshomaru no se dio cuenta es que estaba siendo observado por alguien a través de la ventana.

**Continuará……………..**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **¿Quién es el espía? Aome al fin despierta.

**NA:** Hola a todos después de una larga ausencia he vuelto, les cuento que me demoré porque ahora trabajo y no me queda mucho tiempo para poder escribir sino en las noches y a veces llego muerta de cansancio T0T, y lo peor de todo es que dentro de un mes o dos tengo un examen importantísimo y yo que pensé que ya no tendría que estudiar por un tiempecito pero que se le puede hacer, de todas formas voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo y procuraré actualizar más seguido.

También los invito a jalarme las orejas de vez en cuando para que me ponga a escribir jejeje, si quieren lo pueden hacer escribiéndome a mi correo o como ustedes deseen jejeje, mi correo es nanaccs es de gmail, o si quieren hablarme o comentarme algo también escriban les responderé con gusto.

Espero que les guste, dejen reviews :D, ahora a contestar los del capi pasado:

**yoce:** ¡¡Hola!! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic :D, y de verdad siento muchísimo haberte tenido esperando todo este tiempo, pero es que andaba bastante ocupada sorry. Me agrada saber que te gusta la historia a pesar de que Inu no es el padre :D, es que Sessh ME ENCANTA 0 jejeje, espero que te guste el capi :). Te mando muchos besos y abrazos n-n.

**Kazumy: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegre mucho al encontrar tu review :D, aunque casi no te reconozco por el nombre, gracias por aclararme que eras tu ;D, ahhhh y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes :) yo entiendo a mi me pasa igual, además se puede decir que compensa mis demoras :P. Estoy contenta porque te gusto el capi, a mi también me encanta la parte en que Sango se da cuenta de la presencia de Sessh es para morirse de la risa jajajaja. Bueno espero que te guste este capi y también te pido disculpas por no poder actualizar antes. Besos chocolatosos y muchos abrazos de oso n-n.

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU: **¡¡Hola!! no te preocupes por los gritos porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ¿qué se cree Koga para decir algo así? pero ya recibió su merecido por hablador insensible y que conste que tu se lo advertiste, pero de todas formas si no le fue suficiente aclaración estoy segura que se puede hacer algo al respecto ;P. Espero que te guste el capi y perdón por la demora. Besos de chocolate y muchos abrazos n-n.

**Mitsuki Himura:** Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia :D, en cuanto a Koga hay que comprender que el pobre utiliza cualquier cosa para justificar sus fracasos y Shesta es la misma cosa pero peor. Espero que te guste el capi y perdón por la demora. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**AZUL: **¡¡Hola!! Estoy feliz porque te gusto :D y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones n/n, espero que me perdones por la demora pero estuve bastante ocupada en estos días o mejor dicho meses. También espero que haya saciado tus dudas aunque también puede que las haya aumentado ;P, de verdad te agradezco tu apoyo. Te mando muchos besos de chocolates y un trillón de abrazos de oso n-n.

**NollasBlack: **¡¡Hola!! Que bien que te gustó el capi pasado, espero que este también :). me disculpo por la demora pero es que realmente anduve súper ocupada. Sabes Sessh y Aome también son mi pareja favorita ME ENCANTA como se ven 0, sobretodo Sessh ;P. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**karo-chan :): **Me alegra muchísisimo que te guste :D, te pido disculpas por demorarme en actualizar pero es que no pude antes sorry, y puedes dejar review cada que quieras yo estaré feliz de leerlos y responderte :D. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**girl-uchiha: **¡¡Hola!! Estoy refeliz porque te gusto :D, y definitivamente esa fue la mejor parte del capi pasado todos aterrados por la presencia de Sessh jajajajaja. En lo que tiene que ver con tus preguntas, en la primera me parece que se pueden dar situaciones chistosas en el presente por lo que Sessh e Inu no saben mucho de él y también porque no pueden actuar como suelen hacerlo normalmente jejejeje. En lo de tu segunda pregunta, por supuesto que las puedes usar jejeje, no me molesta al contrario :D. Y por último no te puedo decir quién le hablo es sorpresa ;P. Ahhhhhhhhhhh perdón por demorarme en actualizar es que estuve súper ocupada. Besos chocolatosos y muchos abrazos de oso n-n.

**Senmary: **Realmente esa fue la mejor parte del capi anterior jajajaja y como tu dices quien fuera Aome para tener cerca a mi Sessh 0, y Koga le toca aceptar porque la verdad el que lleva las de perder es él jejejeje por cualquier lado. No te preocupes no lo pararé, puede que me demore pero de lo termino porque lo termino. Un trillón de besos y abrazos n-n.

**emihiromi:** ¡¡Hola!! Me alegro que te guste :D, le he puesto todo mi empeño, yo también me he leído fics de un solo sin parar jejeje simplemente me es imposible estar sin saber como continúa el siguiente capi, te pido perdón por la demora y espero que te guste este capi. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**kagomeloveinuyasha:** TE PIDO PERDON por lo que te he hecho esperar de verdad LO SIENTO MUCHO T0T, pero de verdad no había podido actualizar antes es que estoy trabajando, pensé que tendría unas pequeñas vacaciones de estudiar pero no es así T0T, bueno espero que por lo menos la espera haya valido la pena y te guste el capi. De verdad lo siento y te agradezco muchísimo que te guste el fic. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**SessKag: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :D y muchas gracias por los halagos n/n. Espero que te guste el capi y te pido disculpas por la demora. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**PauLaa !!: **Ya esta la actualización :), te pido disculpas por la demora y espero que te guste el capi :D. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**Lucy Oraki: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra ser la primera a quien le dejas review :D y también porque te ha gustado la historia :D. Espero que te guste este capi y me des tu opinión :), te pido disculpas por la demora T0T. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**natalie19: **Aquí esta la conti :D espero que te guste y perdón por la demora T0T. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**yela: **¡¡Hola!! Estoy refeliz porque te ha gustado y me halaga mucho lo que dices de mi forma de escribir n/n, aunque me demoré aquí esta el capi espero que te guste n-nU, aunque no te pude complacer con la conversación entre Sessh y Aome. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**SARITZ:** ¡¡Hola!! Que bien que te haya gustado el capi pasado, fue bueno que ambos estén bien y la verdad que la mejor parte del capi pasado fue la pelea y la llegada inesperada de mi Sessh jajajaja, no te puedo prometer que no haya peligro pero ellos podrán con eso... ehhhh creo que no te debería estar diciendo esto jejejeje no mentiras ya lo veras más adelante :D. Muchas gracias por los ánimos de verdad que los he necesitado y con urgencia. Espero que te guste el capi y perdón por la demora. Besos chocolatosos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**aelita li: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra que te guste el capi :D, al fin actualice jejeje y ya puedes saber como reacciono mi Sessh jejeje. Voy a tener en cuenta tus sugerencias ya que me dan algunas ideas :D, no te puedo decir mucho por ahora sobre lo que va a pasar pero ya lo verás más adelante :P. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste el capi y perdón por la demora. Besos y abrazos n-n.


	25. Capítulo 23: Explicaciones

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo --, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 23**

"**EXPLICACIONES"**

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro debajo del árbol sagrado sin saber qué hacer, aún le costaba creer lo que había visto, no había entrado en la habitación simplemente porque Aome necesitaba descansar y estaba seguro de que las cosas serían muy alejadas a eso si él lo hubiera hecho, aunque el deseo de entrar y gritarle a Sesshomaru con todas sus fuerzas por su atrevimiento aún permanecía latente en su mente.

- Es un maldito, como se atreve, me las pagará – dijo Inuyasha furioso empuñando su mano – por ahora no le puedo hacer nada pero cuando este solo ya verá – murmuró para sí mismo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

De lo que no se percató el híbrido era que no estaba solo, alguien lo observaba cuidadosamente desde la parte superior del árbol sagrado – "esto puede resultar interesante" – pensó el espía – "tal vez te sea necesaria un poco de ayuda" – sonrió malévolamente mientras veía alejarse a Inuyasha con dirección a la casa.

Al entrar Inuyasha trato de parecer lo más calmado posible, sabía que si no lo hacía de esa forma la madre de Aome no lo dejaría acercarse ni un centímetro a ninguno de los dos. Fue directamente a la cocina, para esperar a Sesshomaru cuando saliera de la habitación de su amiga.

- Amigo orejas de perro – la voz del hermano pequeño de Aome lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a dirigir su mirada hacia el niño – te estaba esperando – añadió el niño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó de malagana Inuyasha.

- Mamá nos ha preparado algo especial – contestó el niño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que el enojo del híbrido disminuyera.

- ¿Así? – preguntó nuevamente ahora interesado.

- Siiiiii, ahora que ella baje con el joven Sesshomaru podremos comerlo para la cena – al escuchar el nombre de su medio-hermano Inuyasha no pudo más que poner una expresión de desagrado en su rostro – mamá sabe que a ustedes les gusta la carne por eso ha hecho algo al estilo occidental, ella lo iba a hacer cuando Aome volviera.

- Pero Aome no ha despertado – dijo Inuyasha.

- Si, pero se despertará, a Aome le gusta probar cosas nuevas, estará encantada, mamá pensó que sería una forma de alegrarla un poco – añadió el niño con una sonrisa triste al recordar el estado de su hermana.

- Me parece bien – añadió Inuyasha un tanto avergonzado por entristecer al niño recordándole el estado de su hermana, iba a agregar algo más cuando el resto de la familia junto a Sesshomaru entraron en la cocina.

- Estoy segura de que les va a encantar – dijo alegremente la madre de Aome mientras tiraba del brazo de Sesshomaru y lo sentaba en la mesa – Ahhhh joven Inuyasha espere un momento en la mesa ya le sirvo, Sota ayúdame por favor.

- Si mamá – contestó el niño corriendo hacia su madre.

El abuelo se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa viendo a los dos hermanos, Sesshomaru parecía algo ausente mientras Inuyasha no dejaba de ver con el ceño fruncido al mounstro, pero eso era de lo más normal en el comportamiento de ambos. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente en medio de conversaciones de la familia y el silencio de los dos hermanos.

- ¡Ha estado delicioso! – exclamó Sota con una gran sonrisa - ¿no es verdad? – preguntó el niño a ambos hermanos que en respuesta asintieron con una media sonrisa.

- Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, estoy segura que Aome estará muy contenta también cuando despierte

- Por supuesto – dijo el abuelo, mientras se levantaba a ayudar a su hija a arreglar las cosas de la cocina, pero antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo Inuyasha tomó la palabra.

- Sesshomaru necesito hablar contigo – dijo seriamente Inuyasha mientras se levantaba de la mesa, el mounstro en respuesta solo le dirigió una mirada indiferente, estaba por levantarse cuando la madre de Aome intuyendo el peligro de lo que ese tipo de _"conversación"_ podría tener sin su hija presente para poder controlar a los hermanos, intento detenerlos.

- Ya es muy tarde para que salgan – dijo viendo a Inuyasha dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa.

- Eso no tiene importancia – contestó Inuyasha secamente.

- Pero es que…. – la mujer no pudo seguir al ser interrumpida por Sota.

- ¡Nidoriko! – exclamó el niño al ver al fantasma entrar a la cocina, el espíritu dirigió su mirada hacia el interior y se sorprendió al ver allí a los visitantes.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó con la incertidumbre reflejada en su rostro, el silencio lleno el lugar – ¿ha pasado algo?

- Aome – respondió Sesshomaru seriamente.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo? – respondió alarmada.

- Ya está mejor – dijo Inuyasha acercándose al espíritu – ahora lo que me causa curiosidad es saber ¿dónde diablos estabas?

- ¿Dónde está Aome? ¿qué le paso? – preguntó Nidoriko eludiendo la pregunta de Inuyasha, provocando el enojo del híbrido al no recibir respuesta, cuando estaba por gritarle…

- Fue atacada por alguien en nuestra época cuando se dirigía hacia la aldea – respondió Sesshomaru.

- ¿QUÉ? Pero ¿ella y el bebé? – la preocupación cubrió el rostro del espíritu al igual que un brillo de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

- Ambos están bien – respondió Sonomi – el doctor la reviso y dijo que necesitaba recuperar sus energías.

- Pero ¿cómo es que fue atacada? ¿estaba sola?

- Si – respondió Inuyasha furioso – no espero que viniera a buscarla y se fue sola – añadió golpeando la pared fuertemente con su puño – por eso mismo te pregunto ¿dónde diablos estabas? Se supone que tú ibas a estar con ella siempre.

Nidoriko sintió el peso de las palabras de Inuyasha sobre ella, pero le era imposible explicarles el motivo de sus desapariciones – "si llego a decir algo… podrían enterarse de todo…" – pensó el espíritu desesperadamente, pero al ver las caras de todos supo que debía decir algo – solo puedo permanecer un tiempo en este mundo – dijo tratando de sonar segura y que no notaran que solo estaba diciéndoles una verdad a medias.

Inuyasha la vio con desconfianza, esa explicación no lo convencía, Sesshomaru pensaba lo mismo – no creerás que nos vamos a creer esa mentira ¿no? – dijo el híbrido furioso.

- No miento – se defendió Nidoriko.

- Los espíritus que tienen asuntos pendientes en este mundo permanecen en este sin tener que ir a ningún lado y si no te has dado cuenta TU ERES UN FANTASMA – le espetó Inuyasha – solo que los humanos no se dan cuenta de la presencia de… – Inuyasha no termino de decir esto último cuando se percató de algo.

- Es cierto, pero…

- Un momento ¿cómo es que ellos te pueden ver? – preguntó mientras señalaba a los familiares de Aome – ellos no tienen ningún tipo de poder espiritual o ¿si? – esto lo dijo dirigiendo su mirada a los únicos humanos de la habitación, los cuales en respuesta solo negaron con sus cabezas – lo ves esto es muy sospechoso – finalizó furioso.

- Será mejor que expliques esto claramente – dijo Sesshomaru con un tono frío como el hielo, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez.

- Ellos me pueden ver debido a que Aome se sentía extraña hablándome mientras su familia no podía verme y me preguntó si existía algún método para que yo fuera visible solo para ellos. (NA: La verdad la entiendo, es raro que lo vean a uno hablando solo ¡¡ahora con un fantasma!!)

- Y ¿cuál es el método ese? – preguntó Inuyasha no muy convencido.

- Es un pequeño ritual espiritual, puedes preguntarles - ambos hermanos dirigieron sus miradas al resto de la familia Higurashi quienes asintieron - solo fue un pequeño traspaso de energía para abrir sus ojos, eso fue a los pocos días de que Aome y yo llegamos a esta época.

- Ósea que ellos ahora pueden ver a los fantasmas.

- No, solamente a mí.

- ¿Por qué solamente a ti? – preguntó Sesshomaru seriamente.

- Hubiera sido necesaria mucha más energía espiritual para que eso fuera posible, y Aome no debe usar demasiado su energía, podría ser peligroso en su estado, eso ustedes lo deben saber; además no es necesario que ellos vean a todos los fantasmas.

- Bueno eso tal vez explica el porqué te pueden ver pero no lo más importante de este asunto – dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido ¬¬.

- Con relación a mis desapariciones, lo que pasa como ya dije es que solamente puedo permanecer un tiempo aquí en el mundo físico, debido a que yo no soy un espíritu normal.

- Ya sabemos que fuiste una sacerdotisa, ¿acaso eso es lo que te hace diferente?

- Si y no, al ser sacerdotisa mi espíritu es diferente al de los fantasmas normales, pero es más que todo porque lo que me ataba a este mundo ya fue resuelto.

- ¡Eso no es cierto la perla de Shikon aún existe! – exclamó Inuyasha exaltado.

- Lo sé pero ya no es mi responsabilidad, ahora la perla es custodiada por su verdadera guardián, es cierto que la perla me mantenía unida a este mundo porque yo la cree, pero eso no significa que yo fuera la persona destinada a tenerla bajo su poder, por eso es que ya no tengo casi ningún vinculo con este mundo.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Sesshomaru seriamente.

- Aún existe algo que debo hacer y es enseñarle a Aome a usar sus capacidades para que pueda proteger la perla, por eso puedo volver a este mundo, pero ante mi nueva condición también debo volver al otro mundo de vez en cuando.

- Eso es extraño – dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, aunque sin poner en duda lo que el espíritu les decía, no se podía decir lo mismo de Sesshomaru que veía no muy convencido a Nidoriko, pero decidió dejar pasar esto por el momento.

Al ser resuelta una de sus preguntas Inuyasha se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas de la mesa, pensando en la nueva información que acababa de obtener, olvidando por completo a Sesshomaru. El mounstro también se sentó en una de las sillas sin apartar su mirada de Nidoriko, quien no sabía qué hacer para evitar el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida por parte de Sesshomaru, estaba segura de que él sospechaba que ella estaba ocultando algo, pero recordó que no le estaba permitido decir nada por el momento.

_**Flashback**_

_Nidoriko se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una oficina, se encontraba inquieta porque había dejado a Aome, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo podía pasar, la entrada de alguien en la habitación la sobresalto._

_- Espero no haberla hecho esperar – dijo un hombre alto de cabello grisáceo y brillantes ojos azules que estaba vestido formalmente._

_- No, hace poco llegué._

_- Bien… el asunto por el que la hice venir aquí es el siguiente: usted sabe que el amo lleva bastante tiempo al pendiente de que algo pueda suceder sobre todo lo que está relacionado con la joven que se encuentra a su cuidado._

_- Eso lo sé muy bien._

_- El punto es que algo se acerca, el amo no está muy seguro de que pueda ser solo que será algo peligroso, por eso es de vital importancia que Aome tenga un nivel espiritual adecuado y más importante aún que sepa utilizarlo correctamente._

_- Es algo que tengo muy claro desde el principio, por eso mismo fue que acepté venir a este mundo._

_- Me alegra escucharle decir eso – el hombre sonrió algo más tranquilo – ahora las cosas pueden estar tranquilas pero debemos estar alertas ante cualquier cambio por pequeño que sea, podría ser vital, así que si algo llega a pasar debe hacérnoslo saber lo más pronto posible, usted ya conoce los medios habituales – Nidoriko asintió - la he llamado también para que esté pendiente de la señal, el amo está considerando seriamente entrevistarse en persona con Aome._

_- Lo que no entiendo es porque no lo ha hecho aún, tal vez sería mej…_

_- Lo sé – la interrumpió – pero él no lo considera necesario aún._

_- Pero él siempre ha estado al pendiente de ella, desde su mismo nacimiento._

_- Es cierto, fue algo que el amo prometió, buscar su bienestar y el de la criatura que esta pronta a nacer es nuestro principal objetivo, por eso hacemos lo que hacemos – dijo sonriéndole cálidamente al espíritu – no se preocupe ella muy pronto sabrá de nosotros, ahora es mejor que regrese._

_- Esta bien, hasta luego señor Mori – se despidió el fantasma desapareciendo de la habitación._

_**Fin de flashback**_

La mirada de Sesshomaru aún estaba sobre ella, a pesar de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que les había "_contado todo_", era bastante incómodo pero debía soportarlo, ya había revisado a Aome y la tranquilizaba saber que como el médico había dicho solo debía descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas. Sonomi permanecía en la cocina junto a los hermanos, mientras Sota y el abuelo veían televisión, Nidoriko podía ver que algo inquietaba a la madre de Aome, no dejaba de ver a Inuyasha y se sobresalto bastante cuando lo vio levantar su cabeza y mirar con el ceño fruncido a su medio-hermano.

- Sesshomaru tenemos que hablar – dijo Inuyasha demasiado serio.

En respuesta el mounstro dirigió su mirada al híbrido – está bien – contestó mientras se levantaba.

**Continuará…………….**

**Avance del próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? Esta vez sí se despierta Aome :P.

**NA: **Hola a todos, he vuelto después de otra de mis largas ausencias, bueno aquí les dejo el capi, esta corto LO SÉ ñ-ñ, en realidad yo tenía pensado hacerlo más largo (tenía pensado despertar a Aome), pero como los he tenido esperando tanto tiempo decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, la verdad es que ya tenía tiempo de haberlo escrito, bueno hasta donde quedo, no había seguido pues por hacerlo más largo pero como les dije arribita los he hecho esperar demasiado ñ-ñ. De todas formas les tengo buenas noticias, AHORA si voy a disponer de más tiempo, el trabajo (exámen e informe) que estuve haciendo todos estos meses ya lo he terminado hoy :D, bueno falta que lo revise mi asesor y entregar el primer borrar, estoy rezando para que salga bien en la revisión y no haya que cambiarle nada, porque eso equivale a menos tiempo para escribir T0T. También les agradezco mucho su apoyo en todos estos meses y disculpas por la larga espera, pero este trabajo es la base para graduarme.

Ahhhh ahorita mismo me voy a poner escribir la siguiente parte, así que no me voy a demorar tanto en actualizar la historia :D. Bueno a contestar reviews:

**Mitsuki Himura:** ¡¡Hola!! muchas gracias por comprender lo de mis tardanzas :D, te lo agradezco muchísimo, pero ahora procuraré actualizar más rápido :), bueno Aome aún no ha despertado pero se está recuperando que es lo importante :D. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos n-n.

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU: **¡¡Hola!! Estoy de acuerdo contigo a Shesta hay que cargársela, bueno pero eso será a su debido tiempo :P, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que este también. Besos de chocolate y muchos abrazos n-n.

**NollasBlack:** Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capi, y bueno este capi también esta corto n-nU jejeje. Ahhh el bebe es niño ellos se enteran en el capi 18 ¿Ecoqué?. Y muchas gracias por comprender que estaba ocupada, pero ahora procuraré actualizar más rápido. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**andrea: **¡¡Hola!! Me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia la hago con mucho cariño, a mí también me encantan Sessh y Aome son una de mis parejas favoritas :D. Perdón por haberme demorado en actualizar pero como ya dije estuve super ocupada. Espero te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**yela: **¡¡Hola!! Que bien que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que este también, te pido disculpas por mi demora. En cuanto tus dudas con este capi se puede hacer algo más sospechoso lo de la beca jejeje, en el capi pasado inu pero no te puedo decir quién los vigilaba antes ;P (tal vez ni siquiera yo lo sé), el ser misterioso en ese sentido se parece a Naraku. Gracias por apoyarme en mis estudios, y la verdad espero que me vaya muy bien :D. Te mando muchos besos chocolatosos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**cristal90: **¡¡Hola!! Otra vez fui yo la desaparecida, perdón por la tardanza y espero que tu huelga de hambre termine cuando leas esto, ahhh es bueno tenerte de vuelta :D y que yo también lo este jejeje. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos de chocolate y muchos abrazos n-n.

**AZUL:** ¡¡Hola!! Perddóóóóónnnnnnn por mi desaparición, pero estaba atacada de trabajo T0T, me alegra mucho poder contar con tu apoyo, sobretodo porque desde el principio siempre me has apoyado mucho. Te mando un trillón de besos y abrazos cariñositos n-n.

**andypandabrbujo: **¡¡Hola!! La verdad es que los volví a dejar abandonados por un buen tiempo PERDÓN, muchas gracias por apoyarme y ya pronto podré saber el resultado de mis esfuerzos en los estudios :). Espero te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**MikoAucarod: **¡¡Hola!! Tenías toda la razón el de la ventana era inu al fin lo sabe, lo bueno fue que no interrumpió por lo menos fue un poco considerado con la salud de Aome :), espero que te guste la continuación y te pido disculpas por la demora. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**girl-uchiha: **¡¡Hola!! Qué bien que vayas a escribir tu propia historia de esta pareja y me parece que va a ser muy interesante, nada más me avisas cuando la subas y voy a ser una de las primeras en leerla :D, cuentas con mi apoyo total. Me alegra que estés usando la frase me halaga mucho que lo hagas :), y voy a tener en cuenta tu idea del antojo, ¡¡muchas gracias!! voy a ver si me queda un espacio en el próximo capi y lo agrego ahí, y por último me encantaron tus pd además nunca hay suficientes pd cuando escribimos jejeje. Besos chocolatosos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**kagomeloveinuyasha:** ¡¡Hola!! Perdón por ausentarme otra vez u-u, pero espero que el capi pueda compensar eso, ahora si voy a disponer de más tiempo y lo voy a dedicar a escribir y eso me tiene muy contenta :D, gracias por tu apoyo. Besos y abrazos cariñositos n-n.

**vivi-chan: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, te pido disculpas por la demora pero ahora voy a contar con más tiempo para escribir, pues por lo que se ve en este capi Nidoriko si está vigilando a Aome, y pues el chico misterioso quien sabe de pronto si o de pronto no o de pronto todavía ni yo misma sé quién es él jejeje. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**KAGOME0008: **Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, y para serte sincera a mi también lo que más me gusta de la historia es que Sessh es el papá jejeje, espero que te guste el capi y perdón por la tardanza. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**emihiromi: **¡¡Hola!! Perdón por tenerte esperando y que este capi también esta corto ñ-ñ, definitivamente lo único que hago es crear más dudas jejeje, muchas gracias por apoyarme y comprender que estoy ocupada, pero puedes tener por seguro que termino la historia porque la termino como que mi Nick es Nanaccs :P. Besos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**NinaChan18: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia y no te preocupes por lo del review a mi me paso lo mismo en un principio antes de haberme registrado :D. Te pido disculpas por la demora pero espero que te guste el capi :D. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**goodbye2008:** ¡¡Hola!! Qué bien que te guste la historia, esta vez me volví a demorar pero espero que el capi lo compense a pesar de que también es algo corto, a mí también me cae mal Shesta es que simplemente no entiende lo que es más que obvio, en el caso del capi anterior era inu el chismoso jejeje. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**Lucy Oraki: **¡¡Hola!! Qué bueno que leíste el capi :), espero que te guste este aunque es bastante corto ñ-ñ, trataré de complacerte más adelante con las escenas románticas pero por ahora creo que lo que vienen son problemas jejeje. Con lo de Sonomi, pues es que ella tiene que velar por su hija y si eso implica gritarle a inu y Sessh pues lo hace, pero lo mejor es que le hacen caso jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo. Besos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**Sesshomeshan: **Me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia y mi redacción estoy dando todo de mi para que quede bien :D, perdón por haberme demorado y espero que este capi te guste, ahhh por cierto gracias por los cumplidos :D. Besos de chocolate y abrazos n-n.

**MoMo: **Me alegra que te guste la historia :D, y siempre trato de mantener el carácter de los personajes sobretodo el de mi Sessh. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**Cinthya: **¡Hola Cinthya! Qué bueno que te guste la historia :D eso me pone muy contenta, te pido disculpas por la tardanza pero ahora voy a tener tiempo para actualizar más seguido :D, espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**skarlet3: **¡¡Hola!! Te agradezco tu apoyo y comprensión, pero sobretodo que te gusta la historia :D. Qué bien que ahora te guste esta pareja, es que simplemente se ven bien juntos o. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**Jennifer Cullen: **Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y que puedo contar con tu apoyo, espero que te guste este capi. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**Princes-Tessa-Love15: **¡¡Acertaste!! :D es Inu. Me hace feliz saber que te gusta la historia y te pido disculpas por la tardanza, espero te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**sweetarlequin: **¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por los cumplidos y sobretodo porque te gusta la historia :D. También te agradezco tu apoyo y comprensión, esta vez me demoré pero es que de verdad estuve super ocupada sino era el trabajo eran los estudios T0T. Espero te guste el capi, esta cortico sorry :S. Besos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**Dark-ekin: **¡¡Hola!! Qué bueno que les haya gustado la historia y la verdad no la tengo en otro lugar es EXCLUSIVA para fanfiction jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo y perdón por la tardanza. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**AresShion: **¡¡Hola!! Que coincidencia cuando voy a subir la historia encuentro tu review casi se queda sin contestar :P, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra saber que te gusta la historia. Besos y abrazos n-n.


	26. Capítulo 24: Descubriendo sentimientos

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 24**

"**DESCUBRIMIENDO SENTIMIENTOS"**

El ambiente se tensó en el momento en que los hermanos salieron de la cocina, Sonomi no sabía qué hacer, tenía el presentimiento que esa _"conversación"_ no iría a parar en nada bueno, pero que podía hacer ella, en esos momentos la única capaz de controlarlos era Aome. Midoriko dirigió su mirada a la madre de Aome, sabía que la mujer estaba igual de insegura que ella con relación a lo que podrían hablar los hermanos, si es que eso era que iban a hacer.

- ¿Será mejor que vaya… con ellos? – preguntó algo insegura Sonomi.

- Eso no servirá de nada si las cosas se salen de control – le respondió el espíritu con impotencia – si tan sólo ella estuviera despierta tal vez…

- Las cosas serían distintas… - terminó Sonomi mientras se dirigía a la puerta en busca de los hermanos – de todas formas iré… tal vez… pueda…

- Tal vez…

----------------------------------

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en la plaza cercana al árbol sagrado mirándose mutuamente con el ceño fruncido.

- Te piensas quedar parado ahí toda la noche o ¿qué? – le espetó Sesshomaru a Inuyasha – pensaba que tenías _algo_ que decir – finalizó sarcásticamente viendo como su medio-hermano temblaba de ira al escuchar sus palabras.

- ¡CÁLLATE! – le gritó Inuyasha – Claro que tenemos un asunto muy importante que resolver, maldito gusano – dijo señalando despectivamente a el mounstro.

- No veo que estés poniendo NADA de tu parte para empezar esta estupidez que te has inventado – contestó Sesshomaru con voz fría mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a Inuyasha.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa imbécil! – exclamó el mitad bestia acercándose a Sesshomaru.

- Creo que esta estúpida conversación la habíamos tenido antes, pero me doy cuenta que todavía no lo has superado – comentó Sesshomaru fríamente – como siempre solamente me estás haciendo perder el tiempo con tus idioteces – agregó el mounstro mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a la casa.

- ¡CÁLLATE, TÚ TE ESTAS APROVECHANDO DE AOME Y NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO! – gritó Inuyasha mientras alcanzaba a su medio-hermano y lo toma por sus ropas.

- Como siempre hablando puras incoherencias – respondió Sesshomaru mientras se deshacía bruscamente del agarre del mitad bestia.

- Yo te vi, ¡MALDITO! – Inuyasha señaló la ventana de la habitación de Aome.

Sesshomaru miró fijamente a su hermano menor, no le sorprendía el hecho de que hubiera descubierto su relación con Aome sino el tiempo en que se había tardado en hacerlo – "torpe" – fue el único pensamiento que se le vino a la mente, sin embargo no le dio ningún tipo de respuesta a Inuyasha, haciendo que la furia de este aumentará.

- ¿Piensas quedarte callado todo el día o qué? – lo retó Inuyasha acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru parecía no tener ninguna intención de responderle, de hecho y para molestia del híbrido se veía tranquilo - ¡RESPONDEME! – exigió.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones – respondió al fin Sesshomaru fríamente lanzándole una mirada de odio a su contrincante ¬¬.

La sangre de Inuyasha hirvió al escucharlo – ¡¡Maldito, claro que tienes que responderme, Aome es mi amiga!! – le dijo antes de lanzarla un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al mounstro.

Sesshomaru ni se inmuto dejando que su medio-hermano lo golpeara directamente, el atacante se sorprendió ante la efectividad de su golpe pero instintivamente retrocedió sabiendo que el mounstro podría responderle rápidamente con el veneno de sus garras.

Levantando lentamente su rostro después del golpe, el mounstro le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Inuyasha, dejando ver un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla izquierda (NA: Nooooooo en la cara nooo T0T) - Yo no planeé nada de esto - dijo Sesshomaru seriamente - Además lo que pase entre ella y yo no es asunto tuyo.... Ahhh y ese primer golpe considéralo un regalo de mi parte - agregó antes de acercarse velozmente a Inuyasha propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago con sus garras sin darle tiempo de defenderse.

-------------------------------------------------

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir sus ojos, pero un gruñido de su estómago le recordó el motivo que la obligaba a levantarse, sin embargo era delicioso estar acostada en su suave y cómoda cama.

- "Puedo dormir un poco más" - pensó mientras volvía a acomodarse, pero su estómago volvió a gruñir en forma de protesta forzándola a olvidarse del sueño.

Se levantó perezosamente y espero que sus ojos se adecuaran a la oscuridad para dirigirse a la puerta. Al salir notó por primera vez que estaba en su casa -"¿cómo he llegado?" - pensó la muchacha adormilada, pero antes de que alguna respuesta se pudiera formular en su cabeza, el choque de dos energías muy conocidas para ella, la obligó a ir rápidamente hacia ellas.

-------------------------------------------------

El rostro de Inuyasha se desfiguro a causa del dolor y un terrible espasmo hizo que tosiera sangre (NA: debemos recordar que sus cuerpos están más expuestos porque no tienen puestas sus ropas especiales, sino de la época :) por eso es que son más efectivos los ataques) – ¡¡Maldito coff coff, de seguro... todo esto es tu culpa coff... lo planeaste todo desde un principio!! – exclamó furioso mientras tosía y tomaba con una de sus manos su estómago y con la otra señalaba a su medio-hermano.

- Ya te dije que YO NO PLANEÉ NADA, jamás le haría daño a Aome – contestó Sesshomaru ante la acusación de Inuyasha.

- ¡¡ACASO CREES QUE ME VOY A CREER ESA SARTA DE MENTIRAS!! – gritó Inuyasha - ¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE ACERQUES A ELLA, YO SÉ QUE TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!! – agregó más furioso antes de saltar y atacar con sus garras al mounstro – GARRAS DE ACERO.

Sesshomaru bloqueó el ataque con su brazo izquierdo – HE DICHO QUE NO, IMBÉCIL – gritó golpeando en el rostro a Inuyasha lanzándolo contra el árbol sagrado. Mientras tanto, Sonomi veía aterrada la situación, que podía hacer ella en contra de dos seres sobrenaturales como ambos hermanos.

Inuyasha se apoyó en el árbol sagrado para poder levantarse – "¿por qué siempre salgo con muchas más heridas que ese miserable cuando peleamos?" – se preguntó a si mismo el híbrido mientras veía a Sesshomaru observarlo burlonamente recordándole su debilidad – "te voy a vencer así sea lo último que haga".

Entre las ramas del árbol sagrado una sombra sonreía maliciosamente – "que conveniente es esta situación para nosotros, sería excelente que los dos se matarán entre sí" – pensó mientras su sonrisa se hacia más amplia.

Los pensamientos de Inuyasha seguían agolpándose en su cabeza mientras corría tratando de eludir los ataques de Sesshomaru – "no me importa no tener a Colmillo de Acero en estos momentos, de una forma u otra te voy a vencer".

- "Ha llegado el momento de intervenir un poco a favor del híbrido" – pensó la sombra mientras empezaba a hacer extraños movimientos con sus manos.

Inuyasha saltó para atacar a Sesshomaru justo en el momento en que la sombra estaba por terminar de mover sus manos, pero ambos fueron detenidos por la voz de una mujer.

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver quien se acercaba furiosa al lugar de la pelea, Inuyasha casi se cae de cara en el suelo al ser sorprendido, Sesshomaru permaneció inmóvil y la sombra misteriosa simplemente se mantuvo en su lugar.

- ¿ME PODRÍAN EXPLICAR QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ? – gritó Aome furiosa acercándose a los dos hermanos, lanzándoles miradas asesinas ¬¬.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio una palabra, la madre de la muchacha se acerco a ella velozmente envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

- Aome hija, estaba muy preocupada – la joven correspondió el abrazo de su madre cariñosamente, pero su mirada no se alejo de los dos hermanos.

- Ya estoy bien – fue lo único que le dijo en respuesta a su madre mientras se separaba de ella suavemente.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha la observaban en silencio, conteniendo el aliento, ante lo que les esperaba cuando ella estuviera frente a ellos.

- ¿Ahora si me van a explicar que está pasando? – preguntó nuevamente Aome con una voz calmada que denotaba la furia que estaba conteniendo, pero que se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos adormilados.

Los dos tragaron en seco al escuchar la pregunta, el primero en romper el silencio fue Inuyasha - ¡Ha sido todo culpa de Sesshomaru! – exclamó algo intimidado por Aome, Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada asesina ¬¬.

- No lo es – afirmó el mounstro – TÚ siempre actúas sin pensar.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – se defendió Inuyasha, posicionándose frente a Sesshomaru en señal de pelea.

- Tú fuiste el que quería "_hablar"_ – le espetó Sesshomaru a Inuyasha haciendo énfasis en la última palabra despectivamente.

- Cállate imbécil, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA.

Aome los veía indignada, no sólo ignoraron su pregunta sino que estaban a punto de echarse uno encima del otro en su presencia.

- No lo es.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – les ordenó Aome haciéndolos recordar delante de quien estaban.

- No ha sido nada – contestó Sesshomaru tratando de no darle importancia, Aome levanto una de sus cejas en señal de duda.

- ¡CLARO QUE ES ALGO! TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA AOME – gritó Inuyasha señalando a Sesshomaru.

- Solo hablas puras incoherencias – dijo Sesshomaru indiferente.

- No, yo sé que tengo razón, yo te vi maldito – agregó lanzándose sobre su hermano.

Justo en el momento que estaba encima del mounstro - ¡ABAJO! – gritó Aome haciendo que Inuyasha cayera encima de Sesshomaru - ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! – siguió repitiendo una y otra vez, mientras ambos hermanos se la estaban viendo con el piso (NA: Ahora sí que les dieron su merecido :P).

Cuando al fin dejaron de ser casi enterrados vivos, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se separaron bruscamente como si el otro tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad infecciosa.

- Estoy esperando.

- Es culpa de Sesshomaru, Aome. Yo descubrí que este imbécil está tratando de aprovecharse de ti, yo lo vi – Sesshomaru solamente rodó los ojos al escuchar lo que Inuyasha decía, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Aome.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Aome temiendo o quizás adivinando la respuesta de su amigo.

- Estoy seguro que ÉL lo planeó todo dese un principio – afirmó Inuyasha convencido – ÉL es el responsable de que todo esto te pasará.

- Inuyasha….

Pero el híbrido no la dejo continuar – Eso del Greisko debió ser una pantomima del bastardo este.

- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, Inuyasha - respondió Aome tranquilamente como si estuviera tratando de convencer a un niño pequeño.

- ¡No Aome, él nos está engañando a todos! – exclamó histérico – yo lo vi cuando te beso hace unas horas mientras dormías en tu habitación.

La última frase hizo que la joven se sonrojara de pies a cabeza y que el mounstro dirigiera su mirada a otro lugar para que nadie pudiera notar el ligero, casi imperceptible, sonrojo de su rostro - "Este imbécil… como se atreve a andar divulgando las intimidades de los demás"- pensó Sesshomaru con desagrado.

- Inuyasha, tú sabes perfectamente que el causante de todo esto fue el greisko – dijo Aome después de reponerse del comentario de Inuyasha, aunque su rostro aún estaba algo sonrojado.

- Pero…. – quiso interrumpirla su amigo.

- Déjame terminar – prosiguió Aome – Sesshomaru nunca ha tratado de aprovecharse de mí, él me trata de esa forma porque yo se lo he permitido.

En ese instante el mundo se detuvo para Inuyasha, era como si le abofetearan la cara dejándolo sin palabras, simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar – "definitivamente escuché mal" – se dijo a sí mismo – Aome esto debe ser algún efecto del hechizo – trató de razonar con ella.

- No lo es, yo sé muy bien lo que siento.

- Aome…

- Inuyasha, yo sé que es difícil para ti comprenderlo, pero de verdad quiero a Sesshomaru y espero que algún día puedas comprenderlo.

- Aome, tú estás confundida – Inuyasha se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros suavemente viéndola fijamente a los ojos, pero lo que vio en ellos fue como un balde de agua fría.

- Inuyasha realmente amo a Sesshomaru y quiero estar con él – la muchacha hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de su amigo mientras asimilaba lo que ella le decía – y yo sé que él siente lo mismo por mí.

Inuyasha la soltó despacio sintiendo que algo dentro de él estaba muriendo, le dio la espalda para dejarle ver la confusión y dolor que estaba seguro su rostro estaba reflejando - ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que él siente? – preguntó casi como un murmullo.

- Yo se lo dije – explicó Sesshomaru interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación, dejando sorprendida hasta la misma Aome, porque el mounstro frío e indiferente estaba admitiendo sus sentimientos en público.

**Continuará………**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Enfrentar una realidad espantosa para ti… es mejor que empieces a dar explicaciones.

**NA:** Hola a todos, después de otra de mis largas ausencias he vuelto, pero tuve algunos problemas con el trabajo para graduarme T0T, me toco corregirle algunos cosas de metodología varias veces, cosa que me estreso bastante y me tenía con un bloqueo creativo tremendo T0T… pero lo bueno es que YA ME GRADUEEEEEE, estoy súper contenta con eso, sobretodo porque regreso mi musa :P, aunque debo admitir que me entretuve bastante por las fiestas y no escribí tanto como debí haberlo hecho jejeje nnU, les pido perdón por eso. Espero que les guste el capi y les agradezco mucho su apoyo.

Ahora a contestar sus reviews :D

**NollasBlack: **¡¡Hola!! me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capi pasado :), tuve algunos problemillas por ahí y no actualice pronto, pero espero que te agrade este capi :D. Besos y abrazos n.n.

**AZUL: **¡¡¡Hola!!! No sabes lo que me alegra poder contar siempre con tu apoyo con todo y que me demoro una eternidad en actualizar . Espero que te guste el capi lo hice de todo corazón, al fin desperté a Aome jejeje. Besos chocolatosos y abrazos de oso n.n.

**Mitsuki Himura****: **Muchas gracias por comprender mis tardanzas :) y porque te gusto el capi :D pasado espero que este también te agrade :D, y claro que me voy a leer alguno de fics :D voy a sacar el tiempo, ya tendrás noticias mías :), en este capi sale el espía, no doy mucha información sobre sus propósitos, pero para el próximo capi ya verás :P. Un Besos y abrazos cariñositos n.n.

**andrea: **¡¡¡Hola!!! Para mí es un gusto contestar los reviews es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles su apoyo :D, muchas gracias por comprender mis demoras y tienes razón lo importante es no dejar la historia botada :), te agradezco que te haya gustado el capi pasado y espero que este también te guste :D. Besos y abrazos de oso n.n.

**yela: **¡¡Hola!! Así que te deje intrigada jejeje, parece que mi plan está dando resultados MUAJAJA, no mentiras jejeje, poco a poco las cosas se irán aclarando ya veras ;). En este capi se da la conversación y ya veremos como le va a Sessh con Aome por culpa de Shesta jejeje. Como les conté arriba al fin me gradué pero tuve que hacer unas correcciones T0T cosa que me retraso bastante. Bueno espero que el capi te guste. Besos de chocolate y muchos abrazos n.n.

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU:** ¡¡Hola!!, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y espero haberte complacido con la golpiza a Inuyasha jejeje, esta vez no le fue muy mal porque lo salvo Aome, pero tal vez en otro nivel el golpe es mucho más devastador jejeje, ya veré que haremos con los demás estorbos. Besos y abrazos gigantes n.n.

**NinaChan18: **¡¡¡Hola!!! Otra vez me desaparecí por un buen tiempo , pero ya he vuelto jejeje, y por supuesto no me he olvidado de ustedes. Esta vez la inspiración demoro un poco :S, pero espero que te guste este capi. Besos y abrazos n.n.

**sweet_arlequin:** ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, estoy contenta porque ya me gradué aunque tuve que hacer algunas correcciones :S, en cuanto al capi no sé si este largo, pero espero que este interesante :D, voy a ver si el siguiente es más largo ;D. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos y abrazos de oso n.n.

**Lupita. Snape: **¡¡Hola!! Otra vez me volví a demorar T0T, sorry pero espero que este capi te compensé. Y al fin Aome despertó y creo que alguien está en problemas jejeje. Cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos de oso n.n.

**Alex Life:** Me alegra mucho que hayas acertado :D, no te preocupes por el review puedes dejarlos cuando puedas :) siempre serán bien recibidos, ¡¡felicidades por tu laptop!!, me parece muy bien que te haya gustado el capi, en cuanto al flashback esa era la idea MUAJAJA ;D jejeje. Espero te guste el capi. Besos chocolatosos y muchos abrazos n.n.

**Dark-ekin:** ¡¡Hola!! Qué bien que te haya gustado el capi :D, eso me alegra mucho, confió que tu curiosidad haya sido zaceada con este capi, ya sabes de que hablaron los dos hermanitos, espero que te guste el capi. Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.

**emihiromi:** ¡¡Hola!! Me agrada saber que confías en que voy a terminar la historia :D, gracias por esperar el capi y tienes razón a veces es necesario jalarle las orejas a los autores, sobretodo a mi , bueno y los involucrados misteriosos aún lo siguen siendo jejeje. Ojala te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos n.n.

**skarlet3:** ¡¡Hola!! Te pido disculpas por tenerte en ascuas todo este tiempo sin actualizar y te agradezco de todo corazón que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que este también te guste :D, bueno en este capi Aome ya despertó y no muy contenta que digamos jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo. Muchísisisisisimos besos y abrazos de oso n.n.

**kagome_love_inuyasha: **¡¡Hola!! Volví a demorarme T0T, pero espero compensarte con este capi, Aome ya despertó y quien sabe que le espera a los hermanitos en el próximo capi. Afortunadamente me fue bien en el trabajo aunque tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero lo importante es que todo salió bien al final :D. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos de chocolate n.n.

**Lucy Oraki: **¡¡Hola!! No tienes que disculparte por la tardanza igual yo también me demoré en actualizar . Me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capi pasado, ahora sí que empezarán los problemas jejeje. Como necesitas muchos abrazos de oso te mando un millón más y también muchos besos de chocolate :D n.n.

**daniela: **¡Hola!, te confieso que tu review me dejo intrigada, asumo que es algo bueno :D. Besos y abrazos n.n.

**Sylvemy89: **Estoy recontenta porque te ha gustado:D, debo confesarte que eres la primera persona que me pide que no le pase nada malo a Shesta, pero la verdad es que tienes razón en decir que ella es solo una mujer enamorada y a diferencia de Sessh y Inu, Aome no la querrá muerta, pero hay que ver como son esos dos de insistentes jejeje, ten por seguro que tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia :D. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos n.n.

**andypandaburbujo:** ¡¡Hola!! Me fue bien en mi trabajo, tuve que corregir algunas cositas pero me fue bien :D, que bien que te haya gustado el capi y creo que tal vez imaginaste bien que paso con esos dos jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo. Besos de chocolate y abrazos de oso n.n.

**animegirl sakura2: **¡¡Hola!! Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic :D, a mi también me encanta la pareja que hacen Sessh y Aome, te doy las gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi trabajo, afortunadamente me fue bien :D. Confió en que te guste este capi. Besos chocolatosos y abrazos n.n.

**eiko298:** Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic :D, en cuanto a fechas de actualizaciones no tengo una fecha en concreta todo depende de cómo este mi musa jejeje, muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D, me motiva mucho saber que te agrada mi forma de escribir, te lo agradezco :). Espero que te guste este capi. Besos y abrazos n.n.

**Hazuki Ootory Kou: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia XD, y otra vez las tuve esperando mucho tiempo T0T, perdóóónnn, pero espero que la espera no haya sido en vano y les guste este capi. Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.

**girl-uchiha: **¡¡Hola!! No te preocupes por la tardanza del review, de todas formas yo me demoro una eternidad en actualizar la historia y por lo tanto de responderte ;P, te comprendo perfectamente por lo de la universidad a mi pasaba exactamente lo mismo T0T. En cuanto tu fic, esperare pacientemente todo el tiempo que se necesario hasta que logres subirlo, así que voy a estar pendiente, ya tengo ganas de leerlo *0*. Que bueno que te gusto el capi pasado, la verdad estaba un tanto nerviosa porque pues no tenía SesshxAome y para remate estaba corto :S, ya veremos quién es el "guardián", de pronto es quien tu piensas ;P. Lo del antojo me parece una excelente idea :D, es bueno poner a Sessh en dificultades jejeje. Finalmente te agradezco inmensamente tu apoyo y comprensión. Cuidate mucho, besos chocolatosos y abrazos de oso n.n.

**miaka: **Sorrypor no actualizar pronto, pero tuve un bloqueo tremendo y encima las cosas de mi grado, pero tengo la esperanza de que la espera haya valido la pena y te guste el capi :). Besos y abrazos n.n.

**SARITZ: **¡¡Hola!! Me pone recontenta saber que te agrado el capi anterior, siiiii realmente Sessh si que quiere a Aome, y pues que Inuyasha lo descubriera era algo que tenía que pasar T0T, y como tú dices no es nada malo, pero como ves en este capi Inuyasha es un cabeza dura que no entiende de eso :S, en cuanto a tus preguntas no te las puedo responder, pero lo sabrás más adelante jejeje, siento dejarte con la intriga :S poco a poco las cosas se irán volviendo más claras ya verás :D. Perdón por la tardanza y espero que te guste el capi :D. Besos chocolatosos y abrazos de oso n.n.

**miavid: **Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y me agrada saber que te ha gustado el fic, ahh y a tu amiga también :D, a mí también me encanta esta pareja es que simplemente se ven rebien juntos *o*. Tenías razón con respecto al tópico de la conversación, Inuyasha puede ser bastante predecible y posesivo jejeje, pero es buena persona :). De la amenaza no te puedo decir nada, más adelante verás ;P. Espero te guste este capi, nos estamos leyendo. Besos y abrazos cariñositos n.n.

**Hotaru Kou: **¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, me vas a hacer sonrojar n//n, aunque siento haberte tenido esperando todo este tiempo, los obtaculos que tuve esta vez fueron de fuerza mayor, bloqueo literario, uno de los peores por los que he pasado por cierto, y la cuestión con mi trabajo. Bueno espero que te guste el capi. Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.

**vivi-chan: **¡¡Hola!! Sé que el capi pasado estuvo corto, y no sé si este también :S, pero espero que te guste. Te pido disculpas por la demora, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes T0T. Besos y abrazos n.n.

**Griffmoon: **Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia XD, perdón por la tardanza y espero que por lo menos haya valido la pena y te guste este capi. Nos vemos luego. Besos y abrazos n.n.

**eloisa:** Me parece de lo mejor que te guste el fic :D, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste este capi :D. Besos y abrazos de oso n.n.

**KaThYwIIIsSs: **¡¡Hola!! Que bueno que te guste la historia, lo del error del nombre de Midoriko ya lo había notado, pero fue un error de transcripción que tuve :S, en cuanto al nombre de Sessh, la verdad lo escribí como pensé que se escribía n//nUUU, en cuanto al lemon ya veremos, perdón por la demora T0T, espero te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos n.n.

**citlalli: **¡¡Hola!! Que bien que te guste el fic, y siento haberte tenido esperando, pero tuve un fuerte bloqueo literario y algunos inconvenientes más, espero que te guste el capi y procuraré actualizar más seguido. Besos y abrazos n.n.


	27. Capítulo 25: Reacciones

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 25**

"**REACCIONES"**

Inuyasha quedo estupefacto con la confesión de Sesshomaru (NA: yo la llamaría mejor una _"casi"_ confesión, pero tampoco se puede esperar que Sessh lo exprese románticamente sobretodo con público), pero para su disgusto podía ver en los ojos, rostro, olor y seguridad del mounstro que estaba diciendo la verdad. De reojo puso ver que Aome sonreía como tonta por lo dicho por su _"querido hermanito"_ – "ARRGG ¿por qué tiene que verlo así? NO LO SOPORTO" – pensó furioso - ¿y crees qué voy a creerte? – le espetó al mounstro con una mirada asesina ¬¬.

- No me importa si me crees o no – respondió Sesshomaru fríamente – no necesito tú aprobación ni nada parecido y Aome tampoco, pero lo que siento es verdadero.

-----------------------------------------

Mientras la conversación transcurría el resto de la familia Higurashi escuchaba y observaba atentamente. Sonomi estaba que daba saltos de felicidad al ver que el amor de su hija era correspondido, ella sabía lo mucho que Aome había sufrido por el desprecio de Inuyasha (NA: no lo digo un mal sentido, pero igual él desprecio los sentimientos de ella :S) – "francamente tenía mis dudas acerca si ambos estaban juntos, pero me alegra que mis sospechas sean ciertas… aunque ahora no me voy a poder entretener tratando de espiarlos y averiguar por mi misma la verdad :S… bueno igual me fue imposible desde un principio sobretodo porque a quien intentas espiar tiene un oído tan agudo nnU"

Sota y el abuelo estaban sorprendidos ante la relación de Sesshomaru y Aome, sin embargo, si él la hacía feliz bienvenida era la relación.

- "Me alegra mucho que mi hermana tenga al joven Sesshomaru, se nota que él se preocupa por ella" – Sota sonrió ante este pensamiento – "además tiene historias fantásticas…. Y ahora que lo pienso será como tener un hermano mayor que es un mounstro ¡¡GENIAL!!" – pensó el niño emocionado y con estrellitas en los ojos.

- "Así que mi nieta ha elegido al joven Sesshomaru, me parece muy bien, porque si logro que Aome lo convenza de participar en las cosas del templo ¡tendremos más visitantes! ¡Usaríamos publicidad, mejorarían las condiciones del templo, de la casa!... aunque primero debo convencer a Aome de que participe ella primero, ESO SERA LO DIFICIL"- terminó de pensar el abuelo con una gran gota sobre su cabeza .

Con todos estos pensamientos Sonomi, Sota y el abuelo siguieron presenciando toda la discusión.

-----------------------------------------

- ¡Por su culpa estás lastimada! – exclamó Inuyasha furioso.

Aome lo miro un tanto confundida por sus palabras, mientras poco a poco los recuerdos del ataque empezaron a ocupar su mente - ¡Oh! – fue lo único que ella atino a decir en el momento.

- Eso no es un "¡Oh!", Aome – le dijo Inuyasha imitando la expresión de su amiga – pudiste haber muerto si el imbécil de Koga no te hubiera salvado – explicó histérico – y todo es culpa de Sesshomaru.

- Tú mismo dijiste que yo no era responsable de eso – se defendió Sesshomaru iracundo lanzándole una mirada asesina a su medio-hermano.

- ¡¡PUES LO HE PENSADO MEJOR!!

- SI YO HUBIERA ESTADO AHÍ HUBIERA MATADO A ESA BASURA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS – agregó el mounstro levantando sus manos mientras de sus garras empezaban a manar veneno.

- Inuyasha creo que se te olvida que si Sesshomaru me quisiera muerta ha tenido bastantes oportunidades para cumplir su objetivo, ¿no te parece? – intervino Aome seriamente con el enojo reflejado en sus cansados y soñolientos ojos – además Sesshomaru nunca ha usado intermediarios para hacer algo como eso o ¿sí? – terminó con un pequeño bostezo.

Inuyasha estaba furioso, pero sabía cuando había perdido, así que sin decir ninguna palabra les dio la espalda a todos y se fue directo a la capilla del pozo de huesos.

- Me siento muy mal por lastimar a Inuyasha, él es mi amigo y no me gusta verlo así – murmuró Aome para sí misma – pero es algo inevitable – agregó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber cómo alentar a Aome, ella bostezo nuevamente y frotó suavemente sus ojos a causa del sueño.

Sonomi se acerco a su hija – Aome debes descansar – dijo preocupada tomándola por los hombros.

- Es cierto – apoyo Sesshomaru.

Al escuchar lo último Aome le lanzó una mirada molesta y soñolienta ¬¬ al mounstro – Tu y yo tendremos una conversación acerca de esa "mujer".

- Esta bien – sonrío Sesshomaru – pero primero debes descansar.

Ese fue el momento en que el estómago de Aome decidió gruñir, protestando por la falta de alimento, provocando que su dueña se sonrojara – creo que primero debo comer algo – dijo Aome rascándose distraídamente su cabeza algo apenada.

- Jejeje, así lo creo hija, vamos tengo algo que te va a gustar – respondió Sonomi.

Mientras se dirigían a la casa, Aome se quedo atrás con su mirada fija en el árbol sagrado – "esta sensación nuevamente…" – pero algo interrumpió el curso sus pensamientos.

- Hermana… - la llamó Sota, el niño vino corriendo hacia ella - ¡vamos! ¡Te va a encantar lo que mamá preparo! – agregó sonriendo animadamente, tomando la mano de Aome.

- Esta bien – le sonrió ella en respuesta dejándose guiar por el niño.

Sesshomaru y Midoriko observaban atentamente a Aome por su reacción, por un segundo ambos podían jurar que su poder espiritual se había hecho más notorio (NA: Iba a escribir que se había elevado su poder, pero no estaba segura si me haría entender jejeje, porque a lo que me refiero es como cuando en Dragon Ball Z suben su "ki")

-----------------------------------------

La sombra observó todo desde el árbol entre frustrado y furioso.

- "Esto pudo ser tan conveniente para nosotros…, me habría desecho de esos dos y serías mía de nadie más, mi querida Aome" – pensó viendo que todos regresaban a la casa, pero ella se había quedado atrás con su mirada clavada en el árbol sagrado, más precisamente en él, y que a pesar de estar débil su poder espiritual se había hecho más notorio por unos instantes – "pronto tu mirada será solo para mi" – sonrió al verla alejarse con su hermano – "tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo demuestra el hecho que tu energía se siente atraída a la mía" – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia – es el destino, mi Aome – murmuró al viento antes de desaparecer.

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha aún no lo podía creer, Aome había elegido a Sesshomaru – "a Sesshomaru" – se repetía en su mente una y otra vez mientras caminaba en medio del bosque dirigiéndose a la aldea guiado por la inercia, ni siquiera se había percatado que había olvidado a Colmillo de Acero en la casa de su amiga y que llevaba puestas las ropas de la época actual.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba caminando en medio de la aldea con dirección a la casa de la anciana Kaede, dejando sorprendidos a los aldeanos por su vestimenta, algunos trataron de preguntarle por Aome pero no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta. Al entrar en la casa Sango, Miroku, Shipo, Kikyo y la anciana también quedaron sorprendidos al verlo.

- ¿Inuyasha? – preguntó inseguro Shipo.

Escuchar su nombre hizo que el mitad bestia despertará de su ensimismamiento – quién más podría ser, ENANO – le espetó al niño frunciendo el ceño furiosamente ¬¬.

- Es que te ves diferente – intervino Kikyo – "de hecho se ve muy bien" – ese pensamiento hubiera hecho sonrojar a la sacerdotisa si su cuerpo no fuera de huesos y tierra.

- Es cierto – corroboró Sango.

- No sé de qué hablan – dijo Inuyasha dirigiendo por primera vez, desde su llegada, su mirada hacia sus ropas - ¡Diablos! ¡Estaba tan enojado que no me quite esta estúpida ropa! – se quejó sentándose ruidosamente en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Esas son ropas de la época de Aome? – preguntó la anciana acercándose a Inuyasha para tocar el material de las ropas – la tela es suave, debe ser cómodo usarlas.

- Fehhh, a mi no me gustan – respondió de mala gana el híbrido.

- Pero si te ves muy bien – comentó Sango sonriendo.

- Es verdad – estuvo de acuerdo Kikyo.

Inuyasha se sonrojó ante los comentarios de las mujeres – eso lo dicen porque ustedes no las usan, están tratando de convencerme como la tonta de Aome.

- ¡Yo quiero unas ropas así! – exclamó alegremente Shipo – ¡se las pediré a Aome cuando vuelva!

- Que estés aquí nos indica que la señorita Aome está mejor ¿no es cierto? – preguntó el monje urgido por saber de la salud de su amiga.

- No quiero hablar de ella – respondió Inuyasha obstinadamente.

- Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó la anciana preocupada imaginándose lo peor - y ¿dónde está Sesshomaru?

- PODRÍAMOS NO HABLAR DE ELLOS – gritó Inuyasha

- ¿CÓMO PRETENDES QUE NO PREGUNTEMOS POR ELLA? – respondió Sango furiosa – Aome es nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos por ella.

- ¡¡NO CREO QUE ELLA HAGA LO MISMO POR NOSOTROS!!

- Inuyasha, ¿podrías explicarte mejor? – preguntó Miroku tratando de comprender los comentarios de su amigo.

- ¿Aome está mejor? – preguntó Kikyo preocupada por el estado de salud de su reencarnación.

- Con lo que descubrí ni siquiera sé si esa tonta está bien de la cabeza – contestó Inuyasha molesto antes de relatarle a sus amigos lo que el doctor había diagnosticado en su amiga.

- Bueno eso indica que ella está bien y que mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas – lo interrumpió la anciana – pero algo me dice que eso no es lo que te molesta ¿verdad?

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Inuyasha obligándolo a contarles su descubrimiento en la ventana de la habitación de Aome, el enfrentamiento con Sesshomaru y finalmente la declaración de los sentimientos de uno para con el otro.

- Esa tonta se dejo engañar por el maldito de Sesshomaru – refunfuñó Inuyasha.

- Eso tú no lo sabes – dijo Sango en defensa de su amiga.

- Esto no tiene sentido, esto TIENE que ser por el hechizo, porque no entiendo que ve Aome en el bastardo de Sesshomaru, ¡DEBIÓ HABERMELO DICHO PARA ALEJARLA DE ESE IMBÉCIL!

- Aome no tiene por qué darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer – contestó Miroku enfurecido por las palabras de su amigo.

- Claro que me tiene que darme explicaciones (NA: Ni que ella te perteneciera ¬¬, torpe).

- La señorita Aome sabe lo que hace y tú no tienes ningún derecho a recriminarle nada, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, después de todo ella nunca te pidió explicaciones a ti – le espetó el monje mientras se levantaba de su lugar señalando a Inuyasha – si alguien merece la felicidad es la señorita Aome y si Sesshomaru es quien la hace feliz, pues ¡¡BIENVENIDO SEA!! – terminó gritando furioso el monje saliendo de la casa (NA: TOTALMENTE de acuerdo con Miroku, además sí que está furioso jejeje de seguro si la casa hubiera tenido una puerta normal la hubiera batido bien fuerte jejeje).

La reacción de Miroku los dejo a todos pasmados y en silencio, unos minutos después Sango salió de la casa también en busca de su marido. Inuyasha estaba estático no se había esperado ese tipo de reacción de parte de su amigo, tal vez de Sango, pero definitivamente no del monje. El silencio y la tensión aún se sentían dentro de la casa, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Shipo empezó a removerse nerviosamente en su lugar – anciana Kaede, ¿no debemos revisar a Rika ahora? – preguntó el zorrito aliviado por haber recordado el compromiso que ambos habían hecho con los padres de la niña enferma unas horas antes, era la oportunidad perfecta para poder salir de ahí.

La anciana encontrando la excusa perfecta de salir de su casa tomó rápidamente sus cosas y salió de la mano del pequeño zorro, dejando solos a Inuyasha y Kikyo.

- Creo que no es justo que malinterpretes las situaciones y mucho menos si es para tratar de ignorar una verdad – afirmó seriamente la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Yo no hago nada de eso! – se defendió Inuyasha, Kikyo sólo levanto una de sus cejas en señal de duda - ¡te digo la verdad!

- Inuyasha, yo sé que quieres lo mejor para Aome, pero no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez lo mejor para ella es estar con Sesshomaru, como lo ha decidido.

- Pero él es… - trató de protestar.

- Tú sabes perfectamente que él ya no es el mismo de antes, la verdad no sé cuándo o qué produjo ese cambio, pero lo que sí es evidentes son los efectos que provocaron en él – Inuyasha permaneció en silencio ya que no sabía cómo contradecir las palabras de Kikyo – sigue siendo frío y distante pero algo es diferente.

-------------------------------------

La mayor parte del cansancio que consumió su cuerpo había desaparecido a la mañana siguiente gracias a una excelente cena y a una tranquila noche de sueño. Aome se levantó lentamente dirigiendo su mirada al reloj de su mesa de noche indicándole que eran las 10 de la mañana. No había nadie en su habitación así que salió de ella con cuidado para ir al baño, escuchó unos ruidos en la parte inferior de la casa, pero no les prestó mucha atención. Se quito su ropa para darse un buen baño relajante en la tina, pero antes de entrar en ella observó su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo que reflejaba que su embarazo era cada vez más notorio.

- "Ahhhh cada día estoy más grande" – pensó con una gotica sobre su cabeza – "y pensar que aún voy a crecer mucho más" – se dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre – pero estoy segura que tu harás que esto valga la pena – le murmuró a su bebé con una sonrisa – aunque pronto voy a parecer un hipopótamo – agregó sin dejar de sonreír.

-------------------------------------

Abajo en la cocina, Sonomi trataba de mantener una conversación con Sesshomaru, aunque parecía más un monólogo porque el mounstro solamente asentía sin escuchar nada de lo que la mujer le estaba hablando, sus pensamientos y sentidos estaban en el segundo piso, sabía que Aome no se encontraba en su habitación así que se mantenía alerta en caso de que ella lo necesitará.

El mounstro se sentía algo inquieto por la conversación que pronto tendría con la madre de su hijo –"me siento como un estúpido por preocuparme por una conversación… si Aome no me quisiera a su lado después de mi pelea con el imbécil de Inuyasha, estoy seguro que me lo habría hecho saber enseguida, entonces ¿por qué DIABLOS me siento tan… ESTÚPIDO?" – se gritó a sí mismo evitando incluso en sus pensamientos aceptar la inseguridad que sentía, porque él NUNCA dudaba o estaba inseguro de algo.

Cuando Aome entró a la cocina vio a su madre _conversando_ alegremente con Sesshomaru, aunque era obvio para ella que el mounstro no estaba escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que la mujer le decía. Los hermosos ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru miraron los suyos y una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en el rostro de él haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

- ¡Aome! – exclamó Sonomi alegre de ver a su hija en pie - ¿te sientes mejor?

- Si, ya me siento muchísimo mejor – contestó dejándose guiar por su madre hacia una de las sillas de la mesa justo al frente de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?

- Unas tostadas estarían bien, Sota y el abuelo ¿donde están? – preguntó curiosa al no verlos y sentirlos cerca.

- Sota fue a la escuela y tu abuelo esta con las actividades del templo.

- Ya veo.

- Las chicas te llamaron está mañana.

- No les habrás dicho nada ¿verdad? – preguntó Aome alarmada.

- No, les dije que habías amanecido algo mal, pero nada grave.

- Menos mal, porque sino ya estuvieran aquí – comentó la joven con una gran gota sobre su cabeza n-un.

- Tú sabes que ellas te quieren mucho y estaban muy preocupadas por ti – sonrió la madre dulcemente – yo logré calmarlas un poco. Ellas dijeron que le avisarían a tus profesores y en lo posible te traerían sus encargos en la tarde.

Sesshomaru permanecía en silencio observando las interacciones entre madre e hija, sentadas una al lado de la otra, mientras la segunda comía su desayuno. Verlas así le hizo recordar a Lin cuando hablaba con Aome.

- "Espero que Lin esté bien, porque si no Jaken la va a pasar muy mal" – pensó imaginándose los posibles castigos que le impondría a su sirviente, el curso de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido al sentir las miradas asustadas de Aome y Sonomi "DIABLOS" – se gritó a sí mismo al darse cuenta que su nivel de energía demoníaca se había hecho notoria, incluso para los humanos normales, al dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos hacia el posible futuro de Jaken.

Aome se levantó y corrió hacia Sesshomaru al notar el cambio en él, suspiró aliviada al ver que el mounstro le devolvía la mirada, el color de sus ojos aún seguía siendo del hermoso ámbar que los caracterizaba - ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó tomando las manos del mounstro entre las suyas, Sesshomaru asintió – mamá no te preocupes – le dijo a Sonomi tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Estás segura que está bien? – preguntó la mujer preocupada acercándose a la pareja - ¿joven Sesshomaru? – agregó buscando algún tipo de confirmación por parte del mounstro.

- Estoy bien – respondió Sesshomaru secamente – es algo normal, me he dejado llevar – Sonomi aceptó la respuesta confundida sin comprender lo que el mounstro trataba de decir, pero confiando plenamente en él.

- No te preocupes mamá – dijo Aome dándole a entender a su madre con un leve asentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa que ella comprendía lo que le pasaba a Sesshomaru.

- Que bueno, me había preocupado que algo malo le haya pasado al joven Sesshomaru – dijo sonriéndole al aludido – bueno voy a ver qué está haciendo el abuelo y luego iré a hacer las compras, volveré cuanto antes por si me necesitan – agregó saliendo de la cocina para darles algo de privacidad.

- La he asustado – afirmó Sesshomaru seriamente.

- No, la has preocupado que es diferente – lo corrigió Aome sonriendo.

- Te equivocas – contradijo el mounstro – todos los humanos le temen a los mounstros, me temen.

- Eso no es cierto, tú lo sabes muy bien, yo no te temo, Lin tampoco y puedo asegurarte que mi familia tampoco te teme.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que tu familia no me teme?

- Lo sé, porque Sota le encanta estar contigo, a él y al abuelo les encanta escuchar de tus aventuras, y mamá te adora, no hace más que estar pendiente de ti, debo admitir que a veces me dan celos – respondió Aome sacándole la lengua juguetonamente a Sesshomaru.

El mounstro no puedo evitar corresponderle el gesto de la joven con una sonrisa – no me convences, porque la razón de su falta de temor es su falta de conocimiento de lo que realmente soy capaz de hacer – dijo seriamente.

Aome comprendió el peso de las palabras del mounstro y no pudo dejar de admitir que lo que él le decía era cierto – tal vez tienes razón, pero eso no impide la confianza que ellos tienen en ti, porque aunque ellos no saben de lo que eres capaz, intuyen que eres alguien en quien pueden confiar.

- Yo diría más bien que confían en tu juicio.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo – sonrió Aome tomando la mano de Sesshomaru – puede que así haya iniciado la confianza que te tienen, pero estoy segura que ahora que te han llegado a conocer su confianza en ti es plena.

- Pero… - trató de discutir Sesshomaru, pero el roce de los dedos de Aome en sus labios lo silencio.

- No me discutas, yo sé que tengo razón – le dijo acercándose a él para besar su mejilla derecha.

En respuesta, Sesshomaru tomó el rostro de Aome entre sus manos y beso los labios de ella tiernamente – me alegra poder hacer esto más abiertamente – susurró sobre los labios de la joven antes de reclamar como suyos los labios de ella nuevamente.

Para ellos ese momento pudo haber sido detenido en el tiempo y seguir así juntos hasta la eternidad, pero la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones los obligó a separarse sin dejar de mirarse uno al otro.

- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente – afirmó Aome seria.

**Continuará………**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Explicaciones, algo de comprensión y el inicio de un plan.

**NA: **Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capi, espero que les guste, me demoré en subirlo porque tenía mis dudas con respecto al contenido, pero al final pude corregir lo que me estaba molestando ;P. Les puedo decir que ya no falta mucho para el final, bueno creo, quien sabe si de aquí allá no se me habrán ocurrido más que cosas jejeje, tengo planeado terminarlo con 5 o 6 capítulos más por ahora, incluso creo que a partir del capítulo 27 los capis serán un poco más largos de lo normal :), ya los tengo todos planeados sólo me queda sacar el tiempo necesario para escribirlos :D, esa va a ser la parte difícil jejeje, pero de alguna forma lo voy a lograr. Ahhh por cierto este capi es más larguito, bueno espero que les guste, también les agradezco mucho su apoyo y comprensión. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

Ahora a contestar review se dijo :D.

**Yela: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capi anterior :D, a mí también me gusto mucho como actuó Sessh aunque como dije en uno de mis comentarios de este capi es una _casi_ confesión jejeje, pero no se podía esperar más de mi Sessh :D. En cuanto a la sombra muy pronto revelaré su identidad ;P. Voy a procurar apurarme para poder actualizar más rápido. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Besos chocolatosos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**emihiromi:** ¡¡Hola!! Comprendo muy bien lo que te pasa cada vez que actualizan una de tus historias favoritas, a mi me pasa igual :D, es genial porque puedes saber cómo sigue el fic :D. Ahhh el misterio continúa MUAJAJA, pero ya vas a ver que pronto se descubrirá la identidad de la sombra :P, solo queda esperar, no te digo en que capi exacto porque quiero darles a todos la sorpresa XD. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos cariñositos n-n.

**NinaChan18:** ¡¡Hola!! Afortunadamente no me raptaron los alienígenas :D, pero no sé si eso hubiera sido mejor, porque en estos días he tenido una montaña de trabajo impresionante T0T, espero que el largo de este capítulo compense lo corto del capi anterior :) y que te guste también :D. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos n-n.

**eiko298: **¡¡Hola!! Otra vez me he demorado , por supuesto que no me he olvidado de mi fic, porque tengo el firme propósito de terminarlo, para ser más exacta en 5 capis más :D, solo te pido que me tengas un poquito de paciencia por favooooooorrrrrrr T0T. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**NollasBlack: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fic, espero que este capi también te agrade. Y claro que Aome es la que tiene que mandar sino quien podría controlar a esos dos hermanitos rabiosos jejejeje, aunque Inu se la está pasando mal ante la noticia de la relación de nuestros protagonistas ;P. Besos y abrazos cariñosos n-n.

**Mitsuki Himura: **¡¡Hola!! Qué bien que te gusto el capi pasado y espero que este también. Y si esta de locos que Sessh haya confirmado sus sentimiento, pero me encanto que lo hiciera :D, sobretodo porque sorprendió a todos jajajaja. Te mando un abrazo de oso y muchos besos n-n.

**PelusitaBlack93: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fic :D, también que has pasado por aquí ;). Definitivamente una de las mejores partes del fic se dan cuando los dos hermanos pelean, me encanta escribir de ellos peleando como niños chiquitos jejeje, espero que te guste mucho este capi. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**Dark-ekin: **¡¡Hola!!En este capi podemos ver la reacción de Inu, se lo ha tomado mal y de paso salió regañado por Miroku jejeje :P, que mala soy con el pobre Inu, pero el mismo se lo busca ;D. Besos y abrazos

**Lupita. Snape: **¡¡Hola!! Recibo de buen agrado tus agradecimientos lo hago de todo corazón :D, aunque me demoro en el proceso :S jejeje, y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Como siempre digo mi Sessh es lindo de cualquier forma, pero sonrojadito debe ser aún más lindo *o*, con relación a la sombra seguirá siendo un misterio ;P, pero ya se está acercando el momento de saber quién es :). Cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**CONEJA:** ¡¡Hola!! Siento mucho demorarme tanto, pero esta vez no me convencía mucho el contenido del capi T0T, es que no me gusta actualizar hasta que siento que el capi está bien y, con todo eso me salen algunos errores que noto después de haber publicado el capi en cuestión :S. En cuanto a tus dudas te voy a responder según pueda: 1 y 2. Yo creo que ni Inu mismo lo sabe ciertamente, para mi es la relación de un hermano celoso con su hermana pequeña, aunque Inu se pasa de la raya :S; información es clasificada ;P, sorry :S, pero a medida que transcurran los capítulos lo averiguarás ;); 4. Es más divertido verlos pelear de vez en cuando jejeje ;P. Bueno espero haber resulto tus dudas en la medida que puedo revelarlo, espero que te guste el capi :D. Bersos y abrazos n-n.

**sweet_arlequin: **¡¡Hola!! De nuevo te doy las gracias por tus buenos deseos :D y me alegra saber que te gusto el capi pasado :). Al fin ya todos saben de la relación de Sessh y Aome, y si me da algo de lástima Inu pero así son las cosas :S, por ahora no te puede decir quién es el personaje misterioso ya lo vas a saber más adelante :). Cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**johanna:** ¡¡Hola!! Me alegra muchísisisimo que te guste la historia :D, la escribo de todo corazón para que todos puedan pasar un buen rato leyéndola. Yo también me he leído un fic de un solo sin importarme que tan largo sea :D, simplemente no puedo parar hasta que llegue al capi final :), que Sessh admitiera sus sentimientos me emociono incluso a mi misma jejeje, ¡pero me encanta!. De nuevo te agradezco que te guste el fic y espero que este capi te guste también. Besos y abrazos cariñosos n-n.

**Baby Hades: **¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu felicitación, estoy muy contenta por todo en estos momentos y más que dispuesta a seguir con el fic. Otra vez me demoré en actualizar pero es que no estaba muy segura del capi y hasta que no me dejo satisfecha no lo subí n-nUU. Y el abajo me encantooooo, porque tenía que darle su merecido a los dos jejeje, ya era hora que mi Sessh experimentará un poco lo que siente Inu jejeje. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**girl-uchiha: **¡¡Hola!! Qué alegría saber que te gusto el capi pasado :D, te confieso que una de mis partes favoritas es escribir las peleas de esos dos, es divertidísimo imaginármelos discutiendo como dos niños chiquitos jejeje, y el "ABAJO" fue de lo mejor, a Sessh le toco sentir que se siente ser Inu por unos momentos jajaja, que mala soy MUAJAJA, pero es que tuve que darle su merecido a los dos ;P; y la _casi_ confesión también me encanto, uno no todos los días tiene la oportunidad de escuchar, que digo leer, a Sessh admitiendo algo así jejeje. Es una lástima que aún no tengas la historia, pero te comprendo T0T cuando uno anda sin la musa es terrible T0T, es como tú dices incluso uno tiene todo planeado y nada T0T, eso mismo me pasa a mí, en estas situaciones de falta de inspiración lo que hago es volver a leer mi historia desde el principio para ver si vuelvo a inspirarme, si eso no funciona termino quedándome frente al compu para ver si acaso escribo un párrafo T0T, lo que más rabia me da es que cuando tengo la inspiración NO TENGO donde escribir, así que ahora opte por tener una libretica siempre conmigo para escribir una idea general de lo que se me ocurra y así no lo olvido, ahhh y si no tengo la libreta conmigo lo escribo en el celular jejeje, luego cuando tengo el tiempo me siento a escribir, bueno espero que te haya podido ayudar de alguna forma para que pases el bloqueo, pero si no se da todavía, yo seguiré esperando tu historia ansiosamente :D, si puedes me avisas cuando esté lista para leerla :D. Muchas gracias por la idea del antojo, voy a ver en que capi lo incluyo jejeje, vamos a poner a pasar trabajo a esos dos hermanitos jajajaja. Te agradezco mucho tus buenos deseos. Cuídate mucho. Besos chocolatosos y un montón de abrazos de oso n-n.

**Axtla000: **¡¡Hola!! Perdona por tenerte esperando tanto tiempo ñ-ñUU, espero que este capi compense un poco eso, no lo subí antes por las razones que ya escribí arriba, pero me alegra saber que te gusta la historia eso me pone bien contenta :D. Espero te guste este capi. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**Noy-chan:** ¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review, y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, yo hago exactamente lo mismo que tu hasta que no termino de leer los capis disponibles no dejo review jejeje. Me alegra muchísimo que te gusta la historia y que concordemos con que ¡¡Sessh es divino!!, Aome es afortunada ;P, espero que te este vaya bien en la U, y puedes pasar a saludar cada que puedas :D, muchas gracias por los halagos, me vas a hacer sonrojar n//n, siempre hago lo mejor que puedo :). Besos y abrazos cariñositos n-n.

**narucami: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta el fic, lo hago de todo corazón, te agradezco mucho los halagos, me haces sonrojar n//n jejeje, y me alegra saber que me tengas en tan buen concepto, eso me motiva a escribir mucho mejor los capis del fic :D, te pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos chocolatosos n-n.

**animegirl sakura2: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra muchooooo que te haya gustado el capi pasado, y las peleas de esos dos hermanitos jejeje, me gusta mucho imaginármelos peleando jejeje se puede hacer casi cualquier tipo de discusión entre ellos jajaja, pero la mejor parte es cuando deben atenerse a las consecuencias jajaja, que mala soy jajaja. Te agradezco mucho tu comprensión y paciencia, espero de todo corazón que este capi te guste y que la espera haya valido la pena :). Besos y abrazos n-n.

**kellyndrin: **¡¡Hola!! Qué bien que te guste el fic :D, eso me pone bien contenta, aunque el fic te dejo con sueño ;P jejeje a mí también me ha pasado lo mismo con los fics que me gustan :D. Concuerdo completamente contigo tener a Sessh de novio sería de lo mejor *0*. Perdón por la tardanza y espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**miaka: **Otra vez me he vuelto a demorar ñ-ñUUU, te pido disculpas por eso, pero afortunadamente esta vez no fue por falta de inspiración, la verdad es que no me convencía de a mucho el contenido, lo bueno es que pude solucionar eso. Me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capi pasado :D y espero que este también te guste :). Besos y abrazos cariñosos n-n.

**patytaloca ex crital 90 xDD: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi pasado :D, en definitiva ¡¡Sessh es el mejor!! XD, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y no hay problema por la tardanza, igual yo también me demoró una eternidad en actualizar ñ-ñUU jejeje. Me disculpo por tenerte esperando tanto tiempo pero espero que te guste este capi :), y te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo y que me tengas en tan buen concepto, hago lo mejor que puedo :D. Besos y abrazos cariñositos n-n.

**hazuki Ootory kou: **¡¡Hola!! La verdad es que hace tiempo no actualizaba jejeje, me alegra saber que te guste el capi pasado aunque fue chiquito n-n, este es más largo espero que compense lo corto del anterior :). Si fue una sorpresa que Sessh aceptara pero nada más de imaginarme la _casi_ confesión me emociono *0*, ¡¡Sessh es el mejor!!. Espero que te guste este capi, cuídate mucho. Besos y abrazos de oso n-n.

**Hotaru Koullen: **¡¡Hola!! Ya somos dos las que amamos y adoramos a Sessh *0*, con cualquier actitud ¡¡él es el mejor!! Bueno Inu está sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos, tiene que atenerse a lo que viene, espero que las que le he hecho pasar en este capi haya sido de tu agrado MUAJAJAJA, Inu salió regañado hasta por Miroku jajajaja, que mala soy MUAJAJAJA ;P. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos después. Besos y abrazos chocolatosos n-n.

**Llyl: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, no te preocupes que no voy a dejar incompleta la historia :), como escribí arriba solo faltan 5 capis más o 6 a lo sumo, espero que te guste este capi. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**becky004: **¡¡Hola!! Perdón por tenerte esperando y por tenerte en huelga de hambre :S, voy a procurar apurarme un poco más en actualizar para evitar eso ;), cuídate mucho. Besos y abrazos n-n.

**Mocrimo: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fic, me disculpo por la demora, tuve algunos problemillas por ahí como escribí arriba, espero que te guste el capi. Besos y abrazos n-n.


	28. Capítulo 26: Confirmación y aceptación

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobretodo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 26**

"**CONFIRMACIÓN Y ACEPTACIÓN"**

Sesshomaru la contemplaba hipnotizado mientras caminaban hacia el Árbol Sagrado, no lo podía evitar, el embarazo hacía que Aome luciera mucho más radiante, si eso era posible; sin darse cuenta se detuvo con su mente y ojos fijos en la futura madre, fue la voz de ella la que lo saco de su ensueño.

- Sesshomaru – lo llamó Aome parpadeando desconcertada ante la actitud de su acompañante – Sesshomaru – repitió, pero él aún no le respondía, su mirada se mantenía fija en algo – "tal vez sea un enemigo… no, no… su mirada sería diferente" – se dijo a sí misma antes de voltear para ver que llamaba la atención del mounstro, no había nada en especial, y se sonrojo cuando lo sintió detrás de ella susurrando en su oído.

- No tienes que buscar nada, mí mirada siempre esta fija en ti – con estas palabras beso el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica provocando que el sonrojo en ella aumentará.

Aome estaba en las nubes, sonrojada de pies a cabeza, cuando sintió los brazos de Sesshomaru rodeándola se dio cuenta que antes de continuar algo, ambos tenían algunas cosas que aclarar – Sesshomaru… este no… tenemos que hablar – dijo tratando de sonar firme, fracasando miserablemente, Aome sintió como él sonreía en su cuello.

- Esta bien – le susurró en su oreja nuevamente sin separarse de ella.

- Va-vamos – le dijo Aome reanudando su camino al árbol con Sesshomaru a su lado, que estaba sonriendo imperceptiblemente por la reacción de la chica.

* * *

Una energía negativa envolvía un bosque cercano a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero ninguno de sus habitantes pudo percibir nada, incluso aquellos que contaban con dones especiales. En la espesura del bosque una especie de niebla completamente negra cubría todo a su paso, toda parecía provenir de un punto específico mientras iba expandiéndose lentamente sin ninguna dirección.

De un momento a otro la niebla empezó a retraerse rápidamente a su lugar de origen en medio de un resplandor rojo. A medida que todo regresaba a la normalidad en el centro donde se había producido el resplandor se encontraba una figura casi humana, una mujer de cabellos negros y algunos mechones rojo sangre, los ojos de un negro profundo, labios y ropa roja intenso.

- Después de tanto tiempo… al fin es el momento de obtener lo que me pertenece… - dijo una voz masculina muy grave que provenía de la mujer – no importa si me tengo que valer de estúpidos sentimientos… de este inmundo cuerpo – agregó con un tono de desagrado mientras caminaba lentamente con algo de dificultad alejándose de un árbol que parecía haber sido arrasado por el fuego – como sospeche… no me sirve este cuerpo… pero – sonrío malévolamente mientras una idea llegó a su mente – cuando llegue el momento justo tomaré nuevamente el control… dejaré que ella disfrute en algo su insignificante "_venganza"_- murmuró fríamente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Unos segundos después la mujer abrió sus ojos que ahora tenían un color rojo sangre.

- Me siento diferente – murmuró para sí Shesta un tanto desconcertada y desorientada.

- Es algo normal – le contestó la voz misteriosa que había escuchado antes, pero esta vez la escuchó mucho más grave y fría – tu cuerpo ha cambiado después de recibir los dones que te he dado.

Para comprobar lo dicho por la extraña voz Shesta corrió en medio del bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo, donde comprobó su nuevo aspecto.

- Debo aceptar que no está mal – se dijo más así misma que a la extraña voz, mientras veía con un morboso regocijo su reflejo en el agua.

- Me agrada saber que te gusta tu nuevo aspecto, pero eso no es en lo único en que has cambiado…

- Voy a ir inmediatamente a terminar de matar a esa estúpida humana – interrumpió Shesta sonriendo malévolamente dispuesta a dirigirse hacia la aldea donde ella suponía estaba Aome.

- No creo que sea conveniente que lo hagas…

- Tú no sabes nada – le espetó la _"mujer" _en respuesta.

- Porque lo sé es que te lo digo, tú cuerpo aún no tiene pleno control de los dones que te he dado, incluso ni siquiera sabes cuales son – le contestó pérfidamente la voz en un tono bastante burlón.

- ¡Cállate! – fue lo único que se le vino a la mente a Shesta para defenderse inútilmente.

- Haz lo que te digo – le ordenó la voz fríamente mientras sin ningún motivo la _"mujer"_ se encontraba en el suelo respirando pesadamente – así como te he dado poder, te lo puedo quitar fácilmente… no interferiré en tus planes, pero tampoco te dejaré desperdiciar el regalo que te he hecho así que haz lo que te digo – terminó con una voz tenebrosa, Shesta se encontraba en el suelo temblando incontrolablemente.

- Si… - fue la única respuesta que pudo dar la "mujer" antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Ya bajo la sombra del Árbol Sagrado, el mounstro volvió a sentirse algo inquieto ante la inminente conversación, sobre todo cuando la mirada de Aome no dejaba de escudriñarlo con su ceño algo fruncido.

- ¿Creo que merezco saber qué tipo de relación tienes o has tenido con esta _"mujer"_? – preguntó la chica con sus manos en la cintura mientras uno de sus pies se movía impacientemente esperando una respuesta.

Sesshomaru tragó en seco porque aunque Aome fuera humana podía llegar a ser realmente intimidatoria cuando se lo proponía – Shesta…

- Entonces la conoces – lo interrumpió Aome algo molesta.

- En efecto – respondió Sesshomaru, provocando una mirada recriminatoria de parte de la chica ¬¬ – Un evento bastante desafortunado - agregó antes de que se pudiera presentar algún mal entendido – la conocí cuando mi padre aún vivía, en una de sus visitas a las Tierras del Norte, es la hija de uno de los generales del Lord de esas tierras para ese entonces – terminó con el desagrado plasmado en su rostro.

Aome pestañó varias veces un tanto confundida por la respuesta del mounstro - ¿qué tiene eso de desafortunado?

- El haberla conocido fue realmente desafortunado – contestó Sesshomaru con el disgusto reflejado en su voz – desde que me vio por primera vez no hizo más que perseguirme durante esa visita, fue realmente insoportable – agregó furioso mientras su energía demoníaca se hacia un tanto evidente por la intensidad de su enojo.

Aome veía la reacción del mounstro con dos goticas sobre su cabeza , ella sabía que para Sesshomaru su espacio era realmente importante.

- Cuando al fin pude deshacerme de ella, mi padre no hacía más que entretenerse a mis expensas con comentarios innecesarios – Sesshomaru realmente estaba furioso ante el recuerdo.

- Jajajaja – Aome no se pudo contener al ver la reacción del mounstro ante la memoria.

Al escuchar la risa de ella, sus energías se apaciguaron instantáneamente para verla con interés mientras Aome trataba en vano de contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos de tanto reír.

- No le encuentro la gracia – le dijo Sesshomaru sin poder contener la media sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

- Debiste haber visto tu cara – le respondió Aome apenas conteniendo la risa para volver a sucumbir en ella nuevamente – jajajaja.

Sesshomaru descubrió un tanto sorprendido que no le molestaba que ella estuviera riéndose de la situación, la verdad le encantaba verla reír, sin importarle que fuera a sus expensas.

- No me importa si te ríes de mi en tanto te mantengas en mis brazos – dijo Sesshomaru mientras rodeaba suavemente a la chica con sus brazos fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Las risas de Aome se detuvieron instantáneamente – No hagas eso que estoy enojada contigo – Sesshomaru no hizo caso a sus palabras y fue acercándose cada vez más al rostro de la chica hasta rozar sus labios – de veras que estoy tratando – agregó Aome haciendo un puchero entre divertida y enojada tratando de alejarse de Sesshomaru sin éxito, el mounstro sonrió al escucharla y al ver sus intensiones.

- No creerás que vas a escapar tan fácilmente – dijo el mounstro antes de fundir sus labios con los de Aome en un beso dulce, que borró todas las dudas que ella pudiera tener acerca de los sentimientos de Sesshomaru.

- Eso no es justo – dijo Aome separándose sonrojada de Sesshomaru por la falta de aire – no puedo… pensar bien… cuando… haces… algo así – agregó entre besos, al terminar sus palabras tomó suavemente el rostro del mounstro para profundizar el beso.

- Me parece bien – fue la respuesta que le dio Sesshomaru mientras acariciaba el rostro de Aome dulcemente – espero que no dudes de lo que siento por ti.

- No existe ninguna duda, pero quería confirmar mis sospechas – le dijo Aome juguetonamente, recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa de parte del mounstro – Sin embargo, esa mujer…

- Es detestable – la interrumpió Sesshomaru disgustado – no soporto que me persiga… me tiene harto su estúpida obsesión conmigo.

- ¿Estás seguro que no hiciste algo que… - intentó preguntar para ser interrumpida nuevamente por el mousntro.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – contestó seria y furiosamente Sesshomaru ofendido por la pregunta – Desde el momento en que la vi no la soporte ni un instante, su olor es repugnante, su actitud es… - no pudo agregar nada más porque uno de los dedos de Aome se poso sobre sus labios silenciándolo.

- Creo que ya entendí la idea – le sonrío Aome – el problema es que ella no piensa de esa forma, yo escuché bien claro cuando me dijo que no iba a permitir que le quitara lo que era suyo – agregó pensativamente – tal vez para ti ella no signifique nada, pero no es así para ella, me preocupa que…

- No permitiré que ella les haga daño a ti y al cachorro – afirmó con seguridad Sesshomaru – la próxima vez que la vea la mataré al instante – añadió el mounstro con voz fría e implacable.

* * *

El monje llevaba días sin hablarle a Inuyasha, cosa que desconcertaba a Sango porque ellos siempre han sido unidos y también se daba cuenta que ambos estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible para evitar toparse uno con el otro.

- No pensé que las cosas fueran en serio – le dijo Sango a Miroku.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó en respuesta su esposo.

- Inuyasha y tú han peleado antes, pero enseguida arreglaban sus problemas.

- Es que me da mucha rabia que sea así. Es como si entre él y la señorita Aome, el único que mereciera ser feliz fuera él. Él no sabe lo que ella sufrió por su culpa, nunca vio su sonrisa desaparecer mientras una tristeza profunda llenaba su rostro cuando ella se percataba que él se había ido a encontrarse con Kikyo.

- Lo sé, me partía el alma verla así y me sentía impotente porque no sabía qué hacer para consolarla.

- La señorita Aome merece ser feliz… por eso no tolero el comportamiento egoísta de Inuyasha.

- No es que lo quiera defender… pero Inuyasha se preocupa por Aome.

- Tal vez, pero no debe llegar al punto de no permitirle decidir por sí misma, cerrándole la oportunidad de obtener su felicidad.

- Pero Sesshomaru…

- Él ha cambiado y si no quisiera que la señorita estuviera con él, lo más seguro es que él mismo habría solucionado su problema.

- Tal vez lo hace por el bebé.

- Si eso fuera cierto no estaría tan al pendiente de nuestra amiga.

- Eso es cierto… pero igual no deja de preocuparme.

- Lo sé, a mí también me pasa lo mismo, por eso solo nos queda confiar en que las cosas saldrán bien.

Lo que ambos esposos no se habían dado cuenta es que Inuyasha había escuchado toda la conversación y sus palabras lo habían hecho huir del lugar.

* * *

Shesta apenas podía creer los cambios de su cuerpo, sentía una euforia total, con sus nuevas habilidades lo más seguro es que al fin Sesshomaru aceptará que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Ahora su cuerpo era mucho más resistente, su fuerza y velocidad habían aumentado.

- Esa estúpida humana no podrá hacer nada contra mí – dijo Shesta sonriendo malévolamente – la haré sufrir, la mataré lentamente mientras disfrutó de su agonía – agregó con una expresión maniática en su rostro.

- Si quieres lograr eso tienes que aprender a controlar tus nuevas habilidades a la perfección – afirmó la voz tenebrosa que se había vuelto su compañía en los últimos días.

- Ya lo sé – contestó Shesta iracunda – ¡acaso no es lo que estoy haciendo!

- Aún no perfeccionas la técnica más importante…

- Esas estúpidas marionetas no me serán necesarias, yo misma destruiré a esa…

- ¡Silencio! – le ordenó la voz – la "creación de seres" no es tan simple como hacer marionetas y tu sabes muy bien porque es necesario que domines esta habilidad.

- ¡Yo lo sé maldita sea! - exclamó furiosa – ¡me tienes harta!

- Me tiene sin cuidado que pienses, TÚ sabes que tienes que hacer lo que te digo sino no tendrás ninguna oportunidad.

Shesta no le respondió simplemente siguió practicando sus nuevos dones, porque aunque odia admitirlo la voz tenía razón – "Maldito bastardo, quien quiera que sea" – se dijo a sí misma – "pero si para lograr lo que quiero tengo que hacer lo que me dice lo haré".

- "Estúpida" – pensó la voz cerrando sus pensamientos para que Shesta no pudiera escucharlos – "tiene que poder aprender estas habilidades rápidamente antes que su cuerpo se consuma, aunque el proceso ya ha empezado" – agregó mientras sentía cada uno de los movimientos de Shesta y como poco a poco algo empezaba a deteriorarse dentro de ella – "pero eso es irrelevante en tanto yo consiga lo que deseo" – terminó riendo malévolamente.

* * *

Inuyasha corría sin una dirección determinada su mente era un caos total, las palabras de Sango y Miroku resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, la culpa lo carcomía ante la verdad de la situación de Aome, lo que pasó gracias a él. Porque a pesar de que él sabía lo que ella había sufrido nunca lo enfrentó, siempre había ignorado todos los signos que sus amigos habían descrito, siempre había dado por hecho la compañía de su amiga sin importarle el daño que sus acciones y palabras le hubieran causado, daba por sentado que ella siempre estaría ahí acompañándolo a pesar de todo.

- Soy un maldito egoísta – se dijo a sí mismo furioso – Ella siempre estuvo conmigo a pesar de todo lo que le hice… soy un bastardo… incluso ahora yo… - ni siquiera pudo terminar, en esos momentos solo sentía asco de sí mismo.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, su mente estaba muy lejos de este mundo y su mirada no estaba fija en nada de su alrededor, que no se percató que justo frente de él se encontraba un precipicio. Dio un gran salto justo en el borde de este, el aire movía sus largos cabellos plateados majestuosamente como queriéndose llevar todos sus errores y pensamientos, pronto se percató que sus pies no tocaban tierra sino que cada vez caía más y más rápido, su mente salió de su estupor para ver el oscuro fondo del abismo, sus sentidos completamente despiertos y alertas buscando la forma de evitar la caída. Inuyasha enterró sus garras en la pared rocosa de la montaña tratando de frenar, sus dedos empezaron a sangrar por el maltrato que recibían mientras se deslizaban sobre la rígida piedra dejando las marcas en su camino, mientras cientos de pedazos de roca se desprendían a medida que avanzaba golpeando su rostro. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes para evitar la inminente caída, pero sí lograron disminuir la velocidad de está evitándole una herida que podría llegar a ser mortal. No obstante, Inuyasha fue recibido de cara contra el suelo recibiendo múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo.

- Jahh es como si el mismo destino quisiera castigarme con uno de los "ABAJOS" de Aome – comentó sarcásticamente desde el fondo del cráter donde se encontraba casi enterrado por la caída, burlándose de sí mismo.

Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil en el lugar donde había caído, no solamente su cuerpo se negaba a moverse a causa del adormecimiento que este tenía por el golpe, sino que su mente tampoco parecía querer reaccionar, todo su ser estaba fijo en una decisión que tenía que tomar.

- Yo quiero que ella sea feliz – murmuró después de varios minutos.

* * *

Toda la familia Higurashi más Sesshomaru se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la casa discutiendo un asunto de gran importancia.

- A mi parece que no tiene que ser tan serio papá – le dijo Sonomi al abuelo con el ceño algo fruncido.

- Yo solamente hacía una sugerencia – contestó el anciano levantando sus manos en señal de defensa.

- Kenshin no me parece el nombre para mi nieto.

- Es un buen nombre no le veo nada de malo.

- Claro que sí, yo no…

- Pero si significa corazón de espada (NA: bueno o eso creo yo que significa, lo leí en alguna parte pero no lo he podido encontrar, total si no es ese el significada, digamos que si es en la historia ;P) – se defendió el hombre – ¡es un nombre que destacará su origen!

- La verdad es que no es un nombre tan malo mamá – intervino Souta algo tímido por la reacción que podría tener su madre ante su comentario.

- Bueno pero…

- Vamos mamá, no tenemos que entrar en discusiones – dijo Aome tratando de calmar en algo el ambiente – además esto lo estamos haciendo precisamente para ver los posibles nombres que podríamos escoger.

- Me parece un nombre que podríamos tener en cuenta – afirmó Sesshomaru.

- Me imagine que dirías algo así – le respondió Aome con una sonrisa.

- Bueno está bien, pero eso no quiere decir que me dé por vencida – alegó Sonomi – además eso no significa que vaya a ser el nombre escogido – agregó algo más tranquila – "aún puedo convencerlos de otro nombre mejor" – pensó la mujer conspiratoriamente.

- Souta me parece un excelente nombre – sugirió el niño con una sonrisa inocente.

- No lo creo Souta – le respondió Aome con una sonrisa

Souta se encogió de hombros – al menos tenía que hacer el intento – comentó el niño sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

- Jajaja si, fue un buen intento jajaja – rió Aome ante la respuesta de su hermanito.

- Que les parece Kajimaru o Kiyoshi – sugirió Sonomi – me parecen que uno de estos dos nombres sería perfecto para mi nieto.

- Así que Fuego primerizo y Fuerza – comentó Sesshomaru – no están mal.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó emocionada Sonomi con estrellitas en los ojos *0*.

- A mí me gustan Takeshi y Seishiro, (NA: hombre fuerte y no sé qué significa Seichiro ) además podríamos agregarle maru al final – sugirió Aome.

- ¡Son excelentes nombres hija! – convino Sonomi – aunque no estoy segura de lo de agregarle el maru.

- Hangetsu y Kiyoshi (NA: media luna y callado, respectivamente) – sugirió Sesshomaru serio.

- ¡Me gustan mucho Sesshomaru! – le sonrió Aome – podríamos convertir Hangetsu en Hangetsumaru, me parece un nombre hermoso – agregó con una sonrisa mucho más amplia, mientras abrazaba al mounstro.

Sesshomaru le devolvió el abrazo sin que los demás se percatarán y le susurró al oído – me agrada que te gusten – besando suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, los demás estaban tan absortos en la discusión de los nombres que no notaron el sonrojo de Aome.

La voz del abuelo saco a la pareja de su pequeño y secreto mundo – que tal les parece Taro o Taromaru.

- No sé abuelo… - dijo Souta con algo de duda en su voz – por qué no intentar con un nombre extranjero, que les parece Kyle.

Antes de que alguna de las personas que se encontraban en la sala pudiera comentar o refutar algo con respecto a la sugerencia del niño, un gran estropicio se escucho fuera de la casa. Aome y Sesshomaru fueron los primeros que salieron disparados hacia el lugar donde se había producido el sonido, la capilla del pozo de huesos.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de la capilla encontrándose con una gran nube de polvo en frente, con una de sus manos alejo suavemente a Aome de la entrada indicándole que permaneciera en ese lugar. A medida que bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba al pozo pudo ver una mano con garras que trataba de sostenerse desde adentro del pozo, el olor de sangre seca lleno el lugar.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Aome desde fuera del pozo preocupada, su familia ya se encontraba a su lado inquietos ante lo que pudiera pasar.

Sesshomaru no le respondió nada a la chica, pero terminó la distancia que se encontraba entre él y el pozo, el mounstro sabía perfectamente quien era la persona que se encontraba en la capilla. Tomó la mano que se sostenía del pozo entre sus garras y saco a su medio hermano, muy mal herido, con un cuidado que parecía no pertenecerle.

- Aome creo que tienes que venir – fue lo único que pronunció el mounstro en respuesta a la pregunta que aún no le había respondido a la chica.

En cuestión de segundos, Aome se encontraba a su lado con una expresión aterrada y preocupada en su rostro.

- ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó la chica alarmada, el susodicho levanto su mirada fijándola en su amiga mientras era sostenido por Sesshomaru - ¿Qué te paso? – preguntó Aome al mismo tiempo que empezaba a ayudar al mounstro a sacar a Inuyasha de la capilla y detallaba la gravedad de las heridas de su amigo.

- Nada – respondió Inuyasha con algo de dificultad, Aome y Sesshomaru lo observaron con la duda reflejada en sus rostros – una sacudida nada más – agregó el mitad bestia más para sí mismo que para los que lo rodeaban.

- Vamos Inuyasha tenemos que llevarte a la casa para poder curar tus heridas – dijo Aome preocupada, al escuchar las palabras de su hija Sonomi salió disparada a la casa para preparar todo lo necesario para curar las heridas del muchacho.

- ¡No! – se negó Inuyasha, deteniéndose a mitad de camino de la casa, con los ojos de todos sobre él, completamente desconcertados por su negativa – antes de que me cures hay algo mucho más importante…

- Pero como se te ocurre decir algo así – lo interrumpió Aome – cómo pretendes que te deje en este estado – agregó la chica alterada.

- Eso no es importante ahora – alegó Inuyasha, recibiendo las miradas de incredulidad de Aome y Sesshomaru – primero que todo tengo que hablar con ustedes – agregó observando a la pareja con seguridad y una seriedad que no era muy común en él.

Al ver la resolución de su amigo, Aome decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que él proponía, entre más rápido hablarán más rápido ella estaría curando las heridas de Inuyasha.

- Esta bien Inuyasha, haremos lo que tú quieras – aceptó Aome con una sonrisa triste – pero debemos ponerte en un lugar donde estés más cómodo – sugirió la chica mientras dirigía su mirada de un lugar a otro buscando el lugar adecuado.

- En el Árbol Sagrado estaré bien – le respondió Inuyasha a su amiga.

- Abuelo, Souta ayuden a mamá, dentro de un rato nosotros los alcanzaremos – les pidió Aome a sus familiares con ojos tristes, en respuesta ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa.

Sesshomaru y Aome llevaron a Inuyasha con cuidado hacia el Árbol Sagrado y lo ayudaron a sentarse en la base de este.

- Aome, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, yo voy a estar bien, tú sabes perfectamente que yo no soy un simple humano – le dijo Inuyasha suavemente a la chica cuando sintió la mirada de esta posarse en él.

- Pero… - Aome trató de contradecirlo.

- Tranquila, te aseguró que voy a estar bien – le sonrió a su amiga – ahora… he estado pensando…

- Algo bastante raro en ti – comentó irónicamente Sesshomaru, ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte de su medio hermano ¬¬.

- Qué acabas de decir…

- Ya, ya, no es momento para que los dos se pongan a pelear – los interrumpió Aome antes de que la situación se saliera de control, dirigiéndole a ambos una mirada de advertencia ¬¬.

- Fehh – le contestó Inuyasha de mala gana – como estaba diciendo, estuve pensando – agregó mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa ¬¬ a su medio hermano retándolo a refutar algo – que como tu amigo Aome, yo quiero que seas feliz… pero reconozco que he sido un completo idiota en el pasado, incluso ahora me siento así… - la chica estuvo a punto de contradecirlo pero Inuyasha lo evito haciendo un suave gesto con su mano – no digas nada Aome y déjame terminar – la chica asintió tristemente mientras Sesshomaru se mantenía en silencio apretando suavemente la mano de ella – he sido tan ciego que a pesar de que sabía todo el daño que te estuve causando todos estos años, nunca paso por mi cabeza medir el impacto de mis acciones y los efectos que están tenían en mi alrededor, aunque estas acciones fueron las que me llevaron a lograr estar con la persona que más amo – Inuyasha realizó una pausa para poder recuperar el aliento – estoy feliz por eso, pero es hora de que tú también lo seas Aome, y yo no puedo ser quien impida que consigas la felicidad que te mereces… al contrario… yo debería ser quién te apoye y ayude en todo lo que necesites, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo todo este tiempo. Por eso aunque no estoy completamente de acuerdo con esta relación, no puedo negar que el imbécil este – dijo señalando despectivamente a su medio hermano – siente algo grande por ti, así como puedo ver ese brillo especial en tus ojos Aome, ese que me dice que eres realmente feliz. Cómo puedo entrometerme en eso… - Aome escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amigo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas – por eso ya no me entrometeré más en tu relación con Sesshomaru.

- Ya era hora de que usarás esa cabeza tuya e hicieras algo inteligente – dijo Sesshomaru con una media sonrisa, recibiendo en respuesta una mirada furiosa de parte del mitad bestia ¬¬.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Antes de que me arrepienta! – le respondió Inuyasha a punto de tirársele encima a Sesshomaru con todo y las heridas que su cuerpo tenía.

- ¡Gracias Inuyasha no sabes lo que esto significa para mí! – le dijo Aome mientras lo abrazaba suavemente tratando de no lastimar más a su amigo.

- Lo sé Aome, - contestó Inuyasha respondiendo con algo de dificultad el abrazo de su amiga - pero tengo que hacerte una advertencia Sesshomaru, si llegas a hacer infeliz o lastimar a Aome, ¡te mataré! Te perseguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno si me es posible, para hacerte pagar por lo que hayas hecho.

- No hace falta que me adviertas nada, porque yo jamás haría algo que lastimará a Aome – respondió seriamente el mounstro fijando su mirada en el rostro de su medio hermano.

- Eso espero – dijo de mala gana Inuyasha.

Antes de que alguno de los dos hermanos pudiera reaccionar ambos se entraban siendo abrazados fuertemente por Aome, quién sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hey! Ouchhh – se quejó Inuyasha al ser estrechado por su amiga.

- Hn – dijo Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que él mitad vestida, siendo la única queja que se escucho de parte de este.

- Ahhhh, perdóname Inuyasha no era mi intención lastimarte – fue la respuesta de Aome al separarse del abrazo, un tanto alarmada por haber lastimado aún más a su amigo – pero es que estoy tan feliz que lo hice sin pensar – agregó la chica sonriendo felizmente.

- Fehh, ya que, ¡solo no vuelvas a hacer eso sin avisar! – contestó Inuyasha algo sonrojado por lo dicho por su amiga.

- Jejeje, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez – dijo Aome con un brillo juguetón en su mirada que hizo que el sonrojo de su amigo aumentará, provocando que este esquivará la mirada de su amiga.

Sesshomaru observaba el intercambio con cierto entretenimiento, sin evitar estar satisfecho porque ahora que Inuyasha había cedido, eso haría feliz a Aome.

- Bueno ahora tengo que curar esas heridas – le dijo Aome a Inuyasha ayudándolo a levantar – Sesshomaru podrías…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – la interrumpió Inuyasha – que este aceptando toda esta locura no quiere decir que me voy a dejar tocar por ÉL – agregó señalando a su medio hermano, evitando algún mal apelativo hacia el mounstro temiendo la reacción que su amiga podría emprender en su contra por eso.

- Algo en lo que estoy muy de acuerdo, que te hace pensar que tengo deseos de acercarme a TI – replicó Sesshomaru fríamente.

- Ya, ya, no es para que se pongan a discutir, yo te llevo y asunto arreglado – dijo Aome terminando la discusión, suavemente la chica empezó a acomodar a su amigo para poder llevarlo a la casa, pero no hubo necesidad de seguir haciendo eso ya que Sota y el abuelo se estaban acercando al Árbol Sagrado para ayudar a Aome.

Debajo del Árbol Sagrado, Sesshomaru observaba como los tres integrantes de la familia Higurashi se hacían cargo de llevar a su medio hermano dentro de la casa, mientras este se quejaba de vez en cuando con cada paso que daban. Apartando la mirada, su atención se centro en el movimiento de las hojas del árbol, cerró sus ojos inhalando lentamente llenado su olfato de nuevos olores, pero particularmente del aroma de antigüedad que el árbol emitía y que le recordaba su lugar de procedencia. Abrió sus ojos ámbares con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que tocaba con una de sus manos el tronco del árbol.

- Nunca haré nada que la pueda lastimar, así como ella me hace feliz yo haré que ella lo sea. Ella y nuestra familia entera serán protegidos por mí – se prometió a sí mismo y al viento que en ese momento había decido jugar con su cabello.

**Continuará…**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **El inicio de un final, un ataque y la muerte…

**NA: **Después de lo que podría considerarse como un milenio, HE VUELTO, no tengo palabras para disculparme por todo el tiempo que no había escrito absolutamente NADA, pero han cambiado bastantes cosas, ahora otra vez estoy estudiando y apenas si me queda tiempo si combino eso con el trabajo y los ratos que tengo libres los dedico la mayor parte del tiempo a recuperar sueño perdido jejeje (que por cierto ha sido bastante T-T).

Ahora solo espero poder seguir contando con el apoyo de todos ustedes y que me perdonen por mi LARGAAA ausencia, les puedo contar que ya estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia ya que nada más faltan 4 capis más, SIIIII SEÑOR 4!, que por cierto ya están planeados a la perfección jejejeje nada más falta escribirlos, y no se preocupen que ya me voy a poner en eso :D.

Ahhhh como se podrán haber dado cuenta ya tenemos posibles opciones de nombres para el bebé, lo cual tengo que agradecerlo a:

**nikkys_higurashi**

takeshi (hombre fuerte)

taro (primogenito varon)

Hangetsu (media luna)

Takeshimaru  
Taromaru

Hangetsumaru

**Ladymary**

SEISHIRO

**.-Hika Sei-.**

Kiyoshi (callado)

**Anónimo**

Kyle

**BrassYumiru**

Kajimaru (fuego primerizo)

Banryoku (fuerza)

¡De verdad muchísimas gracias por sus grandiosas sugerencias! ¡ME ENCANTARON! Solo falta elegir el ganador por así decirlo jejeje, pero lo sabremos más adelante ;P, todo el que quiera puede contarme cual le gusta y ayudarme a decidir :D.

Para finalizar esta vez no voy a responder los reviews porque se han acumulado muchísimos desde mi última actualización y quiero que ustedes tengan este capi el día de hoy :D. ¡DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS

Besos y abrazos chocolatosos para todos XD


	29. Capítulo 27: Situación Fatal

**UN BEBÉ INESPERADO**

**SUMARY:** Como debes reaccionar ante la llegada de un bebé que no esperas, sobre todo cuando te enteras quien es su padre.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

Cuando encuentres una líneas de este tipo -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*, significa que cambie de escena, como por ejemplo que vaya a hablar de otros personajes en otro lugar.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

**CAPÍTULO 27**

"**SITUACIÓN FATAL"**

Habían pasado casi más de tres meses desde la última vez que Aome había visitado a sus amigos en la época feudal; su estado, sus estudios y sobretodo el peligro que Shesta representaba le habían impedido ir a verlos, pero no se había sentido sola porque Sesshomaru e Inuyasha la visitaban con frecuencia, sobretodo el mayor de los hermanos, por obvias razones. Ellos la habían mantenido al tanto de lo que ocurría en la aldea y sus amigos, pero eso solamente aumentaba su deseo de ir a verlos por ella misma.

Sin embargo, todos en la época feudal se encontraban bastante alertas y preocupados por la aparente tranquilidad en que se encontraban las cosas, no había habido ninguna señal que indicara que Shesta volvería a atacar. Pese a eso, Aome aprovecho esta situación para convencer a los dos hermanos de permitirle realizar una visita, le había costado un mes entero convencerlos, pero al final lo había logrado prometiéndoles hacer lo que ellos le dijeran y no separarse de ninguno de los dos durante la visita.

La futura madre se movía lentamente de un lado a otro de su habitación preparando todo para su viaje, casi con nueve meses era algo difícil para ella moverse con la misma facilidad de antes, sobre todo cuando llevaba en su vientre a un bebé mounstro hiperactivo.

- ¡Al fin podré verlos a todos de nuevo! – exclamó feliz Aome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – ¡vamos a poder ver a los demás! – agregó mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre, recibiendo una patada de parte del bebé demostrando su entusiasmo por la idea – ¡y veremos a papá! – dirigiéndose nuevamente a su bebé no nacido.

Sentir los movimientos de su bebé ante la mención de su padre hizo que volvería a la memoria de Aome la propuesta que Sesshomaru le había hecho unos días atrás.

_**Flashback**_

_Era casi irreal lo que sus ojos se encontraban presenciando en ese momento, un hermoso atardecer se extendía en el horizonte haciendo sentir a Aome como si se encontrara en la época feudal en ese instante._

_Sesshomaru nuevamente se encontraba observándola hipnotizado, cada movimiento, cada sonrisa y esos ojos que se encontraban viéndolo algo interrogantes en ese momento._

_- Te estás perdiendo de este hermoso atardecer – le dijo Aome con su ceño un poco fruncido mientras un pequeño puchero adornaba su rostro._

_Sesshomaru sonrío ante la expresión de la chica y tomando una de sus mejillas en su mano derecha le dijo – hay muchas cosas mejores que el atardecer – Aome estuvo a punto de refutar, pero fue silenciada por uno de los dedos del mounstro – ahora mismo mis ojos están contemplando lo más bello que han podido ver – agregó antes de tomar posesión de los labios de Aome._

_- No creo que eso sea verdad… – respondió Aome sonrojadísima, sin aliento y sin saber que más decir._

_- Es verdad – afirmó Sesshomaru seriamente con su mano aún en la mejilla de Aome acariciándola suavemente._

_- No exageres…_

_- Yo nunca exagero – afirmó con determinación el mounstro – digo lo que es cierto._

_Aome le sonrío dulcemente – ¡gracias! Ahhh me parece que él también está de acuerdo – dijo tomando una de las manos del mounstro para llevarlas a su vientre donde el hijo de ambos pateaba alegremente._

_- Tú, el cachorro y Lin son lo más importante que poseo – dijo Sesshomaru mientras acomodaba a Aome en su regazo, apoyando la espalda de ella a su pecho, para poder acariciar suavemente el vientre de la chica; el éxtasis de poder sentir los movimientos de su hijo era algo simplemente adictivo para él._

_- Para mí también Sesshomaru, tú, el bebé, Lin, mi familia, Inuyasha y los demás son lo más importante para mí – respondió la chica dejándose envolver por el calor que el mounstro le brindaba._

_- Hn – fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru mientras hundía su rostro en el cabello de Aome para poder llenar su nariz de su aroma único y embriagador._

_- Jejeje, siempre tan serio y de pocas palabras, no dejas que nadie más vea este lado que tanto me gusta de ti. _

_- Digo lo que es necesario decir, y los demás no tienen por qué saber lo que hago contigo – respondió serio e impasiblemente (NA: No piensen que estoy haciendo a Sessh débil o peor aún, un romántico sentimentalista, él solo se comporta así con Aome y nada más ;P)._

_- Lo sé – sonrió la chica._

_- Aome tal vez yo no sea lo que tu realmente te mereces – dijo pensativo Sesshomaru aún con su rostro entre los cabellos de la chica._

_Al escucharlo Aome se volteó lo más rápido que pudo para fijar su mirada en los ojos de él – jamás digas eso Sesshomaru, tú eres exactamente a quién quiero tener junto a mi toda mi vida._

_- Existen cosas que no conoces realmente de mí, todo lo que he hecho… - replicó el mounstro severamente._

_- No me importa nada de lo que hayas hecho en el pasado – lo interrumpió Aome – eso ya no tiene importancia, ahora somos tú y yo, y dentro de poco nuestro hijo… qué más da las cosas del pasado, tenemos el presente y futuro por delante, una vida entera para estar juntos._

_- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó el mounstro demostrando una inseguridad que no había sentido desde que era tan solo un cachorro._

_- Si – le respondió suavemente Aome, besando los labios de él cariñosamente._

_- Entonces, Aome Higurashi ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi pareja? – preguntó Sesshomaru con renovada confianza, sorprendiendo a la futura madre._

_Aome no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero su sorpresa fue cambiada por una alegría total en cuestión de segundos - ¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡siiii! – respondió felizmente fundiéndose en un abrazo con Sesshomaru._

_El mounstro correspondió eufóricamente el abrazo de la chica, sintiendo cada fibra de su ser resonar de alegría – debes saber que lo que te estoy pidiendo los demonios no lo hacemos, en la forma normal en que los humanos lo hacen – Aome lo miro interrogante tratando de entender lo que Sesshomaru estaba tratando de decirle – para los demonios, lo que los humanos llaman matrimonio, es más un ritual de apareamiento que liga a ambas partes._

_- ¿Ritual de a-apareamiento? – preguntó Aome algo azarada (NA: Entendámosla, pobrecita, cuando a uno le dicen eso uno piensa en Animal Planet :P). _

_Sesshomaru sonrió ante la reacción de la chica – sí, este ritual es un lazo que se forma entre las parejas y que jamás se puede romper. Te une en cuerpo y alma a tu otra parte, por esto es más complejo que lo que los humanos realizan normalmente, que es más que todo una especie de contrato entre las dos partes. En el ritual que nosotros los demonios utilizamos existe una verdadera unión y conexión que perdura para siempre… - explicó el mounstro, pausando por un momento dándole la oportunidad a Aome de asimilar la información que acaba de recibir, para luego proseguir con la pregunta que definiría el futuro de ambos – ahora que sabes el significado de lo que te estoy pidiendo, te pregunto nuevamente ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi pareja? _

_- Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma Sesshomaru – sonrió Aome – si deseo ser tu pareja – agregó antes de besar los labios del mounstro con todo su ser._

_Para ambos era como estar fundidos en uno solo, que solo el hecho de separarse parecía una opción inaceptable, pero la necesidad de aire los obligó a terminar el beso. Sesshomaru apoyo su frente en la de Aome con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como un sonrojo empezaba a extenderse en el rostro de la chica._

_- Ehh Sesshomaru, ¿có-cómo se realiza el ri-ritual? – preguntó la chica abochornada, pero curiosa al mismo tiempo._

_El mounstro le sonrió sensualmente antes de humedecer sus labios con su lengua (NA: OMG! Chicas imagínenlo *0*, *¬* errr discúlpenme ya vuelvo…) – es algo que tendrás que averiguar por ti misma – apuntó sugestivamente con voz profunda Sesshomaru provocando que el sonrojo de Aome aumentará mucho más – pero requiere de mucha energía y en estos momentos no podemos arriesgarnos con el cachorro en camino – agregó besando los labios de la chica que estaba a punto de desfallecer a causa de sus piernas que se sentían como gelatina – aunque podemos ir ensayando si quieres – terminó el mounstro con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro antes de tomar a la chica en sus brazos y dirigirse de un salto a la habitación de esta._

_**Fin Fashback**_

Aome despertó de su ensoñación sonrojada con el sonido de la voz de su madre quien le indicaba que ya era hora de ir al pozo donde Sesshomaru e Inuyasha la recibirían del otro lado del mismo.

* * *

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha caminaban, uno al lado del otro, mientras se alejaban de la aldea en dirección al pozo de huesos. Un silencio sofocante se cernía sobre los dos, pero el mayor de ambos ni se inmutaba ante el mismo, mientras el más joven de los hermanos ya no lo podía soportar por más tiempo.

- ¡Demonios, no entiendo cómo puedes permanecer tanto tiempo callado! – exclamó Inuyasha exasperado. En respuesta el mounstro solamente le dirigió una mirada indiferente a su medio hermano – ¡precisamente a eso es a lo que me refiero! – se quejó el híbrido, pasando una de sus garras sobre su cabeza demostrando su molestia – No entiendo como Aome puede pasar tanto tiempo contigo – el último comentario le hizo ganarse una mirada de desprecio por parte de Sesshomaru ¬¬.

- Para qué entablar conversaciones triviales cuando no creo que tengamos nada que decirnos – afirmó el mounstro fríamente.

- Fehhh, definitivamente eres un cubo de hielo, yo sé que no tenemos muchos temas de conversación o cosas en común, pero… por lo menos yo estoy tratando de… - Inuyasha se detuvo un tanto renuente a continuar con lo que trataba de decir – fehhh ya no importa – agregó quitándole importancia al asunto.

Pero Sesshomaru entendió perfectamente lo que su medio hermano trataba de hacer; sin embargo, no tuvo que decir nada o tiempo para pensar en algo, porque una extraña sensación llenó el ambiente.

- Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Ahora si quieres hablar! – contestó molesto el susodicho.

- No, algo no está bien.

Las palabras de mounstro hicieron que todos los sentidos de Inuyasha se pusieran alerta, percibiendo exactamente lo que su medio hermano le trataba de decir.

- Puedo sentirlo también.

- Es mejor que nos apresuremos…

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera dar un paso más una horda de mounstros los atacó de improviso.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó Inuyasha antes de lanzarse contra los mounstros – ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! – gritó nuevamente mientras agitaba su espada para lanzar el ataque destrozando con el mismo multitud de los extraños mounstros negros.

- Inuyasha, tenemos que llegar con Aome ¡YA! – ordenó Sesshomaru demostrando su ansiedad y furia ante la situación.

- ¡YA LO SÉ, MALDITA SEA! – contestó Inuyasha mientras ambos trataban de abrirse paso a través de la horda de mounstros.

* * *

Shesta caminaba lentamente a través del bosque, se encontraba satisfecha de sí misma porque había creado la cantidad suficiente de "seres" para mantener ocupados a Sesshomaru y al sucio híbrido, el tiempo suficiente mientras ella exterminaba a su objetivo.

- Maldita humana, no tienes ninguna oportunidad frente a mí, JAJAJA – se burló Shesta con una expresión malévola – Te mataré a ti y al bastardo de tu hijo – agregó sonriendo malignamente.

- Ahora que tus obstáculos se encuentran ocupados, tal vez puedas conseguir tu objetivo – dijo fríamente la voz misteriosa dentro de la cabeza de la demonia.

- No digas "tal vez", la eliminaré – refutó Shesta furiosa – cuando Sesshomaru vea el cuerpo sin vida de esa estúpida humana, se dará cuenta de su error y vendrá a mí JAJAJAJA – agregó riendo maniáticamente.

La sombra dejo de escuchar el parloteo de Shesta para centrarse en sus propios pensamientos – "Como si no hubiera sido suficiente soportar la ineptitud de esta despreciable criatura, esos estúpidos… solo retrasaron un poco lo inevitable" – pensó mientras sentía la furia recorrer su ser – "tengo el tiempo justo para lograr lo que deseo… por fin recuperaré lo que me pertenece" – se dijo a sí mismo con macabro agrado – "Todo volverá a ser como debió ser desde un principio" – con este último pensamiento la voz centró su atención en el pozo de huesos que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

- Hoy será tu último día maldita humana – la voz misteriosa le escuchó decir a Shesta, mientras esta se preparaba para la llegada de la chica.

* * *

Entre más cortaban y mataban a los grotescos mounstros, estos parecían no disminuir en número; el avance que tenían era lento, el olor de la sangre cada vez era más intenso y opacaba los demás olores del ambiente.

- ¿QUÉ PASA CON ESTAS MALDITAS COSAS? ¿POR QUÉ SIMPLEMENTE NO SE MUEREN DE UNA BUENA VEZ? – gritó Inuyasha enardecido agitando su espada una y otra vez. Sesshomaru no podía estar más de acuerdo con su medio hermano; parecía que cada uno de sus ataques no tuvieran un gran impacto en los mounstros negros que los atacaban - ¡SON REALMENTE ASQUEROSAS ESTAS COSAS! – agregó al tiempo que varios pedazos de los mounstros caían cerca de él.

Sesshomaru miraba furiosamente su alrededor, todo se encontraba cubierto de sangre y del color negro de la horda de mounstros – "Es como si no disminuyeran en número" – pensó – "y obviamente el motivo de que estas pestes estén aquí, es evitar que lleguemos al pozo" – agregó a sus pensamientos mientras despedazaba sin consideración a sus enemigos – "pero, ¿cómo acabar con todos de una buena vez?" – se preguntó cuándo en su campo de visión captó el rojo carmesí de las ropas de su medio hermano.

- Inuyasha – lo llamó Sesshomaru con voz firme y mirada segura dándole a entender sus intenciones, en respuesta el susodicho demostró su comprensión asintiendo con su cabeza – creo que ya es hora de que le pongamos fin a esto – agregó el mounstro saltando rápidamente, posicionándose espalda con espalda con su medio hermano - ¿preparado?

- ¡Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo! – respondió Inuyasha con seguridad, empuñando enérgicamente su espada.

* * *

En Tokyo, el día se encontraba fresco y tranquilo, mientras Aome se dirigía lentamente al pozo de huesos; sin embargo, una sensación extraña podía percibirse en el ambiente.

- Debe ser mi imaginación – se dijo así misma Aome, tratando de apaciguar la creciente sensación en su pecho, logrando olvidarla al sentir las patadas de su hijo no nacido – el día de hoy pareces más inquieto que de costumbre – agregó acariciando dulcemente su vientre - debe ser que tú también tienes deseos de ver a los demás – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y su mano aún en el mismo lugar.

Ya frente al pozo de huesos, Aome subió con dificultad al borde del mismo para disponerse a saltar.

- Es raro que ninguno de los dos se encuentre aquí esperándome – dijo Aome extrañada por la ausencia de los hermanos – bueno, aunque no creo que con mi tamaño el espacio del pozo sea suficiente para dos personas – agregó con una gota sobre su cabeza, quitándole importancia a la situación – sí, eso debe ser, lo más seguro es que ya me estén esperando del otro lado del pozo – aseguró antes de saltar al pozo y ser envuelta por la luz azul que la llevaría 500 años atrás, en la época feudal.

* * *

En la aldea Miroku, Sango y los demás se alarmaron al percibir la fuerte opresión que estaba llenando el ambiente.

- Siento la energía de cientos de demonios – afirmó Kikyo tomando su arco y flechas.

- Es cierto – confirmó el monje al mismo tiempo que tomaba su báculo rápidamente. Ante la acción de su esposo, Sango le entrego su hijo a Lin y Shipo para poder prepararse para la batalla.

- Toda esta energía demoniaca se está acumulando en las cercanías del pozo de huesos – declaró Kikyo pálida (NA: Aclaró más pálida de lo normal :P).

- ¡Esto debe ser obra de esa "mujer"! – exclamó Sango furiosa.

- Debemos apresurarnos – ordenó el monje.

Nada más pronunciadas las palabras, Miroku, Kikyo y Sango salieron apresuradamente de la choza, cuando la exterminadora se percató que la anciana Kaede se encontraba corriendo junto a ellos.

- Anciana Kaede, no creo que deba venir con nosotros – dijo Sango preocupada por el bienestar de la mujer.

- Es cierto Kaede, deberías quedarte en la ald…

Pero la anciana no dejo terminar a su hermana – Es obvio que todos esos demonios se están dirigiendo hacia Aome y en su estado eso puede resultar muy peligroso.

- Si, pero… - trató de refutar Kikyo.

- Ustedes no podrán hacer nada si algo le sucede a Aome, y podría ser muy tarde para cuando ustedes la lleven conmigo.

La respuesta de la anciana sacerdotisa fue suficiente para acallar las protestas de sus acompañantes. Sin agregar nada más los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde la energía se acumulaba cada vez más.

* * *

Al disiparse la luz del pozo, Aome fue posada suavemente en el fondo del mismo, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con el azul del cielo, pero sin un solo rastro de los rostros de quiénes debían recibirla.

- ¿Habré llegado muy temprano? – se preguntó dubitativa – no lo creo, tal vez se les hizo tarde, de seguro ya sintieron mi olor y deben estar en camino – se dijo a sí misma tratando de animarse.

Los minutos pasaban sin que Sesshomaru o Inuyasha aparecieran, haciendo que la joven empezará a preocuparse.

- Muchachos, esto no es para nada divertido – dijo Aome a media voz sabiendo que si los dos hermanos estaban cerca la escucharían – ¡de verdad, esto no es divertido! – repitió furiosa ¬¬, mientras trataba de expandir sus sentidos para comprobar si lograba percibir las presencias de los dos medio hermanos, pero sin ningún resultado el claro donde se encontraba el pozo se encontraba desierto – no puedo percibirlos – dijo la joven desconcertada y un poco asustada.

- No te asustes Aome – trató de tranquilizarla Nidoriko – recuerda que debido a tu estado toda tu energía se está centrando en el desarrollo de tu bebé por lo que esto puede limitar o disminuir la capacidad de tus habilidades – explicó la fantasma con una sonrisa alentadora.

- Ya sé, pero…

- No te preocupes, déjame tratar – la interrumpió la anterior sacerdotisa antes de expandir sus energía para comprobar la presencia de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha – es cierto, no parecen estar cerca.

- Esto es realmente extraño – dijo Aome confundida.

- ¿Y ahora como piensas salir de aquí? – preguntó Nidoriko dirigiendo su mirada a la parte superior del pozo.

- No sé si pueda subir por la escalerilla – respondió la joven viendo escéptica el único medio que tenía para salir del pozo – pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo – agregó mientras se sujetaba de la escalera.

- No te preocupes, yo te sostendré mientras subes – dijo la fantasma posicionándose para hacer lo propuesto.

Después de largos minutos, quejas y posibles caídas, Aome logró salir del pozo ayudada por Nidoriko; cansada por el esfuerzo de la subida la futura madre miró su alrededor mientras recuperaba el aliento.

La sensación de que algo no se encontraba bien volvió a hacerse presente, pero antes de poder identificar claramente lo que pasaba, Aome fue empujada violentamente al suelo al mismo tiempo que filosas garras se aferraban fuertemente a su cuello tratando de estrangularla. Sin embargo, la asfixia que sentía fue opacada por un dolor fuerte en su vientre al sentir como su atacante lo presionaba sin piedad con una de sus rodillas.

- ¡AHHHHHH! – gritó la joven enceguecida por el dolor.

* * *

Los mounstros empezaron a acumularse rodeando a los medios hermanos. Inuyasha empuñó fuertemente su espada preparándose para atacar.

- Aún no – lo detuvo Sesshomaru, quién también empuñaba rígidamente su espada – espera el momento adecuado.

- Fehhhh, está bien – respondió Inuyasha de mala gana.

Ambos se encontraban en medio de lo que parecía una gigantesca nube negra, que crecía cada vez más a medida que se iban acumulando más mounstros; el olor de sangre y de las criaturas inundaba el lugar haciéndose insoportable. Inuyasha ya casi no podía soportar más el hedor, cuando al fin escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru.

- ¡AHORA! – gritó el mounstro.

Con un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru lanzaron los ataques más poderosos de sus espadas, que fueron avanzando rápidamente entre los cientos de mounstros que los rodeaban, destruyéndolos por completo dejando como evidencia un mar de cuerpos y sangre.

- ¡Larguémonos de aquí! – exclamó Inuyasha mirando con repulsión su alrededor, pero fue detenido por las voces de sus amigos.

- ¡INUYASHA! – gritaron todos.

- ¿Dónde está Aome? – preguntó Sango al borde de las lágrimas.

Sin embargo, antes de poder dar o escuchar una respuesta un grito agónico se escuchó por todo el bosque.

* * *

Para Nidoriko todo había pasado en cámara lenta, pero el grito de dolor de Aome la sacó de su estupor. Unió sus manos en posición de plegaria reuniendo la mayor cantidad de su energía en el menor tiempo posible.

Shesta no disminuía su ataque todo lo contrario, presionaba cada vez más fuerte el vientre y cuello de la chica; su sed de sangre la mantenía tan enardecida que no notó, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la esfera de energía que golpeó fuertemente su rostro mandándola contra unos árboles, cinco metros lejos de su víctima.

Después de su ataque, Nidoriko se desplomó al lado de Aome, quién aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Aome! ¡Aome! – la llamó alarmada, tratando de tocar a la joven madre.

Al escuchar su nombre, Aome abrió sus ojos en medio del dolor, para ver a su maestra más transparente de lo normal.

- Nidoriko, aaarrrggg – se quejó Aome sintiendo como una nueva ráfaga de dolor en su vientre – mi… bebé… - se quejó nuevamente entre jadeos.

- Aome, ¿puedes levantarte? – preguntó la fantasma con una voz más opaca, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto de negación por parte de la chica mientras esta gemía de dolor – esto está mal… he usado mucha energía, estoy en mi límite – añadió mientras veía como la mano con que tocaba a Aome se transparentaba más – no creo que mi ataque la detenga por mucho tiempo - un movimiento por parte del cuerpo de la demonia confirmó los temores de la anterior sacerdotisa.

- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? – murmuró Shesta furiosa, levantándose lentamente dirigiendo su mirada a su alrededor sin encontrar nada sospechoso, solamente a su víctima, quién tomaba su vientre con una expresión de dolor en su rostro – ella no pudo haberme atacado – agregó consternada.

- A pesar de que no puedas verla, alguien se encuentra con ella – le contestó la voz tenebrosa en su cabeza – pero no tienes que preocuparte, ya no podrá hacer nada para detenerte – agregó con malicia.

- ¡Maldita humana! ¡No entiendo cómo puede tener tanta suerte! – chilló Shesta irritada caminando hacia Aome.

Nidoriko se encontraba impotente, por más que pensaba sabía que ahora ya no podría hacer nada por su protegida, apenas y podía mantener su existencia en ese plano, sin poder hacer nada mientras esa repulsiva "mujer" se acercaba a Aome con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Shesta no podía dejar de saborear su victoria – despídete de este mundo sucia humana, ¡tú y tu bastardo hijo morirán! – amenazó antes de disponerse a propinarle una patada en el vientre de la chica.

Sin embargo, antes de que la "mujer" pudiera concretar su ataque, fue arremetida a golpes por Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó Shesta frustrada mientras le pegaba un fuerte puñetazo, impregnado de una energía oscura, en el rostro a Inuyasha lanzándolo lejos de ella.

Sesshomaru la atacó inmediatamente, pero Shesta reaccionó rápido y logró evitar sus ataques alejándose de él.

- ¡No entiendo cómo pudieron librarse de mis criaturas! – se quejó la demonia furiosa, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era envuelto por una energía negra.

- Unas criaturas tan patéticas como esas jamás me detendrán – respondió Sesshomaru fríamente, viendo fijamente a la "mujer"; simultáneamente se percató que Inuyasha se había recuperado del golpe y estaba posicionándose para defender a su amiga – te advertí que no te acercaras – agregó con un tono helado mientras sus ojos oscilaban entre dorado y rojo carmesí.

- Me tienen sin cuidado tus advertencias Sesshomaru, sobre todo cuando SÉ que no estás actuando como tú mismo – aseguró Shesta con seguridad.

- Qué puedes saber tú – replicó el mounstro furioso ante la impertinencia de la "mujer".

- ¡Lo sé! – afirmó la demonia histérica – ¡acaso no te das cuenta! De seguro esa humana mugrosa ha puesto un hechizo en ti y voy a terminarlo.

- Qué estupideces dices – dijo Sesshomaru asqueado del razonamiento de Shesta – crees que no me doy cuenta; este poder que exhibes ahora, no es tuyo. ¿Qué diablos has hecho?

- Lo que sea necesario para obtener lo que es mío por derecho (NA: Lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir, está tipa sí que tiene un problema ¬¬) – gritó extendiendo sus manos para empezar a irradiar de su cuerpo la energía oscura que la rodeaba, llenando el lugar opacando todo rastro de luz.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha tensaron sus sentidos ante la oscuridad, que poco a poco iba disminuyendo, mientras sonidos extraños como gemidos y desprendimientos de carne llenaban la zona. Antes de que la luz se hiciera presente por completo, ambos fueron envueltos por una masa incomprensible de cuerpos.

- JAJAJA – se burló Shesta – solo espera un poco más mi querido Sesshomaru, enseguida acabaré con esta molestia – agregó sonriendo malévolamente mientras veía los cuerpos de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha aprisionados por las criaturas.

En un instante, Shesta se encontraba frente a Aome, quién grito de dolor al ser levantada bruscamente por dos de las repugnantes criaturas.

- Este es el final – se ufanó la demonia sonriendo con morbo, mientras preparaba sus garras para atravesar el corazón de la chica.

- ¡AOME! – gritaron Sesshomaru e Inuyasha horrorizados ante la inminente empalamiento de la joven, cuando Shesta inicio su ataque.

**Continuará….**

**Avances del próximo capítulo:** Sufrimiento, confusión, desesperación y al final el toque de la esperanza.

**NA: **¡Hola a todos! Al fin finalice mis estudios, pero no había escrito nada antes porque quede mentalmente exhausta después de tanto corre corre con mi trabajo de grado T-T, pero lo bueno es que me fue muy bien XD y terminé todo con excelentes resultados. Así que puse todo mi esfuerzo y aquí les dejo el capi, espero que les guste :D.

Se podrán dar cuenta que es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escribo, bueno creo que es el más largo :P, no estoy segura jejeje, ustedes me dirán. Me gusta mucho este capítulo, porque tiene de todo :D, romance, acción, intriga… me costó bastante escribirlo (lo digo porque duré una eternidad escribiéndolo n-nUUU), pero siento que ha valido la pena XD, espero que ustedes opinen igual :D.

De nuevo les agradezco mucho su apoyo, y disculpen por las largas esperas a las que los someto, pero quiero que cada capítulo que escribo sea lo mejor posible, no digo que perfecto porque siempre tengo errores gramaticales jejeje n-nUUUU. Por cierto, ¡ya solo quedan 3 capítulos! Ehhh bueno tal vez 2 no estoy muy segura jejeje, lo cierto es que ya estamos en la recta final :D, espero que la disfruten.

Otra vez no responderé los reviews, aclaro que no es porque no quiera, ¡ADORO TODOS LOS REVIEWS! pero mañana saldré de viaje y quiero que tengan el capi este fin de semana, no los quiero hacer esperar más :). La próxima les prometo que los voy a responder todos :D.

¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO! XD

Besos chocolatosos y abrazos de oso para todos XD


End file.
